Bloody war
by Kimophelia
Summary: Suite de Love me tonight. Résumé complet dans ma bio ou à l'intérieur de la fic. Tout recommença lorsque je reçus une lettre de Remus Lupin. Un homme dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis treize ans, lors de mon départ d'Angleterre. SB/OC HP/OC
1. Détour par Rome

**Titre :** Bloody war

**Rating :** On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :** Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :** Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Regardez moi ça ! Je vous dis que le premier chapitre devrait arriver courant octobre et qu'est-ce qui tombe le premier de ce même mois ? Eh bah ouais, un chapitre tout frais de ma nouvelle fanfic. Comme quoi, je vous oublie pas.

**Alors, pour cette reprise et suite de Love me tonight**, nous nous retrouvons en août 1994. Donc, Harry vient d'apprendre la vérité sur Sirius et s'apprête à rentrer en quatrième année. Et non, le début de l'histoire ne se place pas réellement là. Ce n'est qu'une introduction. Vous comprendrez au second chapitre. Sachez aussi que je ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'il est arrivé à Mandy pendant les treize dernières années, mais que j'ai laissé quelques indices. A vous d'en déduire ce que vous voulez. Et je vous réserve une surprise de taille.

**A ceux qui n'auront pas lu Love me tonight,** vous pouvez quand même lire cette fanfic, même si le premier chapitre vous paraitra très nébuleux. Il faudra être patient. ^^

Et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Détour par Rome<span>**

La lourde porte de bois se referme dans mon dos avec force, faisant résonner l'écho du choc dans le hall de marbre rose. Les quelques personnes présentes me lancent des regards retors, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Je les ignore et poursuis ma route vers ma destination initiale, en haut de l'escalier à double volée qui surplombent la salle des fêtes, guère utilisée ces temps-ci. Une jeune femme blonde me lance un regard dégouté lorsque je la croise dans les escaliers, un regard que je soutiens, avant de la dépasser. Elle atteint le hall, bien avant que je ne parvienne au premier étage. Et, évidemment, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle chuchote à ses congénères qu'elle rejoint. Mais je le devine aisément.

Soupirant, je laisse de côté ce problème insignifiant et sans solutions pour me concentrer sur la silhouette haute de Tony, accoudé à la rambarde de marbre qui surplombe le hall d'entrée. Il fusille du regard la jeune femme que j'ai croisé. Je le rejoins, tout en parcourant du regard les quelques parchemins que j'ai en main.

- Laisse tomber, lui dis-je en me postant à ses côtés. Tu sais bien que je m'en fiche de toute manière.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de te juger ainsi, gronde-t-il, lèvres retroussées sur ses dents signe de sa colère profonde. Ils ne savent pas . . .

- Je viens de te dire que je m'en fiche, le coupé-je avec brusquerie, avant de lui tourner le dos pour m'avancer vers les doubles portes en bois.

Ces dernières sont ouvertes sur une pièce longiligne, tout aussi marbrée que le reste, mais de blanc cette fois. Un long tapis rouge et doré parcourt la salle jusqu'aux deux marches qui mènent à un siège à haut dossier en or et recouvert de satin rouge. Dans la pièce, ici et là sont éparpillés des hauts dignitaires. Les entourant, des tableaux rares, des sculptures coûteuses et des tapisseries de soies fines et éclatantes de couleurs. La salle du trône regorge de richesses que l'on attend d'une pièce où un monarque règne.

Alors que je n'ai fait que quelques pas, Tony vient me rejoindre. Il porte un pantalon en coton sombre et une chemise blanche, tout en simplicité. Les manches sont retroussés sur les coudes, dévoilant ses avant-bras musclés et quelques boutons du haut sont défaits, plaisir pour les yeux de son cou et de la naissance de sa poitrine halé, comme le prouvent les soupirs des damoiselles qui ponctuent notre passage. Mais Tony les ignore tous, peu intéressé par la gent féminine.

Nous remontons en silence, plongée que je suis dans la paperasse et peu encline à discuter. Mes pensées sont tournées vers une de mes patientes, une sorcière âgée de neuf ans qui a été mordue par une créature magique, croisement entre d'autres espèces, dont le nombre et les races sont incertaines. Et comme j'ignore quel type de venin ronge son corps, et que les parents ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils ont créé illégalement une créature, j'ai du mal à trouver le traitement adéquat. Si cela continue, elle va finir par mourir, vaincue par le venin. Exaspérée devant tant de stupidité, je soupire et passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, lissant l'espace d'un instant mes boucles brunes.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées moroses lorsque Tony gronde sourdement à côté de moi. Proche de lui, je l'entends, comme tous les autres dans la pièce. Je lui lance un regard surpris, avant de constater qu'il fixe durement un couple d'une quarantaine d'année, dont les visages penchées l'un vers l'autre laissent supposer qu'ils discutaient à voix suffisamment baisse que pour leur conversation m'échappe. Mais pas aux autres.

- Tony, soupiré-je, je commence à en avoir assez de te répéter la même chose depuis des semaines. Si moi tout cela me laisse de glace, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importunerait ?

- Parce que je sais ce qu'en pense Lucinda. Et que tous les deux, nous coryons que tu devrais un peu plus te rebeller face à leurs réactions. Ce n'est pas de _ta _faute !

J'esquisse un sourire amer.

- Alors nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, mon ami.

Ma réponse semble le surprendre.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Toi, tu penses que tu es fautive ?

- Disons simplement que tout aurait sans doute pu se terminer autrement, si je n'étais pas qui je suis. Mais cette histoire est du passé maintenant, et j'apprécierais de me concentrer sur le présent.

Tony ne peut me répondre. Nous avons finalement atteins les marches surplombées du trône en or et, fidèle aux traditions et à notre devoir, nous nous inclinons devant notre Reine. Cette dernière pousse alors un soupir agacé.

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir demandé à vous voir en privé.

Nous nous relevons. J'adresse un sourire d'excuse à notre Reine, installée élégamment dans son siège, une jambe par-dessus l'autre, et drapée dans une robe bleu nuit dévoilant sa jambe gauche, de la cheville à mi-cuisse. Son poing fermé soupesant sa tête coiffé d'un chignon auburn en dit assez long sur ce qu'elle pense de ces quatre heures hebdomadaires passées assise dans cette salle.

Lucinda est passée au pouvoir il y a quelques années. Sa mère a fini par se retirer, lasse des jeux politiques et a préféré profiter de son éternité avant de se mettre à le regretter. Une sage décision, que j'ai beaucoup appréciée à l'époque. Jusqu'à ce que le temps que je passe avec ma meilleure amie vienne à s'amenuiser drastiquement. Heureusement, il me reste Tony, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'entretiens pas avec lui, la même relation qu'avec Lucinda.

- Excuse-moi Lucinda, dis-je, mais l'horaire que tu voulais ne me convient pas. Je passe pendant que ma patiente dort mais je dois retourner auprès d'elle au plus vite. Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué ?

Elle se redresse et agrippe les accoudoirs du trône. Un homme frêle aux cheveux grisonnants s'approche d'elle, dos courbé en signe de soumission et lui remet un parchemin roulé et scellé par un sceau de cuir rouge. Je fronce des sourcils en reconnaissant l'emblème du ministère de la Magie anglais.

- Mandy, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai entrepris de dévoiler notre existence aux sorciers, comme ma mère a tenté de le faire il y a dix-sept ans.

- Effectivement, j'en ai entendu parler. Des rumeurs circulent dans le Palais.

- Je suis en bonne voie avec certains pays de l'Europe, et ils acceptent que je leur envoie des ambassadeurs, afin de leur expliquer notre mode de vie et qu'ils apprennent à nous connaitre. Ils veulent prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables avant de nous laisser circuler librement sur leur territoire . . .

Tony rigole avec discrétion. Je souris à mon tour, amusée.

- Au vu et au su de _tous _les sorciers, précise Lucinda en fusillant notre ami du regard. Tony, je te déconseille de laisser entendre à quelque humain qu'il soit que nous le faisons déjà. Cela ferait tomber les discussions à l'eau, et je ne veux pas fiche en l'air huit mois de travail laborieux.

Tony, conciliant, incline la tête mais garde son sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Demandé-je ensuite, jetant un regard sur ma montre.

- Le ministère de la Magie anglais fait partie de ceux qui acceptent qu'on leur envois des ambassadeurs. Le problème est que leur ministre est, disons, un tantinet pointilleux sur certains détails.

Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Elle soupire alors et déroule le parchemin qu'elle tient à la main, dévoilant cinquante centimètres de papier.

- Je te ferais grâce des conditions inhérentes aux affaires politiques et passerais directement aux parties qui te concernent. Le ministre, Mr Fugde, exige que nous envoyions un vampire anglais, transformé depuis moins de cinquante ans de préférence.

Mes mains se crispent sur mes documents de guérisseuse.

- A ma connaissance, je suis le seul membre de la Caste répondant à ces critères, dis-je entre mes dents serrés, sentant la panique m'envahir.

- Je le sais, fait Lucinda en rangeant son parchemin. Félicitation, je te nomme ambassadrice vampirique auprès du Royaume-Uni.

Je serre mon document si fort que je menace de les déchirer en deux.

- Lucinda, dis-je, je ne peux . . .

- Malheureusement, me coupe-t-elle avec autorité, je n'ai pas le choix. Si ce n'est pas toi, le ministre anglais refusera toute entente. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites plus rien avoir à faire avec l'Angleterre, mais il te faudra prendre sur toi. De toute manière, rien ne t'obligera à aller régulièrement là-bas, tu pourras gérer tout cela d'ici. Et dans le cas contraire, je place immédiatement Tony dans le corps diplomatique qui te suivra. Si jamais tu devais impérativement te rendre là-bas, il pourrait le faire en ton nom et tu n'aurais plus qu'à te trouver une excuse quelconque.

J'inspire profondément par le nez et relâche légèrement la pression que je fais subir à ma pile de parchemins. Je ne quitte pas Lucinda des yeux, me demandant jusqu'à quelle point elle pourrait m'obliger à obéir. Je devine à la détermination de son regard qu'elle irait jusqu'à m'en donner l'ordre. Et alors je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour aller à son encontre. Vaincue, je baisse les épaules et incline la tête.

- J'accepte cette fonction avec honneur, Votre Majesté.

**O0o0O**

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma maison, aussitôt les effluves des lasagnes en train de cuir dans le four me montent au nez. En passant dans l'entrée, je jette un œil dans la cuisine vide sur ma gauche, où le four allumé précise que le plat sera prêt dans une trentaine de minutes. Puis, je traverse le salon sur ma droite, avant de pousser la porte qui mène à mon bureau. Là, je dépose mes dossiers sur le large bureau en bois, avant d'aller m'écrouler dans le siège de cuir rembourré, qui soulage les raideurs de mon dos. Je suis restée debout à piétiner pendant trop longtemps, mon corps crie grâce. Je me renverse dans le siège en soupirant, déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma robe de sorcier pour dégager mon cou, vire mes chaussures et pose les pieds sur le bureau. Je me délecte de ces quelques secondes de repos et de solitude avant que . . .

- Maman !

Avant que l'adolescente que j'ai mise au monde quatorze ans plus tôt et que je tente tant bien que mal d'élever, ne remarque que je suis rentrée. Du même coup, je commence mon second boulot, celui de mère à plein temps. Je frotte mes yeux de la paume de mes mains, vaine tentative d'éloigner la fatigue, au moment où Zoé débarque dans mon bureau, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je savais bien que je t'avais entendu rentrer. Tony est là ?

Je secoue la tête et laisse retomber mes mains. Je regarde ensuite ma fille. Elle est entrée dans l'adolescence et j'ai presque du mal à croire à présent que je l'ai porté et bercé. Elle est plus grande que moi, elle a atteint et dépassé le mètre soixante que je ne peux espérer qu'en rêve, ses cheveux, si semblables à ceux de son père lui tombe sur les épaules et les yeux dont elle a hérité de moi sont cerclés de noir, bien que je m'évertue à l'interdire de se maquiller. L'adolescence commence à effacer les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses hanches et sa poitrine se développent, et je ne peux plus ignorer certains regards masculins sur mon bébé. Je me dois d'accepter qu'elle grandit, et plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Zoé fronce des sourcils. M'interrogeant sur ce qui peut bien l'inquiéter chez moi, je fais pivoter légèrement mon siège pour me regarder dans le seul miroir de la pièce, posée sur mon bureau. Je suis pâle et j'ai les yeux cernés. Normal que ma fille s'enquière de ma santé.

- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim, c'est tout, m'empressé-je de la rassurer en me levant de mon siège. J'irais chasser avec Tony tout à l'heure. J'ai vu que tu as préparé ton dîner.

Je la rejoins sur le pas de la porte et passe une main câline dans ses cheveux, levant la tête pour regarder son visage. Ses yeux ne se déparent pas de cette lueur inquiète.

- Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi. Je comprends ce qu'il t'arrive. Inutile d'essayer d'être plus forte que tu ne l'es réellement.

Je laisse tomber ma main et secoue la tête.

- Zoé, je te dis que tout va bien. C'est juste le travail qui m'a fatiguée.

- La petite Alessandra ? Demande-t-elle en m'emboitant le pas, alors que je passe dans le salon. Ses parents ne veulent toujours rien dire ?

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Zoé en sache autant. Tous les soirs, je raconte ma journée passée à la clinique sorcière à ma famille - dont Tony fait partie, depuis que nous avons emménagés ensemble lors de notre exil en Italie, il y a neuf ans. Il ne supportait plus de vivre seul, et trouvait l'idée bien sympa d'emménager avec nous. L'idée d'une présence masculine me rassurait, j'ai accepté.

- Au contraire, réponds-je en enlevant ma robe de guérisseuse, dévoilant un short et un tee-shirt léger, bien agréable en ce mois d'aout étouffant. Ils ont fini par cracher le morceau. Maintenant, il faut que je créée un antidote pour la petite dans les plus brefs délais, où elle meurt. Mais ils ont mélangés tellement d'espèces que . . .

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, me contentant de soupirer.

- Je vais sans doute passer ma nuit à travailler dessus, repris-je en me tournant vers Zoé. Je sais que nous devions aller au cinéma, mais je ne pourrais pas me sortir Alessandra de l'esprit si c'est le cas.

Zoé perd son air inquiet pour faire une moue déçue. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'annule nos plans, mais à chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression que c'est un terrible drame pour elle. Aurais-je réagis de la même manière à son âge, si j'avais eu mes parents ?

- Pour une fois qu'on pouvait faire un truc toutes les deux ensemble, râle-t-elle. Tant pis, je trainerais Tony avec moi. Il est hors de question que je rate ce film.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte le salon, me laissant seule alors que je me dirige vers la table basse, où Zoé a déposé le courrier arrivée dans la journée. Deux factures moldues et une enveloppe de parchemin. Je fronce des sourcils, intriguée. Je reçois rarement du courrier sorcier, seulement pour les affaires administratives. Je retourne l'enveloppe pour voir qui est l'expéditeur, mais il n'y a rien d'écrit, alors je la décachette et déplie le parchemin qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Mon cœur fait un bond, quand je reconnais l'écriture de l'expéditeur, puis mon sang se glace. En quel honneur Remus Lupin, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis mon départ d'Angleterre treize ans plus tôt, m'écrirait-il ?

_Chère Mandy,_

_J'ignore si je peux commencer cette lettre ainsi. Ai-je encore le droit de dire « chère » ? Nous n'avons pas eu de contacts depuis notre dernière rencontre, et celle-ci s'est plutôt mal terminée, n'est-ce pas ? Te dire que je n'ai pas regretté de ne pas t'avoir écouté ce jour-là serait un mensonge. Il m'en a fallut du temps, des années, pour m'avouer que j'aurais au moins pu te laisser une chance de t'expliquer, de me dire ce que t'avais raconté Sirius. Et quand je l'ai fait, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de t'écrire. Pourquoi faire ? ai-je pensé. Pourquoi t'envoyer une lettre, dix ans plus tard, pour te dire que je regrette ? Cela n'aurait rien changé, et c'était plus simple de poursuivre ma vie sur la route qu'elle avait prise. Mais, alors, dois-tu te demander, alors pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris maintenant ?_

_Bien des choses ont changés, ici en Angleterre. Mais je pense que je vais commencer par le commencement. Je passerai sous silence les douze années de galère pour trouver un travail et un toit potable sous lequel vivre, et sauterai directement à l'année dernière. J'ignore si tu reçois des nouvelles de ton pays d'origine, aussi, j'ignore si ce que je vais t'apprendre te surprendra ou non : Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban au début du mois d'aout, il y a un an. Tu imagines la panique que cela a engendrée dans le pays, tous persuadés qu'il était un grand criminel, le bras droit de Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me trouver, me proposant le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il voulait que je sois présent à Poudlard, pour veiller sur Harry. Le fils de James et Lily était en danger, pensions-nous car, dans sa cellule, Sirius ne cessait de répéter « Il est à Poudlard ». Nous pensions qu'il était fou et que dans son esprit dérangé, tuer Harry reviendrait à faire ressusciter son maitre._

Arrivée à cet endroit de ma lecture, j'ignore si je dois poursuivre. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années me rattrapent. J'ai mal à la tête, les souvenirs de cette vie passée m'envahissent, elles déferlent à flots, submergeant ma raison. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, le parchemin dans mes mains tremblantes. Durant treize années, je me suis efforcée d'oublier mes amis et mes relations passées, de faire comme si tout cela s'était passé dans une autre vie. J'y ai été obligée, pour mon bien, pour ma raison, pour ne pas devenir folle, et aussi pour élever Zoé comme il le fallait, sans lui imposer les fantômes encombrants de mon passé chaotique. Je devais effacer tout ça, et j'y suis parvenue. Mais aujourd'hui, l'univers tout entier semble vouloir me rappeler d'où je viens, et qui je suis réellement. Haletante, je repose mon regard sur le parchemin. Je veux savoir la suite. Je veux savoir pourquoi Remus parle au passé sur ses sentiments envers Sirius.

_J'ai pris mon poste le traditionnel premier septembre, et j'ai rencontré Harry pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. Tu le verrais, Mandy, c'est le portrait craché de James. Pendant un bref instant, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'il était son père. Mais ses yeux m'ont ramenés à la réalité. Il a les yeux de Lily. Si je me souviens bien, tu ne cessais de répéter qu'il devrait les avoir, parce que tu les trouvais magnifique. Ton vœu est exaucé. Je ne lui ai bien sûr, rien dit sur qui j'étais ou, aurait pu être pour lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer mon absence dans sa vie. En tant que dernier ami de ses parents, il aurait peut-être trouvé normal que je m'inquiète de lui, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller dans sa direction. Pas alors qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur tout ceux qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui. Je pensais que je n'aurais rien été à ses yeux. Mais j'aime à penser différemment à présent._

_Durant l'année, il est apparu que Harry est semblable à James, bien plus que physiquement. Il a ce fichu don pour se mettre dans les ennuis .Et il a hérité de l'intelligence de ses parents. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement d'ailleurs ? Je me suis un peu rapproché de lui au cours de cours particuliers durant lesquels je lui apprenais le sortilège du Patronus. Le pauvre revoit les horreurs du 31 octobre en leur présence. J'ai pensé qu'il devait savoir se protéger un minimum, et il a dépassé toutes mes espérances. A à peine quatorze ans, il est capable de lancer un patronus corporel, exploit que peu d'adultes peuvent se targuer de reproduire. Il est étonnant et, étrangement, je me suis sentie fier de lui. Je pense m'être un peu trop attaché à Harry._

_Mais, j'arrête de parler de lui, même s'il me mène au sujet principal de ma lettre. Donc, j'ai enseigné à Poudlard toute cette année pour garder un œil sur lui et le protéger de Sirius. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, s'est introduit deux fois dans l'école à l'insu de tous. Je savais comment, bien sûr, car il utilisait les mêmes techniques que de notre temps à Poudlard, celles que nous utilisions pour sortir en douce du château. Celles que James, Sirius et Peter utilisaient pour me rejoindre les soirs de pleine lune. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais trahi sa confiance. Puis, tout s'est accéléré au mois de juin, quand Harry et deux de ses amis se sont retrouvés face à Sirius. Comme je le surveillais, je me suis rendu compte immédiatement de ce qu'il se passait et les ai suivi. Je me suis retrouvé face à mon vieil ami pour la première fois depuis des années. Mais . . ._

_Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si nous t'avons déjà parlé de la carte du Maraudeur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'apprendrai qu'à Poudlard, tous les quatre avons inventé une carte interactif du château et du parc qui permet de voir où se trouvent les gens en temps et en heure et qui n'est abusé par aucune cape d'invisibilité, ni sortilèges, pas mêmes les animagus. Alors, maintenant, imagine ma surprise lorsque, en la regardant ce soir de moi de juin, j'ai constaté que Sirius, Harry et ses deux amis n'étaient pas seuls. Car, la carte indiquait que Peter les accompagnait._

_Sans attendre, je me suis précipité à leur suite, voulant en avoir le cœur net. Et quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient là tous les quatre, et le meilleur ami d'Harry, Ron, tenait un rat dans ses mains. Qui ressemblait étrangement à Queudver. Et qu'il possédait depuis douze ans. Tu arrives à imaginer ça ? Peter était sous le nez de l'Angleterre toute entière pendant toutes ces années. Juste sous une autre forme. C'est ça qui m'a convaincu de laisser Sirius raconter son histoire. Celle que tu as entendue ce jour-là, quand tu lui as rendu visite à Azkaban. Celle que je n'ai pas voulu t'entendre me raconter. A présent, je connais la vérité, et Harry aussi. Surtout Harry. Malheureusement, alors que nous allions délivrer Peter aux autorités et innocenter Sirius, j'ai oublié un détail important : c'était un soir de pleine lune. Par ma faute, Peter s'est échappé et Sirius, bien que libre, continue à fuir._

_Je sais qu'il m'en a fallu du temps pour t'écrire cette lettre, presque deux mois, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer, si j'avais le droit de te contacter, ou si tu avais envie de le savoir. Je me suis finalement quand même décidé, comme tu peux le constater. J'espère que ma lettre te . . . Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que j'espère exactement. Que tu ailles bien sans doute, ainsi que Zoé. Et c'est sans doute le principal. Je ne peux rien espérer d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre les dernières nouvelles._

_Si tu le peux, et le veux, je voudrais que tu me tiennes au courant de tes décisions. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer une correspondance ? J'avoue avoir envie de te revoir, tu me manques. Je regrette ton départ précipité pour l'Autriche, je regrette de ne pas avoir vie Zoé grandir. Pourras-tu revenir en Angleterre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours ? J'imagine que j'en demande trop, que je suis gourmand, après la façon dont je t'ai traité. Mais, retrouver Sirius, savoir qu'il est finalement innocent, avoir rencontré Harry, tout cela me ramène en arrière et je me mets à espérer. Un peu trop peut-être._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse de ta part, je t'embrasse,_

_Ton ami (si je peux de nouveau me considérer ainsi), Remus J. Lupin._

- Maman ?

La lettre serrée contre mes lèvres tremblantes laissant échapper des sanglots, mes yeux se vidant de larmes de sang que viennent imbiber le parchemin, je me tourne vers Zoé. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle me regarde avec effarement, Tony à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande-t-elle.

Je ne peux pas répondre. Trop de sensations et de sentiments se bousculent en moi. Incompréhension, bonheur, espoir, incrédulité, colère, peur. Je voudrais tout casser autour de moi et sauter de joie en même temps. Mais je ne peux que rester prostrée à terre, tremblante, en serrant cette lettre contre moi. De tous ces mots, de toutes ces informations, je n'en ai retenu qu'une seule : mon mari est libre.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre :)<p>

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Le prochain sera du point de vue de Harry, et à la troisième personne.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si l'envie vous en prend. =)

Bye !


	2. Retour à Privet Drive

**Titre :** Bloody war

**Rating :** On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :** Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :** Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Avec difficulté, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis fière de moi. Oui, je sais, je me réjouis d'un rien, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein. Et puis, ne vous donner qu'une semaine d'attente entre les deux chapitres, comme je me l'étais promis, ça me fait plaisir.

Bon, vous allez voir qu'il ne s'y passe rien de très palpitant, je ne mets que quelques points de l'histoire en place. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Retour à Privet Drive<span>**

Le soleil radieux de ce mois d'aout scintille dans le ciel anglais, à peine traversé par quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux. L'air est doux et une brise fraiche souffle à travers les arbres du parc de Privet Drive. Allongé dans l'herbe près du bac à sable, et caché par un buisson, les mains sous la tête, Harry Potter, adolescent de quinze ans passé, les yeux fermés, profite du calme et de la sérénité du lieu. Il en profite, car il sait que cela ne durera pas. En rentrant de son année à l'école de magie Poudlard, il a découvert que son gros cousin Dudley s'amusait pendant son temps libre à effrayer les enfants du quartier avec sa bande de copains. Pas toujours, mais suffisamment pour que les gosses du coin tremblent d'appréhensions lorsqu'ils sortent jouer avec leurs amis. Et aujourd'hui, Dudley est sorti bien avant midi. Harry a reconnu le signe qu'il va passer sa journée dehors et, par conséquent, finir par terroriser un pauvre gosse.

Un moineau passe au dessus de sa tête en pépiant. Harry le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient s'allonger dans le parc. Il le fait tous les jours depuis le début des vacances. Il ne supporte pas de rester enfermé chez son oncle et sa tante exécrables, les Dursley. Il préfère le grand air et laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Et d'un autre côté, c'est aussi une manière de rester vigilant. Allongé là, au calme, il est attentif à tout bruit suspect. Il est sur ses gardes. Rien de plus normal, à présent que Lord Voldemort a été ressuscité. Harry l'a vu, il était là au premier rang, lorsque la silhouette squelettique est sortie du chaudron en juin dernier. Il a assisté à tout, à son retour, au regroupement de ses Mangemorts. Et à la mort de Cédric Diggory, camarade d'école, tué par Queudver parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Inspirant profondément pour chasser la tristesse qui s'empare à nouveau de son cœur alors qu'il repense à Cédric, Harry ferme les yeux et chasse de son esprit les images du corps qui tombe. Il s'est juré d'arrêter d'y penser, de passer à autre chose. Il l'a aussi promis à ses amis, Ron et Hermione. A travers les lettres qu'il leur a envoyées pendant le mois de juillet, ils ont bien compris son état d'esprit. A force de rabâchement, ils l'ont convaincu que la mort de Cédric n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il devait arrêter de se molester pour ça. Et ils n'ont pas été les seuls à le lui dire. Son parrain, Sirius, ancien détenu d'Azkaban en cavale, lui a aussi écrit à de nombreuses reprises pour lui assurer qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour Cédric. Il n'était qu'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années pris par surprise, comment aurait-il pu tenir tête à un aussi puissant sorcier que Voldemort ? C'est déjà bienheureux qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant lui-même.

Des voix s'approchant, Harry sort de ses pensées. Il reste à fixer le ciel et les nuages, mais tend l'oreille. Ce sont les voix de deux garçons, assez jeunes. Sans doute viennent-ils s'amuser dans le parc. Harry reconnait le son que fait le portail en fer qui grince quand on l'ouvre, et les deux garçons pénètrent dans le parc. Ils continuent à discuter, inconscient de la présence du jeune homme. Harry, laissant les deux enfants à leurs jeux qu'ils entament, ferme de nouveau les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'assoupir. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque ses nuits sont ponctuées de cauchemar liés au retour de Voldemort.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'Harry s'éveille, dérangé par des voix fortes. Un peu groggy, il se frotte les yeux, avant de reconnaitre la voix de son cousin. Se rappelant la présence des deux garçons qu'il a entendu avant de s'endormir, il se redresse pour jeter un œil par-dessus le buisson qui le cache à la vue des autres. C'est comme il l'avait pressenti : Dudley et sa bande sont tombés sur les deux enfants. Ils ne sont sans doute pas là depuis très longtemps puisqu'ils se contentent de se moquer d'eux de loin. Soupirant, Harry se lève, époussetant les genoux et le fessier de son jean trop large pour lui, en constatant que la nuit tombe. Puisqu'il n'est pas rentré avant le dîner, les Durlsey vont lui tomber dessus. Harry grimace déjà à l'idée de son oncle lui postillonnant des remontrances à la figure. Heureusement, il ne rentre pas _après _Dudley, ce serait pire dans ce cas.

- Hey regarde, Dud, celui-là on dirait une poupée de gonzesse avec ses petites boucles !

Harry jette un œil sur la scène, alors qu'il sort de derrière son buisson, devenu cachette avec la tombée du jour. Ni Dudley, ni les autres n'ont encore remarqué sa présence. Harry devine que c'est le meilleur moment pour intervenir, histoire d'éviter un traumatisme à deux enfants de plus. Son cousin et sa bande font à présent face à leurs victimes. Le plus grand des deux, celui avec les bouclettes brunes, protège l'autre de son corps avec vaillance. L'un des copains de Dudley se penche, attrape une mèche de cheveux et tire dessus, sans lui faire de mal, se contentant de regarder l'effet ressort occasionné. Puis, le groupe éclate d'un rire moqueur.

- On dirait une nana, ce môme ! S'exclame Dudley.

Le môme en question serre les poings de fureur, sans baisser la tête, regardant toujours les adolescents dans les yeux. Harry fait quelques pas vers eux, regardant la scène. Il trouve que le gamin ne manque pas de courage. D'autres se seraient déjà enfuis, ou se seraient mis à sangloter. Exactement ce que fait son copain, un blondinet, caché dans son dos.

- Laissez-les tranquille, fait brusquement Harry en sortant de l'ombre, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez traumatisé de mômes comme ça, Dudley ?

Le groupe se tourne vers lui. Dudley serre les dents en avisant la présence de son cousin, et la main qu'il cache dans sa poche où, il le sait, Harry range sa baguette magique.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répond tout de même Dudley. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Potter, ou tu pourrais être le suivant.

La main d'Harry se resserre sur sa baguette. La tentation est grande de lancer un mauvais sort à son crétin de cousin, mais la sentence qui pourrait en découler n'en vaut certainement pas la peine. Alors, il relâche un peu son étreinte.

- Franchement, tu crois me faire peur, Dudley ? J'en ai affronté des plus coriaces que toi.

A la réponse d'Harry, les potes de Dudley échangent des œillades. Aux yeux du voisinage, il étudie dans un établissement public, réservé aux délinquants. Alors les amis de Dudley craignent sans doute qu'il ait appris là-bas, des choses dont ils ne veulent pas être les victimes. Et son cousin ne peut rien dire, car ce serait avouer que les Dursley mentent sur l'établissement où Harry fait sa scolarité.

- Allez, Dud, laisse tomber, dit l'un de ses amis en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce ne sont que des crétins de gamins. Allons plutôt rejoindre les filles au skate-parc, elles ont prévus de la bière.

Dudley acquiesce d'un signe de tête, à moitié soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter son cousin. Le groupe fait demi-tour et quitte le parc sans plus s'intéresser aux deux garçons. Harry retire sa main de sa poche, toutes menaces à présent écartées.

- Merci, dit soudain le garçon brun. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire contre eux.

Harry le regarde puis hausse des épaules. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à les regarder se faire martyriser sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Son regard glisse sur le second garçon, le blond, et il sourcille en remarquant le regard émerveillé dont il le couvre. Harry se sent soudain très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ? Il n'a fait que les empêcher de se faire chahuter par une bande d'imbéciles.

- Ca va, il y a pas de quoi. Faites gaffe la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, Harry se retourne et s'apprête à quitter le parc à son tour. Mais la seule voix qu'il n'a pas encore entendu s'élève alors, le stoppant.

- Tu es . . . Harry Potter ?

Fronçant des sourcils, Harry se retourne et regarde le petit garçon d'un peu plus près. Il est sûr de ne pas le connaitre. Pourquoi l'inverse n'est-il pas valable ? Loin de ses pensées, le garçon brun regarde son ami avec étonnement, avant que les deux ne plantent leurs regards sur le front d'Harry. Le malaise du jeune homme augmente, comprenant à présent.

- Vous êtes des sorciers ? demande-t-il, tout en vérifiant qu'ils sont toujours seuls et que personne ne peut les entendre.

Ils acquiescent. Harry les regarde d'encore plus près, tentant de détailler leurs visages malgré la pénombre du parc.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans le quartier. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ?

Le blond secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore l'âge, dit-il. Mais Cameron, il rentre en troisième année en septembre.

Harry se tourne vers le brun, qui hoche la tête.

- Ce sera la première fois que j'irais, précise-t-il. J'ai étudié dans une autre école avant, mais on va bientôt emménager en Angleterre. On est venu rendre visite aux parents de Clay, maman est une vieille amie.

- C'est pas le bon moment pour venir vivre ici, souffle Harry.

Cameron incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Harry fronce des sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Fait-il d'une voix plus forte. Un puissant mage noir est de retour. Ca ne va pas être très . . . Enfin, personne ne va être en sécurité. Notamment ceux qui ne sont pas de sang-pur.

Cameront er Clay échangent un regard surpris. Harry comprend qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Sans doute sont-ils trop jeunes d'après leurs parents pour le savoir. Comme Harry ne reçoit pas beaucoup de nouvelles du monde sorcier, à part par l'intermédiaire des lettres de ses amis qui n'ont pas beaucoup abordé le sujet, il ne peut que deviner ce qu'il s'y passe. Et du coup, il s'interroge. Voldemort a-t-il commencé à frapper ? A-t-il repris sa tâche, là où elle s'était arrêtée, quatorze ans plus tôt ?

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, dit finalement Harry. Il est tard, vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous. Cameron, j'imagine qu'on se verra à Poudlard. Au revoir.

Puis, Harry sort du parc, laissant les deux garçons. Il s'interroge toujours sur les agissements de Voldemort, et trouve soudain étrange que personne ne lui ait parlé de rien. Pourquoi Sirius n'en a-t-il pas fait mention, pas même une fois ? Pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'ont-ils pas soulignés l'étrangeté du silence du mage noir ? Troublé, Harry finit par rentrer chez les Dursley. Dans le salon, Pétunia et Vernon regardent la télévision, une émission quelconque. Ils ne lui jettent même pas un œil lorsqu'il passe devant la porte, ce qui l'arrange, il évite ainsi la remontrance ; et dans la cuisine, Harry constate qu'une seule assiette attend son propriétaire, celle de Dudley. Peu touché par ce manque de considération, Harry ouvre le frigo, chipe quelques fruits, monte dans sa chambre et s'y enferme. Hedwige dans sa cage, hulule. Harry l'ouvre et la laisse sortir par la fenêtre pour qu'elle aille se dégourdir les ailes et chasser. Puis, il s'assied sur son lit, croquant dans une pomme, son esprit tourné vers la même chose depuis son départ du parc.

Finalement décidé, il nettoie les reste de son repas, récupère de quoi envoyer des lettres, puis en rédige trois, courtes et concises, pour demander des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier, à Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Cela fait, il les dépose sur le bureau, en attendant le retour d'Hedwige. Il espère avoir des nouvelles d'eux assez rapidement.

**O0o0O**

Le lendemain matin, Harry est réveillé par un tapotement incessant qui résonne dans la chambre. S'asseyant dans son lit, il attrape sa paire de lunette posée sur la table de chevet et tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Un hibou aux couleurs chatoyants y tape du bec. Harry repousse ses couvertures et sort du lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. L'animal s'engouffre brusquement dans la pièce, lâche une lettre sur son lit et ressort aussi vite qu'il est entré. Un peu surpris, Harry récupère la missive sur ses draps et décachette le tout.

_Salut Harry !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez tes moldus. Je t 'écris pour te dire que maman voudrais que tu viennes passer la fin de tes vacances à la maison. Hermione sera là aussi. On viendra te chercher demain, à treize heures, si ça te va. Et rassure tes moldus, on n'utilisera pas la cheminée cette fois-ci. Papa trouve qu'un désastre a suffit. On prendra le magicobus. Donne-moi ta réponse au plus vite !_

_A bientôt, Ron._

_P.S. : J'ai dû aller chercher un hibou postal, Errol est malade et Percy refuse de me prêter le sien._

Le cœur d'Harry tressaute de joie en pensant que les fausses vacances vont se terminer pour laisser place aux vraies. Passer trois semaines au Terrier, c'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. La lettre toujours en main, il glisse un œil sur les missives rédigées la veille. Du coup, il n'a plus besoin de demander quoi que ce soit à Ron ou Hermione, il aura ses réponses très vite. Mais Sirius pourra toujours lui donner des informations et lui faire part de ses suppositions.

Harry attrape une plume et griffonne quelques mots au dos de la lettre de Ron pour lui signifier son accord. Hedwige rentre de sa chasse à ce moment-là, mais il décide de la laisser se reposer avant de l'envoyer jusqu'au village où vivent les Weasley. Il quitte ensuite sa chambre et descend dans la cuisine pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les Dursley sont déjà attablés, et Harry se glisse sur sa place, devant son assiette dont les portions sont réduites de moitié par rapport aux autres. Dudley suit toujours son régime, malheureusement. Même si une fois dehors, ses amis lui apportent de quoi supporter ce calvaire, il reste toujours invivable une fois dans la maison.

- Le père de mon ami, Ron, viendra me chercher demain, fait soudain Harry, sans autre préambule, pour annoncer la nouvelle de son départ imminent. Ils m'ont invité à passer la fin des vacances chez eux.

Il voit la moustache de l'oncle Vernon tressauter, le souvenir de l'état de son salon l'année précédente après la visite des Weasley, sans doute encore gravée dans son esprit. Harry s'empresse de rassurer tout le monde, peu désireux d'être la cause de nouvelles remontrances.

- Nous irons en bus, précise-t-il. Ils viendront me chercher à treize heures.

La tente Pétunia pince des lèvres puis acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ce n'est pas elle qui va l'empêcher de partir avec trois semaines d'avances, ni l'oncle Vernon qui disparait derrière son journal en signe d'approbation.

Une fois son maigre petit-déjeuner avalé, Harry quitte la cuisine et retourne dans sa chambre. Comme le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, il décide de rester à l'intérieur et d'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacances. Ses devoirs de Métamorphose et de Sortilège étant déjà terminés, il s'attaque à contrecœur aux Potion. Penser à cette matière lui rappelle immédiatement son détestable professeur. Harry peut presque sentir son regard froid et haineux sur lui, même s'il n'est pas là. Et il redoute une nouvelle année à subir les remontrances exagérés et les insultes sous-entendu (ou pas) de Rogue. Avec un peu d'espoir, Harry pense que peut-être . . .

Il se souvient de ce que Dumbledore a dit, à la fin de l'année précédente, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il a chargé Rogue de faire quelque chose. Une chose qu'Harry pense être très dangereuse. Il imagine que le directeur a envoyé Rogue auprès de Voldemort, comme s'il lui jurait de nouveau loyauté, pour mieux espionner de l'intérieur. Mais Harry craint que Rogue ne joue pas autant le double-jeu que Dumbledore espère. Il est trop mauvais pour ça. Et Harry se met à penser que, peut-être, l'un ou l'autre camp a décidé que Rogue n'est plus nécessaire.

Harry se secoue la tête, blessé en lui-même par ses propres pensés. Rogue a beau être le plus détestable d'entre tous, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour souhaiter sa mort. Après tout, il peut avoir aussi des qualités. Tout au fond de lui-même. Très bien caché. Dans un coffre verrouillé par des dizaines de sorts. Lui-même enfermé derrière une porte à quadruple tour.

Sans plus penser à son professeur de Potion, Harry se concentre sur son devoir. Malheureusement, il ne peut que se servir de ses livres de cours comme support, et il en vient à regretter la majestueuse bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et encore plus Hermione, et son savoir intarissable. Il faudra qu'il songe à lui demander un coup de main, une fois au Terrier, pour étoffer ses devoirs. La cinquième année sera celle des BUSE's, et pas le moment de se relâcher. Autant commencer l'année avec un bon départ et des notes corrects.

La matinée passe tranquillement pour Harry. Il ne sort pas de sa chambre et tend quelquefois l'oreille, lorsqu'il entend sa tante nettoyer de fond en comble le rez-de-chaussée. Il se souvient alors qu'elle doit recevoir la visite d'amies, et qu'il est prié d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y est toute l'après-midi. Harry jette un œil sur le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Les nuages laissent peu à peu place à un ciel bleu. Il pourra sans doute retourner au parc. Il termine son devoir de Potion à l'heure du déjeuner, redescend à la cuisine se faire un sandwich sous l'œil scrutateur de Pétunia pour vérifier qu'il ne salit rien alors qu'elle vient de tout nettoyer, puis quitte la maison. Il dévore son déjeuner, tout en flânant dans les rues de Privet Drive, avant de bifurquer vers Magnolia Crescent. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarque pas tout de suite la présence de la vieille Mme Figg dans le jardin de sa maison et parlant à un de ses chats. Au dernier moment cependant, il la voit et la salut poliment, non sans penser que sa folie ne va pas en s'améliorant. Il jette un regard sur le chat auquel elle parle, fait deux pas de plus puis . . . S'arrête au milieu du trottoir. Deux petites minutes . . .

Brusquement, Harry se retourne et regarde plus intensément le chat qui lui rend son regard. Cette fourrure tigrée et ces marques de lunettes autour des yeux, il les a déjà vues quelque part . . . Harry en est quasi certain, c'est la forme animagus du professeur McGonagall ! Et la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ne semble pas surprise outre mesure qu'une vieille femme moldue lui parle ainsi ! Suspicieux, Harry regarde ensuite Mme Figg, fronçant des sourcils. Et si ce n'était pas un hasard ? Mais Harry ne s'interroge pas plus longtemps, lorsqu'il sent le regard inquisiteur du chat sur sa personne. Le professeur McGonagall semble lui donner l'ordre de poursuivre sa route sans faire de remarque. Harry hésite un instant, vérifie une dernière fois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur l'identité du chat, puis obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Lorsqu'il quitte la rue, il termine son sandwich et s'assied sur le premier banc qu'il trouve, l'esprit tourneboulé. Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall pourrait bien faire là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle resterait là à écouter les délires de la vieille Mme Figg ?

Un souvenir transperce alors les souvenirs brumeux d'Harry. Lors de la nuit qui a suivi la renaissance de Voldemort, il se souvient que Dumbledore a demandé à Sirius de contacter les anciens. Anciens quoi, cela reste un mystère, mais parmi la liste donnée, le nom d'Arabella Figg était apparu. Et, si les souvenirs d'Harry ne sont pas trop mauvais, le prénom de la vieille dame _est _Arabella. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle n'est pas du tout moldue, mais une sorcière, proche de Dumbledore qui plus est ? Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi vit-elle ici, aussi près de lui, Harry Potter ? Et si Dumbledore avait placé Mme Figg là, par précaution ? Harry verrait très bien le professeur agir ainsi, pour le protéger. Après tout à l'époque où il avait été déposé sur le perron de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, des Mangemorts courraient encore. Dumbledore aurait pu demander à Mme Figg de veiller sur lui de loin, juste au cas où. Et elle aurait gardé son rôle pendant quatorze ans. Cependant, cela n'explique pas la présence du professeur McGonagall à Magnolia Crescent. Que vient-elle faire ici ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

Pour le suivant, on devrait encore avoir un point de vue d'Harry. Cela devrait continuer comme ça pendant un petit moment d'ailleurs, avant que je ne prête de nouveau la voix à Mandy. Pour les différencier, il n'y aura rien de plus simple. L'un est écrit à la troisième personne (Harry) et l'autre à la première (Mandy). cela devrait vous faciliter la lecture. =)

Merci d'avoir lue et à samedi prochain ( croisez les doigts !).


	3. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Titre :**Bloody war

**Rating :**On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :**Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :**Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous !

Ouf, il m'a été difficile de tenir mon délai cette semaine. Je viens tout juste de termine ce chapitre, avant que mon amie débarque. Du coup, je ne promets pas qu'il soit d'une top qualité, et je ne promets pas non plus que le prochain sera là samedi. J'essaierai du moins.

On devrait avoir un point de vue de **Mandy**d'ici pas très longtemps. ^^ Je vais sans doute écrire ce qu'il se passe pour elle en ce moment, et ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année passée. :p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : L'Ordre du Phénix<span>**

Sa valise dans une main et l'autre sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, Harry jette un dernier coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié derrière lui. En bas des escaliers, il entend Hedwige hululer doucement, comme pour l'appeler. Sûr d'avoir tout embarqué, Harry referme la porte et descend au rez-de-chaussée. A travers la porte du salon, il voit son oncle Vernon assis dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face, et sa tante pétunia, près de la fenêtre, le regard rivé sur la rue. Tous attendent l'arrivée imminente de Mr Weasley.

Harry dépose sa valise près de la cage de sa chouette et s'approche du salon. Il n'a pas vraiment adressé beaucoup la parole aux Dursley pendant les vacances, se contentant d'un minimum de politesse. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensés pour leur accorder une attention qu'eux-mêmes ne lui donnaient pas. Du coup, il se demandait si c'était bien la peine de leur dire au revoir ou si s'en aller sans rien dire était optionnel.

Soudain, un bruit de pétarade retentit dans le silence de Privet Drive, faisant sursauter Harry, qui reconnait là le bruit caractéristique du magicobus. Curieux, il s'approche de la fenêtre du salon à son tour et regarde dehors. Le bus à impériale violet s'arrête dans la rue, en face du numéro quatre. En descende aussitôt, avec le teint verdâtre, Ron et son père, ainsi que, étrangement, Lupin. A côté de lui, la tante Pétunia sursaute.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de la fenêtre.

Alerté, Vernon se lève du sofa et la rejoint.

- Ils sont sortis de nulle part ! S'écrie-t-elle. Ils sont apparus, comme ça ! Et si les voisins les avaient vus ?

Harry se souvient qu'à ce moment-là que les moldus ne peuvent ni voir, ni entendre le magicobus. Ca a dû causer un drôle de choc à la tante Pétunia de voir trois sorciers apparaitre brusquement sur son perron.

- Ces maudits . . ., marmonne Vernon dans sa moustache touffue, sans oser prononcer le mot « sorcier ».

On sonne à la porte. Aussitôt, Harry accoure dans l'entrée et vient ouvrir, sourire joyeux aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvre sur le profil de Lupin, qu'Harry n'a pas revu depuis la fin de sa troisième année. C'est donc avec un plaisir évident qu'il se retrouve face à lui.

- Professeur ! S'exclame-t-il.

L'homme sourit avec amusement.

- Voyons Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tu peux m'appeler Remus.

Bien que surpris, Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Remus se décale ensuite légèrement, pour permettre à Ron et son père de le saluer à leur tour.

- Harry, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, fait Mr Weasley en tapotant amicalement son épaule. Tu es prêt ?

- Bien sûr, juste le temps d'aller récupérer mes affaires dans le couloir.

Aussitôt dit, Harry fait volte-face et retourne dans la maison pour attraper sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. À l'orée du salon, son oncle et sa tante le regardent faire sans un mot. Un signe de tête dans leur direction, puis il sort de la maison et referme la porte derrière lui. Son regarde se porte ensuite sur Ron et ils échangent un regard amusé et entendu. L'ambiance au 4, privet drive n'a pas changé depuis l'année précédente, lorsque les Weasley étaient déjà venus le chercher.

Mr Weasley se penche pour récupérer la valise d'Harry pendant que Remus agite sa baguette.

- Pourquoi le magicobus ? demande alors Harry, avec curiosité. Et profe - Remus, que faites-vous là ?

Les deux hommes échangent un regard.

- Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, Harry, ok ? fait Mr Weasley alors que le magicobus apparait au bout de la rue dans un bruit de pétarade assourdissant.

Harry se contente de froncer des sourcils, troublé, puis de jeter un œil à son meilleur ami ; mais ce dernier se contente de secouer la tête, comme pour le dissuader de poser plus de questions. Une main dans son dos le pousse ensuite à monter à bord du bus magique qui s'arrête devant lui. Harry obéit et grimpe à la suite de Remus, passant devant un contrôleur aux cheveux longs et l'air zen. Ils se dirigent vers le fond du véhicule et Remus lui fait signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en chintz, près de la fenêtre. Harry s'exécute et remarque au passage le léger signe de tête que l'homme échange avec un grand homme noir, assis tout au fond du bus sur une vieille chaise bancale en bois. Ron s'installe à côté de lui.

- Hermione est arrivée hier soir, lui apprend-t-il, à peine assit. Et la première chose qu'elle a faite, c'est de jeter un œil sur mes devoirs de vacances.

Ron roule des yeux, et Harry oublie momentanément l'étrangeté de son départ, pour se concentrer sur son ami.

- J'imagine qu'elle y a trouvé pleins d'erreurs, répond-t-il, pensant à la tête que fera la jeune femme quand elle verra ses propres devoirs, rédigés à la hâte sur son lit grinçant.

- Oh oui ! Et elle m'a sorti la moitié de ses bouquins pour y rechercher plus d'informations. Elle va m'avoir à l'usure.

Harry éclate de rire, au moment où le bus démarre. La totalité des fauteuils glissent vers l'avant. Harry s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut à son fauteuil pour éviter d'en être expulsé. A côté de lui, Ron a le teint qui vire dangereusement au vert.

- Je répète ma question mais, pourquoi le magicobus ? Fait Harry d'un ton un peu fort, pour couvrir le son de la circulation.

Devant lui, Mr Weasley se retourne pour lui répondre brièvement :

- Question de sécurité. On en reparlera une fois arrivés, d'accord ?

Harry n'insiste pas, mais les questions tournent dans sa tête. Quelles sécurités ? Et pour quoi faire ? Est-ce pour lui ? Est-ce pourquoi Remus est là ? Pour le protéger ? Mais de quoi. De Voldemort ? Pas sûre que deux sorciers et de adolescent soient vraiment un obstacle. Il faudrait plus de sorciers pour . . .

Harry jette un coup d'œil discret vers l'arrière et vers le grand homme noir. Il regarde par la fenêtre, mais une de ses mains est cachée dans les replis de sa robe de sorcier. Sur sa baguette ? Harry fronce des sourcils. Cela augmente le nombre de questions.

- C'est un membre de l'Ordre, murmure soudain Ron à son oreille, après avoir suivit son regard. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, assise près du couloir, deux rangs devant aussi.

Harry regarde la personne que lui désigne son ami d'un coup de tête. Il ne voit d'elle que son dos et une lourde cascade de cheveux épais et noirs.

- Quel Ordre ? De quoi tu parles ? Murmure Harry en retour.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, ils sont là pour te protéger, répond son ami, avant de se taire lorsque Mr Weasley se retourne pour le fusiller du regard.

Harry comprend qu'il n'en saura pas plus avant d'être arrivé à destination. Alors, il décide de prendre son mal en patience, et espère avoir des réponses au plus vite.

**O0o0O**

Lorsqu'Harry arrive au Terrier, Mme Weasley, occupée à préparer un gâteau dans la cuisine, abandonne ce qu'elle est en train de faire pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Habitué à ses effusions maternelles, Harry se laisse dorloter avec bonheur. Pendant ce temps, Ron monte ses affaires dans sa chambre, et Mr Weasley et Remus s'installent autour de la table où les attende un thé fumant.

- Harry, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, fait Mme Weasley en s'éloignant de lui. Assieds-toi, je vais te servir quelques douceurs. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Harry n'a jamais été bien gros, et ça se voit surtout lorsqu'il quitte Privet Drive. Mais il sait que les quelques jours qu'il passera au Terrier remédieront à cela. Obéissant, Harry se glisse sur le siège voisin de celui de Remus, puis remercie Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle dépose une pile de pancake à la confiture d'orange devant lui. Il a à peine attaqué le premier morceau, que Ron redescend à la cuisine, accompagnée d'Hermione et de Ginny, sa jeune sœur.

- Bonjour Harry ! Le saluent-elles en cœur.

- Ron, est-ce que ta chambre est correctement rangée ? Demande Mme Weasley à son fils d'un air menaçant, alors qu'Hermione s'assoit en face d'Harry et Ginny à son côté.

Le jeune homme acquiesce d'un signe de tête à la question de sa mère, ajoutant que les deux jeunes femmes l'y ont aidé, avant de s'asseoir avec les autres. Harry trouve alors que c'est le bon moment pour - peut-être - avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

- Je peux savoir maintenant ce que ce manège signifie ? Ron m'a dit qu'un certain Ordre du Phénix me protégeait.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Harry, fait Remus en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Oui, nous étions là pour te protéger, mais l'Ordre du Phénix n'existe pas que pour ta protection. Ses membres sont un nombre restreints de personnes de toute confiance, qui veulent se battre contre Voldemort et ses hommes de main, en parallèle du ministère.

Une exclamation de dédain retentit dans le dos d'Harry, venant de la porte donnant sur la cour arrière du terrier. Surpris, il sursaute et se retourne. La silhouette du grand homme noir qui se trouvait dans le magicobus avec eux se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le crâne rasé et une boucle d'oreille au lobe gauche lui donne un air cool et sérieux à la fois. Il lui fait penser à Bill, l'un des frères ainés de Ron. Peut-être est-ce un collègue ?

- Kingsley, pousses-toi, tu bouches le passage, s'exclame ensuite la voix d'une femme, venant de derrière le dénommé Kingsley.

L'homme fait deux pas en avant et laisse passer ce qui semble être la sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se trouvait elle aussi avec eux dans le bus.

- Harry, voici Kingsley Shackelbot et Nymphadora Tonks, présente Remus. Ils sont tous les aurors et membre de l'Ordre.

Harry leur adresse un signe de tête hésitant, et reçoit en réponse un sourire flamboyant de la sorcière et un vague signe de main du sorcier. Tous deux s'installent ensuite à leur tour autour de la table.

- Vous êtes tous des membres de cet Ordre du Phénix ? Demande ensuite Harry, en regardant alternativement Remus, Mr et Mme Weasley.

Ils acquiescent.

- Remus en fait partie depuis longtemps, intervient Mme Weasley en venant les rejoindre à la table, après avoir servie en thé les nouveaux arrivants. Mais Arthur et moi y sommes entrés à la demande de Dumbledore le mois dernier.

- Charlie et Bill en font aussi parti, complète Mr Weasley. Chacun de leur côté, avec leurs travails, ils côtoient beaucoup d'étrangers et de créatures magiques qui pourraient éventuellement nous venir en aide. C'est un grand plus.

- Alors, vous vous battez contre Voldemort ?

La plupart des personnes autour de la table frissonnent. Harry ignore cette réaction habituelle. Il s'inquiète plutôt de savoir les gens qu'il aime, mettre leur vie en danger.

- Mais pourquoi vous le faites ? Le ministère . . .

- Là est le nœud du problème, intervient Shackelbot de sa lourde voix de stentor. Le ministère ne croit pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Quoi ! S'exclame le jeune homme, surpris. Mais comment ne peuvent-ils pas y croire ? Ils pensent que les attaques et les morts viennent d'où ?

- Harry, fait Hermione en se penchant vers lui d'un air soucieux. Il n'y en a pas eu. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a commis aucun crime, il n'a attaqué personne.

Harry fronce des sourcils. Comment cela est-il possible ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne fait-il rien ? Il devrait pourtant avoir déjà repris là où il s'était arrêté il y a quatorze ans. Pourquoi ce silence et cette inactivité ?

- Nous aussi, nous trouvons cela étrange, dit Remus. C'est pourquoi, puisque le ministère ne fait rien, nous avons pris la décision de surveiller étroitement les Mangemorts présumés. Nous essayons de prévoir leur premier coup d'éclat.

Troublé, Harry repose ses couverts sur son assiette à moitié entamée. Ces nouvelles lui coupent l'appétit. Il est plus angoissant d'ignorer ce qu'est en train de faire leur ennemi, plutôt que de le voir agir.

- Et vous avez des indices sur ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de faire ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Surpris, Harry relève la tête et dévisage les adultes.

- Même si nous en avons, nous ne pouvons pas en parler, dit Mr Weasley.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas la raison, répond Mme Weasley, c'est parce que tu n'es pas un membre de l'Ordre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Harry se sent immédiatement vexé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en savoir plus ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de se battre lui aussi contre son ennemi, et d'intégrer l'Ordre ? Après tout, il est celui qui a vu Voldemort revenir. Sans lui, personne n'aurait su qu'il avait été ressuscité.

- Je veux en être, s'exclame soudain Harry. Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Impossible Harry, fait Remus. Il faut être majeur pour pouvoir y prétendre, et avoir fini sa scolarité à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne pensera même pas à t'y autorisé.

- Dumbledore ? Demande Harry, en se demandant son lien avec l'Ordre.

- Oui, c'est lui qui a créé l'Ordre, et lui qui choisit qui en devient membre.

Harry sert les dents. S'il faut passer par Dumbledore, il lui en parlera dès qu'il pourra.

- Molly, merci pour le thé, mais je dois y aller maintenant.

Harry suit Remus du regard lorsqu'il se lève de table, suivit de Tonks et Shackelbot. Les aurors quittent la maison en premier, mais Remus s'attarde. Les mains posées sur la table, il adresse un franc sourire à Harry.

- Je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours, avec Sniffle cette fois-ci.

Le cœur d'Harry fait un soubresaut, et l'information balaye aussitôt ses pensés à propos de l'Ordre et de son y insertion.

- Il est avec toi ?

- Oui, il vit chez moi depuis la fin du Tournoi en juin. Il a hâte de te revoir lui aussi. J'ai pratiquement été obligé de l'attacher pour l'empêcher de venir aujourd'hui.

- Il aurait pu ! Il n'y avait aucun danger.

- C'est une question de sécurité Harry. Et Dumbledore n'aime pas qu'il sorte trop. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer.

Harry acquiesce, faisant semblant de comprendre, mais le cœur serré à l'idée de savoir son parrain si proche, et pourtant si loin. S'il le pouvait, il demanderait même à Mme Weasley de l'avoir ici, avec eux au Terrier, mais il sentait déjà que ce serait un refus catégorique de tous les côtés. Remus quitte finalement la maison et Mme Weasley entreprend de débarrasser la table.

- Tu as fini, Harry ?

Il acquiesce à la question de Ginny.

- Alors montons, tu as ta valise à défaire.

Tous les quatre se lèvent de table et prennent la direction de la chambre de Ron.

- Comment se sont passé vos vacances ? Demandent Harry aux trois autres.

- On a rien fait de spécial, dit Ron en haussant des épaules. Avec papa et maman qui sortent régulièrement pour leurs missions pour l'Ordre, ils ne nous laissent pas beaucoup de liberté. Maman a peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver hors de la maison.

- Fred et Georges aussi sont cloitrés ici, poursuit Ginny en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Mais ça ne les dérange pas trop, ils sont continuellement enfermés dans leur chambre. On se doute de ce qu'ils font, mais même maman ne dit plus rien. Elles préfèrent les savoir là que dehors.

- Ils continuent à créer des farces et attrape ? Demande Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de camp grinçant qui lui servira de couchage.

- Oui, et apparemment, ils ont réussi à trouver de l'argent pour acheter une boutique, dit Ron. L'autre fois, en cherchant un de mes tee-shirts dans leur chambre, j'ai trouvé un bon de commande avec une adresse sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me demande comment ils ont eu les moyens d'ailleurs.

Harry se sent rougir légèrement. C'est grâce sans doute à lui si les jumeaux ont pu acheter un local. Sa récompense de mille gallions en tant que champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, il le leur a donné dans le train, lors de leur retour au mois de juin. Apparemment, ils ont trouvés comment s'en servir, ce qui rend Harry heureux. Il trouve que les jumeaux sont de purs génies en matière de farce et attrape, et en faire profiter l'Angleterre n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

A peine a-t-il cette pensée, qu'une odeur nauséabonde se répand dans la pièce. Harry grimace et se bouche le nez, comme tous les autres.

- Fred ! Georges ! S'exclame Ginny avec la lassitude de celle qui a l'habitude. Vous empestez encore toute la maison !

La chambre des jumeaux se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur, ils ont sans doute entendu la sœur cadette. Ce qui explique le double éclat de rire qui retentit. Ginny roule des yeux.

- Depuis trois jours, des odeurs envahissent la maison. Ils doivent être en train d'inventer quelque chose, dit Ron. Autrement, et tes vacances à toi ?

Harry hausse des épaules.

- Rien de particulier, comme les autres vacances. Mais maintenant, Dudley trouve très amusant de terroriser les gamins du quartier.

Hermione, debout face à lui, secoue la tête d'un air atterrée.

- D'ailleurs, je suis intervenu avant-hier, poursuit Harry, se souvenant de sa rencontre. Il s'en prenait à deux garçons. J'ai appris ensuite que c'étaient des sorciers, l'un d'eux vit à privet Drive. Je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, fait Hermione, beaucoup de sorciers vivent dans des villes moldues. Il n'existe pas tant que ça de villages exclusivement sorciers. Même s'ils préfèrent être à l'écart généralement, certains aiment la vie citadine.

- ce n'est pas compliqué pour cacher la magie ? Demande Harry, curieux.

- Il existe des sorts pour la cacher, répond Ron. Les Diggory par exemple, leur maison se trouve un peu plus bas, à Loutry Ste Chapoule, dans le village même. Leur jardin est bardé de . . .

Ron s'interrompt quand il voit le visage défait d'Harry.

- Oh désolé, marmonne-t-il sous le regard tueur d'Hermione. Je ne voulais pas . . .

- Non, c'est rien, se reprend Harry en tentant un sourire rassurant. Bon, et si on la défaisait cette valise ?

* * *

><p>Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, rien de palpitant dans ce chapitre. L'action viendra d'ici quelque temps. ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et merci d'avoir lu.

A plus !


	4. Entrevues

**Titre :** Bloody war

**Rating :** On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :** Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :** Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui en ont. =)

Ensuite, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous mettre le chapitre samedi dernier. Le manque de temps et d'inspiration, ça n'aide pas. Je me rattrape cette semaine avec un chapitre entièrement centré sur Mandy, et qui devrait vous plaire par son contenu. Ca y est, ça bouge un peu. ^^

Et enfin, une bonne lecture à vous. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Entrevues <strong>

En rentrant à la maison en cette soirée de vendredi, je tends le bras par habitude vers le guéridon près de la porte d'entrée, là où se trouve normalement le vase que m'a fait Zoé à l'âge de six ans, et où je mets toujours mes clés. Je secoue la tête, amusée par ma propre bêtise, en entendant mon trousseau tomber sur le linoléum de la maison. Bien entendu, le guéridon ne se trouve plus là. Il est déjà en route lui. Ainsi que le vase d'ailleurs, bien que Zoé m'ait pratiquement supplié d'abandonner cette horreur en Italie. Mais j'ai riposté que c'était un cadeau précieux à mes yeux. Elle a rouspété. Deux minutes. Puis, elle est montée finir ses cartons dans sa chambre.

Soupirant, je récupère mes clés sur le sol et m'avance vers le salon, où quelques sacs et cartons attendent encore. De mon bureau me parvient alors des bruits de coups. Haussant des sourcils, je m'approche de la pièce, baignée dans la luminosité encore vive de cette soirée d'aout. Dans la pièce, Charles, un ami vampire transformé depuis plusieurs siècles, termine de démonter mon imposante bibliothèque. Il ne se retourne même pas quand j'approche, se contentant de me parler tout en poursuivant sa tâche.

- Tu rentres tôt. Je croyais que tu avais plein de travail ?

Je pose mes clés et mon sac à main sur le carton le plus proche, puis je réponds :

- Mon chef m'a laissé partir plus tôt, les collègues feront le reste.

- _Ex_-collègue, précise Charles en se relevant, tournevis à la main.

- Tu as raison, réponds-je en m'approchant pour l'aider à empiler les planches dans un coin. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que nous partons.

- Avec la maison vide ? S'exclame-t-il avec un ton d'incrédulité. Comment fais-tu ? Ils sont partis depuis trois jours déjà !

J'hausse des épaules, en attrapant une des plus petites planches pour aller la poser contre le mur gauche, alors que Charles fait de même avec d'autres planches.

- Je me suis habituée à l'Italie. Cela me fait bizarre de penser que je retourne en Angleterre. Même si ils y sont déjà, j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils sont partis en vacance, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m'attends à les voir passer le seuil de la porte d'un instant à l'autre.

Charles s'esclaffe, faisant se balancer ses mèches de cheveux châtains devant son visage.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, toi ! Tu es sans doute la femme la plus étrange que je connaisse.

- Merci du compliment - si s'en était bien un.

Charles esquisse un sourire amusé, qu'il perd bien vite en me voyant m'escrimer pour soulever une des planches les plus lourdes.

- Laisse, dit-il, en me poussant gentiment d'une main, je vais le faire.

Dépitée, je soupire et fais deux pas en arrière, laissant mon ami terminer. Je lance un regard retors sur mes mains et mes bras, plus aussi forts qu'avant, avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard triste de Charles.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas devenir folle, murmure-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin sombre. Moi, je ne pourrais pas m'y faire.

Je serre les poings.

- Tu es transformé depuis plus de cinq cent ans, Charles. Je suis un vampire depuis à peine vingt ans. Voilà pourquoi je ne pète pas un câble, mais que toi tu finirais en asile de fous s'il t'arrivait la même chose.

Sur ces mots, peu envieuse de poursuivre une discussion sur un sujet qui ne manque pas de me filer le bourdon à chaque fois qu'on l'aborde, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers ma chambre, pour terminer les cartons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de boucler. Charles reste dans le bureau, pour terminer ce qu'il a à faire, me laissant seule. Je secoue la tête, pour refouler les quelques idées moroses qui tentent de s'inviter, et me met à la tâche. Je passe près d'une heure à travailler tel un automate, sans penser à ce qu'il m'attend dans quelques heures, lorsque je serai de nouveau à Londres. J'y suis retournée de temps à autres depuis que Lucinda m'a nommé ambassadrice, mais ce n'était que des passages éclairs de quelques heures à peine. Cette fois-ci, j'emménage.

Je suis en train de descendre au rez-de-chaussée les derniers cartons, quand on frappe à la porte. N'attendant pas de visiteurs, j'hausse des sourcils et m'avance, slalomant entre les cartons, pour aller ouvrir. J'ai la surprise de voir apparaitre Lucinda sur mon perron, vêtue d'un jean décontracté et d'un tee-shirt rouge, très loin des tenues classes qu'elle porte lorsque je la vois sur son trône, ou dans son cabinet privé. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi décontractée, et ça fait plaisir de la voir prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, lâchant du regard la nuée d'oiseaux qui passent au dessus de la maison.

- Bonsoir, réponds-je avec un grand sourire ravi. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Sans répondre, elle fait trois pas en avant, m'obligeant à reculer, et pénètre dans la maison, refermant derrière elle la porte dont j'ai lâché la poignée. Je suis surprise et intriguée par son attitude sérieuse et solennelle. Et je commence à avoir un peu peur de la raison de sa venue. Je n'aime pas quand elle prend cet air. Celui dont elle se sert habituellement quand elle sait qu'elle va demander des choses désagréable pour son interlocuteur, et qu'elle devra aller jusqu'à donner un ordre. Exactement la même que lorsqu'elle m'a nommé ambassadrice.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Dit-elle aussitôt la porte refermée.

J'hausse des sourcils. Drôle d'entrée en matière. Cette question pourrait se référer à plein de choses, mais je ne vois absolument pas quel sujet que je n'aurais pas abordé avec elle, lui donnerait une telle attitude.

- Si tu pouvais préciser le cours de ta pensée, j'avoue que ça m'aiderait à te répondre.

- Sur les rumeurs du retour de Voldemort en Angleterre.

Mon cœur loupe un battement à l'entende de son nom. Il y avait des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu. C'est comme un cauchemar qu'on aurait oublié, et que l'on refait soudainement. Je secoue ma tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela.

- Je n'y ai pas porté de crédits, réponds-je. On entend toutes sortes de rumeurs dans les couloirs du ministère de la Magie, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, et j'avoue que celle-ci m'ait passé largement au dessus de la tête. Le Ministre lui-même m'a certifié que ce n'était que des racontars de quelques personnes malvenues qui essayent de jeter un vent de panique sur le pays.

Lucinda secoue la tête, avant de plonger sa main dans le sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière, et d'en tirer un rouleau de parchemin.

- Tony ne pense pas comme toi, dit-elle. Lui a pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas rien, alors il a mené sa petite enquête. Savais-tu que c'est Albus Dumbledore qu parle du retour de Voldemort ?

Je relève la tête du parchemin qu'elle tient dans sa main si vite que je crains un instant de me froisser un nerf. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne peux que repasser l'information en boucle dans ma tête, m'interrogeant sur le pourquoi le Ministre Fudge n'a pas précisé cela.

- Je . . . balbutié-je, Fudge n'a jamais . . .

- Qui croiras-tu plus volontiers ?

Je frissonne et grimace alors que la réponse, toute évidente, envahit mon être. Dumbledore ne ferait jamais de blagues, à ce propos, jamais. Ce n'est pas dans le genre du sorcier. Mais alors, s'il dit vrai . . . La peur me coupe instantanément les jambes, et je tombe sur le plus proche carton, fort heureusement remplie de livres et qui supporte donc mon poids sans se plier. Un frisson me dégoulinant dans le dos et la nausée me tordant le ventre, je réponds :

- Dumbledore, bien entendu. Mais . . . pourquoi est-ce que Fudge ne le croit pas ? Qu'est-ce que . . .

Je n'arrive pas à formuler mes pensées exactes tellement elles forment un imbroglio indescriptible. Je ne comprends pas que le Ministre ne veuille pas croire le directeur de Poudlard. Il n'y a pourtant pas plus fiable que cet homme.

- Tu connais l'histoire exacte ? Demande encore Lucinda.

Je secoue la tête.

- Tony non plus d'après sa lettre. Il parle d'aller rencontrer le directeur en personne, histoire d'en savoir plus. Mais il attend ton arrivée pour cela.

J'hoche de la tête dans un état second. Je suis encore trop secouée par la nouvelle. Comme tous les autres au ministère, je n'avais pas cru un mot de ces rumeurs. Et maintenant, alors même que j'ai décidé d'emmener toute la famille dans mon pays natal, j'appends que ce ne sont pas que des histoires. Le mage noir le plus terrible que notre histoire n'ait jamais connu, et que l'on croyait tous morts depuis quatorze ans, est de retour. Prêt à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

La main aérienne de Lucinda se pose soudain sur mon épaule, se voulant réconfortante.

- Excuse-moi de te l'apprendre ainsi. Je pensais vraiment que tu le savais et que tu avais seulement oublié de m'en parler, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment.

J'acquiesce en me redressant, et la nausée reflue petit à petit.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? Demandé-je ensuite.

- Effectivement, répond-t-elle en approchant un autre carton de livre du mien, afin de s'y asseoir. Cette nouvelle n'est pas pour me ravir, tu t'en doutes bien. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il a terrorisé l'Angleterre.

Et moi donc ! Sans lui, je serais sans aucun doute encore humaine et des dizaines de personnes innocentes seraient en vie à l'heure où nous parlons.

- Tu crains qu'il ne cherche de nouveau une alliance auprès de certains vampires ? Deviné-je.

Lucinda acquiesce d'un air sombre, triturant son rouleau de parchemin.

- William lui a donné un aperçu de notre force et de nos pouvoirs, dit-elle. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille se les approprier de nouveau.

- Ce serait facile pour lui ? M'enquis-je.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une raison à donner aux vampires pour les forcer à tuer ou transformé des êtres humains. William était une exception.

J'hoche de la tête. Voldemort avait pu s'approprier l'aide de William, mon créateur, que parce que ce dernier avait quasiment sombré dans la folie suite à la mort de son Calice. Et aussi pour se venger de la Reine au pouvoir à ce moment-là. Cela avait mis à l'eau ses plans d'alors, pour révéler l'existence des vampires aux sorciers.

- Si des vampires s'allient à lui, deviné-je, notre alliance avec les sorciers anglais pourraient disparaitre. Que des membres de notre race tuent des humains ne nous aidera pas.

- Pas seulement avec l'Angleterre, mais avec tous les pays que nous tentons de convaincre de notre pacifisme, complète Lucinda. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais que tu gardes l'œil ouvert une fois là-bas. Rapportes-moi tout ce que tu trouveras étrange, tout ce que tu penseras que je dois savoir, tout ce que tu soupçonneras d'être lié à notre race. Je ne veux prendre aucuns risques.

J'acquiesce. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Notre révélation aux yeux du monde sorcier est importante pour elle. C'est sa première grande décision en tant que Reine, un projet sur lequel elle travaille depuis des années et qui est sur le point d'aboutir. Le voir s'effondrer serait un mauvais coup porté à son règne et à sa réputation en tant que dirigeante.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux. Dès le moindre mouvement, la plus petite nouvelle suspecte, je t'enverrai un hibou. Je donnerai les mêmes consignes à Tony.

- Merci, Mandy. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai nos intérêts à cœur.

Lucinda sourit avec tendresse, et je retrouve mon amie, enfouie depuis des années sous la carapace de Reine, et qui ressort de temps à autres comme maintenant. Elle pose l'une de ses mains sur la mienne et jette un œil autour d'elle.

- Je vois que tu es quasiment prête à partir. Tu as trouvé un travail sur place ?

- Pas encore, mais je réfléchis à l'idée de postuler à Sainte Mangouste. J'avais beaucoup apprécié mes stages là-bas.

Sur ces mots, je me relève, au moment où Charles apparait dans l'entrée du salon, un carton dans les mains. Il sourcille en constatant la présence de Lucinda. Il dépose son fardeau et s'incline humblement devant elle. Lucinda revêt aussitôt son masque de Reine, et répond au salut de mon ami par un hochement sec de la tête.

- Je vais te laisser terminer, dit-elle ensuite en se levant de son carton. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder. J'espère vraiment que tu mèneras tes projets à bien, et que tout se déroulera pour le mieux pour toi.

Souriant joyeusement, je la remercie d'un signe de tête, avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Je me tourne ensuite vers Charles.

- C'est le dernier ? demandé-je en désignant le carton qu'un signe de menton.

- Oui.

- Alors, rapetissons tout ça maintenant et mettons les dans le sac.

Aussitôt dit, nous nous attelons à la tâche. Je frissonne d'impatience. Dans moins de deux heures, je serais de retour en Angleterre. Définitivement.

**O0o0O**

Je crois que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, même si envoyer cette lettre m'a collé des palpitations au cœur pendant toute la journée, le temps que la réponse me revienne. Et j'ai presque sauté de surprise au plafond en constatant qu'il m'avait fixé un rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi. Tony a juste sourcillé, à peine surpris. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il connaissait vraiment le sorcier, alors pas étonnant qu'il ait eu l'air si blasé.

- Tu veux bien te détendre ? Fait soudain Tony, à ma gauche. Je pourrais danser la samba sur le rythme de ton cœur.

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine où, effectivement, mon cœur s'emballe.

- Excuse-moi d'être un petit peu stressée. Je te rappelle qu'il s'est passé quatorze ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Ce n'est que ton ancien directeur, râle mon ami en roulant des yeux. Je comprendrais si c'était Remus que tu revoyais, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu n'as pas d'affinités particulières avec cet homme.

Et je ne peux imaginer dans quel état je serais quand je reverrais mon vieil ami. Je n'ai osé répondre à sa lettre de l'année dernière, qu'il y a deux semaines environ. Au moment où nous préparions les cartons. Je me suis dit qu'il serait sans doute plus poli de l'avertir de mon retour en Angleterre, _avant _d'avoir quitté l'Italie. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir en la voyant. Il a attendu une réponse pendant plusieurs mois, il a même sans doute cessé de l'attendre vers la fin. Mais je me suis quand même décidé à lui écrire, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier d'avoir repris contact après qu'il ait su la vérité. Même si j'ai précisé qu'il m'a fallut plusieurs semaines avant que disparaisse la colère, suite à sa lettre ; une vieille rancune remontée de mes souvenirs douloureux.

Tony, qui m'a dépassé alors que j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs du mois passé, regarde d'un œil effaré les grilles fermées du domaine de Poudlard.

- Et comment on fait pour s'annoncer ? Me demande-t-il. On hurle à tout va ? Il n'y a même pas une cloche !

Arrivant à son côté, je fais un signe de tête en direction du chemin sinueux qui trace une route entre les arbres feuillus. Une silhouette claudicante et voutée s'avance.

- Je reconnaitrais ce profil n'importe où, murmuré-je, en regardant s'approcher le vieux concierge de Poudlard, Mr Rusard.

Tony hausse un sourcil et plonge dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se rappeler de l'homme. Il a tellement vu de monde en quatre cent ans de vie, que je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne se rappelle plus vraiment de l'horrible bonhomme qui poursuivait les élèves dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à chercher la moindre faute. Et puis, il n'avait passé qu'un mois à Poudlard, le temps de l'enquête. Je ne pense pas que Rusard soit celui qui lui ait laissé le souvenir le plus impérissable.

- Bonjour Mr Rusard, fais-je avec politesse, lorsque ce dernier sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche, qu'il glisse dans la serrure.

L'homme me regarde, fronce des sourcils, et bougonne :

- Je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes celle qui avait le droit de se promener impunément dans les couloirs du château, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

Je sourcille, surprise qu'il se souvienne de cela. En même temps, j'ai dû être la seule à avoir un tel traitement de faveur.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, ajoute-t-il en tirant la grille vers lui pour nous faire entrer.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Même si j'ai vieilli, il est vrai que j'ai gardé à peu près la même tête. Tony me demande d'ailleurs souvent si je n'ai pas arrêté mon vieillissement quelque part autour de mes vingt-cinq ans. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je refuse de rester éternellement jeune, alors que mon Calice vieillit d'année en année. Je veux être toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, et cela passe par laisser mon corps subir les dégâts occasionnés par le temps qui passe. Je suis bien l'une des seules vampire du Palais à l'avoir fait, ce qui n'a pas aidé à laisser les commérages à mon propos se tarir.

Tony sur mes talons et Rusard me précédant, je remonte l'allée terreuse qui serpente les arbres, celle-là même qu'empruntent les calèches tous les ans, pour amener les élèves à Poudlard, et les ramener chez eux, à chaque vacances. Bientôt, nous arrivons dans le parc, et je jette un œil sur le lac. Un sourire amusé et mélancolique nait sur mes lèvres, quand je repense à la fois où j'ai expulsé Jessie Crow dans le lac. Le geste qui m'avait valu la retenue pendant laquelle William m'a transformé. Maintenant que j'y repense, sans cette Jessie et ses mensonges, ma vie ne serait sans doute pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Peut-être même n'aurais-je pas survécu à la guerre précédente.

Nous atteignons les marches qui mènent au château. Une drôle de mélancolie, mélange de tristesse et de joie m'envahit quand je pose le pied sur la première marche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir ici un jour. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, dix-sept ans auparavant, je pensais que c'était un adieu définitif. Je m'étais lourdement fourvoyée.

Je pénètre dans le hall d'entrée avec son escalier majestueux qui mène aux étages et à la Grande Salle. Les portes de cette dernière sont closes, mais je revois facilement les quatre longues tables, et je peux presque entendre les conversations et les rires des élèves qui y seront dans quelques jours. Un contraste saisissant avec le silence quasi religieux qui nous entoure, à peine perturbé par le bruit de nos pas et de nos respirations.

Nous grimpons rapidement l'escalier de marbre. Je laisse ma main glisser le long de la rambarde usée, me souvenant du nombre de fois où je l'ai emprunté, seule ou accompagnée. Je revois le jour où, peu de temps après l'agression de James, il m'avait rattrapé dans le hall, pour m'inviter à la fête qui se déroulait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en l'honneur de leur victoire lors du match de Quidditch. Je revois la peur dans ses yeux, la crainte de tomber de tomber de nouveau sur le vampire, j'entends presque Camille à côté de moi, qui me souffle d'y aller. Mais, curieusement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de Sirius. Pourtant, je sais qu'il était là, derrière James. Je sais que lui aussi a tenu à ce que je vienne à cette fête.

- Mandy ?

Je sursaute, lorsque je sens la main de Tony se poser dans le creux de mes reins. Il me regarde avec étonnement. Sans m'en rendre, je me suis arrêtée au milieu de l'escalier, tournée vers l'entrée du château.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je, j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs.

Nous reprenons notre chemin et rejoignons Rusard qui s'est arrêté devant les portes de la Grande Salle en voyant que nous n'étions plus derrière lui. Nous le suivons ensuite de nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs que forment la bâtisse, et je m'étonne de connaitre encore les différents chemins qui mènent aux diverses salles de classe. Je pourrais même retrouver l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle ou des Gryffondor les yeux fermés.

Nous ne mettons que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et la gargouille qui la garde soigneusement. Rusard lâche à mi-voix ce qui semble être le mot de passe. Je ne l'entends pas, mais je doute cependant qu'il est échappé à l'oreille de Tony, et au sourire amusé qu'il affiche, le directeur ne s'est apparemment pas départi de sa lubie, dont la rumeur dit qu'il donne des noms de sucreries moldus ou sorcières comme mot de passe.

La gargouille fait un pas sur le côté et dévoile l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène à l'étage supérieur, dans la tour du directeur. Nous posons nos pieds sur la première marche et l'escalier nous envois lentement jusqu'à la porte en bois. J'y toque deux coups, le cœur battant, excitée à l'idée de revoir un visage familier après tant d'années.

- Entrez.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'obéir et de pousser la porte. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas du tout changé depuis la seule et unique fois où j'y suis venue, la nuit où j'ai dû exécuter le Faucheur qu'était devenue Betty Namid. Le phœnix de Dumbledore se trouve sur son perchoir, endormi, et le directeur lui-même est assis dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

- Mr Esperanza, Mme Black, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant en entendant mon nom. Il y a plusieurs années que l'on ne m'a pas appelé comme cela. Tout le monde m'appelle Mandy, ou Amandine chez les vampires. Peu utilisent mon nom de famille, et si c'est le cas, ils ne connaissent que mon nom de jeune fille. Par conséquent, il y a bien facile dix ans que je n'ai plus entendu le nom de Black. Il ravive de mauvais souvenirs.

Sans plus penser à cela, je m'approche du bureau, derrière lequel Dumbledore s'est levé, et tend ma main dans sa direction, une main qu'il sert avec joie, au sourire qu'il affiche.

- Amandine, je suis très heureux de vous savoir de retour au pays, dit-il, en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise.

- Vous ignorez que la Reine m'a nommée ambassadrice auprès du ministère de la Magie l'année dernière ? Demandé-je.

- J'ai entendu parler des négociations en cours, mais votre nom n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'à mes oreilles, ce qui est bien dommage, répond-t-il en nous faisant signe de nous asseoir dans les sièges qui lui font face. Bien que j'avoue avoir entendu parler de Mr Esperanza.

- Je suis son directeur de cabinet, répond Tony. C'était moi qui venais en Angleterre lorsque Mandy ne pouvait pas y aller.

- Ce qui explique que je ne vous y ai pas croisé, fait Dumbledore en me regardant. Mais je m'attendais à votre lettre d'hier.

J'hoche de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il devait s'y attendre. J'avais fait la demande de transfert de dossiers plusieurs semaines auparavant, et l'école de magie de Venise m'avait certifié que tout s'était bien passé.

- Le vieil homme curieux que je suis aura juste une petite question à vous poser, poursuit-il, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses prunelles bleus.

Le contraire m'aurait tout de même étonné. Bien sûr qu'il va poser _la _question. Personne ici n'est au courant après tout. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour lui permettre de m'interroger. Il s'exécute aussitôt avec un plaisir et une curiosité évidente.

- Qui est Cameron Dawn ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et en espérant que cela vous ai plu. Allez, maintenant, j'attends vos spéculations. :p

A samedi prochain (on croise les doigts très forts pour que ce soit le cas _)


	5. Dans le bureau de Fudge

**Titre :** Bloody war

**Rating :**

On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :**

Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :**

Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt. 

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous (et à toutes). Et non, vous n'hallucinez pas.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris avec ce chapitre. Vous laisser attendre plus d'un mois n'est pas très cool de ma part. Mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez, je ne suis sans doute pas la seule à avoir du mal à concilier tous les aspects de ma vie avec l'écriture. Du coup, à partir de maintenant, je ne donne plus de date de parution. Il va vous falloir guetter les mises à jour.

Autrement, je sens à travers vos commentaires que vous aimez plus les passages de Mandy que ceux d'Harry. Je vous avouerai que ce sont aussi ceux que j'écris plus facilement. Je me glisse plus aisément dans le personnage de Mandy que de celui d'Harry, surtout l'Harry de quinze ans. Je me force à ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux avec ce que j'ai découvert dans les tomes 5, 6 et 7 et qui ne rentrent pas dans mon histoire. Heureusement que les livres sont toujours à portée de main (et merci internet quand j'ai la flemme de chercher dans 500 pages xD). Malheureusement, pour faire avancer le schmilblick, j'ai besoin de faire parler Harry. On s'y fera. =)

C'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, en dehors du fait que certains d'entre vous ont trouvés qui était Cameron Dawn. Vous aurez confirmation un peu plus loin, si je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même.

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Dans le bureau de Fudge<strong>

- Vas-y Harry ! Envoie-le plus loin possible !

Sans se tourner vers Fred - ou Georges, allez savoir ! - qui viennent de lui crier la phrase précédente depuis l'autre bout du jardin des Weasley, Harry fait tourner le gnome au dessus de sa tête en ignorant ses protestations outragées, puis le jette par-dessus la clôture du jardin. Main en visière, Harry suit ensuite du regard le vol de la créature, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un bosquet feuillu.

- Hey pas mal ! Dit Ron en s'approchant de lui. Tu l'as lancé au moins à vingt mètres. Tu t'améliores.

Harry acquiesce en souriant, avant de se baisser à nouveaux dans les herbes folles pour poursuivre. A côté de lui, Ron attrape un autre gnome et le lance à son tour, bien moins loin que son ami cependant. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, s'occupent de l'autre moitié du jardin, les quatre garçons ayant été réquisitionnés par Mme Weasley pour dégnommer le jardin.

Harry est au Terrier depuis une semaine maintenant. Et cela lui fait du bien de n'avoir à se préoccuper que de ses leçons, qu'Hermione les oblige à travailler tous les matins pendant deux heures, et des matchs de Quidditch que les jumeaux leur propose tous les deux jours. Le reste du temps, Harry file un coup de main à Mme Weasley, ou flâne dans les environs avec ses amis. Harry pensait que des membres de l'Ordre serait revenus au Terrier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Régulièrement, Mr et Mme Weasley sont sortis pendant plusieurs heures, rarement ensemble, mais ils n'ont jamais rien dit sur leurs destinations, se contentant d'annoncer une mission à effectuer. Ca n'étonne plus leurs enfants, mais Harry aimerait en savoir plus. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier.

Un gnome lui passant sous le nez avec imprudence, Harry l'attrape rapidement et le lance de l'autre côté de la barrière. De l'autre côté du jardin, les jumeaux se battent à coups de gnomes furieux, et Mme Weasley ne tarde pas à sortir de sa cuisine, louche en main, pour menacer ses fils d'arrêter de maltraiter ces malheureuses créatures, sous peine de restriction de dessert le soir même. Les jumeaux cessent aussitôt leurs bêtises, aimant trop le gâteau au chocolat et aux airelles, pour s'en retrouver privés. Harry et Ron échangent un regard amusé, lorsque Mme Weasley retournent dans sa maison en maugréant et que les jumeaux récupèrent leurs gnomes pour reprendre leur bataille, en silence cette fois-ci pour ne pas alerter leur mère.

En retournant à son travail, Harry repense à la première Gazette qu'il a lue, après son départ de Privet Drive. Il a été plus que surpris de constater qu'ils n'y parlaient que de choses futiles, tels que les sondages quant aux élections du prochain ministre de la Magie, ou du dernier l'album des Bizzar' Sisters qui se vend comme des petits pains. Cependant, rien quant à divers actions de Voldemort, ou rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il a bien interrogé Mr Weasley à ce propos mais ce dernier s'est contenté d'hausser des épaules et de dire que ce n'était guère étonnant que le ministère fasse pression sur la Gazette pour que rien ne filtre, à propos de ce qu'ils appellent « des rumeurs infondées ». Pas étonnant alors, que les jeunes sorciers qu'Harry a croisés une semaine plus tôt, n'aient rien su à ce sujet. Et ce n'est apparemment pas près de s'arranger.

Harry se redresse en grognant, plaquant une main sur ses reins douloureux. Passer l'après-midi à dégommer n'est pas le mieux pour le dos. Il jette un œil autour de lui. Ron envoie un autre gnome loin du jardin, avant de s'essuyer les mains d'un air satisfait, et les jumeaux sont adossés à la clôture, discutant.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Ron en s'approchant d'Harry. Maman ne nous cassera pas de nouveau les oreilles avec les gnomes avant Noël. Et si on rentrait ? Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a préparés du jus de citrouille.

Sentant sa gorge irritée par la soif, Harry acquiesce avec empressement, raffolant tout particulièrement de la recette de Mme Weasley. Les deux amis abandonnent alors le jardin et les jumeaux, pour pénétrer dans la maison. La cuisine est vide, et du salon leur parvient les voix d'Hermione et Ginny qui discutent. Ron les sert tous deux du jus de citrouille maison qui se trouve bien sur la table, laissé là par les soins de Mme Weasley comme son fils l'a deviné, à côté d'une assiette de cookies, eux aussi faits maisons et tout chauds.

- Vous avez finis de dégnommer le jardin ? demande Hermione, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte entre le salon et la cuisine, suivie par Ginny.

- Tout juste, répond Ron, après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée de gâteau. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi de votre après-midi ?

- Rien de passionnant pour vous, dit Ginny en attrapant un cookie. Des trucs de filles. Au fait, Harry, maman vient de nous dire qu'elle a reçu une lettre de Remus. Il sera là dans une petite heure, avec Sniffle.

Le cœur d'Harry tressaute. Enfin ! Remus tient sa promesse d'amener son parrain au Terrier pour qu'il puisse le voir. Une semaine qu'il attend ça !

- Génial ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ai cru qu'il n'y pensait plus.

- Où est maman ? Demande soudain Fred en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Ginny en haussant des épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il va falloir refaire des gâteaux pour Remus et Sniffle, dit Georges en attrapant deux cookies d'un coup.

- Et si tu en laissais pour les autres, réplique vivement la voix de Mme Weasley, qui apparait dans l'escalier en fusillant son fils du regard.

- Impossible, répond ce dernier, je _meurs _de faim. Le dégnommage, ça creuse.

Harry étouffe son sourire amusé dans son jus de citrouille, alors que les jumeaux disparaissent dans les étages supérieurs, croisant leur mère qui les fusille du regard. A côté de lui, Ron esquisse aussi un sourire, alors que les filles partagent un regard exaspéré. Mme Weasley, partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement, descend l'escalier et récupère l'assiette où reposent encore tranquillement une demi-douzaine de cookies, puis les glisse dans un placard.

- Le premier d'entre vous qui osera toucher à cette assiette se passera de dîner. Suis-je claire ?

Harry et les filles acquiescent en un mouvement synchronisé, tandis que Ron commence à ronchonner et à maudire ses frères ainés. Mme Weasley lui lance un regard furieux, promesse de représailles si une infime miette de cookies venait à disparaître, puis les expédie tous quatre hors de la cuisine à coups de chiffons, prétextant avoir encore beaucoup de travail. Les adolescents finissent par se retrouver de nouveau dans le jardin, sous le soleil éclatant. Ils s'installent dans l'herbe jaunie et éparse, les reste de leur collation à la main. Ils attendent ensuite patiemment que l'heure avant l'arrivée de Remus et Sirius passe, en discutant principalement du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont-ils vont hériter cette année. Hermione et Ginny voudraient une femme pour changer, Ron quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que l'ancien professeur Lupin, et Harry espère juste ne pas tomber sur un fou comme le faux Maugrey de l'année précédente, ou un incapable comme Gilderoy Lockhart. Une personne normale leur ferait des vacances.

Harry ne cesse de s'intéresser à la conversation que lorsque le portail de la propriété des Weasley grince, avertissant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Harry se redresse aussitôt et regarde dans la direction d'où provient le son. Remus traverse le jardin à grande enjambées, un gros chien noir trottant à ses côtés. Harry, plus qu'heureux de les voir débarquer, se relève et court dans leur direction. Le chien fait de même et lui saute dessus avec joie. Rigolant, Harry tombe sur le dos, le chien pesant de tout son poids sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Sniffle ! Râle Remus en tentant d'enlever le chien d'Harry, laisse le tranquille, voyons. Un peu de retenue quand même.

Mais Harry s'en fiche, Sirius peut bien le faire tomber autant de fois qu'il le veut, si c'est le signe qu'il est en bonne santé. Cependant, le chien s'empresse d'obéir à son ami, et Harry finit par se relever. Du côté de la maison, ses amis se sont aussi mis debout, et Mme Weasley vient de passer la porte de la cuisine pour accueillir les arrivants. Harry accompagne Sirius et Remus jusqu'à la porte, le chien gambadant joyeusement autour de ses jambes et manquant de le faire tomber à chaque frôlement trop enthousiaste. Un bonjour joyeux et général accueille l'homme et son chien, avant que tout ce petit monde ne se retrouve dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley tire aussitôt les rideaux aux fenêtres, et allume les lampes. Sirius abandonne alors enfin sa forme animagus pour retrouver sa silhouette humaine.

Avec étonnement, Harry constate qu'il semble en bien meilleur en forme que quelques semaines auparavant, juste après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ses cheveux sont coupés et propres, il ne porte plus l'uniforme d'Azkaban sale et rapiécé, mais une robe de sorcière de coupe et de couleur simples, une de Remus certainement. Et il semble un peu plus gros. Il mange sans doute à sa faim à présent, sans avoir besoin de chiper ça et là.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Harry, fait Sirius en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, répond le jeune homme, les larmes eux yeux.

Harry ne se souvient que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, et en quelles circonstances. Au moins celle-ci sont plus joyeuses, moins funestes.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Mme Weasley aux deux hommes, en désignant les chaises atour de la table. J'ai fait du thé et il reste quelques gâteaux.

Harry s'étonne alors de voir la femme si peu apeurée par la présence de Sirius. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait fallu lui expliquer que tout ce qu'elle savait sur le passé de criminel de son parrain était entièrement faux.

- C'est gentil, Molly, mais je ne peux pas rester, fait soudain Remus avec un sourire contrit. J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne veux pas manquer.

- Vraiment ? S'exclame Sirius. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé pourtant.

Remus semble soudain très mal à l'aise, et se contente d'une bref explication :

- J'ai reçu la lettre juste avant de partir. Mais je viendrais avant le dîner.

- Et pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas avec nous ? Propose alors Mme Weasley. Je fais un pain de viande, et je sais que vous en raffolez Remus.

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Sirius se tournent vers l'homme, le suppliant du regard d'accepter. Harry s'amuse de voir leur ami être gêné à ce point. Il semble vouloir refuser. Il jette un œil impatient vers la porte, avant de soupirer.

- Je sens que je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant si je dis non, alors ce sera d'accord, Molly ; j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étire en un sourire plus que ravi. Cela signifie plus de temps à passer avec son parrain.

**O0o0O**

Dans l'ascenseur bondé du ministère, je garde les yeux rivés sur les chiffres qui défilent, alors que l'engin descend à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique. A côté de moi, Tony, les sourcils froncés, semble tout aussi impatient que moi d'en découvre. Depuis notre rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore deux jours plus tôt, nous ne décolérons pas. Entendre de la bouche du directeur tout ce que Fudge fait et dit pour réfuter l'évidence de ce qu'il s'est passé m'a collé des sueurs froides. Si je l'avais eu sous la main à ce moment-là ce ministre de mes deux, j'aurais été capable de l'étrangler.

Dans la cabine, juste à côté de nous, deux sorciers discutent justement de ce sujet. L'un semble partagé quant à qui croire à propos de toute cette histoire effrayante, et l'autre soutient mordicus qu'il serait grand temps d'interner Dumbledore en asile, et que le jeune Harry Potter devrait être placé à Sainte Mangouste pour vérifier l'état de sa santé mentale. De colère et de dégoût, je sers les poings. Dumbledore est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain d'esprit, c'est Fudge qu'il faudrait faire enfermer pour négligence. Quant à Harry . . . Je n'ai de lui que le souvenir d'un petit garçon curieux. Bien loin de l'adolescent qu'il est maintenant. Lui et Zoé ont exactement le même âge. J'imagine qu'il a tout autant changé qu'elle au cours des dernières années. Mais même avec cela, il m'est intolérable de penser qu'il ait pu mentir sur le retour de Voldemort. Le garçon a grandi sans ses parents, à cause justement du mage noir. Quel bienfait en retirerait-il de mentir ?

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrête à l'étage souhaité et je sors de la cabine à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, sous les regards surpris de l'assistance et Tony sur mes talons.

- Eh bien, fait ce dernier avec admiration, il y a bien des années que je ne t'ai pas vu te mouvoir ainsi. On pourrait presque croire que tu es revenue la Mandy d'autrefois.

Je ne réponds même pas, gardant en tête cette porte finement ouvragée, derrière laquelle se terre l'abruti qui sert de dirigeant aux sorciers anglais. Sa secrétaire relève la tête de ses parchemins, au moment où je m'approche de la porte de son patron.

- S'il vous plait, attendez, est-ce que vous avez . . .

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et ouvre la porte en grand, surprenant Fudge, qui sursaute dans son fauteuil en cuir de dragon, sandwich à la main. C'est certainement l'heure du déjeuner. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Miss Dawn, Mr Esperanza, s'offusque-t-il, de quel droit osez-vous entrer dans mon bureau de manière aussi impolie ?

- J'ai essayé de les en empêcher Mr le ministre, explique aussitôt la secrétaire gênée, mais . . .

- Merci, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services, dis-je avec sécheresse, avant de pousser la femme hors du bureau et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Je la scelle ensuite d'un sort pour éviter qu'on ne vienne nous déranger puis double d'un sortilège d'Impassibilité, et me retourne enfin vers le ministre qui, de stupeur, en oublie de s'insurger envers notre comportement quelque peu cavalier. Tony et moi nous approchons plus calmement de lui, et mon ami s'arrête à côté de lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Je me contente de rester devant le bureau et de poser mes mains à plat sur le plan de travail, au moment où le vieil homme reprend ses esprits.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ? Que signifie tout ceci ?

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort venaient d'Albus Dumbledore, l'accusé-je aussitôt.

D'effroi à l'entente du nom honni, le ministre pousse un petit cri apeuré. Moi-même je frissonne encore un peu à chaque fois que le prononce. Mais je travaille là-dessus. En mémoire de mes amis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de qui elles viennent ? Fait le ministre. Ce sont des mensonges.

- Jamais le professeur Dumbledore ne mentirait à ce propos ! M'écrié-je alors, outrée de voir que l'homme le plus puissant du monde magique anglais ferme les yeux sur la réalité. Il a toujours tout fait pour le combattre, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de créer un vent de panique.

- Il croit ce Potter ! Crache alors Fudge, les joues rouges et le regard furieux. Ce garçon devrait être à Sainte Mangouste, pas à Poudlard ! Il ment pour se rendre intéressant, et Dumbledore est assez fou pour le croire !

- N'accusez pas Harry de mentir ! Vous ne savez rien de cet enfant, rien de ce qu'il a vécu. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Vous êtes un lâche Fudge, vous refusez de voir la vérité en face parce que vous vous complaisez dans votre petit monde bien huilé. Vous ne méritez pas ce poste !

La fureur augmentant dans le regard du ministre, ce dernier se lève de son fauteuil. Tony décroise les bras, prudents, et surveille les moindres de ses gestes.

- Veuillez vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton, _Mme Black_.

Je frissonne. Comment est-ce qu'il sait ? Je ne lui ai rien dit, et depuis le début de notre collaboration, il n'a jamais laissé sous-entendre, à aucuns moments, qu'il savait pour mon passé.

Un sourire ravi et suffisant étire ses lèvres.

- Oh oui, je sais qui vous êtes, poursuit-il. Je me suis renseigné sur vous avant que vous n'arriviez en Angleterre. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous accueillir ici à bras ouverts sans prendre de précautions ? Je sais qui vous êtes réellement, mais je vous ai quand laissé le bénéfice du doute. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vous ne pouvez être que de la mauvaise graine, puisque vous avez épousé ce Sirius Black, ce criminel . . .

Un grondement sourd jaillit de mes entrailles, se muant très vite en rugissement de rage. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je saute sur le ministre. Je me retrouve cependant intercepté à mi-chemin par Tony, qui m'attrape par les bras et m'empêche d'aller étrangler Fudge.

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon mari ! Hurlé-je, folle de rage. Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom ! Vous ne savez pas qui il est, vous ignorez tout de lui ! Je vous ferais payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait ! Vous paierez tous !

Je continue de me débattre, pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Tony, même si je sais que cela m'est impossible. Fudge, surpris et effrayé, est tombé dans son fauteuil et s'est ramassé sur lui-même, les yeux exorbités. Je revois le visage de Sirius, dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, les derniers mots que nous nous sommes adressés, le dernier baiser échangé. Tout cela remonte en moi, jaillit de ma mémoire et de mon cœur où j'avais tout verrouillé à double tour, et déborde. Ma vue se trouble et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, mélange de fureur et de peine.

- Calme-toi, m'ordonne Tony. N'oublie pas ta fonction. N'oublie pas notre Reine.

Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je m'en contrefiche royalement en fait. Je finis par cesser de me débattre. Mon cœur cogne encore très fort dans ma poitrine, et je l'entends battre dans mes oreilles. Le sang m'est monté à la tête, et je voudrais encore pouvoir arracher la langue de Fudge. C'est tout ce qu'il mériterait.

- Il . . . Il a raison, fait soudain le ministre en bégayant, désignant Tony d'un doigt tremblant. Vous ne pouvez pas agir de cette façon, ou le traité ne sera pas signé.

Tony resserre sa poigne sur mes bras. Il me serre trop fort, et la douleur s'ajoute à mon ressenti. Les larmes coulent de nouveau, et je vois le regard dégouté que le ministre pose sur mes larmes de sang. Cela me calme instantanément.

- Tu peux me lâcher Tony, je me contrôle maintenant.

Je le sens hésiter. Je ne bouge pas, pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. Puis, il relâche la pression. D'un geste lent, j'essuie les larmes sur mes joues, puis tends ma main souillée de sang vers le ministre avec un sourire mauvais.

- Mr le ministre, vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez même annuler le traité si vous le voulez, mais n'oubliez pas une chose : nous sommes des vampires. J'en suis _un_. Et malgré la part d'humanité qu'il nous reste, nous sommes différents de vous. Sirius Black n'est pas seulement mon mari, il est aussi mon Calice. Par conséquent, je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire pour lui. Alors évitez de dire des choses désagréables à son propos en ma présence. Mon mari n'est pas un meurtrier. Vous vous êtes seulement contentés de l'histoire qui vous paraissait la plus simple. Je vous le prouverais. Et je vous ferais payer pour les années que nous avons perdues.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

Bon déjà, on sent que Mandy, elle est plus tout à fait comme on l'a connu. Heureusement d'ailleurs. On change tous un peu avec le temps.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être un petit plus trépidant. Peut-être une rencontre entre Harry et Mandy, ou entre Mandy et Sirius. J'arrive pas à me décider. xD L'inspiration choisira d'elle-même le moment venu . . . et avec cette lâcheuse, je ne suis jamais sûre de rien. :( mais je promets qu'il y aura de l'intéressant. =)

A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu.

Bisous.


	6. Une longue séparation

**Titre :** Bloody war

**Rating :**

On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :**

Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :**

Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde.

Je profite d'être malade pour vous boucler ce chapitre et vous le filer. Merci l'hiver et ses microbes. On y retrouve Mandy, ce qui vous ravira, je n'en doute pas un instant, et nous aurons encore un petit peu de Sirius.

Et puis bah, bien sûr, comme promis, la rencontre. ^^

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une longue séparation<strong>

L'une des portes de l'étage claque avec force, alors que Zoé, visiblement en colère, traverse le couloir d'un pas lourd et les sourcils froncés, maugréant contre Cameron dont elle vient de quitter la chambre. En soupirant, je roule des yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui a dû se passer, avant de jeter un œil dans le salon. Tony y est présent, installé dans le canapé, et zappant sur la télé. Nos regards se croisent. Il esquisse un sourire amusé.

- Tu es toujours là ? Me demande-t-il, sans attendre réellement de réponse, s'amusant plutôt à mes dépends.

Je soupire de nouveau, mais la gorge nouée cette fois-ci. L'appréhension enserre tout mon corps et me cloue littéralement sur place. Cela fait déjà dix minutes que je devrais être partie, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je ne peux que rester droite comme un i au milieu du couloir de l'entrée de la maison.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher ou tu vas louper ton rendez-vous. Ce serait bête quand même, fait Tony, le regard rivé sur une série télévisé qu'il semble décidé à regarder.

Je le maudis intérieurement. C'est facile pour lui, il n'a jamais vécu ce que je m'apprête à vivre. Il prend ça avec beaucoup de désinvolture. Trop même. L'ami qu'il est devrait être en train de m'encourager, et non pas se moquer de moi.

- Mandy, tu ne veux tout de même que je t'accompagne jusque là-bas ? Tu n'es plus une enfant, je te rappelle.

Agacée, ma main glissée contre ma baguette dans ma poche se sert autour de cette dernière. Ca me démange de lui envoyer un sortilège qui lui fera les pieds. Mais comme il doit veiller sur la maison et ses habitants, ce ne serait pas judicieux de ma part. Je relâche ma baguette et expire d'un geste brusque pour me calmer.

- OK, j'y vais, fais-je finalement.

- Pas trop tôt, dit distinctement le vampire dans mon salon.

Alors que je m'avance vers la porte, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et incante un sortilège du bout des lèvres. Aussitôt, le cri surpris de Tony retentit dans la maison ainsi que mon prénom, associé à toutes sortes d'injures et de menaces de représailles. Je ris en dépassant le seuil de la maison, un Tony tout mouillé apparaissant dans le couloir, au moment où je claque la porte.

Une fois sur le trottoir de ma rue, mon sourire disparait, vite remplacé par l'appréhension qui s'invite de nouveau. Ce n'est pourtant pas une grosse affaire, comme l'a fait remarquer Tony, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre la suite. Après tout, il s'est passé quatorze années depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et le souvenir qu'elle m'a laissé n'est pas des meilleurs. Je sais aussi que les choses ont changé entretemps, et que les derniers mots que nous avons échangés ne sont plus au goût du jour. Mais tout de même, j'appréhende ce rendez-vous avec Remus.

Tout en tentant d'effacer le nœud tordu au milieu de mon estomac, je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le lieu de notre rencontre. Comme en guise de symbole, Remus m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans ce petit restaurant où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver lors de nos pauses déjeuner, du temps où nous étions encore à l'Université de Magie Supérieur. En arrivant devant, je remarque que les années ont marqués notre repère. La devanture a perdu ses couleurs d'antan, les néons clignotent, comme fatigués, et les tables de la minuscule terrasse portent des traces de vieillesse. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je détourne mon regard sur la vitre de la porte, faisant face à mon reflet.

Tout comme le restaurant, je garde les marques du temps qui a passé. Et des difficultés rencontrées. Il y a quatorze ans, je n'avais pas ces petites rides autour des yeux et de la bouche, à peine présentes, mais quand même là. Mes yeux n'étaient pas aussi ternes, je n'avais pas ce teint maladif. Les boucles de mes cheveux n'ont plus le même ressort et ce qui adolescente, m'agaçait, me manque à présent. Je porte une main vers une mèche de cheveux et tire dessus. Ce simple geste me remplit de tristesse quand la boucle ne bouge pas comme autrefois, mais reste pendant le long de ma mâchoire. Lasse, je baisse les yeux au sol. Oui, les choses ont bien changés. Même le ciel de Londres me parait terne depuis mon retour.

Soudain, je secoue la tête et me moleste intérieurement. Il ne me faut pas que je me laisse embourber dans des souvenirs douloureux et mélancoliques. Remus m'attend peut-être déjà à l'intérieur, et cette simple idée devrait m'emplir de joie, pas de tristesse. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ose enfin tirer la porte vers moi, et le carillon retentit dans la pièce. La pièce est pratiquement vide lorsque j'y entre, ce qui me permet de repérer assez rapidement Remus. Lui-même redresse la tête lorsque la cloche sonne et nos regards se croisent. Je frissonne, quand j'y lis la même lassitude que la mienne.

Remus se lève d'un geste mécanique, reculant sa chaise, et son regard s'anime. D'un geste de la main, je lui fais signe de rester où il est et m'approche de lui. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Le revoir aussi soudainement, plongé mon regard dans ses yeux marrons clairs identique à ceux d'il y a quatorze ans, recouvre mon cœur d'une joie incommensurable. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer fort, comme pour me rassurer de la réalité du moment. Puis, il me sourit, avec timidité certes, mais avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai de le revoir. Alors, je me laisse aller à mes pulsions.

- C'est bon de te revoir, soufflé-je, avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de glisser mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Tout d'abord, il semble surpris de mon geste, et se tétanise. Mais je ne me recule pas pour autant. Je lui laisse le temps de se remettre de son étonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, il me serre contre lui. Un léger rire lui échappe, quand il glisse ses mains sur ma taille.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, me confie-t-il.

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu au juste ? Demandé-je en me reculant, gardant mes mains sur ses épaules, pour mieux détailler son visage.

Avec surprise, je remarque que les années l'ont marquées bien plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû. Alors qu'il n'a que trente-cinq ans, il en parait presque dix de plus. Ces rides à lui sont profondes, la peau lui colle au visage, laissant deviner une mauvaise alimentation, et ses cheveux sont devenues filasses et sans vie. Attristée, je passe une main douce dans les mèches qui frôlent ses oreilles et me remémorent ce que disait sa première lettre : il a passé toutes ces années à se battre pour survivre.

- Je m'imaginais que tu me lancerais toute une liste de sorts douloureux, dit Remus en réponse à ma question m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Il semble soudain gêné de l'intérêt que je lui porte, alors je laisse retomber ma main et finis par m'éloigner clairement de lui, avant de m'asseoir à la table. Il fait de même, et je ne vois qu'à ce moment-là la tasse de café posée devant lui.

- Je m'excuse pour mon retard, dis-je alors. J'ai eu du mal à quitter la maison.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais la referme sans rien dire. J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, m'interrogeant sur cette question ou réflexion qu'il s'est empêché de dire, sans oser le demander. Suite à cela, le silence s'installe entre nous, profond et gênant. Il était sans doute plus simple de communiquer par lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne connais rien de sa vie d'aujourd'hui, ni lui de la mienne. Quatorze ans, c'est long.

Remus joue avec sa tasse de café, gardant les yeux rivés sur le fond sombre qui y stagne. Heureusement, aucun serveur ne vient chercher ma commande. Sans doute est-il occupé ailleurs.

- Tu es restée . . . en Autriche, tout ce temps ? Demande finalement Remus, les joues légèrement rouges.

Je croise les mains sur la table. Oui, quatorze ans c'est très long. Beaucoup de chose peuvent se passer pendant ce temps-là.

- Non, ma communauté a déménagé il y a dix ans. L'Autriche n'est plus notre terre d'accueil. Nous sommes établis en Italie maintenant, à Rome.

Surpris, Remus relève la tête. Je lis la question dans ces yeux : pourquoi ? J'hausse des épaules.

- Lucinda l'a décidé ainsi. Je la soupçonne de l'avoir fait pour Tony. Depuis sa transformation, il n'avait plus remis les pieds sur sa terre natale.

Puis, me rappelant que Remus ne sait rien des changements politiques de mon peuple, je précise :

- Lucinda est notre Reine à présent. Sa mère a abdiqué en sa faveur il y a onze ans.

- Oh, je vois, fait-il, même s'il semble un peu perdu. Et comment c'était l'Italie ?

- Ensoleillé, réponds-je. Ca changeait de l'Angleterre. Mais, j'avoue que la pluie me manquait un peu. Il y en a beaucoup moins dans le sud de l'Europe.

Remus acquiesce, et le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous. Je soupire. Bien sûr qu'il y a une gêne entre nous. Même si nous sommes tous les deux contents de nous revoir, cela ne peut pas se passer comme lors de notre jeunesse. Il y a encore trop de non-dits.

- Et si tu me racontais tout en détails ? fais-je alors. Tout ce que tu sais, et que tu penses que je dois connaitre. Sur Sirius, sur Harry, sur la situation en Angleterre. J'ai appris pour le retour de Voldemort. J'ai rendu visite à Dumbledore il y a quelques jours. Mais je voudrais avoir ta version des faits.

**O0o0O**

Harry ordonne à son cavalier de se déplacer sur l'échiquier. Aussitôt, Ron affiche un grand sourire.

- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce mouvement, lui souffle Sirius à l'oreille, alors que Ron donne à son tour l'ordre à l'une de ses pièces blanches de se déplacer.

- Je te rappelle que tu es censé _m'aider_, répond Harry, au moment où son cavalier se fait sévèrement décapité par la Reine de son ami. Il aurait fallut le dire plus tôt.

- Je t'avais prévenu, je suis une bille aux échecs. C'est Remus qu'il te faudrait là.

- Certes, mais je n'ai que toi sous la main, alors mets-y au moins un peu du tiens. Tu ne vois pas à quel point Ron est en train de jubiler ?

Après avoir échangé un regard, Sirius et Harry, assis dans le canapé du salon des Weasley, se tournent vers le jeune rouquin, installé dans un fauteuil face à eux. Ce dernier, sourire goguenard aux lèvres, leur rend leur regard.

- Eh bien alors, vous ne continuez pas à jouer ?

Sirius se prépare à répondre au jeune homme, et visiblement très sèchement, lorsque la voix d'Hermione retentit dans leur dos. Harry et Sirius, surpris, sursautent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune femme s'approcher.

- Vous pouvez abandonner, la partie est perdue d'avance, fait-elle, le regard fixé sur l'échiquier. Ron, ta mère te demande dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Nous allons bientôt manger.

Le dernier fils Weasley se lève, toujours souriant, et adresse un signe de la main aux deux perdants avant de disparaitre. A côté de lui, Harry entend distinctement son parrain grogner de mécontentement à la manière de son animagus.

- Dire que j'arrive même à me faire battre à plates coutures par un gosse de quinze ans. Si Cornedrue voyait ça . . .

Amusé, Harry esquisse un sourire qu'il cache rapidement à Sirius, de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal, pendant que l'adulte ramasse les pièces et l'échiquier et qu'il les pose sur un coin de la table.

- Tiens, Remus n'est toujours pas rentré, fait-il soudain, les sourcils froncés, en jetant un œil sur une petite pendule ronde posée sur la cheminée des Weasley.

Cette dernière indique dix-neuf heures passées. Harry fronce des sourcils. L'inquiétude de Sirius pour son ami d'enfance est compréhensible. Remus n'a pas donné d'indication exacte sur le lieu où il se rendait. S'il se faisait attaquer, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

Mais ses pensées maussades sont vite coupées, lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit dans la cuisine. Automatiquement, Harry se tourne vers la porte qui donne sur la pièce. D'après les débris au sol, de la vaisselle vient de tomber sur le carrelage, se brisant. Des éclats de rire appartenant aux jumeaux lui parviennent aux oreilles, accompagnés de jurons de Ron, le renseignant mieux qu'un récit sur ce qui a dû se passer.

Sirius se lève alors du canapé et s'approche de la porte, avant de réparer la vaisselle brisée d'un coup de baguette magique et de la faire léviter jusque sur la table.

- Fred, Georges, je ne suis pas sûr que votre mère appréciera de voir sa vaisselle cassée aux quatre coins de la cuisine, dit Sirius, au moment où Harry et Hermione le rejoignent dans la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, répond l'un des jumeaux, adossée à l'évier, ça se répare d'un sort.

- De plus, on ne l'a pas fait exprès, riposte l'autre jumeau, jouant innocemment avec une fausse araignée en plastique, avant de la cacher dans sa main.

Amusé, Harry esquisse un sourire, avant de voir le teint livide de son meilleur ami. Mais malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Mme Weasley qui vient de revenir du jardin, remarque aussi la peur qui se lit clairement sur le visage de son fils et aussitôt, elle fusille Fred et Georges du regard.

- Vous deux, commence-t-elle, signe d'engueulade, avant d'être coupé par l'apparition de Remus dans son dos.

- Ah enfin te voilà Lunard ! S'exclame haut et fort Sirius, désamorçant les remontrances de Mme Weasley, et offrant ainsi l'occasion aux jumeaux de disparaitre dans les étages.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour apprendre, je vous préviens ! Crie tout de même Mme Weasley en direction de l'escalier, avant de tapoter l'épaule de Ron d'un geste affectueux, puis de se remettre au travail.

- Ca va aller Ron ? Demande Hermione avec inquiétude en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Ouais, ouais, réplique le rouquin d'une voix blanche, avant de reprendre sa tâche d'un air absent.

Harry décide alors de lui filer un coup de main, au moment où Sirius et Remus s'installent en discutant à voix basse à la table où Mme Weasley dépose son pain de viande promis. D'un coup de baguette, elle sort ensuite des verres du meuble le plus proche, et chacun d'eux se posent docilement devant chaque assiette.

- Ginny ne rentre pas manger ? demande soudainement Ron, retrouvant peu à peu ses couleurs.

- Elle a été invitée à dîner chez les Lovegood, répond Mme Weasley. Elle rentrera ensuite.

Mme Weasley est en train de découper le pain de viande, lorsque les jumeaux refont leur apparition dans la cuisine. Leur mère leur jette un regard meurtrier, mais ne leur fait aucune remarque sur l'incident de l'araignée. Le repas débute dans un silence relatif, tout le monde savourant le repas de Mme Weasley, jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley rentre de son travail.

- Arthur, enfin ! s'exclame avec soulagement son épouse, en repoussant sa chaise pour lui servir son repas. J'ai cru que tu n'allais ja . . . Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La question posée sur un ton inquiet interpelle Harry, qui relève la tête de son morceau de pain de viande pour constater que la manche de bras de Mr Weasley est en sang. Aussitôt, Remus et Sirius se lèvent de table à leur tour pour s'approcher de Mr Weasley.

- Il faut soigner ça au plus vite, fait Mme Weasley. Ron, va me chercher mon livre sur les premiers soins s'il te plait.

Ron obéit aussitôt, disparaissant dans le salon. Pendant ce temps, Mme Weasley force son mari à s'asseoir à table, et Remus relève la manche de sa robe de sorcière. C'est Sirius qui réagit le premier à la blessure, sifflant entre ses dents.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que des premiers soins seront suffisants, Molly, fait Remus. L'entaille semble profonde.

Un nuage de colère passe dans le regard de Mme Weasley, au moment où Ron revient avec le livre demandé.

- Arthur, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été à Sainte Mangouste te faire soigner ? S'indigne-t-elle.

L'homme jette un regard circulaire sur la table, avant de regarder sa femme d'un air entendu.

- Oh, est la seule réflexion de Mme Weasley, avant d'attraper le livre que lui tend Ron.

- Je connais un médicomage qui pourra s'occuper de lui, dit soudain Remus en se relevant. Je vais voir s'il peut nous recevoir. Molly, puis-je emprunter votre cheminée ?

- Bien sûr, Remus.

Aussitôt, le maraudeur se dirige vers l'âtre et attrape un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de s'agenouiller devant le feu devenu vert.

- 3, River street, Londres, clame-t-il avec force, avant de coller sa tête dans le feu.

Harry frissonne d'angoisse en voyant son geste, mais est aussitôt rassurer par le manque de réaction des autres. Apparemment, c'est un geste sans danger. Puis, il se souvient de la tête de Mr Diggory dans la cheminée des Weasley un an plus tôt, et devine que c'est là la méthode utilisée pour ce genre de communications.

Harry se retourne ensuite vers le blessé, dont Mme Weasley nettoie la blessure avec un chiffon mouillé et propre.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'ais fait ça papa ? Demande Ron en se penchant derrière sa mère pour mieux voir la blessure.

- Voyons Ron, tu n'as pas encore compris que papa ne te répondra pas ? S'exclame Fred - ou Georges. A tous les coups il s'est blessé lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Hein, papa ?

Mr Weasley reste muet, se contentant de fusiller ses fils du regard.

- Retournez manger, fait alors Mme Weasley, puis montez dans vos chambres. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Harry se tourne alors vers Sirius, et est surpris de découvrir qu'il regarde le dos de Remus, toujours dans la cheminée, d'un air suspicieux. Air qui disparait aussitôt que son ami se redresse.

- C'est bon Molly, mon ami accepte de le recevoir. Je vais l'emmener tout de suite et il sera comme neuf au retour.

- Très bien, fait Mme Weasley en s'écartant de son mari pour que celui-ci se lève. Garde ce chiffon autour de ton bras, Arthur, il ne s'agirait pas disséminer ton sang un peu partout. Revenez vite, d'accord ?

- Nous n'en aurons pas pour long, promet Remus en attrapant sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. Gardez nous un morceau de pain de viande au chaud.

- Je viens avec vous, fait aussitôt Sirius.

- Non ! s'exclame aussitôt Remus d'une voix forte, qui a le mérite de surprendre tout le monde dans la cuisine. Je veux dire que . . . Pas besoin. Reste avec Harry.

Harry hausse des sourcils, surpris. Et il n'en est pas moins étonné de voir Sirius obéir sagement, mais de regarder de nouveau son ami avec suspicion, au moment où il sort à la suite de Mr Weasley. Harry se souvient alors des messes basses entre les deux hommes au moment de passer à table, et il se demande de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entretenir, et si cela a un lien avec leur comportement soudain.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)<p>

A la prochaine !


	7. La blessure d'Arthur

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating :**

On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :**

Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :**

Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt. 

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello les lecteurs (-trices)

Un mois tout pile depuis le dernier chapitre, et me revoilà. Je voulais vous le donner plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors je me réjouis de ne pas vous avoir fait attendre plus d'un mois. Dans ce chapitre si, il ne se passe rien de très palpitant, mais le prochain vous réservera une petite surprise. ;) profitez- en bien tout de même.

Bonne lecture. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La blessure d'Arthur<strong>

- Maman !

Je lève la tête de plat de pâtes carbonara qui chauffe, à l'appel de Zoé. Je diminue l'intensité du feu, avant de sortir de la cuisine et de traverser le couloir pour me rendre dans le salon, où se trouve ma fille. Zoé, devant la fenêtre de la pièce, est au téléphone. Elle me tend le combiné en disant :

- C'est Mr Blaid pour toi.

Surprise, j'attrape le téléphone et le colle contre mon oreille.

- Allô ? fais-je alors que la curiosité de Zoé la pousse à venir coller son oreille de l'autre côté.

Une sale manie que j'essaye de lui faire perdre, en vain.

- Bonjour Mandy, c'est Jason.

Aussitôt, l'image d'un jeune garçon de treize ans aux cheveux blonds et épais apparait devant mes yeux, vite remplacé par une version plus âgée. Le frère de Camille a une petite trentaine d'année à présent. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, gardant en mémoire l'enfant turbulent et casse-pied.

- Bonsoir Jason. Il y a un souci avec Cameron ?

- Non aucun, s'empresse-t-il de me rassurer. En fait, Clay demande à ce que Cameron reste dormir à la maison ce soir. Grace et moi lui avons déjà dit oui, et je voulais savoir si c'était aussi d'accord de ton côté.

- Eh bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais ça va aller avec le travail ?

- Grace est en congé demain, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle a prévu de les envoyer à la piscine. Je passe chercher ses affaires d'ici quelques minutes, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, je t'attends. A tout de suite.

Je raccroche le combiné, alors que Zoé fait la danse de la victoire au milieu du salon.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? l'interrogé-je, un peu éberluée par son comportement.

- Pas de Cameron ce soir, pas de Cameron ce soir, me répond-t-elle en chantonnant.

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée de la voir réagir ainsi à l'absence de son frère, avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour terminer de cuisiner le dîner de ma fille. Apparemment, leur petite dispute de tantôt n'est pas encore totalement effacée, et Zoé ne digère toujours pas sa défaite au Monopoly, arguant que Cameron a triché.

- Tu veux bien être un peu plus gentille avec lui ? lui dis-je au moment où elle me rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas méchant maman, répond-t-elle en haussant des épaules. Et puis, il n'est pas là pour le voir de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvre ensuite, et la voix de Tony retentit dans le couloir, nous prévenant qu'il vient de rentrer.

- Tonton ! s'exclame aussitôt Zoé. Cameron ne dort pas à la maison ce soir. On peut aller au cinéma alors ?

- En quoi l'absence de Cameron devrait me convaincre d'y aller ? demande Tony avec amusement, en déposant une veste légère sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la pièce.

- Ca te fera une place de moins à payer, dit Zoé au moment où j'éteins sous les pâtes.

Tony éclate de rire.

- Regardez moi celle-ci, elle ne perd pas le nord, s'exclame-t-il avant de venir frotter puissamment les cheveux de ma fille.

Zoé, peu ravie du traitement, grogne en lissant ses cheveux noirs et échappe à la poigne de Tony avant de venir chercher une assiette pour passer à table. A peine a-t-elle posé ses fesses sur la chaise, que la cheminée dans son dos s'illumine d'un grand feu vert, signe d'une connexion au réseau de cheminette. Zoé se retourne aussitôt pour voir la tête de Remus apparaitre dans l'âtre. Je sourcille.

- Remus ? m'exclamé-je, surprise de le trouver dans ma cheminée, si peu de temps après nos retrouvailles.

Zoé se tourne aussitôt vers moi, étonnée, avant de demander :

- C'est qui ?

Sa question attire l'attention de Remus sur elle. Il ouvre de grands yeux en la voyant, faisant sans doute le rapport avec le bébé d'un an passé qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois, treize ans plus tôt. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle ressemble trop à Sirius pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Zoé a hérité des cheveux et des traits de son visage. Il est indéniable qu'elle soit sa fille.

- Quelle surprise ! fait alors Tony, me sortant de mes pensées, et tirant Remus de sa contemplation qui commence à mettre Zoé un peu mal à l'aise. Remus, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

- Oh, bonsoir Tony, répond Remus, un peu troublé.

Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir assis dans ma cuisine, comme s'il se trouvait chez lui. Ce qui est pourtant le cas.

- Mandy, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais est-ce . . .

Remus se voit interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je me tourne aussitôt vers Tony.

- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? Ce doit être Jason, il est venu chercher quelques affaires pour Cameron. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui préparer son sac.

- Pas de soucis, je vais le faire, répond-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je reporte ensuite mon attention vers Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Un ami est blessé. Mais il ne peut pas aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Je fronce des sourcils, surprise. Pourquoi cette personne ne peut-elle pas y aller ?

- Est-ce que je peux te l'amener pour que tu le soignes ? Sa blessure n'est pas joli-joli et sa femme est inquiète.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Le cœur battant, j'imagine ce que pourrait donner un sorcier blessé dans ma maison. Ou tout simplement Remus. Je jette un cou d'œil à Zoé. Elle continue de regarder Remus avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle essaye sans doute de deviner qui il est. Mais je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de le laisser venir. J'ai tenu Zoé et Cameron éloignés de ma vie passée, ils n'en savent pas beaucoup. Et je ne leur ai jamais parlé de Remus. Ni de tout ce qui a été mon quotidien avant mon exil.

Je soupire. Mais un homme est blessé et ma conscience de médicomage me pousse à ne pas le laisser dans le besoin. De plus, je suis revenue en Angleterre pour justement renouer avec mon passé. Il semblerait seulement que je doive le faire plus tôt que prévu.

- Vous pouvez venir, réponds-je alors. Je vous attends.

- Merci, fait Remus avec un grand sourire soulagé avant de disparaitre de la cheminée.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Zoé en se remettant à manger. Qui c'était ?

Sourcils froncés, je m'adosse au frigo et croise les bras sous ma poitrine. Je ne peux plus vraiment le cacher à Zoé.

- C'est un vieil ami, réponds-je. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Quant à ce qu'il se passe, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Termine de manger, tu veux bien. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Je quitte ensuite la cuisine pour me rendre dans le salon. Il faut que je calme pour cœur palpitant d'anxiété. Mais j'e n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça, puisque Jason apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, un sac à dos à la main et accompagné de Tony. Le petit frère de Camille est devenu grand à présent. Il fait plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze, la taille pourvu d'un petit embonpoint, signe que les repas de sa femme sont loin d'être mauvais, et la calvitie naissante héritée de son père.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez avoir de la visite alors je ne m'attarde pas, fait-il non sans me sourire. Tu as le bonjour de Grâce.

- Tu le lui rendras, réponds-je en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. N'hésites pas à m'appeler si Cameron est trop turbulent.

Jason balaye ma remarque d'un signe de la main alors que je lui ouvre la porte.

- Ne te fais pas de bile, Cameron est un amour, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Allez, je te dis à demain.

- A demain, le salué-je en retour alors qu'il s'engage dans la petite allée qui mène au portail.

Je le suis des yeux lorsqu'il sort sur la rue et qu'il longe le muret de la propriété pour rejoindre une zone où il pourra transplaner en toute discrétion. Je m'apprête à refermer la porte, lorsque j'aperçois un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Remus apparait de l'autre côté de la rue, accompagné d'un homme roux avec une calvitie prononcée. J'expire longuement, me préparant mentalement à ce qui va suivre.

Remus lève la tête et me jette un regard surpris lorsqu'il me voit dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

- Tu avais peur que je ne trouve pas mon chemin ? plaisante-t-il en pénétrant sur l'allée gravillonnée.

- Je viens de raccompagner un ami, c'est pour ça que je suis à la porte, expliqué-je.

Puis, je leur fais signe d'entrer lorsqu'ils arrivent à la porte. L'homme qui accompagne Remus a le bras droit enveloppée dans une espèce de torchon blanc, qi vire progressivement au rouge sang. Apparemment, il ne minimisait pas la gravité de la blessure.

- Passez dans le salon, leur dis-je en leur désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de main. Je vais chercher ma baguette et mes onguents.

Les laissant se débrouiller, je passe dans la cuisine où Zoé termine son assiette. J'attrape ma baguette laissée sur le plan de travail, ouvre le placard où je range mes potions de soins et en récupère quelques unes qui pourraient s'avérer utile.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide ? me demande Zoé, dans un réel souci de vouloir se rendre utile.

- Je ne pense pas, ça m'a l'air d'être une simple coupure. Un peu profonde, certes, mais rien de mortel. Je vais aller voir ça.

Elle acquiesce, mais me suit tout de même lorsque je rejoins le salon. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, qu'elle ne viendra pas faire sa curieuse. En entrant dans la pièce, je remarque que Tony a installé l'homme roux dans le vieux fauteuil que nous conservons depuis nos premiers jours de vie commune en Autriche. Comme il est pas abîmé, y mettre du sang ne me dérangera pas. Tony l'a bien compris ça.

- C'est Arthur Weasley, fait Remus en désignant l'homme blessé. Arthur, je vous présente Amandine, une vieille amie.

Je remarque que Remus n'a utilisé aucun nom de famille pour me désigner. Je palie à ce manque aussitôt.

- Amandine Dawn, complété-je. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mandy.

- Enchanté de vous connaitre, fait Arthur, avant de grimacer de douleur lorsque je commence à enlever le torchon sale.

Sa blessure lui courre sur tout l'avant-bras, et est large d'au moins deux millimètres. Cependant, c'est une coupure net et profonde. Résultat d'un sort qu'on utilise rarement contre des amis. Mais je me retiens de poser des questions. Je devine que s'ils ne sont pas allés à Sainte mangouste, c'est justement pour éviter les interrogations.

Des potions que j'ai ramené avec moi, j'attrape un vaporisateur et répand son liquide mauve sur la blessure qui se met aussitôt à mousser. A la grimace qu'Arthur fait, je comprends que ça picote.

- C'est pour désinfecter votre blessure, lui expliqué-je.

Ensuite, je pointe ma baguette sur sa blessure et murmure un sort. Des petites étincelles de magie courent alors le long de la chair à vif et pénètre dans son bras. Arthur se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Ceci va arrêté l'hémorragie.

J'attrape ensuite un pot de crème que j'étale sur sa blessure. La couleur orange de la potion se marie plutôt bien avec ses cheveux.

- Et ça, conclus-je, c'est pour refermer les tissus. Je vous laisse le pot, il faudra en mettre sur votre bras trois fois par jour, jusqu'à ce que se soit complètement refermé.

Je me tourne ensuite vers ma fille.

- Va me chercher les bandages s'il te plait Zoé, je les ai oublié dans la cuisine.

Zoé acquiesce et sort aussitôt du salon.

- Alors c'est bien elle, dit Remus en me fixant. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vu dans la cuisine.

- Elle fait comme tous les enfants, elle grandit tu sais, réponds-je. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement un bébé.

Zoé revient ensuite avec ce que je lui ai demandé, et je termine de soigner Arthur en enveloppant son bras.

- Gardez le bandage pendant deux jours. N'hésitez pas à le changer si il faut. Il faut éviter de laisser votre blessure ouverte à l'air libre.

Arthur acquiesce d'un signe de tête, avant de jeter un œil à son avant-bras.

- Qui aurait cru que cela aurait été aussi simple, dit-il en m'adressant ensuite un sourire. Quand ma femme a vu tout ce sang, elle pensait que j'étais à l'agonie. En fait, c'était très rapide.

Amusée, je lui rends son sourire.

- Ca l'est seulement parce que je suis une professionnelle. Heureusement que Remus me connaissait, vous auriez été obligé d'aller à Sainte Mangouste d'ici demain autrement.

- Merci, fait soudain Remus en se postant à mon côté. Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Arthur se lève du fauteuil et tout deux rejoignent le sortie. Tony, Zoé et moi-même les suivons.

- Zoé, Tony, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir, dit Remus. Mandy, j'espère que nous nous reverrons sous peu.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Merci pour tout, fait Arthur. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez un hibou de ma femme, Molly, elle voudra sans doute vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier.

Je suis un peu gênée par cette remarque, mais je vois au grand sourire d'Arthur que cela viendrait du fond du cœur et non pas d'une espèce d'obligation. Cependant, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi Remus semble tout à fait paniqué par cette idée. Je me promets de le cuisiner à la première occasion.

Je referme la porte dans leur dos une fois qu'ils ont quittés la maison, et me fais la remarque que cela a été très rapide. J'avais pensé que Remus en aurait profité pour s'attarder un peu, voir la maison ou échanger quelques mots avec Zoé, mais pas du tout. Ce que je trouve plutôt étonnant.

- Maman ?

Je relève la tête. Zoé est seule dans le couloir, Tony a disparu je ne sais où. Ma fille me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Ce Remus et moi on se connait depuis quand ? Je peux avoir une explication maintenant ?

**O0o0O**

Trempant sa plume dans son encrier, Harry récupère de quoi écrire ses dernières idées à propos de son devoir de métamorphose. A côté de lui, il entend la plume d'aigle d'Hermione glisser avec fébrilité sur son parchemin alors qu'elle se dépêche de tout écrire avant d'oublier. Quant à Ron devant lui, il regarde rêveusement par la fenêtre, suçotant le bout de sa plume. Harry sourit en reconnaissant une Plume en sucre de chez Honeydukes, une des dernières de la réserve personnelle de Ron sans aucun doute. Puis, il replonge dans son devoir, avant d'oublier définitivement ce qu'il voulait y mettre.

Au dehors, les cris de joies de Ginny, Fred et Georges retentissent depuis le champ ou ils sont en train de jouer au Quidditch, accompagnés par leur frère, Bill, qui est rentré chez ses parents le temps de quelques jours de vacances. Harry et Ron les aurait bien accompagnés, mais Hermione voulait qu'ils terminent leurs devoirs au plus vite. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine après tout. Et elle avait eu le dernier mot.

- Ron ! claque soudain la voix sèche d'Hermione, interrompant le rouquin dans le cours de ses pensées.

Harry baisse la tête sur son parchemin pour cacher son sourire amusé. Hermione avait fini par le prendre en flagrant délit de fainéantise. Alors qu'Hermione rouspète après le jeune rouquin, exaspérée par son manque de motivation, Harry se presse de terminer son devoir de métamorphose, histoire de passer à autre chose. Il ne lui restera plus ensuite qu'à rédiger celui de défense contre les forces du mal, et il sera débarrassé de tout ça. Ainsi que des allures maternelles et autoritaires d'Hermione.

- Ron, Harry, Hermione ! Crie soudain la voix de Mme Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Vous avez reçus vos lettres de Poudlard !

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Harry finissait par croire qu'ils les avaient oubliés.

A l'annonce, les trois adolescents descendent précipitamment jusqu'à rejoindre la cuisine, où Mme Weasley a déposé les six lettres de Poudlard sur la table. Chacun attrape celle qui lui revient, et l'ouvre. Harry tombe sur l'habituelle lettre de confirmation de retour à l'école.

- Préfet ! s'exclame soudain Ron, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

Le jeune Weasley affiche la tête de celui qui n'en revient pas. Un insigne à la main, il jette un regard dégouté à sa lettre.

- McGonagall m'a nommé préfet ! s'écrie-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

- Ron, le reprend sa mère. C'est un honneur, voyons. Je suis très contente pour toi, ajoute-t-elle avant de venir lui embrasser la joue.

Ron continue de grimacer. Harry remarque alors qu'à côté de lui, Hermione tient exactement le même insigne dans la main. Mme Weasley aussi le remarque.

- Hermione, toi aussi tu as été nommée préfète ! s'exclame-t-elle. Oh, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux.

Harry ressent un petit pincement de jalousie au cœur. Bien vite balayé par ce que lui dit Ron.

- Je pensais que ce serait toi qui l'aurait eu, pas moi ! Bon par contre, pour Hermione, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout !

Harry rigole, amusé, et la jalousie s'en allant. Pourquoi être jaloux de la réussite de ses amis ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était même content pour eux maintenant. Et puis, au moins, en n'étant pas préfet, il n'avait pas les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Ainsi que le binôme. Harry plaignait déjà Ron de devoir travailler avec l'implacable Hermione. Sûr qu'elle allait le surveiller et le forcer à accomplir correctement son devoir.

Sans plus s'intéresser aux nominations de ses amis, Harry replonge son nez dans son courrier et sort la liste qui accompagne la lettre. Il la parcourt des yeux, remarque qu'il lui faudra acheter plusieurs nouveaux livres, ainsi que refaire son plein d'ingrédient pour les potions.

- Nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, intervient soudain Mme Weasley, attirant leur attention à tous les trois. Arthur sera en congé, alors ce sera parfait. Ron, fais-moi penser à rallonger tes robes, tu as _encore _trop grandi.

Le fils Weasley acquiesce mollement, toujours choqué par sa nomination semblerait-il. Harry s'approche alors de lui et lui file une bonne claque dans le dos.

- Félicitations à tous les deux, leur dit-il.

- Mouais, marmonne Ron d'un ton boudeur. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclame Hermione. C'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi. McGonagall sait ce qu'elle fait.

Ron a la judicieuse idée de ne pas répondre, puis tous els trois remontant dans la chambre du jeune Weasley pour reprendre leurs leçons là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Hermione avec un peu plus d'entrain que les deux garçons. Harry et Ron restent un peu en arrière, trainant dans l'escalier.

- Tu n'as pas été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? demande Ron. Pourtant, Dubois est parti, et il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année.

- J'imagine que c'est Katie ou Angelina qui l'a eu, répond Harry. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal. Je ne sais pas si je me sens prêt à être capitaine. Je préfère rester un joueur pour l'instant.

- L'année prochaine peut-être alors, conclut Ron en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Tous les trois s'installent comme précédemment, et Harry jette un œil sur son éclair de feu qui trainent dans un coin de la chambre à côté de sa valise. Même si les vacances se terminent et qu'il n'a pas envie de rependre les cours, il a hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard. Ne serait-ce que pour jouer au Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. =)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	8. A la Une

**Titre : **

Bloody war

**Rating :**

On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing :**

Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé :**

Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Euh … je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de dire quelque chose. Je m'en veux un peu de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. Mais bon, vous avez votre chapitre, c'est-ce qui compte, non ? ^^'

Bonne lecture.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : A la Une<strong>

Le bruit d'une explosion réveille Harry ce matin-là. Dans un sursaut, il s'assied sur son lit de camp, l'air hagard, avant de jeter un regard noir en direction du mur derrière lui. Dans le lit d'à côté, Ron se retourne et marmonne sous sa couette.

- Pourquoi Fred et Georges jugent-ils utiles de faire leurs expériences si tôt le matin ? demande ensuite le jeune rouquin en ouvrant un œil vitreux.

Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête fatigué, en accord avec son ami, puis se rallonge en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le matelas. De l'autre côté du mur, des rires lui parviennent, ceux amusés des jumeaux. Puis, un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers, une porte s'ouvre à la volée, vient claquer contre un mur, et la voix de Mme Weasley résonne dans toute la maison :

- NON MAIS, VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ? IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT DANS CETTE MAISON ! ET J'EN AI ASSEZ D'ENTENDRE TOUS CES BRUITS VENANT DE VOTRE CHAMBRE ! NE VOUS AI-JE PAS DÉJÀ DEMANDE DE CESSER VOS BETISES ?

Du coup, pense Harry, si qui que ce soit n'a pas été réveillé par l'explosion de Fred et Georges, il l'est certainement à présent grâce aux cris stridents de Mme Weasley. Qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'époumoner d'ailleurs :

- JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE VOS FARCES ET ATTRAPES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX, IL ME SEMBLE POURTANT VOUS L'AVOIR REPETE A DE NOMBREUSES REPRISES ! MAINTENANT DANS LA CUISINE POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE !

Harry sourcille. Ah, parce que Mme Weasley n'est pas énervée là ? Ah d'accord, autant pour lui.

A présent parfaitement réveillé, et loin d'être capable de se rendormir, Harry repousse ses couvertures et sort de son lit. Ron lui, a réussit à repartir entre les bras de Morphée. Allez savoir comment cependant. Harry se demande comment il arrive à faire ça. Même à Poudlard, avec pourtant Dean et Seamus qui font un boucan de tous les diables, Ron parvient à dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. Le veinard.

Harry enlève son pyjama, enfile un jean et un tee-shirt, frisonne un moment dans la douceur du petit matin et quitte la chambre. Sur le palier, il croise Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et sa robe de chambre lâchement fermée sous laquelle apparait un bout de pyjama bleu clair.

- Les jumeaux ou la mère ? demande Harry avec un sourire, au moment où son amie étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Les jumeaux, répond ensuite cette dernière en accompagnant Harry dans les escaliers.

- Pareil.

A la table de la cuisine, Fred et Georges sont assis côté à côté, étonnement silencieux. La présence de Mme Weasley derrière eux, occupée à faire cuire des œufs, n'est sans doute pas étrangère à leur silence. Harry et Hermione s'installent à leur tour, non sans échanger un regard, amusés par l'ambiance. Devant eux, les jumeaux semblent eux aussi prendre cela à la rigolade, preuve en est leurs sourires similaires.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Mme Weasley frappe d'un grand coup de spatule les têtes de ses deux fils. Deux exclamations de douleurs non feintes plus tard, leur mère explique :

- Il y a un miroir dans le salon juste en face de vous, imbéciles. Je vois vos sourires. Ca vous fait rire ? Et bien pas moi. Quand nous rentrerons du Chemin de Traverse ce midi, vous irez désherbez le jardin façon moldue. Et vous ne déjeunerez pas tant que ce ne sera pas terminé.

Les jumeaux grimacent. Mme Weasley salut ensuite Harry et Hermione, avant de déposer des assiettes devant eux, emplies à ras bord de saucisses juteuses et d'œufs sur le plat. Une faim de loup lui tenaillant tout à coup l'estomac, Harry se jette sur son petit-déjeuner.

- A quelle heure partons-nous, Mme Weasley ? demande Hermione, bien loin d'avoir aussi faim que son ami aux cheveux de jais.

- D'ici deux heures environ. Vous avez le temps de vous préparer tranquillement. Est-ce que vous avez fini vos devoirs de vacances ? La rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine maintenant.

- Oui, hier, répond la jeune fille. Seul Ron doit encore recopier au propre son devoir de sortilèges.

- Bien, il s'en occupera cette après-midi. Quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant, menaçante, vers ses fils, j'ose espérer que vos devoirs sont aussi terminés. Je ne veux pas recevoir une lettre du professeur McGonagall m'expliquant que vous ne les avez pas faits.

- Ils sont finis depuis le mois dernier, maman, répondit Fred, vivement approuvé par son jumeau.

- Il y a intérêt !

Quand moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry remonte dans la chambre de Ron, il croise ce dernier dans les escaliers, le regard ensommeillé et les cheveux en bataille.

- Waouh, Ron, tu as réussi l'exploit d'être encore moins bien coiffé qu'Harry ! s'exclame alors Georges dans le dos d'Harry, que ce dernier n'avait pas vu monter à sa suite.

- Oh, la ferme, est la seule réponse de son jeune frère alors qu'il descend les marches d'un pas lourd. C'est de votre faute de toute façon. Vous étiez obligés de faire autant de bruit ?

- Il faut faire des sacrifices pour la réussite, petit frère, répond Fred, sur les talons de Georges.

- C'est vous qui devez faire les sacrifices, pas nous, rétorque Ron depuis le bas de l'escalier.

- Vraiment ?

Harry, parvenu devant la chambre de son ami, n'entend pas la suite de la conversation lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce et qu'il referme la porte dans son dos. Il range quelques peu ses affaires, conscient que le départ pour Poudlard n'est plus qu'une question de jours, et qu'il serait temps de penser à rassembler ses effets personnels, disséminés un peu partout dans la maison. Il s'occupe ainsi, le temps que la salle de bain se libère, et qu'il puisse prendre la suite de Mr Weasley.

Après ses ablutions, Harry redescend dans la cuisine, où Ron termine son petit-déjeuner, son père assis sur sa gauche, le journal à la main, et Ginny sur sa droite, l'air ensommeillée.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose Mme Weasley ? demande alors Harry, les bras ballants en cherchant désespérément une occupation avant leur départ pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais la femme n'a pas le temps de répondre à Harry. Son mari lui fait soudain signe de s'approcher et lui montre la Une de la Gazette, sourcils froncés.

- Molly, tu as vu ça ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

Harry aussi se trouve soudainement intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui a interpellé ainsi Mr Weasley ? Le cœur du jeune homme tressaute alors, au moment où une idée traverse son cerveau. Et si Voldemort avait bougé, était passé à l'attaque ? Mais Harry chasse bien vite cette pensée. Si c'était le cas, Mr Weasley aurait sans doute été plus paniqué qu'intrigué.

- Tu devrais vraiment venir voir ça, insiste Mr Weasley, en voyant que sa femme ne s'éloigne pas de sa cuisinière.

Mme Weasley finit par laisser tomber ce qu'elle a dans les mains et s'approche de son mari. Elle jette un œil à la Gazette par-dessus son épaule, sourcils froncés. Quelques secondes passent dans un silence pesant pendant lequel, Harry, Ron et Ginny échangent des regards chargés de questions, et intrigués. Puis, Mme Weasley finit par se redresser en soupirant.

- C'est . . . Inattendu, dit-elle. Et un peu effrayant, ajoute-t-elle ensuite en fronçant des sourcils, soudain inquiète.

- Ils disent que l'on en a certainement déjà entendu parler de ces vampires en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de septième année, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Et toi ?

Ne tenant plus, Ginny finit par se lever de table et arracher le journal des mains de son père. Ce dernier, surpris par son geste soudain n'a pas le temps de retenir le papier. Ginny retourne ensuite s'asseoir et Ron se penche aussitôt par-dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Harry fait alors le tour de la table pour aller jeter un œil sur ce fameux article.

A la Une de la Gazette, une photo où le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, pose dans une salle luxueuse et serre la main à un autre homme, plus grand que lui et plus jeune. Le premier semble très mal à l'aise, l'autre comme dans son élément. Harry trouve même que son sourire a un petit quelque chose amusé. La légende la photo indique que cet homme se nomme Tony Esperanza.

**O0o0O**

Je repose le journal sur la table en me félicitant intérieurement d'avoir insisté auprès de Tony pour que ce soit lui qui soit sur la photo. Certes, il ne fait pas très anglais, mais il était absolument hors de questions que ce soit moi qui apparaisse à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Certaines personnes auraient pu m'y voir, de celles qui ne doivent pas savoir que je suis de retour en Angleterre. Je me suis promis de ne pas le recontacter, tant qu'il ne sera pas libre. Et celui que je dois attraper pour cela, ne doit pas non plus soupçonner que je suis à ses trousses.

- Mandy.

Je relève la tête et sors de mes pensées à l'interpellation de Tony. Il se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Il me couve d'un regard inquiet. Je devine ce qui se trouve dans la tasse.

- Ta ration, ajoute-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

- Je n'ai pas soif, réponds-je en repoussant ma chaise et en m'éloignant de la table.

- Tu dois te nourrir. Rester en bonne santé.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors. Elle donne sur le jardin de la maison d'à côté. S'y trouve ma voisine, une femme d'environ mon âge, et mère de trois enfants. Elle étend son linge sur la corde tendue, tout au fond de son jardin. Je la regarde faire, fixant mes yeux sur son dos.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Je comprends, Mandy, mais il faut te forcer.

Je baisse la tête et soupire. C'est comme un dialogue répété sans cesse. Au minimum tous les trois jours.

- Mandy.

Je me retourne et jette un regard haineux sur cette tasse blanche. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. Mais si je ne le fais pas, si je ne l'endure pas, c'est comme abandonner Zoé et Cameron. Et cela, je ne l'envisage même pas.

Je fais deux pas vers la table, tend la main et attrape la tasse. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, j'engloutis en deux gorgées ce qui s'y trouve, puis repose la tasse d'un geste brusque, la cognant contre le bois de la table. Le liquide me coule le long de la gorge. Guère plus de trois secondes. Un haut le cœur me soulève l'estomac, une brûlure sans pareille me vrille les entrailles. Je m'écroule par terre. Tony est aussitôt auprès de moi, colle une main sur ma bouche et me bouche le nez. Mais tout veut ressortir.

- Ne vomis pas, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton dur. Tu as besoin de ce sang.

Ca continue à me bruler. Je l'endure. Pendant encore quelques secondes. Cela remonte dans ma gorge, le liquide envahit de nouveau dans ma bouche. Mais je le ravale. Et c'est encore plus mauvais que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. A chaque prise, je me dis que cela ne peut pas être pire. Mais la suivante me prouve le contraire.

Le sang finit par obtempérer et reste sagement dans mon corps. Tremblante, j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve serrée contre le corps chaud de Tony. Il me berce et me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant des paroles de réconforts. Il me dit que ça va aller, que tout va s'arranger. Mais lui et moi savons que cela dure depuis trop longtemps. L'absence cruelle du sang de mon Calice est de plus en plus douloureuse chaque jour qui passe. Je me redresse, mes forces me reviennent peu à peu. Tony me suit sans mon mouvement, une main dans mon dos, prêt à intervenir en cas de rechute.

- Euh maman ?

Je lève mon regard vers la porte de la cuisine. Zoé, le visage inquiet, tient un album photo entre ses mains. Je ferme les yeux un instant puis les rouvre, affichant un sourire rassurant.

- Je sais, j'arrive, d'accord ? Cameron et toi, attendez-moi dans le salon, tu veux ?

Elle acquiesce, me jette un dernier regard, puis disparait. Je pose une main sur la table, là où se trouve le journal, et attrape la Gazette.

- L'article est sorti, fais-je en donnant le papier à Tony. Tu poses plutôt bien.

Tony me scrute une dernière fois puis, rassuré de me voir en bon état, s'intéresse au journal.

- Maintenant les jeux sont faits, dit-il. Toute l'Angleterre sera au courant de l'existence de la Caste d'ici ce soir.

J'hoche de la tête, puis le laisse seul dans la cuisine avec l'article, pour rejoindre le salon. Zoé et Cameron y sont, assis dans notre canapé, l'un près de l'autre. Sur leurs genoux, l'album que ma fille tenait dans ses mains un peu plus tôt. Ils ne m'ont pas attendu pour l'ouvrir.

- C'est toi là ? demande Cameron à sa sœur en désignant de la main une photo que je ne vois pas.

- Bah ouais, tu vois bien que ce bébé n'a pas tes bouclettes, répond-t-elle en tirant sur l'une des mèches brunes de son frère.

- Et le monsieur qui te porte ?

- Il ressemble à ce Lupin, tu sais, le gars qu'est passé l'autre fois quand tu étais chez Mr Blaid. Je t'en ai parlé. Sauf que là, il a l'air carrément plus jeune.

Sans un bruit, je m'approche d'eux. Ils ne redressent la tête que lorsque je me retrouve dans leur champ de vision.

- Il avait vingt ans à l'époque, dis-je en voyant de quelle photo ils parlent. Tu étais née quelques jours plus tôt, Zoé, on sortait tout juste de l'hôpital.

Tous les deux semblent un peu gênés que je les découvre en train de regarder l'album photo. Un album que j'avais soigneusement caché pendant dix ans, redoutant que Zoé me questionne sur ses origines. Puis, quand Cameron a commencé à devenir curieux à son tour, j'ai fini par tout mettre sous clé, dans mon bureau.

J'attrape l'album, le soulevant des genoux de Zoé, puis leurs fais signe à tous les deux de me faire une place sur le canapé. Je m'installe au milieu, puis pose l'album sur mes genoux, avant de l'ouvrir à la page de garde. C'est le seul que je possède, il rassemble toutes les photos que j'ai pu prendre un jour. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses, et pas magiques. Elles restent immobiles, comme les photos moldues.

Je me sens un peu anxieuse. C'est la première fois que j'accepte de parler de mon passé à Zoé et Cameron. Avant, je leur disais que ce n'était pas le moment, que j'étais fatiguée, ou que ce n'était pas intéressant. Quand ils ont commencés à devenir insistants, j'ai tout simplement ignorés leurs demandes. Puis, la dernière fois qu'ils ont abordés le sujet, tous les deux ensembles, me faisant face, je me suis énervée. Je me souviens, c'était juste avant que Zoé n'entre à l'école à Venise. Elle avait onze ans, Cameron neuf. Zoé s'est faite leur porte-parole à tous les deux et à exiger de tout savoir sur ses origines. J'ai vu à son regard qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Alors, j'ai crié. Je ne crie pas souvent sur mes enfants. Mais ce jour-là, je l'ai fait. Je lui ai interdit de poser des questions, lui ait dit que le passé appartenait au passé, et qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Puis, je me suis écroulée. J'ai fait une crise, l'une des toute premières, une des plus douloureuses. Mon état commençait déjà à se dégrader à l'époque. Mais c'était la première que j'en faisais une en leur présence. Je crois qu'ils ont pris peur. Et ils n'ont plus jamais rien demandé.

Mais suite à la visite de Remus il y a quelques jours, je me suis décidée. Je savais déjà qu'en revenant en Angleterre, je serais obligée de leur apprendre ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu savoir, ce que je leur ai caché depuis mon départ. Zoé a insisté pour que je lui dise tout, tout de suite, mais je préférais attendre le retour de Cameron. Qu'ils apprennent la vérité ensemble. Et cela me donnait un peu de répit, un peu de temps pour m'y préparer.

J'ouvre l'album photo à la première page. Elles ne sont pas toutes intéressantes pour eux. Mais la première suscite tout de même une question.

- C'est toi ? demande Cameron en pointant du doigt la petite sur la photo.

- Oui, c'est moi. C'était juste avant que je ne quitte l'orphelinat pour la première fois. J'entrais à Poudlard le lendemain.

Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose de ce jour. Juste que la photo y a été prise, dans le jardin de l'arrière-cour, par l'une des nonnes qui s'occupaient des orphelins. Et que j'étais toute excitée à l'idée d'aller dans cette école un peu particulière.

Je feuillette les pages. Cameron et Zoé découvrent ces instants volés, alors que moi, je les redécouvre. Au départ, il y a surtout des photos de Camille et moi. Comme elle revient souvent, Zoé finit par demander qui c'est. Et je lui explique que c'était ma meilleure amie, que je l'ai connu dès mes premiers instants dans le monde sorcier. Qu'elle a été ma seule famille pendant des années. Et qu'elle nous a quittés trop tôt.

- C'est elle la sœur de Mr Blaid alors, fait Cameron. Je crois avoir vu une photo d'elle chez eux.

Moi aussi je l'ai vu, sur le manteau de leur cheminée ; elle trône en place d'honneur. C'est une des dernières que nous ayons pris de Camille, lors de son vingtième anniversaire. Le dernier qu'elle a fêté.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé déjà ? demande Zoé.

- Un accident de voiture, réponds-je. Elle était partie pendant quelques jours rendre visite à des cousins moldus. Un chauffard leur ait rentré dedans.

Les photos continuent de défiler. Je souris et deviens mélancolique en y voyant mon amie. Mais elles ne disent rien de ce qu'était Camille. Elles montrent seulement son sourire.

- C'était à Poudlard ça ? demande Cameron en montrant une photo prise près du lac du château.

- Oui, c'est le parc, réponds-je. Tu verras quand tu y sera, tu trouveras ça bien plus joli. Enfin, s'il ne pleut pas.

Je passe un doigt sur l'image, caresse les deux visages souriants, le mien et celui de Camille. C'est la dernière photo où nous sommes seules. Je sais qui apparaitra sur les suivantes, quand je tournerai la page. Ce que Zoé fait.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde la photo qu'elle me désigne. Elle a été prise en été, celui qui a suivi nos ASPIC's, lors de notre voyage en France avec la famille Blaid. Nous y avions fêtés les dix-huit ans de Camille. Nous sommes tous sur la photo. Elle et moi, en tenue d'été, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Derrière nous, Remus, un peu timide face à l'appareil. A côté de lui, James, souriant et heureux. A côté de Camille, Peter. Le traitre. Et à côté de moi, l'homme que Zoé pointe du doigt. Sirius. _Mon _Sirius, mon Calice. Celui pour qui je suis revenue en Angleterre. Celui pour qui je vais me battre, pour qui je serais capable d'enfreindre toute les lois. Le père de mes enfants.

- Oui, c'est lui, réponds-je finalement avec un temps de retard, la gorge nouée. Il s'appelle Sirius Black. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Dans un seul mouvement, Zoé et Cameron se penchent un peu plus sur la photo. Qu'y cherchent-ils exactement ? Quel secret espèrent-ils y découvrir ? Ce n'est qu'une photographie, elle ne leur dira rien.

- Où il est maintenant ? demande Cameron en quittant des yeux la photo pour me regarder. Est-ce qu'il est … mort ?

Je secoue la tête. Je pense à cette histoire. Je revois la scène, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Lui, dans cette cellule. Son nom, _notre _nom, entaché. Son dernier souhait. Celui de nous voir quitter le pays. Le dernier baiser, mélange de promesse et d'adieu.

- Il est en vie, fais-je finalement, la voix rauque et inondée de ses sentiments enfouis qui remontent.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? s'exclame Zoé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi être partie sans lui ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je revois Remus, à Sainte Mangouste, venu m'annoncer les nouvelles. La mort de Lily et James. La disparition de Voldemort. La survie d'Harry. Puis les aurors, avec leur mauvaise nouvelle. Celle de l'arrestation de Sirius.

- L'histoire est un peu compliquée, dis-je. Mais pour faire simple, votre père a été emprisonné pour des meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis. Il m'a demandé de quitter le pays pour que ni moi, ni Zoé, n'ayons à subir le rejet de la population sorcière qui n'aurait pas tardé à apparaitre. En Angleterre, être un Black est mal vu aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour ça qu'à Poudlard, tu as demandé à ce que l'on soit inscrit sous ton nom de jeune fille ? demande Zoé. Pour qu'on n'ait pas de remarques ?

- Oui, et aussi parce que les nouvelles vont vite chez les sorciers. A l'heure où nous parlons, Sirius n'est plus à Azkaban. Il s'est évadé il y a deux ans, il est à présent un fugitif. Mais il peut quand même entendre parler de nous, et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que nous sommes de retour en Angleterre.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonne Zoé. Je veux le voir ! Je veux le rencontrer. Pas toi, Cameron ?

Je regarde mon fils. Il hoche de la tête.

- Vous le rencontrerez, leur promets-je. Mais pas maintenant. Tout le pays croit toujours qu'il est un dangereux sorcier, adepte de magie noire. Avant que nous ne formions de nouveau une famille, il faut rétablir sa réputation, effacer de l'esprit des gens ce qu'ils croient savoir.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? demande Cameron en venant se serrer contre moi pour regarder les photos de plus près.

- Je dois retrouver le vrai coupable. Celui qui nous a trahis.

- Qui ça ? questionne Zoé.

Comme réponse, je pose mon doigt sur le visage souriant d'une des personnes qui apparait sur les photos.

- Qui est-ce ? Un ami ?

Je regarde Cameron.

- Non, il ne l'est plus, dis-je d'un ton dur. Peter Pettigrow n'est plus notre ami. Il a détruit nos vies, et il doit payer. _Je _le lui ferais payer.


	9. Charles

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l****'****auteur : **

Je ne dirais rien par rapport à mon retard. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire de toute façon. Je vous souhaite seulement une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Charles<strong>

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, le corps las et le coeur lourd. Je ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour oublier la dernière heure qui s'est écoulée. Défile devant moi des souvenirs oubliés, enfouis pendant des années, et déterrés pour mes enfants. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait été si difficile de parler du passé à Zoé et Cameron. C'est pourtant une partie importante de ma vie, celle qui explique ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Mais me retrouver confrontée à ces fantômes me fait trembler. J'aurais voulu les écarter de ma famille pour toujours.

Je frissonne légèrement, enserre mon buste entre mes bras. Mais c'était aussi mon choix de revenir en Angleterre, de cesser de fuir la réalité. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, éviter les erreurs commises. On peut juste les accepter et tout faire pour les réparer. C'est ce que j'ai décidé, quand Remus m'a écrit il y a un an. Ce n'est pas le moment de me remettre à fuir, sous prétexte que c'est moralement douloureux. Je dois le faire pour moi, et pour ma famille.

- Mandy ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Tony s'élever. Je me retourne vers la porte, il se tient dans l'embrasure.

- Tu devrais descendre, on a un visiteur.

Je fronce des sourcils, surprise, puisque l'on n'attendait personne ce matin. On se prépare même à partir pour le Chemin de Traverse, afin d'équiper Zoé et Cameron pour la rentrée.

- Qui est-ce ? On le connait ? demandé-je en me levant de mon lit.

- Tu seras surprise de le voir, fait Tony, me laissant dans le brouillard complet quant à l'identité de notre invité.

Je suis mon ami dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers. Il me conduit jusqu'au salon, où il a certainement laissé notre visiteur avant de monter me chercher. Ce dernier est confortablement installé dans l'un des des fauteuils de la pièce, celui qui est le moins abîmé. A mon arrivée, il ne fait pas mine de bouger, mais un sourire amusé s'installe sur ses lèvres. Etonnée, je détaille les cheveux chatains qui lui tombent sur les yeux et le visage ovale. Puis, je me tourne vers Tony.

- Rassure-moi, je n'ai pas d'hallucination, et c'est bien Charles qui se trouve dans mon salon en ce moment-même ?

Tony acquiesce d'un signe de tête en s'esclaffant.

- C'est si inattendu de me voir en Angleterre que tu ne viens même pas me saluer comme il se doit ? s'exclame notre ami en quittant le fauteuil dans lequel il est installé.

- Excuse-moi Charles, réponds-je en m'approchant de lui, mais tu dois admettre que ta visite est assez surprenante.

- Il est vrai que j'aurais pu prévenir.

- C'est ce que les gens civilisés font d'ordinaire, riposte Tony, taquin, en venant serrer la main du vampire.

Charles hausse des épaules, comme si la reflexion de l'Italien n'avait pas d'importance.

- Hey, on ne peut pas balayer en un clin d'oeil l'éducation de toute une vie.

Charles est un vampire de cinq cent ans, qui a longtemps rouler sa bosse dans les pays de l'Europe. Né en Russie, il a quitté son pays natal peu après sa tranformation, à l'âge de trente-et-un an, suivant son créateur dans ses voyages. Après leur séparation, il a continué de son côté à visiter différents pays, et à revenir dans ceux où il avait lié des amitiés avec d'autres vampires. A la caste, rentre visite à un ami sans prévenir est courant. Quand on est éternel, et passé un certain âge, les surprises de ce genre font toujours plaisir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Angleterre ? demandè-je en m'installant dans notre vieux fauteuil. Ne me dis pas que tu as repris goût pour les escapades solitaires.

Charles s'est posé au palais de la Reine, sur son invitation, il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il amusait notre précédente souveraine avec ses récits, elle qui ne quittait guère le cocon royal. Après la passation de pouvoir, Charles est resté en Italie, sans reprendre ses voyages. J'aime à penser que les amitiés qu'il a noué avec les gens du palais, et nous entre autre, l'ont persuadés de changer son mode de vie.

- Oh non, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir de par le monde avant au moins un demi-siècle, s'exclame Charles. Je suis venu parce que j'ai l'intention de m'installer à mon tour en Angleterre. Tes enfants me manquent, ajoute-t-il en remarquant mon regard surpris et interrogateur.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Charles se soit pris d'affection pour Zoé et Cameron. Les enfants de vampires sont tellements rares que la plupart des vampires adultes que nous avons croisés au cours de ces quatorze dernières annés ont voulu cotoyer les miens de très près. Je n'ai cependant autoriser que ceux qui m'étaient les plus proches à le faire. Charles en fait partie et, à l'instar de Tony et de Lucinda, Zoé et Cameron le considèrent comme un membre de la famille.

- T'installer ? répétè-je. Tu as déjà trouver un lieu où habiter ?

- Euh, non, avoue-t-il en toute sincérité. En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose de convenable.

- C'est une blague ? Charles, on est déjà quatre dans cette maison, et elle n'a que trois chambres. Cameron et Tony partagent déjà la leur. Où veux-tu que je te mette ?

Le vampire russe regarde autour de lui, et son regard s'arrête sur le canapé trois places qu'occupe Tony.

- Cette pièce me semble très bien. J'ai déjà eu pire comme couche, tu sais. Ton sofa me parait parfait. Et je te promets de payer ma part des dépenses, je ne suis pas là pour profiter de ta gentillesse.

Que répondre à ça ? Je connais Charles depuis plus de dix ans, comment pourrais-je lui refuser l'hospitalité ? De plus, je sais qu'il n'en abusera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais j'hésite quand même. Charles ne connait rien de mes projets d'avenir, puisqu'il reste assez ignorant concernant mon passé.

- C'est la seule raison qui t'a poussé à nous suivre jusqu'ici ? demande soudain Tony, me sortant de mes reflexions.

Je lui jette un oeil, surprise par le ton suspicieux qu'il a emprunté. Il regarde notre ami avec froideur, comme s'il lui en voulait particulièrement. Je porte ensuite mon regard sur Charles. Un sourire mystérieux et amusé s'étend sur ses lèvres. Tony a donc visé juste, Charles n'est pas là que pour mes enfants.

- Je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas jouer longtemps. Très bien, j'avoue tout, capitule Charles en levant les mains en signe de soumissions, et sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est Lucinda qui m'envoie, en fait.

- Pour quoi faire ? m'étonné-je. Le ministre de la magie a demandé à ce que seul mon cabinet soit autorisé à entrer sur le territoire anglais, du moins dans les premiers temps.

- Et c'est pour cela, que je suis offciellement ton nouvel employé, répond-t-il en glissant une main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une lettre frappé du sceau de la Caste, le lilas.

J'attrape la missive, et la décachète. C'est une lettre de la Reine. En quelques mots, elle m'informe qu'elle rattache notre ami à mon cabinet, en tant que secrétaire. Sauf que, des secrétaires, j'en ai déjà à la pelle. Donc j'imagine, qu'officieusement, Charles est en Angleterre pour autre chose.

- Et en vrai, tu es là pour quoi ? interrogé-je, en repliant et posant la lettre sur le guéridon en bois près de mon fauteuil.

- Pour surveiller ce qu'il se passe, dit-il. Des rumeurs circulent au Palais, qui disent que certains vampires auraient tentés de contacter le sorcier connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

Je prends une brusque inspiration, qui suffit à interrompre Charles. Ce que redoutait tant Lucinda finit donc par se produire. Ce que l'on redoutait _tous_, serait plus juste.

- Elles pourraient être vraies, ces rumeurs ? demande Tony.

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais Lucinda préfère être prudente. Elle m'envoit pour vérifier si tout cela est exact. Et si c'est le cas, arrêter les coupables.

- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en serrant les mains de colère sur les accoudoirs. Pourquoi des membres de notre communauté ferait ça ? Pourquoi enfreindre nos lois au risque de leur vie ? Pour un sorcier mortel qui plus est !

Charles hausse des épaules.

- La seule raison qui me parait valable, fait Tony, ce serait notre anonymat. Certains vampires voient d'un très mauvais oeil le travail qu'accomplit Lucinda depuis deux ans. Ils voudraient rester cachés.

Je secoue la tête, abasourdie, avant de fixer mon regard sur ma bibliothèque imposante, qui mange tout le mur du fond du salon. Mes yeux s'arrêtent en particulier sur une photo que j'ai installé en bonne place, il y a seulement quelques minutes. Celle qui a été prise le soir où nous avons fêtés les dix-huit ans de Camille.

- Je refuse de voir encore des sorciers mourir à cause de membres mécontents de la Caste, fais-je. J'en ai assez vu durant ma dernière année à Poudlard.

- Ils n'attaqueront pas forcément l'école, intervient Charles.

- Peu importe ce qu'ils attaquent ! m'exclamé-je. Cela reste des meurtres, et c'est inacceptable !

- Bien sûr, fait le vampire russe d'un ton qu'il veut apaisant, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons devoir surveiller de nombreux endroits, pas seulement le collège. Et nous sommes bien peu de vampires en Angleterre.

- Nous mettrons à contribution tout le cabinet, décidé-je instantanément. Et nous surveillerons les faits et geste de tout ceux qui le composent au cas où des traitres s'y cacheraient. Nous assignerons des groupes à divers lieux clés de la communauté magique. Nous commencerons par Poudlard.

**O0o0O**

Harry pose une main au dessus de ses yeux, ébloui par la forte luminosité. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, le soleil répand à flots ses rayons, réchauffant l'artère principale. Dans la rue, les sorciers se pressent devant la boutique de glaces, alléchés par cet appel à la fraicheur.

- Tout le monde est là ?

Harry, sur le perron de Fleury et Bott, se tourne vers Mr Weasley essuyant ses lunettes sur un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Autour de lui, sa femme, sa fille, ses trois derniers fils et Hermione.

Ils arrivent tout juste, ayant empruntés le réseau de cheminette pour venir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry est plutôt fier de lui : cette fois-ci, il ne s'est pas trompé de destination. La seule et dernière fois où il avait fait le même chemin, il avait atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes, une rue malfamée du Londres sorcier. Heureusement, il y avait croisé son grand ami Hagrid, qui l'en avait fait sortir avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelques ennuis.

- Harry approche-toi, tu veux bien ?

A la demande de Mme Weasley, Harry s'enfonce dans la boutique de livres et rejoint le reste du groupe, se glissant entre Hermione et Ron. Mr Weasley sort quelques pièces d'une bourse en cuir, qu'il distribue à ses enfants en leur indiquant dans quel boutique ils doivent se rendre et ce dont ils ont besoin. Ron se retrouve muni d'une dizaine de gallions d'argent, avec pour consigne de faire le plein chez l'apothicaire. Harry est chargé de l'accompagner, pour l'aider à ramener ses achats.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe sort du magasin et s'éparpille dans la rue, avec pour consigne d'être de retour chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure afin de terminer par l'achat des nouveaux livres. Fred et Georges se dirigent vers la boutique de Mme Guipure, Ginny et Hermione sont chargées d'aller récupérer quelques effets à l'animalerie, et Mr et Mme Weasley partent à la recherche d'un nouveau chaudron pour leur fille, le dernier ayant eu léger incident lors du dernier cours de potion.

Dans la rue, les sorciers flanent et rient, insouciants.

- J'ai du mal à croire que nous soyons les seuls au courant de son retour, fait soudain Harry à son ami.

Bien qu'occupé à regarder avec intêrét une jeune sorcière qui les croisent, Ron comprend immédiatement de quoi veut parler Harry.

- Le Ministre ne t'a pas cru, lui rappelle son ami. Alors bien sûr, il n'a pas parlé de ce que tu as vu. Mais ça risque de leur faire tout drôle quand il commencera à attaquer.

Harry regarde Ron, une pensée l'effleurant. Lui, élevé dans une famille moldue, ignorant tout du monde magique jusqu'au jour de ses onze ans, ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre le jour où Voldemort décidera de reprendre là ou il s'était arrêté quatorze ans plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron.

- Tes parents t'ont déjà raconté comment c'était, pendant la guerre ?

Ron pousse la porte de l'apothicaire en haussant des épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

- Avant le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet. C'est un peu tabou chez les sorciers. Mais depuis le mois de juin, il arrive régulièrement que papa et maman chuchotent dans leur coin. Parfois j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Ils ont peur et ils sont inquiets pour l'avenir. Ils veulent que Bill et Charlie rentrent en Angleterre aussi. Mais ils veulent se battre quand même.

Harry et Ron passent entre les rayons, font peu à peu le plein. Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi cette envie soudaine de se battre de la part de Mr et Mme Weasley. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait la première fois, pourquoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

- Ma mère a deux frères, que je n'ai jamais connu, fait soudain Ron, étrangement absorbé par un bocal de yeux de grenouilles. Ils sont morts pendant la première guerre, un peu avant que je naisse. Il n'y a que récemment que Maman nous a avoué que Fabian et Gideon, mes oncles, faisaient partis de l'ordre, et qu'ils ont été tués par des mangemorts.

Ron repose le bocal sur l'étagère, puis se tourne vers son ami, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

- Je crois que c'est pour eux que mes parents ont décidés d'entrer dans l'ordre à leur tour. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons.

- Vous protéger, dit Harry, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Ils se battent parce qu'ils vous aiment et qu'ils veulent vous protéger. Et que pour l'instant, vu que le Ministère ne croit pas à Son retour, c'est le seul moyen.

Ron reste silencieux, hoche de la tête d'un air absent.

- Peut-être bien que tu as raison, finit-il pas lâcher en se remettant à chercher ce qui se trouve sur la liste, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne souhaite pas poursuivre sur le sujet.

Les deux sorciers terminent leurs achats en silence, puis retournent sur la rue. Ayant un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, ils flanent parmi les autres sorciers, et font un arrêt à la boutique de Quidditch, juste pour le plaisir.

C'est alors qu'il se demande s'il devrait racheter un peu de nettoyant pour son balai, que Harry sent un regard s'attarder sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, il se retourne. Un peu plus loin, près des balais, un jeune garçon le scrute du coin de l'oeil. Harry met un peu de temps à le reconnaitre, mais il finit par le replacer : c'est le jeune sorcier qu'il a sauvé des griffes de son cousin quelques semaines plus tôt.

Harry adresse un signe de la main amical à Cameron, dont il vient de se souvenir le prénom, que ce dernier lui rend avec un entrain inquiétant. Harry redoute alors d'avoir bientôt affaire à un second Colin Crivey. Pas que le sorcier d'un an plus jeune que lui soit méchant, mais le fanatisme de Colin a tendance à porter sur les nerfs d'Harry.

- C'est l'heure de rejoindre papa et maman, fait soudain la voix de Ron à côté de lui. On y va ?

Harry s'apprête à se détourner de Cameron pour répondre à son ami, quand un homme rejoint le jeune garçon. Harry fronce des sourcils et un léger frisson d'appréhension lui parcourt l'échine quand il croit reconnaitre l'homme en question.

- Ron, dit Harry, ce ne serait pas le gars qui posait avec le ministre ce matin sur la photo de la Gazette ?

Intrigué, Ron regarde à son tour ce qui intrigue Harry. La brusque inspiration que le rouquin prend subitement tend à confirmer les soupçons d'Harry.

- Je crois bien que si.

L'homme se retourne soudain sur eux. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautent, surpris. Mais l'homme, dont la Gazette a dévoilé la nature de vampire, se contente de leur adresser un sourire aimable, avant de faire signe à Cameron de le suivre hors de la boutique.

- Euh, tu crois que c'est normal qu'il parte avec le môme ? demande Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Harry. En tout cas, Cameron n'avait pas l'air effrayé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Tu le connais ce gamin ?

- Ouais, je lui ai évité de se faire tabasser par Dudley le mois dernier. Je m'en souviens parque c'est un sorcier, et qu'ils se font plutôt rare à Privet Drive.

Les deux amis échangent un regard, peu sûr de ce qu'ils doivent penser. Puis, Ron jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sursaute.

- Oh mince, on va être en retard à la boutique ! Viens Harry, dépêchons-nous. Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter mes parents.

C'est en courant qu'ils rejoignent Fleury et Botts, où la famille Weasley et Hermione attendent déjà, postrés devant le magasin. Mme Weasley leur jette un regard noir à leur arrivée, mais ne fait aucune remarque. Ils se dépêchent ensuite de suivre le mouvement lorsque Mr Weasley pénètrent dans la boutique.

Le magasin est plein à craquer. En cette dernière semaine de vacances avant la rentrée, les élèves de Poudlard se pressent pour terminer leurs achats, liste en main.

- Les enfants, fait Mr Weasley, votre mère et moi devons chercher quelques ouvrages, alors occupez vous de votre liste, et on se retrouve dans vingt minutes près de la caisse.

Hochement de tête général, et tout le monde s'éparpille chacun de son côté.

- Nous devons trouver le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 5, dit Hermione, restée avec Ron et Harry, en scrutant sa liste d'un oeil attentif. Commençons par le rayon sortilège.

Les deux garçons ne trouvent rien à redire à l'idée, et suivent leur amie dans les dédale des rayons, jusqu'à trouver la zone recherchée.

- Ah les voilà ! s'exclame Hermione en tendant la main vers les exemplaires du livre du cours de sortilège. Oh, pardon. Je vous en prie, allez-y.

Harry s'arrache à la contemplation d'une affiche, vantant les bienfaits d'un sort de beauté ( "Retrouvez le visage de vos vingt ans en un tour de baguette !" ), en entendant Hermione s'excuser. La jeune fille vient de se téléscoper avec une femme, en voulant attraper trois exemplaires du livre. Cette dernière adresse un sourire aimable à la jeune fille, avant de prendre l'un des ouvrages, puis Hermione fait de même.

- Coup de chance, s'exclame-t-elle, ce sont les derniers.

Tous trois passent ensuite par le rayon de métamorphose, puis de potion, avant de terminer par la défense contre les forces du mal. Les bras chargés de livres, ils retrouvent ensuite le reste de la famille Weasley près de la caisse, comme convenu.

- Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? s'enquit Mme Weasley en comptant les livres des jumeaux.

- Oui, m'man, répond Ron. On a tout. On peut y aller maintenant ? J'en ai marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots, Ron se fait bousculer par une vieille dame alors que le groupe se range en rang d'oignons pour régler leurs achats. Il en laisse tomber ses livres dans un grand fracas, suscitant un fou rire moqueur chez les jumeaux.

- Ron, soupire Mme weasley devant la maladresse de son fils, avant de s'abaisser pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

- Pourquoi est ce que la file n'avance pas ? interroge soudain Mr Weasley, en tentant d'apercevoir le début de la queue, séparé de lui par tois personnes, en se hissant sur la point de ses pieds.

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le client à la caisse, répond Hermione qui s'est décalée de deux pas sur la droite pour mieux voir la scène.

Harry se hisse à son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Entre deux têtes, il aperçoit un homme avec deux enfants, faisant face au vendeur. Apparemment, ils attendent quelque chose.

- Le vendeur a l'air un peu nerveux, non ? demande Hermione à Harry en se remettant dans la file.

- J'ai l'impression oui, confirme le jeune homme en regardant l'homme d'un peu plus près.

- C'est le vampire de la photo de la Gazette, non ? dit soudain Ron qui a fini par récupérer tous ses livres, et qui regarde lui aussi ce qu'il se passe, au moment où la file s emet à avancer. Et il est avec le garçon qu'on a vu à la boutique de balai, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, au moment où Mr Weasley s'exclame :

- Je me souviens pourquoi son visage m'est familier !

Toute le monde se tourne vers lui, mais c'est à sa femme que Mr Weasley explique :

- Quand j'ai été faire soigner mon bras chez l'amie de Remus, il était là. Je crois que . . .

- Bonjour Mr Weasley.

L'interpellé sursaute lorsqu'une petite femme brune s'arrête à leur hauteur, sourire aux lèvres. Harry papillonne des yeux en reconnaissant autour d'elle, Cameron et le vampire. Il en déduit aussitôt que c'est elle la femme qui a soigné le bras de Mr Weasley.

Alors que la femme s'enquiert de la santé du père de famille, Harry scrute d'un peu plus près cet homme dont on dit qu'il est un vampire digne de confiance. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année, plutôt grand, et ne ressemble en rien à l'idée que Harry se faisait d'un vampire. En fait, sans l'article de la Gazette, il l'aurait pris pour un sorcier ordinaire. Mais le plus étonnant pour le jeune homme, est la présence de Cameron. Quel lien a le jeune sorcier avec ces personnes ? Indubitablement, la femme est sa mère. Ils ont la même chevelure brune et bouclé, et la même forme de visage. Quant à l'adolescente qui se tient à gauche de Cameron, il est sans doute fort probable qu'elle soit sa soeur. Mais tous deux ne ressemblent absolument pas au vampire, qui posséde des cheveux très noirs, et des yeux marrons. Donc, il n'est pas leur père.

Sentant sans doute le regard d'Harry sur lui, Cameron croise son regard. Le jeune homme lui adresse le même sourire qu'un peu plus tôt à la boutique de balai, avant que la mère du jeune garçon ne sonne la retraite pour sa famille. Sur un geste de la main et un sourire, Cameron sort de la boutique, la main du vampire posée sur son épaule.

- Ils vont vraiment venir dîner à la maison ? s'exclament d'un seul coup les jumeaux, sourire impatients aux lèvres.

Harry, qui n'a rien suivit de la discussion qui a précédé, jette un regard interrogateur à Ron.

- Maman vient d'inviter les Dawn à manger ce soir, lui dit-il. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'inviter un _vampire_ soit très judicieux.


	10. Un plan dangereux

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l****'****auteur : **

Bonjour à tous.

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre pour mettre l'intrigue de l'histoire en place. Ça commence à décoller. Le prochain sera encore mieux. Notamment car on y trouvera le dîner chez les Weasley et qu'il va s'y passer un évènement . . . inattendu. ^^

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Un plan dangereux<strong>

- Était-ce bien prudent de les inviter, Molly ? demande soudain Mr Weasley, à peine passer le seuil de la porte du Terrier.

Étant le dernier à pénétrer dans la maison, Mr Weasley ferme la porte derrière lui. A sa question, tous se tournent dans sa direction, puis regardent Mme Weasley, curieux de connaitre sa réponse. Harry partage le point de vue de Mr Weasley. Ils ne savent rien de ces gens, à part ce que la Gazette a dit sur ce Tony Esperanza. Mais faut-il croire aveuglément le journal ? Après tout, ils répètent à qui veut l'entendre que Voldemort n'est pas de retour, alors que c'est totalement faux. Comment croire la Gazette à propos des vampires pacifiques dans ce cas-là ?

- Cette femme t'a soigné sans poser de questions, fait Mme Weasley, en posant ses courses sur la table de la cuisine. Elle a été très polie dans la boutique, et elle n'a pas fait mention de ta blessure.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, je l'ai trouvé très aimable quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais ce vampire . . . peut-on réellement lui faire confiance ? interroge Mr Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

- Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air sympa, fait Fred en feuilletant l'un de ses nouveaux manuels d'école d'un air absent.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, riposte Mr Weasley. Molly, un vampire se nourrit de sang. Que veux-tu qu'on lui serve à table ? Un de nos enfants ?

- Arthur voyons, tu dramatises ! s'exclame Mme Weasley en lui faisant les gros yeux. La Gazette a bien précisé que ces vampires ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux. Accordons leur le bénéfice du doute au moins. De toute manière, ils ont dit qu'ils venaient pour dix-neuf heures : nous n'allons pas annuler maintenant. De quoi aurions-nous l'air ?

Harry jette par réflexe un oeil sur la pendule du salon qui n'indique absolument pas l'heure, mais où se trouve chaque membre de la famille. Toutes les aiguilles soient pointées sur "à la maison". Mais Mr Weasley a tôt fait de le renseigner sur l'heure exact qu'il est.

- Il est à peine dix-sept heures, Molly, je peux encore faire un saut là-bas et dire qu'on a empêchement de dernière minute. Tiens, je peux leur dire que les jumeaux ont retapissé la maison de bave de crapaud avec une de leur inventions.

- Hey, c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclame Georges, qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de son frère. On pourrait même faire en sorte que tu n'ai pas besoin de mentir.

A peine a-t-il finit de prononcer sa phrase que Georges se doit de se baisser prestement pour éviter de prendre en pleine face le livre de poche que sa mère vient de lui lancer.

- Vous deux, ne vous avisez pas de faire quoi que ce soit à la maison ! Arthur, s'il te plait ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées, et surtout, arrête d'angoisser pour ce dîner.

Mme Weasley s'approche de son mari qui s'est assis sur une chaise et entreprend de lui masser les épaules pour le détendre.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras, dit-elle. Je vais préparer un gigot d'agneau avec des haricots du jardin, ce sera un régal. Et pour Mr Esperanza, eh bien, nous aviserons avec lui.

- Hors de question qu'il touche à Coq ! s'exclame Ron, en parlant de son hibou.

- Ce ne serait pourtant pas une grosse perte, fait Fred. Elle ne serre à rien cette bestiole, elle n'arrive même pas à soulever une simple lettre !

- Errol aussi il ne sert plus à grand chose, et pourtant maman ne le donnera jamais à manger au vampire, riposte Ron d'un air mauvais.

- Personne ne donnera aucun de nos animaux à Mr Esperanza ! s'exclame Mme Weasley avec colère, en serrant sans doute un peu trop fort les épaules de son mari qui grimace de douleur. Maintenant, montez mettre vos affaires neuves dans vos valises et vous préparer pour le dîner.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à obéir, Hermione, installée à la table devant un des livres achetés et qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la conversation, s'exclame :

- Il est écrit dans ce livre que les vampires se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal, qu'ils chassent essentiellement la nuit. Mme Weasley, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous souciez de compter Tony Esperanza au couvert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ? demande Mr Weasley, soudain très intéressé, comme tout le reste de la maison.

- Celui du cours de défense contre les forces du mal de septième année, chapitre quinze, répond Hermione. Mais je le trouve un peu léger, il ne fait que deux pages. C'est bizarre, non ?

Fred arrache le livre des mains d'Hermione et le regarde de plus près.

- Elle dit vrai, le chapitre s'intitule "Étude approfondie des vampires". J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir étudier ce chapitre.

- Ce serait bien la première fois, fait Ginny en passant derrière son frère pour monter dans sa chambre.

**O0o0O**

De retour à la maison, Cameron et Zoé filent immédiatement dans leurs chambres respectives pour déballer ce que nous venons d'acheter, Tony se laisse tomber sur la première chaise de la cuisine qui se présente à lui, et je m'empresse de ranger les produits de premiers soins que j'ai acheté dans le placard prévu à cet effet.

- Tu crois que tu as bien fait d'accepter l'invitation ?

Surprise, je me tourne vers Tony, un paquet de bandes blanches à la main.

- L'invitation des Weasley ? demandé-je, histoire d'être sûre que nous parlions de la même chose.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, si je l'ai fait c'est que c'est le cas, non ? Où est le problème au juste ?

Pour toute réponse, il pointe sa propre tête.

- _Tu_ serais le problème ? m'exclame-je, amusée et sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je suis un vampire, et à la tête qu'ils ont tirés, cette famille a lu la Gazette de ce matin. Donc, ils ne seront pas à l'aise.

Je hausse des épaules. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si Mme Weasley nous a invité en connaissant la véritable nature de Tony, c'est qu'elle n'accorde pas une grande importance à ses origines. Au contraire même, ce serait la preuve que, contrairement à ce que pense Fudge et beaucoup de ses collègues du ministère, les sorciers anglais sont prêts à accepter la vérité sur la race des vampires.

- S'ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec toi, ils ne le seront pas non plus avec moi, finis-je par dire en refermant mon placard.

- Mais ils ne le savent pas encore ça. Que tu es un vampire. Ça va leur faire tout drôle quand tu vas leur dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas manger. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu accepter en sachant que, ni toi ni moi, ne nous nourrissons comme eux. Ca me dépasse.

- Ne pas avoir le même régime alimentaire ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas rencontrer des humains, réponds-je en venant m'installer face à lui. Les Weasley veulent me remercier, je n'allais pas refuser juste à cause de ça. De plus . . .

Je ne poursuis pas, mon esprit me ramenant à l'intérieur de la librairie, lors de notre rencontre avec la famille Weasley. Malgré la perte de mes capacités de vampires, j'avais tout de suite remarqué que deux des adolescent les accompagnant n'étaient pas leurs enfants. Je ne connaissais pas la jeune fille brune, mais le garçon . . . il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas le reconnaitre, malgré les années passées depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour cela.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, et encore moins aveugle, tu sais. J'ai beau n'avoir côtoyé que peu tes amis de Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite reconnu le garçon. Avoue-le, c'est surtout pour lui que tu veux te rendre chez les Weasley ce soir.

Je ne réfute pas. Tony a à moitié raison. Harry a pesé lourd dans la balance lors de ma décision, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Depuis ma première rencontre avec Arthur Weasley, j'ai largement eu le temps de comprendre que je connaissais déjà un membre de leur famille, Bilius. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, mon vieil ami Bill était le frère d'Arthur. Je me souviens avoir entendu Bill parler de lui à plusieurs reprises, surtout vers la fin de notre scolarité et principalement pour nous annoncer les naissances de ses neveux d'ailleurs.

Mais depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, je n'ai pas reçus de nouvelles de lui. Je n'en ai pas donné non plus, et il a sans doute dû s'interroger sur ce qu'il nous était arrivé, à Zoé et moi, après l'arrestation de Sirius. Je pense qu'il s'est douté que je me suis tournée vers les vampires suite à la tragédie. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a jamais essayé de me retrouver. Mais à présent, je voudrais renouer le contact avec lui, savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Est-il resté avec Chelsea, mon amie de mes années d'études de Médicomagie ? Ont-ils fondés une famille ensemble, ou se sont-ils séparés, leur couple ne tenant pas sur la durée ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'une des dernières personnes qui me rattachaient encore à mon enfance.

- Pour Harry, oui, réponds-je, mais pas que. Et, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Remus semble aussi assez proche de cette famille, suffisamment du moins pour leur confier Harry. Il y a certainement une raison à cela.

Tony ne trouve rien à répondre. J'imagine donc que le dîner tient toujours et qu'il viendra sans trop rechigner.

**O0o0O**

Je termine de nettoyer ma cuisine, salit par le goûter tardif de mes enfants, quand Charles pénètre dans la maison. Il était parti en même temps que nous, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sans que je ne sache ce qu'il allait faire. Aussi, suis-je un peu surprise de le voir revenir, les bras chargés de paquets qu'il dépose sur la table de ma cuisine, fraichement nettoyée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demandé-je.

- Des petits cadeaux pour la famille.

- Quelle famille ?

- La tienne, pardi. Je n'en connais pas d'autres.

Puis, avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'exprimer ma surprise, il appelle Zoé et Cameron et leur demande de nous rejoindre. Et histoire de bien les appâter, précise qu'il a une surprise pour eux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mes enfants descendre un escalier aussi vite de toute ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, Charles ? demande Zoé à peine passée le pas de la porte.

- C'est quoi ta surprise ? renchérit Cameron en s'approchant des sacs sur la table qu'il a tout de suite repéré.

Ce dernier approche une main curieuse du paquet le plus proche de lui. J'attrape ma baguette rapidement et fais léviter le tout, loin de sa portée.

- Charles, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandé-je, alors que mon fils s'insurge de mon acte.

- Tu as accepté de m'héberger gracieusement, répond-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Je peux bien au moins faire ça.

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Je sais, fait-il avant de soupirer longuement. Mais je voulais te remercier quand même. Et puis, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas gâté tes enfants. Ca me manquait un peu j'avoue.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Il est vrai que Charles a tendance à faire des cadeaux à Zoé et Cameron, sans véritables raisons. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas pour leur déplaire.

- Maman ! s'exclame Zoé. Laisse nous regarder ce que Charles a ramené. S'il te plait.

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée. De toute façon, nous savons tous que je suis obligée de céder. Je ne vais pas mettre Charles à la porte avec ses paquets pour l'empêcher d'offrir des cadeaux à mes enfants. Je repose donc les sacs sur la table, sur lesquels Zoé et Cameron s'empressent de sauter. Aussitôt, Charles me fait discrètement signe de le suivre hors de la cuisine.

Étonnée, j'obéis et le rejoins dans le salon. Trop occupés à fouiller les sacs, les deux adolescents ne remarquent pas notre départ.

- Charles, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop quand tu fais ça. J'essaie d'inculquer la valeur des choses à mes enfants, et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'y aider.

- Allons, Mandy, laisse couler. Tu vois bien que ça leur fait plaisir.

Je ne réponds pas mais le regard que je lui lance vaut tous les discours du monde. Charles balaye tout ça d'un geste de la main.

- Ce qu'il y a dans les sacs, c'est pour tes enfants. Le cadeau que je te réserve est un peu . . . différent.

Je hausse des sourcils.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le divan, puis s'installe à côté de moi.

- J'ai bien réfléchi. Pour mener à bien la mission que m'a confié Lucinda, il faudrait que je m'infiltre parmi les mangemorts, que je fasse croire que je veuille me ranger à leurs côtés. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de découvrir quels sont les vampires qui conspirent contre la Reine, tu ne crois pas ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à son idée. C'est faisable, mais dangereux. S'il fait ça, Charles met sa vie en jeu.

- C'est un bon plan, dis-je, mais tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ? La plupart des sorciers qui forment le cercle privé de Voldemort sont puissants et intelligents. Ils te feront sans doute passés plusieurs tests pour voir si tu es sincère. Ils te demanderont sûrement de tuer des gens, comme ils l'ont fait avec William.

- Je me doute qu'ils me feront faire les mêmes basses besognes que ton créateur, répond-t-il. Et je ferais ce que je peux pour limiter les dégâts mais, Mandy, c'est une guerre. Tu le sais parfaitement, et tu sais aussi que dans une guerre, il y a toujours des pertes.

Je grimace. La guerre, voilà bien une chose que je suis loin d'avoir envie de revivre, même si je sais que je ferais pas vraiment les choix pour l'éviter. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'enrayer mes proches dans la bataille.

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'en parler avec Lucinda, fais-je. Parle lui de ton plan, et vois ce qu'elle en pense.

- Je pourrais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'elle veuille.

Je me tourne vers mon ami, surprise par ses mots, et découvre un visage exprimant de la compassion et de la pitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lucinda t'a nommé ambassadrice auprès de l'Angleterre, et m'a placé sous tes ordres. Elle compte sur toi pour gérer tout ce qu'il passe dans ce pays.

- Wow, je t'arrête tout de suite, fais-je en me levant subitement du divan. Il est hors de question que je gère quoi que ce soit. Les vampires sont sous _sa_ responsabilité, quel que soit le pays où ils se trouvent. Je ne compte pas donner d'ordres à qui que ce soit, elle se démerde toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je l'ai vu avant mon départ, dit Charles en essayant de calmer mes ardeurs avec des signes apaisants de la main. Elle m'a clairement dit qu'une fois ici, je devrais m'en remettre à toi. Elle te fait confiance et sait que tu es la mieux placé pour gérer cette crise. Tu as déjà vécue une guerre comme celle -ci, avec le même ennemi qui plus est. Tu sais à qui on peut faire confiance, qui pourra nous aider. Toi seule sait tout ça.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, tentant d'endiguer la colère qui monte en moi. Sur ce coup-là, je me suis bien fait avoir. Bien sûr, Lucinda ne pouvait pas prévoir que Voldemort reviendrait un an plus tard lorsqu'elle m'avait nommée ambassadrice, mais elle avait sans doute déjà planifié de me laisser la gestion des vampires présents sur le sol anglais lorsque notre existence aurait été révélée. Et elle s'était bien gardé de m'en parler.

- Donc, c'est à toi de prendre la décision. Est-ce que tu approuves mon plan ? Est-ce que je peux commencer à le mettre en route ?

Toujours sous l'influence de la colère, je me tourne vers Charles.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire ça ? C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, Charles, la tienne et celles de bien d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision.

Mon ami soupire, puis se lève du divan à son tour avant de venir se planter devant moi.

- Alors, je crois qu'il est temps que je te donne ton cadeau de remerciement.

Je sourcille, curieuse de voir ce qu'il me réserve.

- En infiltrant les rangs des mangemorts, je pourrais garder l'œil sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Celui que tu rêves d'avoir entre tes mains, pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Je pourrais trouver Peter Pettigrow, l'espionner, attendre le bon moment et te le servir sur un plateau d'argent. Et alors, tu retrouverais ta vie d'avant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand j'imagine Peter en face de moi, à la merci de ma baguette et de mes crocs. Je sais que dans mon état, je serais physiquement incapable de lui faire du mal, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas mon but. Il me le faut en vie pour pouvoir le remettre aux autorités et innocenter Sirius. J'assouvirais ma vengeance en le regardant mourir sous le baiser des détraqueurs. Mais pour cela, il faut déjà lui mettre la main dessus.

- Tu sais que c'est bas ce que tu fais, dis-je. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te refuser de mettre ton plan à exécution.

Charles éclate de rire.

- Mais j'y compte bien ma chère. C'est même exactement ce que je veux.

Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et frissonne. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Il est hors de question que je laisse filer une telle occasion.

- C'est d'accord. Tu peux y aller. Mais promets moi d'être prudent.

Charles hoche la tête, ses mèches châtains tombant devant ses yeux noisettes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Ce n'est pas facile d'abattre à vampire de cinq cent ans.

Je souris, amusée par son ton confiant.

- Maman ! fait soudain Zoé en déboulant dans le salon comme un sort. Regarde ce que Charles m'a offert. Elle est trop belle !

Ma fille arbore une robe blanche à petites fleur noires que je ne connais pas, passée par dessus son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Elle semble hors de prix. Elle saute ensuite au cou de Charles et lui plaque deux bises sur les joues en le remerciant chaleureusement. Dans son dos, Charles m'adresse une grimace contrite. Je remarque alors la petite griffe de grand couturier imprimé sur la ceinture de la robe. Je prends une longue inspiration, m'empêchant de hurler à ma fille d'ôter cette robe hors de prix. Il faut vraiment que Charles arrête de pourrir mes enfants.


	11. Dîner chez les Weasley

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais rectifier une erreur que j'ai fait dans le chapitre 9. Lorsque Harry décrit Tony, il évalue son âge à une vingtaine d'année. C'est une erreur malencontreuse de ma part, rectifié dans le chapitre qui suit. ^^

Ensuite, eh bien, z'avez vous ? Je m'améliore dans mes temps d'attente. ^^ J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Dîner chez les Weasley<strong>

Je décroche un à un les vêtements qui sèchent au soleil dans le jardin, avant de les laisser tomber dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Ils sentent bon la lessive parfum lavande. Une odeur qui m'entoure et qui m'envahit, comme il m'arrive rarement. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, assis sur une chaise et face à un chevalet, Tony éternue bruyamment. Puis, il jette un regard torve à ma lessive.

- Il est hors de question que je change encore ma marque de lessive, Tony, dis-je en enlevant le dernier vêtement suspendu.

- Ils sont obligés d'en mettre autant ? s'interroge-t-il à haute voix, sans chercher de réel réponse. C'est insupportable.

- Moi, j'aime bien, rétorqué-je avant de mener le tee-shirt propre de mon fils vers mon nez pour y respirer l'odeur de lavande.

- Ouais, bah, on en reparlera quand t'auras récupérer tes sens de vampires ! s'exclame mon ami avant de déposer son crayon sur sa toile.

Je laisse tomber le tee-shirt de Cameron dans le panier, le cœur soudain mélancolique. Je sais que Tony ne pensait pas à mal à lançant sa dernière phrase, mais il ne sait pas combien il est difficile pour moi de me voir régresser mois après mois, jusqu'à devenir encore plus faible qu'à l'époque où j'avais été transformé. En tant que vampire en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'avait aucune idée du calvaire que je vivais. Il était seulement témoin de mes crises et de mon absence d'appétit.

Je récupère mon panier en soupirant, décidant de ne pas m'attarder sur les mauvais souvenirs, puis jette un œil sur mes enfants. Zoé et Cameron sont installés à la table du jardin, s'occupant avec une bataille navale moldu en attendant le signal de départ. Tony à son chevalet, les peint, avec le talent qui le caractérise. Je pénètre dans la maison grâce à la porte fenêtre qui donne sur mon bureau, traverse le salon et dépose mon panier dans la buanderie où il attendra l'heure du repassage. Je retourne ensuite au jardin.

- C'est très joli, dis-je à Tony en jetant un œil sur l'esquisse qu'il a fait de mes enfants.

- Merci, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux Zoé et Cameron, plongés dans leur jeu. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas peins tes enfants.

- C'est vrai, réponds-je, me souvenant de la dernière fois où il l'avait fait, à Rome, cinq ans auparavant. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé où accroché la toile d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je. La maison est trop petite.

Tony s'arrache à son chevalet pour contempler la maison dans son ensemble, avant de bifurquer son regard sur celles des voisins.

- Nous pourrions partir, aller ailleurs, quand Zoé et Cameron auront faire leur rentrée. J'aimerais bien un coin tranquille à la campagne, dit-il.

- Ce ne serait pas pratique pour toi, fais-je. N'étant pas sorcier, tu dois te plier aux contraintes moldues.

- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que nous devions nous exiler dans la cambrousse écossaise, hein, précise-t-il. Mais partir dans la banlieue de Londres, ce serait déjà bien.

Je regarde à mon tour la maison, cogitant.

- Avec l'arrivée de Charles, c'est vrai qu'elle devient vraiment petite cette maison. Je me suis décidée rapidement parce qu'il fallait qu'on déménage au plus vite, mais j'aurais voulu que Zoé et Cameron ait au moins chacun leur chambre.

J'entends Tony poser son crayon sur son chevalet puis se lever.

- J'irais mettre une annonce dans le journal local dès demain, dit-il en remballant ses affaires. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons rapidement quelque chose de mieux.

Je roule des yeux, abasourdie - bien que je ne devrais plus. Tony s'est décidé presque tout seul. Nous ne faisions qu'en parler, mais lui m'a pris au pied de la lettre.

- Nul besoin de se presser, les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine. Nous ne serons plus que trois à ce moment-là.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'en ai déjà ma claque de vivre en ville, rétorque-t-il, sons chevalet entre les bras et se dirigeant vers la maison. Ça me va très bien que tu souhaites déménager.

Je ne l'ai pas vraiment formulé comme ça, mais depuis le temps, j'ai appris à ne pas discuter avec Tony pour ce genre de broutilles. Mieux vaut conserver cette énergie pour des sujets plus importants.

Je me tourne vers mes enfants et, après les avoir interpellés, leur fais signe de ranger leurs affaires pour se préparer au départ. Je les attends puis les accompagne à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je n'ai pas envie de y aller, rouspète Zoé. Je peux pas plutôt rester à la maison et manger une pizza ?

- Moi, je viens ! s'exclame Cameron, sans même m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre à sa sœur. J'ai envie de revoir Harry. Ça doit être trop cool d'être ce qu'il est.

Je pile dans le couloir, interpellé par la dernière phrase de mon fils.

- Zoé, Cameron, attendez, dis-je en voyant mes enfants s'apprêter à monter l'escalier. Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose avant de partir.

Pied sur la première marche, tous les deux se retournent, surpris.

- Je sais que vous connaissez l'histoire de Harry mais je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez mention devant lui, compris ?

- Mais maman, s'exclame Cameron, estomaqué, c'est le héros du monde sorcier ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

- C'est avant tout un garçon de quinze ans qui a perdu ses parents, rétorqué-je, furieuse que mon fils parle de ce jour avec autant de désinvolture à quelques minute du dîner. Alors je vous interdis de faire mention de ça devant lui, je suis claire ?

Il est rare que je m'énerve contre mes enfants, surtout quand ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Alors ils comprennent assez vite que je ne plaisante pas et qu'ils ont plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Sans quoi, ils entendront parler du pays.

- Maintenant, montez vous préparer, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Zoé et Cameron obéissent sans un mot de plus, mais j'entends les chuchotements qu'ils échangent, arrivés sur le palier de l'étage. Je soupire. Il m'est très étrange d'entendre parler du 31 octobre 1981 comme si c'était seulement un fait d'histoire. Ce jour a tout de même complètement gâché ma vie. Et rendu la leur bien différente de ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

- Tu devrais tout leur raconter.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Tony provenant du salon. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Je me retourne. Il se trouve dans l'embrasure de l'arche, l'épaule appuyé sur le montant proche de moi.

- Ce que tu leur as dit ce matin n'est pas suffisant, ajoute-t-il. Raconte leur que tu as connu James et Lily Potter, que Sirius était leur ami, et que le garçon qu'ils vont rencontrer ce soir, tu l'as vu naître.

- C'est du passé, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

- Si, insiste Tony, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Ils risquent d'entendre parler de cette histoire quand ils seront à Poudlard. Peut-être même de la bouche du jeune Potter. Comment réagiront-ils quand ils entendront dire que leur père est un mangemort ?

- Sirius n'est pas . . . m'emportè-je, une colère ancienne mais toujours présente, resurgissant.

- Je le sais ! s'écrie Tony à son tour. Mais tu dois raconter toute l'histoire à Zoé et Cameron. Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferais. Mais je préférerais que cela vienne de toi.

Je pince des lèvres. Je sais que Tony en serait capable. C'est dans sa nature de s'occuper des affaires des autres, même quand on ne veut pas de son aide. Et il connaît par cœur mon histoire pour pouvoir la raconter comme il le faudrait aux enfants. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Si Zoé et Cameron doivent savoir toute l'histoire, je veux que ça soit moi qui le leur dise.

Et là, je comprends que je suis coincée. Que le peu que j'ai dit le matin même ne suffira pas.

- J'ai compris, capitulé-je. Je leur parlerai avant leur départ pour Poudlard.

**O0o0O**

Un livre ouvert sur les genoux, Harry est assis dans le jardin des Weasley, profitant des rayons du soleil qui descendent vers l'horizon, le dos collé au mur de la maison. De là où il est, il a vu sur toute la colline et l'entrée du terrain. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui importe à ce moment-là, ni le livre sous son nez. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve seul, Harry repense au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et à son dénouement tragique. Il revoit le corps de Cédric qui s'écroule dans l'herbe et entend la voix de Queudver lançant le sortilège Impardonnable. C'est un souvenir qui le hante depuis plusieurs semaines et dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire.

Harry soupire et baisse la tête sur le chapitre un de son livre de sortilèges de cinquième année. Lorsqu'il a ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner et de se retrouver seul, Harry a attrapé le premier bouquin qui lui passait sous la main, prétextant des révisions de dernière minute, et s'est enfui dans le jardin. Il n'a pas lu une ligne du livre, mais a passé tout l'heure à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il y a tant de choses que Harry ne comprend pas.

Lorsqu'il était encore à Privet Drive, plus ou moins privés de contacts avec le monde sorcier, il pensait que Voldemort était déjà passé à l'offensive. La surprise de découvrir en arrivant au Terrier que ce n'était pas le cas, a fini de bouleverser son esprit. Pourquoi donc le mage noir reste-t-il les bras croisés ? Qu'attend-t-il pour commencer à attaquer, pour reprendre sa besogne là où il l'avait laissé ?

Harry pose l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur de la maison et lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu, à peine troublé par quelques nuages filandreux. Est-ce que Voldemort ne fait rien, pour laisser le ministère croire qu'il n'est pas de retour ? Ce ne serait pas bête, rester dans l'ombre sans alerter les autorités. Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. Du peu qu'il en a entendu, Harry sait que la discrétion n'est pas importante pour les mangemorts. Ce serait même plutôt tout le contraire. Alors pourquoi vouloir rester anonyme ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Et est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savent quelque chose ? A force de surveiller les présumés mangemorts, ils doivent bien avoir une ou deux informations importantes à se mettre sous la dent, non ? Et tout ce qu'ils découvrent, en font-ils part au ministère ? Avec Shackelbot et Tonks qui sont aurors, il ne serait sans doute pas compliqués de faire passer ça pour des résultats d'enquêtes qu'ils ont eux-même menés, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ferme les yeux et se souvient des visages de la jeune femme et de l'homme de couleur. Tous deux pratiquent un métier à haut risque, d'après ce qu'il en a entendu. Chasseur de mages noirs ne doit pas être un travail de tout repos. Harry aimerait bien les revoir, pour leur poser des questions sur leur métier. Il est très intrigué par cela. Et être auror lui servirait certainement dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Harry se demande alors combien de temps cette nouvelle guerre qui débute perdura-t-elle. Autant de temps que la dernière fois ? Ou moins ? Si le ministère ne se décide pas rapidement à ouvrir les yeux, Voldemort et ses partisans risquent d'avoir le champ libre pendant de très nombreux mois, libre de faire à peu près tout ce qu'ils voudront.

- Harry !

L'appel sort le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Sur le pas de la porte qui mène à la cuisine, Mme Weasley lui fait signe de rentrer. Harry se lève alors et obéit, rejoignant la femme dans la cuisine sentant bon les effluves de poulet grillé.

- Va te débarbouiller un peu, Harry, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, dit Mme Weasley en sortant le poulet du four. Nos invités ne vont plus tarder.

Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête et disparaît dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre de Ron, il découvre ce dernier, occupé à enfiler un tee-shirt propre. Puisqu'ils ont passé l'après-midi à aider à nettoyer la maison, il est vrai qu'ils ne sont guère reluisant. Harry jette un œil à ses propres vêtements et comprend pourquoi Mme Weasley lui a demandé de monter.

Il s'approche de sa valise, en sort de quoi se changer puis ôte ses vêtements sales pour les remplacer par les propres. Au moment où il termine d'enfiler son tee-shirt, Hermione pénètre dans la chambre.

- Hey, s'offusque Ron, tu pourrais frapper !

Hermione roule des yeux, sans plus prêter attention à leur ami, et annonce :

- Ils viennent d'arriver.

Les deux garçons échangent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune fille.

- On arrive, dit Harry, en refermant sa malle d'un coup de pied.

Tous les trois quittent alors la chambre puis rejoignent Ginny qui les attend en haut des escaliers. C'est ensemble qu'ils débarquent ensuite dans la cuisine où Mr et Mme Weasley accueillent leurs invités.

Harry profite de passer encore inaperçu pour regarder de plus près cette si étrange famille. Les deux adultes semblent avoir plus de trente ans, et à peu près le même âge. Ils pourraient être tous les deux parents les parents des deux adolescents, si le vampire ne leur ressemblait pas aussi peu. Mais, indubitablement, la femme aux cheveux bouclés est leur mère.

- Approchez les enfants, fait alors Mme Weasley en faisant signe à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry de les rejoindre.

Tous les quatre se postent alors aux côtés des deux adultes, en face des invités.

- Voici Ron et Ginny, fait Mr Weasley en désignant les deux adolescent. Ce sont nos deux derniers enfants, et voilà Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, des amis de Ron.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fait la femme avec un sourire réellement ravi, avant de poser ses mains dans le dos de ses deux enfants. Je m'appelle Amandine Dawn, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mandy, et voici Zoé et Cameron, mes enfants. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Tony.

Tous se tournent vers l'homme à ce moment-là, et une espèce de silence gêné s'installe. Vite interrompu par l'arrivée des jumeaux, qui déboulent de l'escalier à grands renforts de bruits.

- Salut ! s'exclament-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Fred et Georges, nos deux autres fils, dit Mme Weasley dans un sourire teinté d'embarras. Ne faites pas trop attention à eux, ils adorent attirer l'attention.

Et comme pour confirmer les propos de leur mère, les jumeaux arborent tous les deux un tee-shirt portant l'inscription « Je ne suis pas son jumeau » accompagné d'une flèche lumineuse et clignotante se désignant l'un l'autre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, Zoé, étouffe un rire en les découvrant.

- J'adore vos tee-shirts ! s'exclame-t-elle. Vous les avez trouvés où ?

- Création Weasley, fait Fred d'un air pompeux. Et pièce unique - enfin presque.

Harry, Ron et Ginny rigolent à leur tour, amusés, alors que Hermione la tête d'un air affligé.

- Vous avez donc quatre enfants, fait Mme Dawn d'un air ébahi.

- En fait, nous en avons sept, rectifie Mr Weasley en rougissant légèrement. Percy, Bill et Charlie ne vivent plus chez nous.

- Waouh ! s'exclame le vampire comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Déjà que chez nous, deux ça fait beaucoup, alors avec sept, je ne veux pas imaginer. Vous avez tout mon respect.

Mr et Mme Weasley rigolent en échangeant un regard. Harry comprend qu'ils avaient craint la réaction des invités, et qu'ils sont rassurés - voire flattés - par leur propos.

- C'est surtout de l'organisation vous savez, dit Mme Weasley. Mais passons dans le jardin pour discuter, nous avons décidés d'y dîner pour profiter du grand soleil.

Tous sortent alors de la cuisine, et la maîtresse de maison place ses convives un à un. Harry se retrouve donc entouré de Ron et Ginny, face à Cameron, lui même entouré de sa sœur et d'Hermione. A côté de Ron, Fred, lui même face à son jumeau, puis les parents Weasley face à Mme Dawn et Mr Esperanza.

- Cameron, fait alors la mère de ce dernier en se tournant vers les adolescent pendant que Mme Weasley est repartie dans la cuisine, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu as rencontré Harry.

Harry hausse des sourcils en repensant à l'incident avec Dudley. Il ne sait pas si le jeune garçon a envie de reparler de cet épisode, somme tout assez honteux.

- J'étais avec Clay, on se promenait dans son quartier quand il y a une bande de crétins qui nous sont tombés dessus et ont commencés à nous embêter, raconte quand même Cameron. Harry est intervenu, et voilà. Tu les connaissais d'ailleurs, non ? demande Cameron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Euh ouais, c'était mon cousin, Dudley, avec ses amis, répond-t-il d'un air gêné. Il aime bien embêter les autres.

- Toi aussi, il t'embête ? demande le garçon.

Ron et les jumeaux pouffent, amusés, et sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passe chez les Dursley. La preuve, en deuxième année, ils ont dû kidnapper Harry pour que les Dursley le laissent passer la fin des vacances d'été chez les Weasley.

Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, Zoé file une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ?

- Zoé, ne frappe pas ton frère s'il te plaît, la réprimande aussitôt leur mère.

- Est-ce que Remus sera là ce soir ? demande alors Mr Esperanza, changeant de sujet.

Harry remercie silencieusement le vampire d'être intervenu et de l'avoir empêché de devoir donner une réponse au garçon de treize ans. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu dire, sans perdre la face.

Mais aussitôt, Harry s'étonne de la mention de Remus, avant de se souvenir que c'est chez eux que le sorcier a mené Mr Weasley lorsqu'il s'est blessé au bras. Et que Mme Dawn est la guérisseuse qu'il a mentionné comme étant une amie.

- Vous connaissez Remus depuis longtemps ? demande alors Harry à la femme brune, curieux comme un pou.

Cette dernière se tourne vers lui, sourit et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, depuis Poudlard. Nous sommes devenus amis lors de notre dernière année d'étude. Puis, la vie nous a séparé quand j'ai dû partir en Autriche.

- Je croyais que vous veniez d'Italie, s'étonne Mr Weasley.

Harry referme la bouche qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir pour poser sa question suivant. Mr Weasley l'a pris de court, mais il se promet de remédier à cela plus tard. Si elle a connu Remus à Poudlard, elle a peut-être aussi connu ses parents, Lily et James.

- C'est le cas, nous avons quittés l'Autriche il y a onze ans pour nous établir à Rome, répond Mr Esperanza en jouant avec sa fourchette. Dites, vous ne m'avez pas compté dans le repas j'espère ?

La question jette un blanc, que Mme Weasley de retour de la cuisine avec les plats, s'empresse de rompre.

- Oh bien sûr que non, je vous ai seulement mis un couvert pour que vous vous ne sentiez pas à part à table. J'ai mal fait ?

Mme Weasley pose sa question d'un air inquiet.

- Ah non, c'est très aimable à vous, la rassure le vampire avec un sourire grand comme le monde. Je ne m'y attendais seulement pas.

Rassurée, Mme Weasley commence à servir les invités, en commençant par Mme Dawn. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette dernière pose ses mains sur son assiette pour empêcher que quoi que ce soit y soit déposé.

- Je ne mange pas non plus, explique-t-elle alors d'un ton olympien. Tout comme Tony, je suis un vampire.

S'ensuit un second blanc. Harry échange un regard avec Ron. En voyant, la femme, ils ne l'auraient pas parié. Elle avait l'air tout à fait humaine.

- Alors ça, c'est trop cool ! s'exclame alors un des jumeaux, rompant le silence. Comment on devient un vampire ?

- Georges ! s'écrie alors Mme Weasley, fusillant son fils du regard.

- Non, il n'y a pas de mal, fait Mme Dawn en agitant les mains comme si elle souhaitait calmer tout le monde. C'est tout naturel qu'ils soit curieux.

Harry se tourne vers Zoé et Cameron, se demandant alors si eux aussi sont des vampires. Mais Ginny, pensant sans doute comme lui, pose la question avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de le faire.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes des vampires ? leur demande-t-elle en se penchant vers eux par dessus la table.

Ils secouent la tête.

- Maman a été transformé avant notre naissance, explique Zoé, mais notre père est un sorcier humain. Alors, nous aussi nous le sommes.

- Humain ? relève Ron. Alors Mr Esperanza n'est pas votre père ?

- Non, répond Cameron, c'est notre oncle. Enfin, de cœur, parce que il n'a aucun lien de sang avec maman. Ils sont même pas du même créateur, mais Tony a toujours fait partie de la famille, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

- Votre mari n'est pas avec vous ? demande alors Mme Weasley en demandant à ce qu'on lui fasse passer les assiettes pour qu'elle puisse servir tout le monde en poulet et haricot vert.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la question de Mme Weasley mette mal à l'aise leurs invités. Pourtant, et au grand étonnement de Harry, c'est bien ce qu'il se passa.

- C'est une histoire . . . compliqué, finit par dire Mme Dawn.

Elle affichait un air gêné et, chose surprenante, lançait des regards vers Harry sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Bien parlons d'autre chose alors, dit Mr Weasley en commençant à attaquer son assiette, vu que Mme Weasley avait fini de servir tout le monde.

Harry se jeta lui aussi sur la nourriture, affamé par leur après-midi de nettoyage, mais garda quand même une oreille traînant du côté des adultes. Ainsi, il apprit que Mme Dawn avait étudié en même temps que Remus, mais à Serdaigle, et qu'elle avait été transformée à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Elle était guérisseuse et avait travaillé dans des hôpitaux sorciers en Autriche et en Italie. Mais à présent . . .

- Vous allez remplacer Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? s'étonne Fred à haute voix, l'air ravi. Sérieux ?

Mme Dawn acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh est parti en retraite. Et avec le contexte politique d'aujourd'hui, le professeur Dumbledore a préféré avoir un vampire à Poudlard cette année. Ne serait-ce que pour prouver à tous que nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

- Ouais, génial, marmonne Zoé d'un ton si bas que seuls les adolescent peuvent l'entendre. Le seul plaisir d'un internat c'est de ne pas voir ses parents pendant neuf mois, et faut qu'elle trouve le moyen de venir à Poudlard.

Amusé, Harry sourit. En face de lui, il voit Hermione faire de même et ils échangent un regard. Ils comprennent ce que Zoé veut dire. Avoir sa mère dans les couloirs du château ne lui procurera pas le même plaisir que si elle était entrée à Poudlard en laissant Mme Dawn à Londres.

- Et vous Tony, que faites-vous dans la vie ? demande Mme Weasley.

- Je suis peintre, répond-t-il. Je créé des toiles, pour les vampires principalement. C'est plus pratique lorsque je dois expliquer que je peins depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

- Mais vous allez pouvoir exposer vos œuvres aux sorciers maintenant, puisque le secret est levé, non ? fait Mr Weasley.

- Je verrais, dit Mr Esperanza en haussant des épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Nous voulons d'abord voir comment la population sorcière anglaise accueille la nouvelle. S'ils sont tous comme vous, cela devrait aller.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant au premier abord, confie Mr Weasley en fronçant des sourcils. Mais en repensant au peu que l'on nous a dit en cours à Poudlard, on comprend qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Cependant, je pense que quelques sorciers verront votre arrivée comme . . .

Mr Weasley laisse sa phrase en suspend, cherchant le terme adéquat.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, fait Mme Dawn. Vous pensez à ces sorciers qui ne jurent que par la suprématie du sang pur ?

- Oui, confirme Mr Weasley en croisant ses mains sur son menton, les coudes sur la table. J'imagine que vous vous souvenez du temps où vous étiez encore en Angleterre.

- Difficile d'oublier, oui, répond Mme Dawn. J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Harry hausse les sourcils, surpris par la franchise de la question. Il regarde ensuite Mr et Mme Weasley qui échangent un regard, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Prudemment, Mr Weasley finit par dire :

- Eh bien, nous préférons être prudent et laisser le bénéfice du doute au professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour.

Mme Dawn s'apprête visiblement à répondre quelque chose, mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Le bruit d'un transplanage retentit dans le jardin, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Remus et Shackelbot apparaissent alors, portant un corps inanimé dans leurs bras.


	12. Première victime

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous.

Après deux petites semaines d'attente, voici le chapitre douze de Bloody War. L'intrigue va se mettre peu à peu en place, et on a enfin, un peu d'action. Mais vraiment très peu.

Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là,le prochain chapitre devrait porter sur la rentrée des classes. =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Première victime<strong>

Mon appréhension face au dîner chez les Weasley s'est vite dissipée. Nous avons été accueillis avec une extrême courtoisie de la part de nos hôtes. Tony, qui avait principalement peur de la façon dont ils réagiraient à sa nature de vampire, avait lui aussi fini par se détendre. Même leurs enfants, les cinq adolescent que les Weasley avaient chez eux, s'étaient conduits admirablement face à l'incongru de la situation. Cependant, je n'en attendais pas moins de Harry. Connaissant ses parents, il aurait été étonnant qu'il soit différent d'eux sur ce point. Après tout, James avait accepté ma condition de vampire très rapidement.

Cependant, à un moment il m'avait été particulièrement difficile de répondre aux questions de Harry. Quant il a compris que j'avais été scolarisé en même temps que Remus, son regard a clairement affiche ses intentions : il allait me questionner sur James et Lily, me demander si eux aussi je les avais connus à l'époque de Poudlard. Et je ne voulais pas discuter de cela ici, à cette table, et avant d'avoir raconter toute l'histoire à mes enfants. Je voulais qu'ils soient les premiers à l'entendre de ma bouche. Harry devrait attendre, ou se contenter de la version de Remus.

Quant au jeune homme en lui-même, il ne m'a pas laissé d'impression particulière. Tout le long du repas, il s'est principalement contenté d'écouter les discussion que nous avions, comme les autres adolescents d'ailleurs. Peut-être avaient-ils reçus quelques indications de la part de Mr et Mme Weasley, leur demandant de rester convenable et de ne pas poser de questions déplacées. Pourtant, aucune question sur notre nature, quel qu'elle soit, ne l'aurait été. Notre but, maintenant que notre existence est connu du monde sorcier anglais, est de rassurer le peuple sur ce que nous sommes réellement. Et si le peuple en question de demande rien, il nous sera difficile de convaincre qui que ce soit.

Mais le moment le plus délicat de la soirée, je l'ai instauré moi-même. Alors que la discussion déviait sur Voldemort, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de poser la question la plus déplacée qui soit : celle de savoir de quel côté se trouvait les Weasley, quant à la rumeur de son retour. J'avais voulu savoir si Harry, qui visiblement passait une grande partie de ses vacances chez eux, était entre de bonnes mains. Et je n'avais pas été déçu par la réponse, fort heureusement. Je ne sais comment j'aurais réagi dans le cas contraire.

Apprendre que les Weasley croient en Dumbledore me rassure. Je sais, grâce au directeur, comment est revenu Voldemort, et le rôle que Harry a joué dans son retour. Je sais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente, sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ses remarquables performances pour s'en sortir. Dumbledore n'a pas tari d'éloge là-dessus. Et savoir que les Weasley prennent soin de lui et le croient quand il dit que Voldemort est de retour me met du baume au cœur.

Lorsque j'étais auprès de la Caste, durant les treize dernières années, j'ai souvent regretté d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre comme je l'avais fait. Au moment des faits, quand Lily et James sont morts, que Sirius a été emprisonné, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma famille, qu'à Zoé que je devais mettre à l'abri. Pas à un seul moment, je n'ai pensé à Harry. Alors, lorsque mon cœur s'est apaisé, entouré de mes amis vampires, j'ai pensé au petit garçon, orphelin et sans famille que j'avais quasiment abandonné. A la mort de Lily et James, la garde de Harry aurait dû revenir à Sirius, son parrain Mais ce dernier à Azkaban, chez qui Harry avait-il été ? Je m'étais posé souvent la question, sans jamais rien faire pour me renseigner : je ne voulais pas de nouveau côtoyer le monde magique anglais. Il était trop tôt. Alors je m'étais rassuré en pensant que Remus l'avait sans doute élevé. A qui d'autre sa garde aurait-elle pu avoir été confié ?

A mon retour en Angleterre, lors de mon premier entretien avec Dumbledore, je lui avais demandé où était Harry. Apprendre qu'il avait été confié à la sœur de Lily, dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence jusque là, avait fait bondir mon cœur de colère. Je ne l'avais croisé qu'une seule fois cette femme, au mariage de Lily et James. Et elle ne m'avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Pire encore, j'en avais gardé l'image d'une femme aigre et raciste, qui avait mal accepté la condition de sorcière de sa sœur. Alors, j'avais plutôt mal pris l'annonce de Dumbledore, et m'était sentis encore plus coupable de ne pas avoir pensé l'avenir du petit bout de chou, treize ans auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Mondingus ?

Le cri que Mme Weasley vient de lancer me sort de mes pensées. L'air épouvanté et inquiet qu'elle affiche me pousse à regarder à mon tour ce qu'elle scrute avec autant d'intérêt. Je remarque alors que Remus et un homme à la peau foncé sont apparus dans le jardin, transportant une troisième personne inanimé. Apparemment, ils viennent de transplaner et, tout occupée à penser à autre chose, je ne les ai pas entendus arriver.

Mr et Mme Weasley se précipitent pour aider Remus et son compagnon, au moment où tout ceux encore présents autour de la table se lèvent. Dans mon dos, j'entends Harry demander qui est l'homme dans les bras de Remus.

- C'est Mondingus Fletcher, répond l'un des enfants Weasley. Il est membre de l'Ordre.

La dernière phrase a été chuchoté, mais pas suffisamment bas pour que je ne l'entende pas. Sans doute pensent-ils que je ne connais pas l'Ordre du Phénix, et que je ne devrais pas apprendre son existence, ainsi que Tony.

- Mandy, dit Remus, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il est totalement paniqué, comme rarement je l'ai vu. Je fronce des sourcils, avant de deviner que si Remus est ici, c'est parce qu'il a besoin d'une guérisseuse. Il savait parfaitement où me trouver ce soir, l'ayant prévenu de l'invitation à dîner des Weasley.

Je m'approche rapidement de Remus et son compagnon, que Mme Weasley guide vers l'intérieur de la maison, les autres sur nos talons. L'inconscient doit avoir une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux châtains et filasses, et un embonpoint certain. La pâleur de son visage me renseigne assez bien sur son état : il est très mal en point.

- Il s'appelle Mondingus Fletcher, m'apprend Remus d'une voix précipité, alors que nous traversons la cuisine. On l'a retrouvé inanimé sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a environ un quart d'heure.

Nous passons dans un salon coquet, où Remus et l'homme noir dépose leur paquet sur le divan. Je m'agenouille aussitôt près de la tête du blessée et pose mes doigts sur son cou, cherchant un pouls.

- Restez dans la cuisine, entends-je dire Mme Weasley dans mon dos. N'entrez pas dans le salon, laissez la travailler tranquillement.

Soupirant, je laisse retomber ma main. Mon travail est terminé. Je ne peux rien faire pour les morts. Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Remus, penché sur le dossier du sofa. Il me désigne alors le cou de la victime, mais de l'autre côté de son corps. Fronçant des sourcils, je tourne la tête de l'homme et regarde ce que me désigne Remus. J'inspire profondément, choquée par ce que je découvre.

- Tony ! m'écrie-je aussitôt.

- C'est ce que je crois ? demande Remus.

J'ignore sa question et désigne à Tony qui m'a rejoint, s'agenouillant près de moi, les traces de morsure sur le cou du corps de Fletcher. Tony serre les dents.

- Et merde ! lâche-t-il, furieux.

Nous échangeons un regard. C'est exactement ce que nous craignions, ce que _Lucinda_ craignait. Qu'une chose du genre se produise. Qu'un sorcier se fasse mordre par un vampire.

- Dans quel état est-il ? demandé-je à Tony, moi-même incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit.

Tony se penche et renifle le corps de Fletcher. Il grimace de colère.

- Le processus a commencé, dit-il d'une voix lugubre. Il se transforme.

Je baisse de nouveau le regard sur le corps de l'homme, réfléchissant à tout vitesse. Remus nous a appris qu'il a été trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse. A cette heure-ci, les boutiques de la rue marchande sont fermées. Alors que faisait-il là ?

- Remus, vous l'avez vraiment trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demandé-je à mon ami en relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'hésitation passe dans ses iris clairs, puis, il semble se souvenir de qui je suis, et qu'il peut me faire confiance. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il glisse tout de même un œil vers la porte qui mène à la cuisine, et où les adolescents assistent en silence à la scène. Je suis son regard et découvre Mme Weasley empêchant les enfants de rentrer dans la pièce. Mr Weasley et l'homme à la peau foncé sont à l'autre bout du canapé, dans l'attente de notre verdict.

- Il était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, me confie finalement Remus. C'est un membre de l'Ordre, il était en mission . . .

- Remus ! le coupe soudain l'homme à la peau foncé d'une voix grave. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- C'est une amie de longue date. Elle aidait déjà l'Ordre du Phénix la première fois, on peut lui faire confiance, elle ne dira rien. Je vous l'assure, Kingsley, on peut tout lui dire, insiste Remus, devant l'air dubitatif de l'homme.

Je regarde à mon tour ce Kingsley et affiche mon air le plus sérieux. Il me regarde à son tour, avant que son regard ne glisse sur Tony.

- A lui aussi, vous lui faites confiance ? demande-t-il alors.

- Oui, assure Remus sans une once d'hésitation.

Kingsley nous scrute encore une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Mais Remus n'a pas le temps de commencer à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, Mme Weasley l'en empêche lorsqu'elle ordonne aux moins de dix-sept ans :

- Allez à l'étage ! Ce qu'il se passe ici ne vous regarde pas. Tout le monde sort de la cuisine.

Ses enfants, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, son amie, rouspètent à grand renfort de cri. Les miens restent là, à me regarder.

- Suivez-les, dis-je alors, consciente que les membres de l'Ordre ne veulent pas que les plus jeunes sachent quoi que ce soit sur leurs agissement.

Zoé et Cameron acquiescent d'un signe de tête, puis disparaissent à leur tour. Mr Weasley referme la porte dans leur dos, et Remus peut enfin me raconter ce qu'il sait.

- Nous l'avons trouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, reprend mon ami en cessant de s'appuyer sur le dossier du divan. Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, il devait surveiller les mouvements des mangemorts présumés. Kingsley et moi étions sur le Chemin de Traverse quand nous l'avons entendu hurler. Nous avons accourus aussi vite que possible, mais quand nous sommes arrivés il était trop tard. Mondingus gisait déjà dans une mare de sang.

- Vous avez vu ou aperçu quelqu'un ? questionné-je.

- Non, rien, répondit Remus. C'est l'œuvre d'un faucheur ?

Je me relève en soupirant.

- Non, Remus, c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

Je me tourne vers Kingsley qui pose la question, lâchant du regard Remus qui blêmissait à vue d'œil.

- Elle est de première importance, dis-je. Lorsqu'un faucheur attaque, il tue sa victime. Mais lorsque c'est un vampire qui mord un humain, celui-ci se transforme en faucheur. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train d'arriver à votre ami.

- Tu ne peux pas le transformer en vampire ? demande Remus d'un ton pressé. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait mort, vous pouvez le sauver !

Je secoue la tête au moment où Tony se relève à son tour pour se placer derrière la tête de Fletcher,.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui a failli m'arriver, lorsque la Reine a su que j'avais été transformé ? demandé-je à mon ami. C'est un crime de transformer un humain en membre de la Caste, sans avoir l'autorisation de la Reine. Mon créateur a payé pour ce crime. Ni moi, ni Tony ne mettront notre vie en jeu pour ça.

- Alors demandez l'autorisation ! s'exclame Kingsley en faisant un pas dans ma direction, visiblement en colère.

Je secoue la tête.

- La transformation en faucheur s'effectue en quelques heures. Même si l'autorisation nous était donné de le transformer en vampire, ce qui serait étonnant, il serait trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas le choix et il doit être tué.

- Il est déjà mort ! s'exclame Mr Weasley d'un air épouvanté. Que voulez-vous faire de plus ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Tony attrape le corps de Fletcher et le balance sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant de six ans.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écrie aussitôt Kingsley, scandalisé.

Tony prend la direction de la porte sans même se donner la peine de répondre, me laissant cet infime honneur.

- Il faut qu'il le sorte d'ici, dis-je au moment où Mr Weasley et le sorcier à la peau sombre essaye de s'interposer pour empêcher le vampire de s'en aller. Il faut qu'il soit loin de toute présence humaine au moment où il se réveillera. Et je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez lui briser la nuque au moment où cela se produira.

Kingsley et Mr Weasley, épouvantés, se tournent vers moi et Tony peut sortir tranquillement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ils auraient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Puis ils se tournent vers Remus. Ce dernier secoue la tête en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas lui aussi.

- Remus ne connaît pas nos méthodes, fais-je pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui. En venant ici, il pensait que je pourrais aider.

Un silence s'impose, pendant lequel Mme Weasley revient dans la pièce, alarmée.

- Mr Esperanza vient de sortir avec Mondingus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, mais c'est son mari qui répond :

- Il est mort, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.

- Un vampire l'a attaqué, annonce Kingsley.

Mme Weasley pousse un petit cri épouvanté, avant de demander :

- Mais je croyais que les vampires n'attaquaient pas les humains ?

Elle est la seule à avoir compris aussi rapidement la différence entre les termes parmi tous les humains. Elle monte dans mon estime.

- C'est exact, confirmé-je. Le sang humain n'attire pas les vampires. C'est pourquoi, nous devons découvrir qui a attaqué cet homme, et surtout, pourquoi.

Sans un mot de plus, je sors du salon, et m'arrête dans la cuisine. D'un simple coup d'œil, je constate que mes enfants ne sont pas dans le jardin.

- Pouvez vous prévenir Zoé et Cameron que nous partons ? demandé-je à Mme Weasley qui m'a suivi dans la pièce.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et disparaît dans l'escalier. Les trois hommes sont eux aussi dans la cuisine à présent, et je sens qu'ils sont plus que décontenancés par ce qui vient de se dérouler. Moi-même, je le suis alors que je comprends un peu mieux qu'eux ce qu'il se passe.

- Je suis navrée pour votre ami, dis-je alors. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à accepter, mais comprenez que nous n'avons pas le choix. Et surtout, sachez que ce crime ne restera pas impuni. Notre société condamne lourdement les attaques envers des humains, notamment s'il s'ensuit une transformation en faucheur.

- Que ferez vous du corps de Mondingus quand ce sera terminé ? demande Remus.

- Je te contacterai à ce moment-là, réponds-je. Tu pourras alors remettre sa dépouille à sa famille.

Remus acquiesce d'un signe de tête, abattu. Je devine qu'il espérait que les événements ne tournent pas dans ce sens, lorsqu'il est venu me demander de l'aide.

Zoé et Cameron pénètrent dans la cuisine, sur les talons de Mme Weasley. Derrière eux, les autres adolescents nous regardent avec curiosité.

- Mr et Mme Weasley, merci pour votre invitation et pour ce repas, fais-je en rejoignant mes enfants sur le pas de la porte. Je regrette qu'il se termine de cette manière, nous passions une très bonne soirée. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons sur le quai de la gare. Au revoir.

Le couple Weasley me salue à leur tour, ainsi que Remus et les adolescents. Puis, j'attrape les mains de Zoé et Cameron et nous quittons le jardin. Nous grimpons la colline puis disparaissons derrière. Tony nous y attends, le corps de Fletcher toujours en travers de son épaule.

- Je ramène d'abord Zoé et Cameron, dis-je à mon ami. Je reviendrai te chercher ensuite.

Tony acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis je transplane.

**O0o0O**

Les invités repartis, Hermione referme la porte de la chambre de Ron et fait face aux deux jeunes hommes, assis sur le bord du lit. Ils se regardent un instant, silencieux, avant que Ron ne déclare :

- On peut dire que c'était bizarre comme dîner.

A côté de lui, Harry confirme d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce que . . . qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cet homme, Mondingus ? demande Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

A la question de son amie, Harry se remémore l'arrivée fracassante de Remus et Shackelbot, portant le corps inanimé de Mondingus Fletcher, puis de l'état dans lequel était l'homme lorsqu'ils l'avaient déposés dans le salon. Il était pâle comme la mort.

- Il a dit que Mondingus était en train de se transformer, fait Ron en sortant Harry de ses souvenirs de la soirée. Tony, c'est ce qu'il a dit quand Amandine l'auscultait. Donc Mondingus . . .

Ron ne termine pas sa phrase. Nul besoin, tous les trois ont déjà devinés ce qu'il sous entendait : Mondingus se transforme en vampire.

C'est donc comme cela que ça se passe ? Un simple morsure et votre état change pour tujours. Harry frissonne en pensant à cet éventualité. Il suffirait de tomber sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment, et voilà votre vie changé à jamais. Était-ce ce qui était arrivé à leurs invités vampires ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Hermione d'un ton brusque en se décollant de la porte. J'ai parcouru tout à l'heure le chapitre sur les vampires de la Caste . . .

- De la quoi ? s'écria Ron avec surprise, interrompant la jeune fille.

Harry non plus ne sait pas ce qu'est cette Caste. Et leur amie a tôt fait d'éclairer leur lanterne.

- La Caste, répète-t-elle, c'est le nom que les vampires de sang pur se donnent, depuis que les sorciers ne font plus la différence entre eux et les faucheurs.

Là, Harry est perdu. Sans doute devrait-il lire lui-même ce fameux chapitre sur les vampires.

- J'ai rien compris, marmonne Ron en regardant le plancher.

Harry jette un œil à son ami avant d'esquisser un demi sourire amusé, rassuré de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul que Hermione a largué avec son explication plus que nébuleuse.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte de la chambre. Hermione qui se trouve être la plus proche de l'entrée de la chambre, sursaute, avant d'ouvrir le battant pour laisser entrer Ginny, Fred et Georges.

- On savait bien qu'on vous trouverait ici, fait la benjamine. J'imagine que vous êtes déjà en train de faire un compte-rendu du dîner.

Hermione acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis referme la porte en silence. Pendant ce temps, Ginny vient s'asseoir aux pieds de Ron et Harry, tandis que les jumeaux restent collés au mur, face à eux.

- Alors, c'est quoi exactement cette Caste ? demande Ron. Parce que ta dernière explication ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé, tu sais.

- Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas terminé, réplique Hermione, cinglante. Pour bien comprendre, il faut savoir que les vampires de sang-pur sont l'origine de leur race. Ce sont ceux qui se nourrissent d'animaux et non d'être humains.

- Ça, ce sont les faucheurs, devine Harry.

- Tout à fait, confirme Hermione. Dans le livre, ils expliquent que les faucheurs sont d'anciens êtres humains, mordus par des vampires et laissés pour morts. Lorsque la transformation est opérée, ils ne sont plus attirés que par le sang humain.

- Mais c'est la description que _nous_, on a des vampires, ça, intervient Ginny. Je les ai étudié l'année dernière.

- Oui, et nous aussi durant notre troisième année, dit Hermione. Mais apparemment en septième année, on apprend que ces vampires, qui n'en sont pas en réalité, ne sont que des . . .

Hermione ne trouve pas de termes pour définir sa pensée.

- Un peu comme des inferis ? propose Fred.

Tous se tourne vers la jeune homme, surpris.

- Quoi ! Nous aussi, on l'a lu ce chapitre aujourd'hui. On était curieux.

Georges confirme d'un signe de tête.

- C'est quoi, un inferi ? demande Harry, qui n'a pas compris la comparaison en raison de son manque d'informations.

- C'est un cadavre humain qu'un sort de magie noire permet de faire bouger, répond Ron d'un air dégoûté. Il parait que Tu-Sais-Qui s'en servait souvent avant.

Harry frissonne, en imaginant des corps sans vies marchant dans les rues, à l'instar des zombies moldus que Harry avait découvert dans les films dont Dudley s'était gavé tout l'été. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il ne serait pas étonnant que l'idée soit venu à un moldu en croisant un inferi du temps où Voldemort était au somment de son règne de terreur.

- Oui, dit Hermione ramenant tout le monde à l'instant présent, on peut dire que les faucheurs sont comme des inferis. Bref, donc tout ça pour dire, que non, Mondingus n'est pas en train de se transformer en vampire, mais plutôt en faucheur. Au vu de la réaction qu'ils ont eu tout à l'heure, en bas . . .

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Harry revoit le visage de Mondingus, étendu sur le sofa. A ce moment-là, il avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort. Et lorsque Amandine avait pris son pouls et avait baissé la main d'un geste défaitiste, il avait pensé en avoir la confirmation. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Ou plutôt si, mais il allait revenir, sous une autre forme, et plus dangereuse.

- Si les faucheurs sont créés par une morsure de vampire, dit soudain Ginny, ça veut dire que Mondingus a été attaqué par l'un de ces vampires qui ne sont pas _censés_ boire du sang humain.

L'intervention de la jeune fille a vite fait de sortir chacun de ses pensées.

- Elle a raison, fait Ron. Hermione tu viens de dire que seuls les vampires peuvent transformer des sorciers en faucheurs, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille brune hésite un peu en tordant ses doigts.

- Eh bien, c'est ce qui est écrit dans le livre, mais il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre de deux pages à peine, alors peut-être que . . .

Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres manières de transformer quelqu'un, termina Harry en pensée pour son amie.

Et il espérait qu'elle ait raison car, en mettant bout à bout le peu d'information qu'il avait sur cette affaire, le dénouement n'en était pas agréable. Si seuls les vampires pouvaient transformer un humain, et que Mondingus avait bien été mordu lors d'une de ses missions pour l'Ordre, alors il n'y avait qu'un petit pas à franchir pour penser que Voldemort avait des vampires à sa solde.


	13. Le Poudlard Express

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà la prochain chapitre qui arrive ! Je suis fière de moi, j'arrive à garder un rythme à peu près régulier. ^^ Cela faisait longtemps. =)

Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture et vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le Poudlard Express<strong>

Agacée par les mèches brunes qui me tombent sur les yeux à chaque fois que je penche la tête, je finis par plonger la main dans la poche de ma veste en coton et en ressors un élastique jaune dont je me sers pour nouer mes cheveux en un chignon négligé. Puis, je reporte mon regard sur la fenêtre du salon qui donne sur la rue et pose mon front contre le carreau froid. La fraîcheur de la vitre contre la peau brûlante de mon visage me soulage. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour profiter un peu plus de la sensation de bien-être qui se propage dans toute ma tête, et mets de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Il y règne un chaos sans noms depuis la fin du dîner. Rentrer à la maison avec le corps de ce pauvre Mondingus Fletcher n'a pas posé de problèmes, mais savoir qu'il se trouve dans la pièce à côté, dans mon bureau, et que mes enfants dorment un étage seulement au dessus a de quoi mettre mes nerfs en pelote. Jamais Cameron et Zoé ne se sont retrouvés si proches du danger. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les en tenir éloigner. Sauf lors de ma décision de venir en Angleterre. Même si à l'époque où je me suis décidée, je ne savais rien des rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort, j'aurais pu faire marche arrière quand Lucinda me l'a appris, et rapatrier mes enfants en Italie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je soupire, ouvre les yeux et décolle ma tête de la fenêtre pour venir poser mon regard sur le meuble près de moi auquel je suis installée, et plus précisément, sur le parchemin déroulé qui y est posé. Il est empli de mon écriture et adressé à Lucinda. Je me dois de lui rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, à Londres ce soir. Elle doit savoir que ce qu'elle craignait s'est produit. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai commencé à rédiger cette missive, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver les mots pour rester neutre et ne pas lui faire voir ma colère et ma tristesse. Cette lettre officielle doit rester vide de tous sentiments.

Je tends la main pour attraper ma tasse de chocolat fumante, et la cale contre ma poitrine glacée d'effroi, au moment où la porte de ma maison s'ouvre. Charles, vêtu de noir, apparaît dans le couloir. Il s'arrête devant l'entrée du salon et tourne la tête dans ma direction, l'air interdit. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander.

Je soupire de nouveau, et repose ma tasse sur le buffet, déçue de ne pouvoir profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur bienfaisante.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire que des vampires ont attaqués le Chemin de Traverse ce soir, fait mon ami sans autre forme de préambule, le regard vissé sur la porte close qui mène à mon bureau.

- Inutile est le mot, confirmé-je, avant de relever une précision dans sa phrase. Tu as dit _des_ vampires ? Ils étaient plusieurs ?

Charles acquiesce en pénétrant dans le salon, et s'assoit dans le canapé qui fait face la fenêtre à laquelle je suis adossée.

- Par chance, j'étais dans ce coin là quand ils ont attaqués. Je ne les ai pas vus, j'ai juste senti la présence de vampires. Mon arrivée les a fait fuir, je les ai suivis un moment, mais je les ai perdu dans le Londres moldu. Visiblement, ils connaissaient la capitale mieux que moi.

Je fronce des sourcils. Quelque chose titille mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable.

- Tu as une idée du nombre qu'ils étaient ?

Charles réfléchit un instant, puis grimace avant de secouer la tête.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir senti au moins deux parfums différents, mais il se peut qu'ils étaient plus.

Je hoche de la tête avant de me pencher sur mon parchemin pour y griffonner cette dernière information.

- Une lettre pour Lucinda ? devine Charles avec justesse.

- Oui, il faut qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe ici. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu vas mettre ton plan à exécution ? l'interrogé-je ensuite.

Le brusque changement de sujet aurait pu surprendre Charles. Mais je vois à son regard qu'il réfléchit sérieusement à ma question. Et qu'il a compris pourquoi je la posais à cet instant.

- Tu penses que l'attaque a un lien avec Voldemort ? me demande-t-il quand même.

Je repose ma plume, après avoir signé la lettre de mon nom, puis l'enroule avant de le sceller d'un sort. Comme je n'ai pas de hibou à la maison - présence de vampires oblige - il me faudra me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse à la première demain matin pour utiliser un hibou postal.

Une fois fait, je descends du rebord en bois de la fenêtre où je m'étais installée pour regarder les étoiles tout en rédigeant ma lettre, puis m'installe sur le canapé à côté de Charles remontant mes genoux sous mon menton et entourant mes jambes de mes bras.

- La personne qui se transforme de l'autre côté de cette porte, fais-je en glissant un œil sur la porte de mon bureau, c'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je t'ai déjà parlé de cette organisation ?

Charles acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard qu'il soit la victime de cette attaque, repris-je ensuite. Je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais quand je pense que nous redoutions tous qu'une telle chose se produise, et que c'est effectivement le cas . . .

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fait mon ami d'une voix apaisante en me caressant le dos d'une main. Mais ne pense pas encore au pire. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière, que des nôtres sèment la pagaille parmi les humains sans avoir d'autres motivations que d'instaurer la peur. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé à Vienne, il y a douze ans.

Je hoche de la tête. C'est grâce à ces événements que j'ai su pourquoi les vampires rechignaient à créer les leurs par la morsure, même si, pour préserver leur race, ils doivent y avoir recourt.

Une jeune vampire américaine, transformée illégalement un demi-siècle plus tôt, a mal tourné. Elle a attaqué les habitants de Vienne, créant une dizaine de faucheurs en quelques jour. J'étais de garde ce soir-là, à l'hôpital sorcier de la capitale autrichienne, quand les victimes se sont réveillées. J'avais vu débarquer des dizaines de sorciers victimes de morsures de faucheurs, et il avait fallu dépêcher en urgence une brigade d'Oubliator chez les moldus pour leur faire oublier leur rencontre avec les faucheurs nouvellement créé. Des victimes innocentes.

Si les vampires interdisent de créer d'autres vampires selon le bon vouloir de chacun, c'est qu'il y a une excellente raison à cela. Avec le temps, ils ont compris que tous les humains n'étaient pas bons à transformer. La reine exige donc depuis plusieurs siècles, que les transformations soient soumis à une surveillance strict, pour éviter que des gens mentalement dérangés se voient devenir immortels.

Soudain paniquée, je relève la tête et pose un regard angoissée sur Charles.

- Et si Voldemort demandait à l'un des nôtres de le transformer ? m'exclame-je en reposant mes pieds au sol. S'il devenait un vampire ?

Charles fronce des sourcils, et je vois l'inquiétude passer dans ses orbes marrons.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité, lâche-t-il dans un souffle en déviant son regard sur la fenêtre. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour les sorciers anglais.

- Il deviendrait beaucoup plus difficile à tuer, dis-je. Et à attraper aussi ! Il faut que j'informe Dumbledore de ce qui est peut-être en train de se produire.

- Qui est cet homme ? demande poliment Charles.

- L'un des plus puissants sorciers de sa génération, répondis-je en me levant. Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le directeur de Poudlard.

- Un homme important dans la communauté sorcière, si je comprends bien, fait Charles en me suivant dans le couloir, où je récupère ma cape accrochée au porte manteau. Tu comptes y aller maintenant ?

Je me tourne vers mon ami, en bouclant ma cape dans mon cou.

- Oui, il doit être mis au courant le plus vite possible. Des membres de l'Ordre pourraient se retrouver face à lui, sans savoir les risques qu'ils encourent.

Je pense notamment à Remus. Imaginer qu'il pourrait se trouver face à un vampire me fait frémir d'horreur. Comment sa condition de lycanthrope réagirait-elle à une morsure ? Sans doute que cela le tuerait.

- Veille sur les enfants pour moi, s'il te plaît. Tony est sorti chasser. Je serais de retour le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je garderais aussi un œil sur notre malencontreuse victime.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, et sors de la maison. Je verrouille ma demeure d'un coup de baguette magique, puis jette un œil dans la rue calme pour vérifier que personne ne me voit, avant de transplaner.

J'atterris sur un chemin de terre balayé par un vent violent. Une tempête se lève sur l'Écosse, et je peux presque sentir les nuages orageux s'avancer. Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de la grille d'entrée du domaine de l'école, puis sors ma baguette de ma poche. Je ferme les yeux un instant et me remémore la félicité qui m'avait envahi à la naissance de Zoé. Je me revois allongée sur la table d'accouchement, le présence du bébé contre ma poitrine, et Sirius dans mon dos.

- _Spero patronum_, murmuré-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Un filament argentée sort de ma baguette et forme la silhouette d'une louve au pelage soignée. A peine ai-je terminé de lancer le sortilège que la louve disparaît derrière les grilles en un trait argentée. Je patiente quelques instants, serrant ma cape autour de mon corps pour me protéger du vent et des feuilles qui viennent se coller dans mes cheveux, puis une silhouette commence à apparaître sur le chemin, avançant dans ma direction.

- Amandine, quel surprise ! s'exclame le directeur, qui est venu me chercher en personne. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

Heureusement pour moi, Dumbledore est du genre à veiller tard, comme l'atteste sa robe de sorcier pas encore tronqué contre un pyjama chaud. D'un geste de la main, il ouvre les grilles et me permet de pénétrer dans le domaine.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi indue mais il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence, fais-je en le rejoignant.

Le vieil homme fronce des sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il avec sérieux, tranchant avec sa jovialité d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Oui, Remus m'en a averti immédiatement après votre départ de chez les Weasley. Il y a un nouvel élément ?

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose. J'ai peur que Voldemort n'ait demandé aux vampires qui l'ont rejoint de le transformer en l'un des nôtres. Cela lui garantirait l'immortalité, l'assurance d'exercer son pouvoir pendant des siècles.

Contre toute attente, Dumbledore se semble pas inquiet outre mesure par cette possibilité. Il se contente de soupirer et d'afficher un sourire las.

- Amandine, suivez moi à l'intérieur vous voulez bien ? Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'avoir cette discussion autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

**O0o0O**

C'est le branle-bas de combat au Terrier. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Harry assiste, amusé, à la panique générale annuelle. Hermione à côté de lui fait de même. Tous les deux ne se sont pas fait avoir cette année. Ils ont finis par comprendre que les enfants Weasley ont la fâcheuse tendance à faire leurs valises au dernier moment. Aussi, Harry et Hermione ont-ils bien pris soins la veille au soir de vérifier qui ne leur manquait rien, et le matin-même après le petit-déjeuner, il étaient fin prêts.

Mais pas les autres adolescents.

- Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu Coq ? s'écrie Ron depuis le dernier étage.

La réponse de Mme Weasley, qui provient du rez-de-chaussée, se fait entendre aussitôt.

- Je l'ai aperçu près du poulailler, il y a deux heures.

Harry menace d'éclater de rire en entendant son meilleur ami se mettre à râler tout en descendant l'escalier contre son fichu volatile, alors que le pauvre hibou se trouve bien en sécurité dans sa cage, juste à côté de la valise de Harry et sa propre chouette, Hedwige.

- Coq est avec moi, dit Harry au moment où Ron pose un pied dans la pièce. Je l'ai attrapé tout à l'heure pour t'éviter de le faire.

Le jeune homme roux pousse un soupir de soulagement et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Harry. Bon, je remonte terminer ma valise.

Et le voilà qui disparaît dans l'escalier.

- Tu aurais pu le prévenir plus tôt, dit Hermione à sa gauche, plongée dans un roman moldu, sans relever la tête de son livre.

- Ça aurait été moins drôle, rétorque Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière secoue la tête, exaspérée, alors qu'un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. Au même moment, Ginny sort du salon, suivis par sa mère, sa valise fermée et en main.

- Une de prête, soupire Mme Weasley en jetant un œil vers les étages. J'espère que les garçons ne vont plus tarder, nous devrons être partis dans un quart d'heure. Avez-vous Arthur ? demande-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Hermione et Harry.

- Il est dans le jardin, répond la jeune fille. Je crois que les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés.

- Ah, bien.

Puis, Mme Weasley quitte la maison son tour, laissant seuls les trois adolescents. Hermione glisse un marque-page dans son livre puis le glisse dans son sac en bandoulière, à l'instant où les jumeaux débarquent dans la cuisine avec leurs valises depuis les escaliers, avec la discrétion qui les caractérisent.

- Plus qu'un, marmonne Hermione en se levant de sa chaise.

Aussitôt dit, Ron apparaît derrière ses frères, traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Harry et Ginny se lèvent à leur tour et prennent leurs affaires. Harry s'approche de Ron pour lui tendre la cage de Coq, que ce dernier s'empresse de récupérer.

- Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, fait ce dernier en fronçant des sourcils, mais je n'en jurerais pas.

Tous les six quittent ensuite la maison et rejoignent Mr et Mme Weasley, entourés de Remus, Tonks et un homme de taille moyenne à l'air joviale. Harry devine que c'est un membre de l'Ordre, un de ceux qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si il en avait vu beaucoup durant les vacances. Même s'il arrivait que certains d'entre eux dînent ou prennent le thé chez les Weasley, c'était souvent Remus, Tonks ou Shackelbot. Harry n'a jamais vu les autres membres de l'association. Mr et Mme Weasley ont bien pris soin de les garder éloigner de l'Ordre, en tenant leur réunions hors du Terrier, ce qu'il faisait que le couple s'était éclipsé régulièrement.

Aussi, Harry n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de ce pauvre Mondingus Fletcher après son agression. Qu'est-ce que Tony et Amandine avaient bien pu faire de lui ? S'était-il réellement transformé en faucheur, comme ils l'avaient supposés après le dîner terminé en catastrophe ? L'avaient-ils éliminé ? Avaient-ils rendu son corps aux membres de l'Ordre ou à sa famille ?

Depuis cette soirée, la famille Dawn n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Du moins, Harry n'en savait rien. Même si Amandine ou Tony avait contacté l'Ordre, aucun des adolescents n'en avait été tenu informé. Et Harry trouvait cette mise de côté de plus en plus irritante. Il jugeait être en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier, sans avoir besoin de fouiner tous les jours dans la Gazette à la recherche d'indices inexistants.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours Sirius qui, lui, ne rechignait pas à lui donner les informations qu'il désirait. C'est sans doute pourquoi, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, trois jours auparavant, Remus ne les avait pas lâchés d'une semelle. Il craignait sans doute que Sirius ne dise quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre, que le lycanthrope ne jugeait pas nécessaire de rapporter au jeune homme.

Alors que ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers son parrain, Harry s'étonne soudain de ne pas le trouver avec Remus. Pourtant, lors de leur dernière entrevue, Sirius lui avait fait part de son désir de l'accompagner sur le quai pour sa rentrée, sous sa forme animagus.

- Où est Patmol ? demande-t-il donc en toute logique, après avoir salué Remus, Tonks, et l'homme qui les accompagne, et qu'on lui a présenté sous le nom de Dedalus Diggle.

- Il ne peut pas venir, Harry, répond Remus, qui voit très vite où le jeune homme veut en venir. Il y aura beaucoup trop de sorciers à la gare, dont certains qui pourront le reconnaître. Tu peux être sûr que Queudver aura donné sa description à son maître et aux mangemorts. Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque, Harry.

Le jeune homme serre les dents, irrité, même s'il sait que Remus a raison, que son envie d'avoir son parrain à côté de lui aujourd'hui ne doit pas prévaloir sur la sécurité de Sirius, et qu'il est plus important qu'il ne retourne pas à Azkaban. Mais il reste quand même agacé par la situation. Alors, il suit le groupe quand celui-ci se décide à partir, sans faire part de son mécontentement.

Ils se rendent à quelques mètres de la propriété du Terrier pour appeler le magicobus. Tonks agite sa baguette et aussitôt, le bus à impériale violet apparaît sur le chemin de terre, manquant d'écraser un pied de Fred au passage. Il s'arrête dans un crissement de pied juste en face de Mme Weasley, qui s'empresse d'y pénétrer à peine les portes se sont-elles ouvertes. Harry grimpe à sa suite et s'installe dans un fauteuil en cuir sombre, dans lequel il s'enfonce immédiatement et dont un ressort mal placé vient lui piquer la fesse gauche. Ron s'assied à côté de lui et lâche sa valise dans un soupir d'aise.

- Vivement qu'on ait dix-sept ans, dit-il, et qu'on ait enfin le droit de pratiquer la magie comme on veut. J'en ai marre de porter cette valise chaque année.

Et pour conclure, il file un coup de pied dans l'objet qui s'ouvre sous le choc, puis expulse et expose au yeux de tous les sous-vêtements du jeune homme. Rougissant, Ron colle d'autorité la cage de Coq dans les bras d'un Harry écroulé de rire, sous les moqueries de ses frères, installés juste derrière eux, puis s'agenouille pour récupérer ses affaires.

Le magicobus redémarre et Ron, qui se relevait à ce moment-là, dégringole l'allée du bus sur les fesses et termine sa course contre le dossier d'un divan occupé par un couple de jeune sorciers. Le jeune homme se relève, rougissant d'autant plus et baragouine de faibles excuses au couple trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Harry ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite, les yeux pleins de larmes à force de rire. Il ne parvient à se calmer qu'au moment où son meilleur ami récupère la cage de Coq, assis à côté de lui et la valise bouclée à ses pieds.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la gare de Londres. Tellement, que Harry se demande si quelqu'un n'a pas graissé la patte du conducteur pour lui intimer de les faire passer en priorité. Mais ce n'est pas comme si le jeune homme allait s'en plaindre ; il venait de ne passer que dix minutes dans le bus et son estomac commençait déjà à protester contre les remous de l'engin.

Ils se faufilent par groupes de trois ou quatre dans la gare, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Harry se retrouve en compagnie de Hermione, de Remus et de Tonks. Ils patientent quelque temps dans la rue, sous les regards surpris que les moldus jettent sur Hedwige, en attendant que ce soit leur tour. Puis, bons derniers, ils rejoignent le pan de mur magique qui permet de passer sur le quai neuf trois quart où les attend le Poudlard Express.

Sur le quai, Harry affiche un sourire ravi. Il retrouve un univers familier, celui qu'il a tant hâte de retrouver dès qu'il retourne à Privet Drive.

- Ils sont là-bas, s'écrie soudain Tonks en désignant le reste de leur groupe, près d'un wagon.

Ils les rejoignent au moment où Mr Weasley aide Ginny à hisser sa valise dans le couloir du train. Le conducteur fait siffler l'appareil deux fois, signe du départ imminent, et Remus s'empresse d'aider Mr Weasley avec le reste des bagages, histoire d'aller pus vite.

- Je veux que vous soyez sage cette année, dit Mme Weasley aux jumeaux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des nouvelles du professeur McGonagall dès la première semaine de cours, c'est compris ? Et concentrez-vous un peu en cours, par pitié ! Inutile de vous rappeler que c'est l'année de vos ASPIC's.

Harry remarque du coin de l'œil les mimiques agacés de Fred et Georges, puis grimpe dans le wagon à la suite de Ron, avant d'attraper sa valise que lui tend Remus.

- Passe une bonne rentrée, lui souhaite celui-ci avec un sourire joyeux. Sirius t'écrira dans la semaine pour te demander des nouvelles. Voici notre adresse, pour que tu puisses y répondre.

Remus lui glisse un morceau de parchemin dans la paume, puis lui serre la main avant de lui intimer de reculer pour qu'il puisse refermer la porte du wagon. Le train siffle encore une fois et démarre. Le mouvement brusque fait tanguer Harry un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et rejoigne ses amis dans le compartiment qu'ils ont choisis.

Comme ils sont arrivés en dernier, et qu'il n'y a plus de wagon de libres, ils doivent partager le leur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione en tête de file jette un œil dans chaque compartiment, jusqu'à trouver un de leur camarade.

- Neville est là, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Salut Neville !

Ron pénètre à sa suite, puis Harry. A leur entrée, le jeune homme se lève et les aide à hisser leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet avant de se rasseoir. Ce dernier semble avoir perdu du poids pendant l'été, et ses cheveux ont poussés, lui tombant presque dans le cou maintenant.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Neville ? demande Ron.

Ce dernier leur raconte alors qu'il a passé tout son été avec sa grand-mère, à réviser ses cours en vue de le préparer à leurs BUSE's. Mme Londubat a jugé que les derniers résultats n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, et l'a fait bûché pendant deux mois.

A peine a-t-il terminé de raconter ses vacances d'un air accablé que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre pour laisser passer les visages souriants de Dean et Seamus qui viennent les saluer. Ils s'installent avec eux quelques minutes, le temps de se raconter les dernières nouveautés, puis repartent.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, alors que Harry est plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du jour (dont la Une annonce le prochain concert des Bizzar Sister's pour Noël), Hermione se lève de son siège comme un boulet de canon et se jette sur la porte du compartiment qu'elle ouvre à la volée. Son comportement est si étrange que les trois garçons, arrachés à leurs occupations, échangent des regards surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'exclame Ron, formulant leurs pensées communes.

Harry hausse des épaules, quand la voix de Hermione retentit :

- Zoé, Cameron, on est là ! Joignez-vous à nous.

Aussitôt, deux têtes brunes apparaissent derrière Hermione qui se décale pour les laisser entrer, précédés par leurs valises.

- Merci, fait Zoé en souriant. Je me demandais si on n'allait finir pas finir par devoir s'installer dans le couloir.

- Je comprends, dit Hermione en aidant Cameron à hisser sa valise dans le filet. Mais vous n'êtes pas avec votre mère ? Je croyais qu'elle prendrait le train avec vous.

- Non, elle ne se rendra à Poudlard que dans la soirée, répond Cameron en venant s'asseoir à côté de Harry avec un sourire ravi. Salut Harry, bonjour Ron, et . . . euh . . .

Le regarde du jeune garçon pèse sur Neville, qui est le seul qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

- Zoé, Cameron, je vous présente Neville Londubat. Il est en cinquième année, comme nous, et à Gryffondor lui aussi.

Le frère et la sœur lui adressent un signe de la main, auquel il répond par un hochement de tête.

- Vous êtes nouveau ? demande-t-il d'un ton incertain. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu à Poudlard . . .

- Ils ont emménages cet été en Angleterre, répond Ron en sortant son jeu d'échec de sa valise. Tu fais une partie, Neville ?

- Euh ouais, si tu veux, répond ce dernier en le rejoignant sur sa banquette. Et vous avez étudiés où alors jusqu'à maintenant ? demande-t-il ensuite à Zoé, qui vient de s'installer à côté de Hermione et qui regarde son livre de Sortilèges avec un vif intérêt.

- Il Gemello, répond la jeune fille. C'est l'école de magie d'Italie.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, intervient Hermione. Elle se trouve à Venise, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Zoé en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés. En fait, elle se trouve _sous_ Venise. C'est un double d'un quartier de la ville, elle est cachée dans l'eau.

Harry sourcille. Il n'a vu que des photos de la célèbre ville touristique et il a du mal à imaginer qu'un double existe sous les canaux et les rues bondés.

- Wouah, s'exclame Neville, qui ne s'intéresse guère à sa partie d'échec. Ça risque de vous changer de venir à Poudlard. On a rien d'aussi passionnant.

- Hey, s'insurge Ron, notre château est très bien aussi ! On a une grande forêt, un immense parc, un terrain de Quidditch, un lac . . .

- Un calamar géant, des profs qui veulent notre mort, des araignées géantes, ajoute Harry avec un sourire en coin sans lâcher sa Gazette des yeux, bien qu'il soit plus intéressé par la discussion que par le journal.

- Un terrain de Quidditch ? relève Cameron d'un ton excité. On en avait pas à Venise ! C'est génial.

- Ouais, et on a même des équipes, fait Ron d'une voix enorgueillie. Une pour chaque maison et on se bat à chaque match pour la coupe. Tu pourras peut-être postuler pour un poste dans ta maison.

A côté de Harry, Cameron s'agite, sans doute déjà impatient d'y être.

- Pourquoi tu as parlé de profs qui essayeraient de nous tuer ? demande Zoé d'une voix forte en enveloppant Harry d'un regard inquiet.

Le jeune homme mord sa lèvre inférieur, conscient de sa bourde. Il n'avait dit cela que pour embêter son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas faire peur aux deux nouveaux.

- La prof de Divination, Trelawney, adore prédire la mort de ses élèves, répond Hermione en venant au secours de son ami. Et on a tendance à tomber sur des gens bizarres en professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera le cas cette année.

- Ah bah si, il y a de grandes chances, fait Cameron en rigolant. C'est Tony qui a récupéré le poste.


	14. Chacun sa rentrée

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Chacun sa rentrée<strong>

Lorsque j'apparais devant les grilles du domaine, la première chose que je vois c'est le professeur McGonagall, baguette en main, occupée à déblayer les branches qui jonchent le chemin. Les arbres, secoués par les vents violents qui ont soufflés sur l'écosse durant la nuit, ont perdus quelques uns de leurs rameaux, rendant la route impraticable pour les calèches qui doivent amener les élèves à Poudlard en ce jour de rentrée scolaire.

Mon ancien professeur de métamorphose se tourne vers moi, quand elle entend le son de mon transplanage retentir dans son dos.

- Miss Dawn, s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant, justement nous vous attendions.

Je souris en remarquant que le professeur Dumbledore a bien fait passer le mot : tous les enseignants et membres du personnels qui connaissent mon histoire ont été priés de m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille, ou à défaut, par mon prénom. Jamais par mon nom de mariage.

- Bonjour Minerva, réponds-je.

En retour à ma demande, j'ai moi-même été prié d'utiliser les prénoms de mes futurs collègues de travail, comme tous mes prédécesseurs. Je pensais que cela me semblerait très étrange d'appeler aussi familièrement mes anciens professeurs. Mais il n'en ait rien. Il me semble tout naturel d'appeler la directrice adjointe par son prénom.

- Ah, je vois que Albus vous a déjà fait son discours habituel sur la nécessité d'être à l'aise avec les membres du corps professorale, badine-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Et qu'il vous a fait part de ma requête, ajoute-je en dépassant les grilles du domaine et sentant curieusement sur moi les regards des sangliers de pierre postés à l'entrée.

Avec un sourire, nous nous serrons la main. Je remarque d'un seul coup d'œil que le temps n'a pas épargné la femme qui me fait face. Son visage est plus marquée que dans mon souvenir, ses yeux plus pâles. Son chignon, châtain à mon époque, est à présent d'un gris clair très élégant. Et toujours aussi parfait.

- Le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire à votre arrivée qu'il vous rejoindra à l'infirmerie à quatorze heures. D'ici là, occupez votre temps comme vous le souhaitez.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et relâche sa main. Je la laisse retourner à son occupation et poursuis ma route vers le château. Je marche d'un pas pressé entre les rangées d'arbres qui m'entourent puis, lorsque je débarque dans le parc du domaine, je m'autorise une halte mélancolique. Je ferme les yeux un instant et respire l'air frais de ce début septembre. Mon esprit ravive alors le souvenir d'une autre rentrée, l'une des miennes, loin en arrière. Je crois avoir fait exactement la même chose en descendant de la calèche lors de mon premier jour de septième année. J'étais dans la même position, et je peux presque sentir sur mon épaule la main de Camille, et entendre son rire dans mon dos.

Je rouvre les yeux. Une chape de tristesse s'abat sur mon cœur, qui a tôt fait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est apparu, puis je reprends ma route. Dans le château, il n'y a pas âme qui vive, personne pour m'accueillir entre les murs de pierres froides. Heureusement, lorsque je suis venu signer mon contrat de travail la semaine précédente, Dumbledore en a profité pour me faire visiter mes appartements. Je sais donc exactement ou me rendre.

En empruntant l'escalier qui me mènera au troisième étage, je repense à ma visite impromptue au château, après le dîner chez Molly et Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore s'était fait rassurant. Lui qui a une assez bonne connaissance de la façon de pensée de Voldemort, m'a certifié qu'un homme tel que lui, attaché à la prétendu pureté du sang des sorciers, ne s'abaissera jamais à se faire transformer en créature magique, toute aussi puissante et immortelle qu'elle puisse être. Jamais il ne s'abaissera à un tel acte, mais rien ne l'empêchera de forcer d'autres, des sorciers dont il juge le sang impur, à subir la transformation et à devenir des armes de guerre.

Je m'arrête devant le tableau d'un homme vêtu d'une chemise en flanelle blanche et d'un haut de chausse noir, occupé à trier des fioles de potions dans une salle sombre et poussiéreuse, entouré de livres épais et anciens. Je toussote pour attirer son attention, et lui donner le mot de passe qui me délivrera le passage jusqu'à ce qui sera mon « chez moi » pour les dix mois à venir, au minimum. Bien que je ne me sois engagée que pour une année de loyaux services, si je me plais à Poudlard et selon le déroulement de mon plan, je pourrais bien garder ce poste au delà de la durée initialement prévue.

L'homme du tableau, Glover Hipworth, un sorcier du dix-huitième siècle immortalisé sur toile pour avoir inventé la Pimentine, le remède contre le rhume et la grippe, se tourne vers moi après avoir reposé délicatement l'une de ses fioles, et hausse l'un de ses sourcils bruns et touffus.

- Sisymbre, dis-je avant que Hipworth n'ait eu le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit.

Son portrait s'ouvre vers moi, me permettant de pénétrer dans le salon bleu clair qui sert d'antichambre. Une porte sur ma droite donne sur la chambre, et celle à ma gauche, sur la salle de bain. En face de moi, deux grandes fenêtres en ogives, séparées par une bibliothèque vide, donne sur une partie du parc ainsi que sur le terrain de quidditch.

Comme il n'est pas encore midi, je prends mon temps pour m'installer. Je commence par ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire et la commode en acajou de la chambre, puis termine par mes précieux livres, dans la bibliothèque. Une fois fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à apporter une touche personnelle à mes appartements. Je pose des photos ici et là, de mes enfants à tout âges, de Tony et de Lucinda, de connaissances restés en Italie et, bien sûr, de mes amis de Poudlard. Je les ai ressortis de leur cartons et rangés dans des cadres. En tombant sur l'une d'elles, où Camille pose en compagnie de Fred et de Bill, je me demande si j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion de croiser Arthur Weasley et de pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il est advenu de son frère cadet. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de l'interroger à ce sujet lors du dîner.

Je pose le dernier cadre sur ma table de chevet, la dernière photo que j'ai prise avec mes enfants, cet été. Je caresse les visages de Cameron et Zoé du bout des doigts et m'interroge sur ce qu'il font en ce moment. Puisqu'il est bientôt quatorze heures, j'imagine que le chariot de friandises est déjà passé. J'espère que Zoé aura pu contenir son frère et l'empêcher de se gaver. Il serait dommage qu'il ne profite pas du banquet de rentrée.

Trois coups précipités frappés à ma porte me tire de mes pensées. Je laisse là mes inquiétudes maternelles et autorise le portrait à s'ouvrir, laissant passer la silhouette de Tony. Il se faufile dans le salon et jette un œil autour de lui.

- Je vois que tu es en train de t'installer, fait-il en regardant les photos que j'ai disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- En fait, j'ai terminé, réponds-je. Tu viens d'arriver ?

- A l'instant, confirme-t-il, avant de s'approcher des fenêtres pour jeter un œil à la vue.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Tony va enseigner à Poudlard. Pas vraiment, en fait, puisqu'il ne pratique pas la magie, mais il pourra assurer les cours théoriques, pour alléger le vrai professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, un certain Eliott McDougal. L'homme a atteint l'âge vénérable de quatre-vingt dix ans cette année, et est atteint de la grinchette. Malheureusement, c'est le seul qui ait bien voulu assurer ce cours cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a confié avoir de plus en plus de mal à dégoter un professeur tous les ans, et c'est pourquoi il a demandé à Tony d'assurer l'intérim, lorsque McDougal ne sera pas en état de se rendre dans sa salle de classe. J'ai été surprise de l'entendre faire une telle proposition à Tony, qui travaille déjà en tant qu'ambassadeur - à ma place, je l'avoue - pour les vampires et qui, en plus, n'est pas sorcier. J'ai rappelé cette dernière information au directeur, mais il s'en souvenait très bien. Il nous a alors appris qu'il souhaitait avoir une protection adéquate à Poudlard, au cas où des événements tels que ceux qui s'étaient déroulés durant ma dernière année d'étude viendraient à se reproduire.

Une fois sa curiosité assouvie, Tony se détourne de la fenêtre.

- Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie, lui annonce-je, en jetant un œil à ma montre bracelet qui indique deux heures moins cinq. Dumbledore doit m'y rejoindre.

- Tu n'es pas censé l'appeler Albus ? me rappelle mon ami alors qu'il me suit hors de mes appartements.

- Si, mais ce n'est pas encore une habitude. Surtout quand je ne m'adresse pas à lui. Et n'oublie pas de faire de même.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, je n'aurais aucun mal avec ça.

Nous rejoignons l'infirmerie en discutant avec légèreté, mais Tony s'interrompt brusquement, alors que ma main est à deux centimètres de la poignée de la porte. Sa halte est si peu humaine, que je comprends aussitôt qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

- Tony ? l'interpelle-je, histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce n'est rien, fait-il en se tournant vers moi, sourcils froncés. J'ai cru . . . mais, non, ce n'était sans doute que mon imagination.

Je ne comprends pas tout à fait, mais ne m'attarde pas sur le sujet. Tony a droit à son jardin secret, que je respecte, tout comme il respecte le mien - enfin, du moins il s'y efforce.

Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, sans y pénétrer. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis la fin de ma scolarité. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, où mon créateur m'avait attaqué pour la seconde fois et avait bien failli me tuer. Rien n'a changé ici. Ce sont toujours les mêmes lits en métal, les mêmes draps blancs, et les mêmes rideaux de cotons épais. Au fond de la pièce, la porte entrouverte donne sur le bureau de Mme Pomfresh - enfin, je veux dire, _mon_ bureau. Même si je me suis faite à l'idée de reprendre le poste, je n'ai pas encore acquise cette pièce comme mienne. Il me faudra sans doute encore un peu de temps pour ça.

Je remonte l'allée qui sépare les deux rangées de lits présents sous les fenêtres à carreaux et pousse légèrement la porte du bureau. Là aussi, tout est comme dans mes souvenirs. Un imposant bureau en chêne, la chaise roulante et les vitrines emplies de potions et d'onguents. Je fais un pas en arrière et jette un œil sur la porte qui donne accès à la pièce attenante à mon tout nouveau bureau. C'est une chambre privée, sans doute prévue initialement au repos de l'infirmière, si des élèves passent la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mais je sais y avoir déjà dormi : les jours qui ont suivis ma transformation, on m'y avait enfermé par précaution.

Et c'était aussi là que Remus passait ses journées pendant les phases de pleine lune. Il se cachait des autres élèves, pour ne pas trahir son secret, ni les mensonges qu'il servait à ses camarades de Poudlard pour justifier ses absences répétées. Je me demande brièvement si, il y a deux ans, il y est retourné suite à ses métamorphoses, avant de me souvenir de la potion Tue-loup. Grâce à elle, il a sans doute pu rester tranquillement dans ses appartements, en attendant de reprendre forme humaine.

- Elle donne sur quoi la porte au fond du bureau ? demande Tony, qui m'a suivi.

Je suis son regard. La porte en bois claire sur la droite du bureau est fermée, et quand je m'approche et tente de l'ouvrir, je constate qu'elle est aussi verrouillée. Comme il ne semble pas y avoir de verrou, je sors ma baguette et la déverrouille d'un sort. Un cliquetis plus tard, je la pousse pour atterrir dans une pièce sans fenêtres.

- _Lumos_, murmure-je.

La lumière qui s'échappe de l'extrémité de ma baguette me permet enfin de comprendre a quoi sert cette dernière salle. Notamment grâce à la présence du chaudron en cuivre au centre de la pièce.

- C'est une salle de préparation, dis-je alors en me tournant vers mon ami qui regarde les étagères l'entourant d'un œil intéressé. Pour que je puisse préparer mes propres potions et baumes de soins.

Il faudra pour ça que je me replonge dans mes livres car il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus confectionné aucune potion. A l'hôpital sorcier où je travaillais précédemment, d'autres s'occupaient de cette tâche ; je me contentais de diagnostiquer, de prescrire les soins adéquats et, dans de rares cas, d'administrer moi-même le traitement.

- Ça va te changer de ce que tu as l'habitude de faire, dit Tony, qui sait parfaitement en quoi consistait mon travail en Italie.

Sans répondre, je quitte la pièce, mon ami sur mes talons et referme la porte derrière moi, sans la verrouiller. Puis, nous repassons dans l'infirmerie, où se trouve un vieux monsieur tout ridé, aux cheveux blancs et s'appuyant sur une canne en bois noir.

- Ah, vous devez être l'infirmière, fait-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, d'une voix si faible que j'ai du mal à l'entendre. Miss Dawn, c'est exact ?

Je m'approche de quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Il semble sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Je prie silencieusement Merlin pour que cet homme ne soit pas le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Amandine, dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au lit le plus proche. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Eliott McDougal répond-t-il, confirmant mes craintes.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dis-je, en pensant soudainement que le pire des professeurs que pouvaient avoir les élèves cette année dans cette matière, n'était peut-être pas Tony. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le vieil homme s'assied délicatement sur le lit duquel je l'ai approché, avant de me tendre un papier.

- Le guérisseur qui me suit à St Mangouste m'a conseillé de vous faire part du traitement que je suis d'ordinaire, pour faciliter votre travail.

J'attrape le parchemin qui me tend d'une main tremblante et le déplie. Y est listé une série de potions, toute en rapport soit avec son âge avancée, soit sa maladie. Mentalement, et au souvenir de ce qu'il reste dans les vitrines qui m'entourent, je sens que je vais devoir aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse dès demain.

- Je vois, dis-je en repliant le parchemin et en le rangeant dans ma poche. Vous prenez le traitement ordinaire, donc rien de très compliqué à préparer. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat ?

- Oh non, me rassura-t-il en se remettant sur pied. Je reviendrais vous voir la semaine prochaine, alors cela vous laisse le temps de prendre vos marques.

Sur ces mots, il me souhaite une bonne journée et quitte l'infirmerie. Je rejoins le bureau où Tony a eu la délicatesse d'attendre en constatant la présence d'un patient, et pose le parchemin du professeur McDougal sur mon poste de travail.

- Alors c'est de lui dont je suis l'assistant, énonce Tony d'un ton dubitatif.

- Il faut croire, rétorque-je en posant une fesse sur le bureau.

- Eh bien, ça promet, ricane-t-il ensuite, avant de se lever du siège dans lequel il était assis. Bon, pas que je m'ennuie, mais il me faut t'abandonner pour défaire mes bagages. Je te vois au dîner.

Il prend la direction de la porte mais à deux pas d'elle, se fige. Et d'une manière tout, sauf humaine. Je le fixe, sourcils haussés, surprise par son geste. Mais avant que je n'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, il bouge de nouveau et part s'enfermer dans la salle de préparation.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . Tony ?

Je descends du bureau dans l'attention de le rejoindre et de lui demander des explications, mais une voix m'interpelle dans l'infirmerie et je dois donc remettre ce projet à plus tard.

Dumbledore m'attend, debout au centre de la grande pièce. A mon arrivée, il me tend un sourire affable.

- Excusez mon retard, Amandine, mais j'ai été retenu au Ministère.

Je me fiche de ses excuses comme de ma première couche-culotte. Ce qui est important, c'est la personne qui l'accompagne, l'air sombre. Et je comprends pourquoi Tony a couru s'enfermer dans la salle de préparation en sentant la présence de Severus Rogue, son Calice qui l'a repoussé il y a dix-sept ans.

**O0o0O**

Lorsque les élèves descendent du train, le soleil a entamé sa course vers l'horizon depuis plusieurs heures. Le ciel est nimbé d'une douce lueur rose orangée, à peine troublée par quelques nuages cotonneux, et l'air est encore chaud.

Harry dépose sa malle avec les autres valises attendant sur le quai, que la personne chargée de les rapatrier jusqu'au château, fasse son travail. Puis, il suit Ron et Hermione pour se mettre à la recherche d'un carrosse libre. Mais, arrivé au niveau des attelages, Harry cligne des yeux, surpris.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclame-t-il, attendant sans doute que Hermione, l'intellectuelle du groupe, lui fournisse une réponse.

- C'est quoi quoi ? demande en retour Ron.

- _Ça_ ! Renchérit Harry en désignant l'avant de la carriole dans laquelle ses amis s'apprêtent à monter. Ce qui tire le carrosse. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant.

Hermione et Ron, intrigués, se penchent pour regarder ce que leur ami leur désigne.

- Harry, rien ne tire le carrosse, comme d'habitude, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Harry ouvrir la bouche pour insister sur le fait que, si, il y a bel et bien une espèce de cheval ailé absolument hideux qui est attelé au carrosse dans lequel ils s'apprêtent à monter. Mais il est interrompu par une voix traînante et narquoise.

- Eh bien, Potter, ça ne va pas mieux dans ta tête de dégénéré on dirait. Voilà que tu te mets à avoir des hallucinations.

Harry, sachant pertinemment à qui appartient la voix, se tourne légèrement vers les trois jeunes hommes qui se sont arrêtés à quelques pas de lui et le narguent de sourires mauvais.

- Est-ce un autre symptôme de ta folie, à ajouter à tes mensonges ? reprend Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous voir ensuite, hein ? Tu-Sais-Qui en personne qui nous attendra dans la Grande Salle ?

Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'entourent, s'esclaffent bruyamment. Malefoy, lui se contente d'un sourire en coin, et ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Sans doute s'attend-t-il à une réplique de Harry, histoire de pouvoir lui rapporter des ennuis une fois au château.

Mais Harry ne s'intéresse plus à lui, ni à ce qu'il dit. Il vient d'apercevoir Zoé et Cameron, juste dans le dos des trois Serpentard, et le jeune garçon, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, couvre Malefoy d'un regard furieux. Puis, sans prévenir, le voilà qui fonce sur les trois adolescents et qu'il file un coup de pied derrière le genou de Malefoy, en s'exclamant :

- Non mais t'es qui pour parler à Harry de cette façon, espèce de fausse blonde !

Malefoy laisse échapper un cri de douleur et se retourne vers Cameron. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, se contente de lui lancer un regard empli de dédain avant de rejoindre Harry. Puis, sa sœur, non sans couvrir son frère d'un regard impressionné, les rejoint à son tour.

- On peut monter avec vous ? demande-t-elle à Harry.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, un sourire ravi étalé sur les lèvres, et leur fait signe de le suivre. Ils rejoignent Ron et Hermione devant la calèche, avant de monter à bord. Cameron, qui entre en dernier dans le carrosse, est arrêté par Malefoy qui le retient par le bras. Harry se lève aussitôt pour protéger le jeune garçon, mais Malefoy se contente d'annoncer :

- Tu paieras pour ça, sale mioche.

Puis, il relâche Cameron et s'éloigne de la calèche.

- Non mais c'est qui ce timbré ? s'exclame Zoé en forçant son frère à s'installer près d'elle pour examiner son bras.

- Drago Malefoy, répond Hermione, c'est un élève de notre année, à Serpentard. Il vaut mieux l'éviter, ce n'est pas un modèle d'amabilité.

- Merci, on avait remarqué, rétorque Cameron en jetant un œil sur son bras qui a légèrement rougi. Et pourquoi il parlait comme ça à Harry ?

- Harry et Malefoy ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, répond Ron, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à le faire lui-même. Et vous vous rendrez compte assez vite que la majorité des élèves de la maison Serpentard sont du même acabit.

Hermione, outrée, entreprend alors de prendre la défense des Serpentard, en prétextant qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme Malefoy, et que certains d'entre eux sont des personnes dignes de confiance qui méritent qu'on leur laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais Harry, du même avis que Ron, le laisse se débrouiller avec leur amie pour exposer son point de vue, préférant s'inquiéter de l'état de Cameron, assis entre lui et Zoé. La zone de son bras, agrippé par Malefoy, vire lentement au bleu.

- Ça ne te fais pas trop mal ? demande Harry.

- Non, ça va, répond Cameron en esquissant une grimace de douleur quand sa sœur rabaisse la manche de son pull. J'irais voir maman dès demain matin, et il n'y aura plus rien.

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi à maman ? rétorque Zoé, qui semble être passée à la colère maintenant qu'elle est rassurée pour son petit frère. Que tu t'es battu avec un garçon dès ton premier jour d'école ? Elle va être contente, tiens !

- Il ne s'est pas vraiment battu, intervient Harry. Et puis, Malefoy le méritait. Mais on peut toujours mentir à ta mère, en disant qu'il s'est cogné.

Zoé hausse les sourcils et regarde Harry, un brin dédaigneuse.

- Ma mère est guérisseuse depuis plus de dix ans. Tu crois peut-être qu'elle ne saura pas reconnaître l'origine de la blessure de Cameron ?

- Dans ce cas, je n'irais pas la voir ! réfute le jeune garçon en croisant les bras. Ce n'est qu'un bleu, ça passera tout seul.

Zoé ne répond pas mais roule des yeux, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et d'ignorer les autres. Harry se penche alors vers l'oreille de Cameron la plus proche de lui et murmure :

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, c'était sympa, mais si je n'en avais pas besoin.

- De rien, répond le garçon sur le même ton. Mais comment il ose te parler comme ça, cet abruti ? Tu es quand même le héros du monde sorcier ! Il te devrait un peu plus de respect que ça.

Harry prend conscience que, puisqu'ils n'ont pas grandi en Angleterre, Zoé et Cameron ignorent tout des différences qui séparent les sorciers, des idées de certains sur les sang-pur. Leur mère leur en aura peut-être parlé, lorsqu'elle leur aura appris l'existence de Voldemort, mais ils n'en ont jamais été témoins. Et, puisqu'ils ont étés visiblement élevés parmi les vampires, ce genre de dissidence ne doit pas être leur habitude.

Harry repense alors à la promesse de vengeance de Malefoy, et se promet de garder un œil sur Cameron, autant qu'il le pourra. Le garçon de treize ans n'est sans doute pas armé pour se protéger d'une vipère tel que le jeune Serpentard.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, que Harry et Cameron ont passés à discuter avec Hermione et Ron et à spéculer sur à quoi ressembleront les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec un vampire en tant que professeur, les carrosses s'arrêtent devant les marches qui mènent au château. Tous les quatre, plus Zoé qui continue de bouder, descendent de la calèche et pénètrent dans le château, entourés d'autres élèves. Mais avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, Zoé et Cameron sont arrêtés par le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous êtes les enfants de Miss Dawn ? leur demande-t-elle. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe.

Les deux adolescents la saluent, puis la vieille femme tourne son regard vers les trois autres.

- Miss Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, vous pouvez aller vous installer à votre table.

Ainsi congédiés, les trois amis laissent Zoé et Cameron derrière eux, non sans leur adresser un sourire pour les encourager, puis pénètrent dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine et bruyante. Ils s'installent en bout de table, à côté de Seamus et Dean.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont être répartis quand ? demande Harry. Avant ou après les premières années ?

- Après, dit Hermione, pour ne pas déroger à la tradition.

- Mais, si c'est le cas, ils vont attirer l'attention de tout le monde quand ils seront au milieu des nouveaux, rétorque Ron. Ils font bien au moins une tête de plus qu'eux.

- Harry pose la question, je ne fais que donner mon avis, fait Hermione en haussant des épaules. Après, si tu penses le savoir mieux que moi, qui ait lu L'histoire de Poudlard, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry sourit, se moquant de Ron que leur amie a su moucher avec brio, puis se tourne vers la table. Curieusement, ni Tony, ni Amandine n'y sont présents, au contraire de tout le reste du corps enseignant, et d'un vieil homme au teint maladif. Harry s'interroge sur la présence de cet homme, avant de craindre une annonce comme celle de l'année précédente, lors du Tournois des trois sorciers. Est-ce encore un représentant du Ministère ?

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées, lorsque les premières années s'avancent pour être répartis dans leurs maisons. Le professeur McGonagall, comme tous les ans, monte sur l'estrade et se pose à côté du tabouret sur lequel est posé le choixpeau magique, et commence l'appel pour la répartition.

- Tu avais raison, dit Harry en se penchant vers Hermione, Ils seront répartis en dernier. Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Je ne les vois pas.

- Ils attendent dans la pièce à côté, celle ou tu t'es retrouvé l'année dernière après l'annonce des champions, lui apprend-t-elle alors, avant d'applaudir la nouvelle Gryffondor.

Harry se redresse ensuite et reporte son attention sur la répartition. Une fois cette dernière terminée par l'envoie d'un garçon à Serdaigle, le professeur Dumbledore se lève de son siège et requiert le silence.

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle rentrée, dit-il de sa voix forte et claire. Avant de vous faire mon discours habituel de début d'année, et de vous présenter les nouveaux visages du corps professorale, je souhaite vous faire savoir que cette année, exceptionnellement, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves, transférés de l'école de magie, Il Gemello, en Italie. Minerva, c'est à vous.

Le professeur McGonagall remercie le directeur d'un mouvement de tête, alors que des murmures parcourent les quatre longues tables. Les élèves se taisent ensuite, lorsque la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvre, pour laisser place à Cameron et Zoé, suivis de leur mère. Cette dernière, après leur avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille, s'en va rejoindre le reste des professeurs à leur table et s'assied entre le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick.

Zoé et Cameron, quant à eux, s'arrêtent devant le professeur McGonagall, qui invite en premier le jeune garçon à se glisser sous le choixpeau. Il ne faut que quelques seconde à l'objet pour décider que Cameron irait à . . .

- Serdaigle !

Des applaudissements polis retentissent à la table des bleu et bronze. Puis, c'est au tour de Zoé de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de se coiffer du choixpeau. Mais il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour faire son choix et il clame alors :

- Gryffondor !

Harry se joint au reste de sa maison pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, et cette dernière se glisse en face de lui à la table pendant que McGonagall range le choixpeau.

- Ouf, s'exclame Zoé avec un regard ravie, maman doit être contente de voir qu'au moins Cameron se retrouve à Serdaigle.

- C'était sa maison ? devine Hermione au moment où Dumbledore se relève pour faire son discours.

- Oui, et elle avait un peu peur, vu nos caractères, qu'on soient plutôt tous les deux à Gryffondor comme notre père, conclut Zoé, avant de se taire pour écouter le directeur.


	15. Première nuit au château

**Titre : **Bloody war

**Rating : **On va se contenter d'un K+ pour l'instant.

**Pairing : **Bien entendu, on poursuit le SB/OC. Il y aura un HP/OC normalement et aussi un SR/OC. ^^

**Résumé : **Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, treize ans plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant. Mais non, vous ne rêvez pas. Bien que vous ne l'attendiez sans doute plus, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Bloody war.

Régalez-vous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 : Première nuit au château<strong>

- Les garçons ne peuvent pas accéder aux dortoirs des filles, fait Hermione en descendant desdits dortoirs, accompagnée de Zoé. S'ils essayent, les escaliers se transforment en toboggan.

Harry lève la tête de la partie d'échec qu'il dispute avec Ron lorsqu'il entend les filles revenir.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, au retour du banquet de rentrée, leur amie avait proposé à la nouvelle de lui faire visiter la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione avaient donc remplis leurs devoirs de préfets envers les premières années, avant qu'Hermione ne fasse faire la tour du propriétaire à Zoé.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installent dans le canapé faisant face au feu ronflant dans la cheminée, pendant que Ron s'empare de la dernière tour d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très doué à ce jeu, constate Zoé en se penchant sur la table, autour de laquelle les deux garçons sont installés.

Devinant qu'elle ne s'adresse pas à Ron, dont le nombre de pions blancs surpassent les siens, Harry grimace et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Si les pièces d'échec que Ron me prête, arrêtaient de vouloir jouer à ma place en me filant des conseils idiots, j'arriverais peut-être à m'en sortir un peu mieux, tente de se justifier le jeune homme.

Ron esquisse un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas que de la faute des pièces. Il faut aussi savoir jouer.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry fusille son meilleur ami du regard. C'est facile à dire pour Ron, toute sa famille joue aux échecs. Il a eu des années pour apprendre à jouer correctement, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de Harry.

- Si tu veux, je te laisse ma place, dit Harry en regardant Zoé.

- Hey, t'as pas le droit, tu finis la partie ! S'insurge aussitôt Ron, alors que la toute nouvelle Gryffondor glisse un œil critique sur le jeu en cours.

Zoé secoue alors la tête d'un air amusé, alors qu'Hermione, pas intéressée le moins du monde par ce qui se passe autour d'elle, ouvre un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur une table.

- Même moi je ne pourrais pas rattraper tes erreurs. Ron a déjà gagné.

Suite à la déclaration de Zoé, le jeune Weasley sert un sourire suffisant et ravi à son ami. Harry râle pour la forme puis capitule. Les deux jeunes hommes rangent ensuite leur jeu, et Ron demande à Zoé :

- Alors, comment tu trouves Poudlard ? Ça ressemble à l'idée que tu t'en faisais ?

La jeune fille hausse des épaules.

- Je ne m'imaginais rien. J'ai vu une photo du château récemment, grâce à ma mère, mais avant je n'en avais quasiment jamais entendu parler.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Hermione en reposant la Gazette sur la table. Pourtant, tu nous as dit que ta mère avait étudié à Serdaigle. Elle n'a jamais évoqué sa scolarité ?

- Si, de temps en temps, mais rien qui ne me permette de m'intéresser à Poudlard. Et puis, de toute façon, on était en Italie à l'époque, et on pensait qu'on ne remettrait jamais les pieds en Angleterre. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

- Elle est partie suite à la guerre ? Devine Hermione.

Zoé acquiesce d'un signe de tête, enfoncée dans le canapé et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Les mouvements de sa mâchoire trahissent le fait qu'elle se mordille l'intérieur des joues, comme si elle s'empêchait d'en dire plus.

Harry jette un regard à Hermione, qui le lui rend bien. Elle fait un léger haussement d'épaule, comme pour signifier qu'elle a elle aussi compris qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais qu'elle ne sait pas quoi. Puis, brusquement, Zoé se redresse et regarde autour d'elle. Harry fait de même en haussant les sourcils et laisse son regard glisser sur les nombreux élèves encore présents. Zoé se laisse glisser ensuite au bas du canapé et vient s'accroupir près de Harry, installée en tailleur à même le tapis.

- Écoute, fait-elle en chuchotant et en s'approchant si près du jeune homme, qu'Harry se recule légèrement, surpris de la voir si proche. Pour être honnête, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à digérer tout ce que nous avons appris dernièrement, Cameron et moi, mais je voudrais savoir une chose.

Harry glisse un œil sur ses deux amis, qui regardent la réaction de Zoé avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Tout comme lui, Ron et Hermione ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive à la jeune fille.

- Euh . . . oui ?

- Il paraîtrait que tu connais Sirius Black, c'est vrai ?

Harry sursaute, à l'instar de ses amis. Et il y a de quoi. Seuls eux, Remus, la famille Weasley, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savent qui est réellement Sirius Black et le côtoient. Alors, pourquoi Zoé parle-t-elle soudainement de lui ? A moins que . . .

Lors du dîner chez les Weasley, Amandine, la mère de Zoé, leur a appris qu'elle connaissait Remus depuis Poudlard. Ce qui, par conséquent, fait qu'elle a aussi connu ses parents, ainsi que son parrain à la même époque. Mais contrairement à eux, Amandine pense comme le reste de la communauté sorcière, et croit que Sirius est un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. C'est donc tout ce que Zoé peut savoir aussi au sujet de l'homme. Mais alors, pourquoi cette question ? Et pourquoi suppose-t-elle qu'elle le connaît ?

- Euh . . . comment ça ? Demande Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Fait Ron, le visage clairement marqué par la suspicion.

Zoé soupire.

- Pardon, j'aurais dû commencé par le début. Je sais que vous savez que Sirius Black n'est pas un criminel. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il a été enfermé à tort à Azkaban.

- D'accord, n'en dit pas plus ! S'exclame soudain Hermione.

Harry se tourne vers sa meilleure amie, mécontent. Il s'apprêtait à poser une demi-douzaine de questions à Zoé, mais elle l'avait devancé.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on ait cette discussion ailleurs, dit-elle alors. La salle commune n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de sujets aussi sensibles.

- Et on va où ? demande Ron. Dean et Seamus sont déjà montés, donc on ne peut pas utiliser notre dortoir, les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans ceux des filles, et le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis dix minutes.

Harry fronce des sourcils. Il proposerait bien de faire exploser une ou deux bombabouses dans la salle, histoire de faire déguerpir les retardataires, mais il devine que l'idée ne plaira pas à leur préfète d'amie.

- Je propose qu'on reparle de tout ça un peu plus tard, fait alors Hermione. Avec Zoé, on va monter et faire croire qu'on va se coucher. Vous faites de même, et on redescend à une heure. D'ici là, tout le monde devrait être dans son lit.

Harry et Ron acceptent d'une même voix. Ils se tournent alors tous les trois vers Zoé, qui les regarde avec un ahurissement grandissant.

- Vous savez, ça peut attendre demain cette histoire. Je ne suis pas pressée à ce point-là.

- Toi non, mais nous oui, rétorque Harry. Il y a peu de gens qui savent que Sirius est innocent. Et si c'est le cas de ta mère, alors je veux bien une explication à cette histoire.

Zoé esquisse un sourire amusé et les dévisage tour à tour.

- Vous avez l'air d'une sacrée bande, s'exclame-t-elle. OK, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures alors.

**O0o0O**

Je ferme la porte de l'infirmerie derrière moi, et donne un tour de clé dans la porte, avant de prendre à gauche dans le couloir. La nuit est tombée sur le château depuis plusieurs heures. Je pourrais être bien au chaud dans mes appartements depuis un long moment, mais un élève de Poufsouffle a jugé hilarant de bousculer un de ses camarades dans les escaliers. Résultat, pour mon premier soir, j'ai eu droit à une cheville foulée et une belle bosse. Le Poufsouffle coupable lui, s'en sort avec une semaine de retenue. Pas mal pour commencer l'année.

Pénétrant dans un couloir particulièrement sombre, j'attrape ma baguette dans ma poche et d'un coup sec du poignet, éclaire ce qui m'entoure. Je fais quelques pas en regardant les tableaux qui m'entourent, m'enivrant de l'atmosphère typique de Poudlard, qui m'avait manqué plus que je ne le pensais. Me retrouver à déambuler de nuit dans les couloirs me renvoie dix-sept ans en arrière, lorsque je faisais pareil toutes les nuits, afin de rejoindre la forêt interdite.

Je m'arrête devant une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Au loin, j'aperçois la cabane de Hagrid, dont la cheminée crache un panache de fumée, et juste derrière, ladite forêt. Je me demande si Tony est déjà dehors à chasser. Mon cœur se sert d'envie quand je repense à l'excitation que procure la chasse. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé d'identique. C'est une sensation unique. Une sensation que je n'ai pas expérimenté depuis des mois.

Déchirée, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et cesse d'y penser. Je ne dois pas me morfondre sur ce que j'ai perdu. C'est mauvais pour le moral. Je dois plutôt penser à l'avenir, et à ma vie qui va changer. Cela ne se fera sans doute pas dans avenir immédiat, mais je sais que tôt ou tard, je récupérerais ce que mon destin cruel m'a arraché, ce qu'il a ôté à mes enfants.

Je suis arrachée à mes pensées moroses par des bruits de voix, venant d'un couloir annexe. Curieuse, je dévie de ma route et prend la direction des voix pour constater ce qu'il en est. Je me retrouve dans le couloir de métamorphose. J'arrive au moment où l'un de mes collègues apparaît à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle, fait la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Severus Rogue. Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs, avant que je ne décide de vous en enlever plus.

Les deux adolescents ne se font pas prier et courent dans ma direction, avant de ralentir en constatant ma présence. Ils échangent un regard indécis puis, ne voyant aucun signe de ma part, termine leur course hors de ma vue. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur Severus. Il a déjà fait demi-tour, sans doute pour continuer sa ronde de surveillance, sans même un salut envers ma personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, mais un minimum de considération envers une collègue de travail ne serait pas la mer à boire.

Je m'apprête à reprendre moi aussi ma route vers mes appartements, quand mes pensées se tournent vers Tony. Je change alors subitement d'avis et entreprends de rattraper Severus. Je le retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, dans le couloir de mes appartements. J'en déduis que les siens se trouvent aussi par là.

- Severus, l'interpellé-je, avant qu'il n'entre chez lui.

Mon appel l'arrête et il se tourne de biais pour me regarder. Je prends son geste comme un signe encourageant. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction et m'immobilise à un mètre de lui.

- Je crois que tu l'ignores encore, alors je préfère te prévenir avant que tu ne te retrouves devant le fait accompli : Tony est ici.

Je vois son sourcil gauche se lever et le regard qu'il me lance est parlant. Il ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Je fronce des sourcils, irritée. Je sais que ça remonte à longtemps pour lui, que beaucoup d'eau à couler sous les ponts, mais aurait-ce été trop demander de sa part qu'il se souvienne au moins du nom du vampire dont il est le Calice ?

- Tony Esperanza, précisé-je en m'approchant encore plus de lui. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il fronce à son tour des sourcils, mais plus parce qu'il cherche dans ses souvenirs s'il connaît la personne dont je lui parle, que par désagrément.

- Le vampire dont tu es le Calice, asséné-je avec force, agacée. Celui que tu as rejeté, il y a dix-sept ans.

Cette fois, il voit de quoi je parle. Son corps se tend et une moue de dégoût déforme ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Demande-t-il avec froideur.

- Il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

Cette nouvelle le surprend tellement qu'il me fait entièrement face cette fois-ci, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est le professeur McDougal que j'ai vu à la table ce soir, pas ton ami.

- Tony n'est qu'assistant. Comme tu l'as sans doute constaté, McDougal a déjà un pied dans la tombe. Dumbledore a préféré s'assurer qu'il ne devrait pas trouver un remplaçant en cours d'année à son nouveau professeur, alors il a engagé Tony pour alléger la charge de travail de McDougal.

- Un vampire à Poudlard. Enfin deux, avec toi, fait-il avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix. Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à rien faire sans raisons. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard tous les deux.

Il imagine bien. Poudlard faisant partie des haut lieux magiques anglais à surveiller de près suite aux menaces d'attaques des vampires, Tony et moi nous sommes proposés pour remplir ce rôle. Nous avons rencontrés Dumbledore un peu avant la rentrée afin de lui faire part de notre projet, et il a accepté, arguant qu'il trouvait l'idée intéressante car ainsi, ses élèves verraient de près que nous ne sommes pas dangereux. Un bon point pour le traité, en espérant que nos opposants ne fichent pas tout à l'eau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me parler de lui ? Demande Rogue, ne comprenant pas ma démarche. J'aurais fini par le croiser dans les couloirs, j'imagine, et par le deviner.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus appréciable pour toi d'être prévenu, plutôt que d'être mis devant le fait accompli.

Rogue hoche de la tête, sans doute sa façon à lui de remercier une personne. C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Supposant que notre échange s'arrête là, je me mets en marche pour rejoindre mes appartements au bout du couloir. Mais arrivée à sa hauteur, Rogue demande :

- Est-ce qu'il a l'attention de . . . recommencer son manège ?

Je m'arrête et lui jette un regard noir.

- Tu l'as déjà rejeté une fois, craché-je avec fureur. Si tu te renseignais un tant soit peu sur les conséquences de ton acte, tu saurais ce que ça veut dire.

- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, rétorque-t-il, ses yeux noirs emprunts d'agacement.

- Tu te trompes. Tu vous fait du mal, à tous les deux. Tu n'imagines pas à côté de quoi tu passes en étant aussi pleutre.

Rogue sert les dents. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter à la lueur de ma baguette. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il me dépasse, me bousculant légèrement au passage, et pénètre dans ses appartements. Je reste seule au milieu du couloir, avec ma rage au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais su que Rogue était professeur à Poudlard, jamais je n'aurais accepté que Tony se mette à y travailler à son tour. Mais dorénavant, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Tony devra vivre avec et se contrôler autant qu'il le pourra.

Et dans le cas contraire, ce sera à moi de recoller les morceaux.

**O0o0O**

Allongé dans son lit, les bras sous la tête, et l'œil vif, Harry attend l'heure de redescendre dans la salle commune. Son dortoir est calme, le silence régnant à peine troublé par la respiration sifflante de Seamus et le léger ronflement de Ron. Il faut croire qu'attendre dans le noir et sans parler, pour ne pas inciter leurs camarades de chambrée à veiller plus tard que prévu, a eu raison de son ami. Il s'est écrasé comme une masse aux alentours de minuit.

Harry lui, même s'il le voulait, ne pourrait pas dormir. Il pense à trop de choses.

Tout d'abord, il est intriguée par Zoé. Et sa famille, en général. Bien qu'à première vue, ils semblent tout à fait normaux, dans les détails, ils sont loin de l'être. Avec une mère vampire et un soit disant oncle de la même race, Cameron et Zoé ont dû avoir une drôle d'enfance. De plus, alors qu'ils sont visiblement nés en Angleterre, tous les deux ne se souviennent que de l'Italie, le pays où ils ont grandis. Pourquoi donc leur mère est-elle restée là-bas, loin de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait pendant aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue au Royaume-Uni, une fois la menace Voldemort écartée ?

Ensuite, pourquoi Zoé s'intéresse-t-elle à Sirius ? Harry suppose que le nom de son parrain est apparu dans leurs discussions de famille lorsque Amandine a repris contact avec Remus. D'après les dires de Zoé, sa mère ne parlait jamais de sa scolarité avant ça, donc elle n'avait jamais parlé des maraudeurs auparavant à ses enfants. Mais comment se fait-il alors qu'elle croit en l'innocence de Sirius, alors même que Remus n'en a été persuadé qu'à peine deux ans plus tôt ?

Soupirant, Harry retire ses mains de sous sa tête et s'assied sur son lit. Avant de rencontrer Amandine, Harry ignorait tout de son existence. Il n'avait jamais été fait mention d'une femme autre que Lily Potter lors des discussions avec les deux derniers maraudeurs. Si Amandine avait bel et bien été l'amie qu'elle se dit être, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

Mais il était aussi vrai que le jeune homme ne connaissait Remus et Sirius que depuis peu, et il ne les voyait pas souvent. De plus, quand Harry s'intéressait à leur passé, c'était uniquement sur leurs rapports avec ses parents, sur ce qu'ils savaient d'eux. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé aux vies privés de Remus et Sirius, et il n'est pas impossible qu'ils aient eus tous deux des amis, autres que Lily et James.

Harry sursaute soudain, tiré de ses réflexions par sa montre bracelet qui lui signale qu'il est l'heure pour lui et Ron de descendre dans la salle commune. Il éteint l'alarme puis descend de son lit pour aller secouer son ami. Ron râle un peu quand il se sent tiré de son sommeil puis, vaincu par l'insistance d'Harry, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se lever. Tous deux sortent ensuite discrètement de la chambre et descendent les escaliers à pas de loups pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Dans la pièce à présent déserte, le feu se meurt petit à petit, laissant la fraîcheur de la nuit prendre place entre les murs de pierre. Frissonnant, Ron s'installe d'autorité dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et se roule en boule.

- J'espère que les filles ne seront pas en retard, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main. Je crois que j'ai du sommeil en retard.

- Je crois que je les entends descendre, répondit Harry pour le rassurer.

Il se tourne ensuite en entendant des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des filles. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione et Zoé apparaissent, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre épaisse pour la première, et juste un tee-shirt et un caleçon long sur le dos pour la seconde.

- Brrr, fait Zoé en frictionnant ses bras, la prochaine fois, je te croirais sur parole, Hermione.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il faisait froid la nuit. C'est pas l'Italie ici. Et c'est bien dommage.

Tous les trois rejoignent ensuite Ron dans les fauteuils qu'ils ont délaissés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les deux filles se glissent dans le canapé, et Zoé se colle presque contre Hermione, comme pour récolter un peu de chaleur, ce qui ne doit sans doute pas être totalement faux. Harry s'installe par terre, dos au feu mourant et faisant face aux trois autres.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, commence Zoé en claquant des dents, et accessoirement en train de nous geler les miches, qui commence ?

- Toi, répond aussitôt Harry. Comment est-ce que ta mère connaît Sirius ? Et comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il est innocent ?

Zoé hausse des sourcils et soupire.

- OK, fait-elle. Histoire que vous compreniez bien il faut que je commence depuis le début. Déjà, sachez que jusqu'à il y a un mois, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Sirius Black ou de Remus Lupin. Ma mère a toujours été très cachottière quand il s'agissait de son passé. Plusieurs fois, Cameron et moi avons essayés de lui tirer les vers du nez, et à chaque fois, elle se mettait dans une colère noire. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demande Hermione, désireuse de comprendre. Elle a fait quelque chose de mal dans sa jeunesse ? Durant la guerre peut-être ?

Zoé secoue la tête.

- Non, c'est autre chose. On ne l'a compris que très récemment. Ma mère nous a avoué qu'elle a connu tes parents, Harry. Et leur perte a été très dur à supporter.

Harry sent un frisson lui dégringoler tout le long du dos. C'était bel et bien comme il l'avait pensé. Amandine avait connu les maraudeurs. Mais, puisqu'elle avait aussi connu Lily et James, pourquoi Sirius et Remus n'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'évoquer son existence ?

- Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire, poursuit Zoé. Cameron et moi avons vus à quel point c'était difficile pour elle d'en parler, alors on l'a laissé raconter ce qu'elle voulait et on n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu me parles de Sirius, Harry. Je sais que ma mère ne pourra pas le faire, et ce Remus Lupin, il est trop loin pour que je puisse l'aborder et lui poser des questions.

- Mais, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Sirius en particulier ? Questionne Ron, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui au juste ?

- Tout ! Répond Zoé, un brin gênée et en évitant leurs regards. Je voudrais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur lui, sur sa manière d'être. Je veux apprendre à le connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, parce que . . . eh bien . . . parce que Sirius est . . . le mari de maman et . . . notre père, à Cameron et moi.

Harry n'a qu'une seule réaction, face à cette révélation plus que surprenante. Une réaction, somme toute, assez compréhensive.

- Hein ?


	16. Eclaboussures

**Chapitre 16 : Éclaboussures**

Le réveil est fastidieux pour Harry en ce premier jour de cours. Il sent et entend Neville le secouer comme un vieux prunier récalcitrant, mais le corps de Harry résiste vaillamment. Pourtant, le jeune homme finit pas se forcer à ouvrir les yeux et, douloureusement, la lumière atteint ses rétines. S'il avait su qu'il aurait été aussi laborieux de se lever ce matin, jamais il ne se serait coucher aussi tard.

Harry s'assied dans son lit et s'étire, laissant Neville disparaître dans la salle de bain après l'avoir remercié. Dans le lit à gauche du sien, Harry constate que Ron dort toujours malgré les efforts incessants de Seamus. Dean, avisant certainement qu'ils ont perdus assez de temps comme cela, finit pas employer les grands moyens. Il attrape sa baguette et lance un sort à Ron.

- _Rictusempra_.

Ron finit par se réveiller en sursaut et éclater de rire. Dean prononce alors le contre-maléfice, et adresse un sourire espiègle à Harry, en se justifiant :

- Je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute plus rapide que la technique de Seamus.

Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête et passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, sans plus se préoccuper de ses camarades de chambrée. Puis, il saute au bas de son lit, attrape son uniforme et rejoint Neville dans la salle de bain, sous l'œil assassin de Ron. Sans doute en veut-il à Harry de n'avoir pu dormir que six heures cette nuit.

Une petit quart d'heure plus tard, Harry ressort de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf, et un peu plus réveillé. Ron prend sa suite, accompagné de Seamus qui prend la place de Neville. Harry avertit son meilleur ami qu'il l'attendra avec les filles dans la salle commune et quitte la chambre. Arrivée dans la pièce quasiment déserte, le jeune homme se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux, l'air las, et jette un œil autour de lui. Il n'y a que trois septième années dans un coin en train de discuter, et deux troisième années près de la porte, en train d'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

Harry n'attend pas longtemps, puisque Hermione débarque dans la salle commune quelques minutes seulement après qu'il se soit assis. Elle le salut, s'installe dans le canapé le plus proche de lui et frotte des yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

- Zoé sera là dans quelques minutes, lui apprend-t-elle, elle termine de se laver. Et Ron ?

- Dans la salle de bain. Je lui ai dit qu'on l'attendrait dans la salle commune.

Hermione acquiesce d'un signe de tête pour signifier son accord, et tous deux plongent dans un mutisme lourd de significations. Ils ont encore du mal à digérer la révélation de Zoé, la veille. Harry ne s'était pas encore remis du choc, que le préfet-en-chef avait débarqué dans la salle commune, les avait surpris debout à une heure indue, et leur avait ordonné de retourner illico dans leur lit s'ils ne voulaient pas subir des pertes de points ou des heures de retenue. Ils n'avaient pu qu'obéir.

- Tu as parlé à Zoé ce matin ? Demande soudain Harry à Hermione.

La jeune fille comprend immédiatement ce que son ami sous-entend.

- Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà debout quand nous nous sommes réveillées. Je n'ai pas osé en parler en leur présence.

Harry fait la moue. Il aurait préféré qu'Hermione ait pu avoir des détails avec Zoé. Parce que les informations qu'ils avaient étaient encore bien maigres. Et comment être sûre que Zoé ne s'était pas trompé ? Peut-être confondait-elle son parrain avec un autre homme ? Après tout, Sirius n'avait jamais parlé d'une femme ou d'enfants. Ni Remus qui, pourtant, devait bien être au courant. Puisque Zoé avait l'âge de Harry, cela signifiait que si elle était bel et bien la fille de Sirius, il l'avait connu. Il l'avait vu naître, l'avait élevé, au moins durant sa première année de vie.

Harry secoue sa tête, les tempes douloureuses. Se mettre à réfléchir autant après une nuit aussi courte lui file des maux de têtes.

- Je ne pense pas que Zoé sera en mesure de nous dire grand chose au sujet de Sniffle, fait soudain Hermione, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Ce dernier redresse la tête et regarde son amie. Le buste penchée en avant, elle a posé un coude sur sa cuisse et sa tête repose dans sa main. Elle regarde la cheminée vide de feu avec beaucoup d'intérêt, mais Harry sait qu'elle est en train de réfléchir.

- Comment cela ? Demande Harry en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Hier soir, elle nous a dit que sa mère ne lui avait parlé de son père qu'avec leur retour en Angleterre. Avant ça, elle ne parlait jamais de son passé. Et Zoé s'est tournée vers nous pour apprendre des choses sur Sirius. Je pense qu'elle n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que nous sur cette histoire. Le plus simple, ce serait plutôt d'aller directement discuter avec Amandine, je pense.

Harry fronce des sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre au sujet de l'idée que son amie vient de lui soumettre. Son raisonnement tient la route. Mais débarquer dans l'infirmerie et exiger de leur toute nouvelle infirmière qu'elle lui donne des explications à propos de Sirius, semblait déplacée. Bien que nécessaire.

- Attendons déjà de voir ce que Zoé peut nous dire de plus, dit Harry au moment où la jeune fille apparaît au pied des escaliers desservant les dortoirs des filles. J'irais voir Amandine si elle ne sait rien de plus que ce qu'elle nous a dit hier.

Hermione hoche de la tête pour signifier son accord.

Zoé, toute pimpante, comme si elle n'avait pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins, les rejoint et s'installe à côté de Hermione en leur souhaitant le bonjour. Les deux amis lui répondent mollement. Ils patientent quelques minutes en silence, puis Ron finit par sortir à son tour des dortoirs, et tous les quatre prennent la direction de la Grande Salle.

Arrivée à destination, ils s'installent à leur table et entament un petit-déjeuner silencieux. Le manque de conversation entre eux permet à Harry d'écouter ce qui se dit autour de lui et, à sa grande surprise, le sujet qui revient le plus souvent sur le tapis, est la révélation de l'existence des vampires au monde sorcier. Avec les événements de la veille au soir, Harry avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Mais grâce à ses camarades de cours, ce n'est plus le cas.

- Zoé, comment ça se fait que Tony et ta mère travaillent à Poudlard cette année ? Demande Harry à la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Je croyais que Tony était membre de l'ambassade ? Et aussi, il n'a pas été présenté comme professeur hier. Ton frère se serait trompé ?

Zoé affiche des yeux ronds, surprise.

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup, répond-t-elle alors que Ron et Hermione s'intéresse à leur échange. Oui, Tony fait bien partie de l'ambassade, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un travail. C'est plus du bénévolat. D'ailleurs, ma mère est l'ambassadrice officielle des vampires en Angleterre, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi guérisseuse.

- Je croyais que Tony était peintre ? Rétorque Ron, avec la tête de celui qui est complètement perdu. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit l'autre soir, au dîner.

- Oui, mais c'est plus un hobby, fait Zoé. Et depuis l'autre soir, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Donc maintenant, maman est infirmière, et Tony est l'assistant du professeur McDougal.

Harry fronce des sourcils. Il a quand même un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui passe par la tête des deux adultes. Même si Harry ne connaît pas encore tout à propos du monde magique, il sait tout de même qu'être guérisseur est bien au delà d'être infirmier. Alors pourquoi Amandine a-t-elle pris un poste inférieur à ses qualifications ? A moins qu'il n'y avait pas de postes libres à Sainte Mangouste ? Et pourquoi être _aussi_ ambassadrice ?

Avisant sans doute la tête qu'affichent ses trois compagnons, Zoé s'empresse de préciser :

- Vous savez, les vampires font parfois des choses qui échappent à la compréhension des humains. Même moi, je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je comprends tout ce que fait ma mère. La preuve en est ; Cameron et moi n'avons jamais pu soutirer une seule information à maman sur son passé, avant qu'elle ne décide elle-même de nous en parler. C'est pareil avec Tony. Et avec tous les vampires. De plus, comme nous sommes des enfants, bah, on nous tient à l'écart de tout ce que les adultes nous jugent inaptes à comprendre. Comme ce pauvre homme, l'autre soir. Flet-quelque chose.

- Fletcher, Mondingus Fletcher, précise aussitôt Ron. C'est vrai que vous êtes repartis avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé alors ?

Harry repose sa tartine dans son assiette. Mentionner cette épisode lui a coupé l'appétit. Il revoit le teint cadavérique du sorcier.

Zoé grimace en reposant son bol de thé.

- Il s'est transformé en Faucheur, comme Tony l'avait prédit, répond-t-elle. Il a dû le décapiter et le brûler dès son réveil, pour éviter qu'il n'attaque qui que ce soit.

Hermione repose sa fourchette dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés avec un grand bruit. Vu son teint pâle et le plis qu'a pris sa bouche, à elle aussi son appétit a été coupé.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais discuter d'autre chose pendant le petit-déjeuner, dit Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard. Mon estomac n'apprécie pas les histoires de décapitation.

Zoé, qui ne semble pas dérangée le moins du monde par le fait de manger et de raconter des histoires sordides en même temps, acquiesce d'un signe de tête à la demande de Hermione tout en terminant sa tartine de beurre.

Dans le silence qui s'installe de nouveau entre eux, Harry aperçoit le professeur McGonagall qui circule entre les tables pour remettre leurs emplois du temps aux élèves. Il guette son arrivée, mais son attention est vite détournée par la voix d'Angelina Johnson qui lui dit bonjour tout en se glissant à la place sur sa gauche. Harry adresse un sourire à la grand fille noire et aux tresses sombres.

- Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, lui apprend-t-elle.

- Félicitation, s'exclame Harry avec un grand sourire. J'imaginais bien que ce serait toi ou Alicia qui l'auriez.

Angelina le remercie en passant une main gênée dans sa chevelure, puis poursuit :

- Avec Olivier parti, nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouveau gardien, alors j'organise des essais samedi prochain. Je voudrais que toute l'équipe soit là pour qu'on puisse choisir quelqu'un qui nous conviendra à tous. Tu pourras te libérer ?

- Sans problèmes, assure aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Parfait, alors rendez-vous à dix heures sur le terrain. A samedi, Harry.

Il lui adresse un signe de main en la regardant partir, puis reporte son attention sur le professeur McGonagall. Mais cette dernière a déjà fini sa distribution, et c'est Hermione qui lui tend son nouvel emploi du temps, ses yeux rivés déjà rivés sur le sien.

- Génial, grogne alors Ron. On commence avec double cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard.

Tout à coup, Harry a bien envie de retourner se glisser sous sa couette.

**O0o0O**

Un silence de plomb règne dans la salle de potions. Les élèves de cinquième années ne disent pas un mot, trop concentrés qu'ils sont sur leur travail. Seul le bruit des potions qui mijotent se font entendre, et la respiration forte de Neville lorsque Rogue passe près de sa table et jette un œil sur son chaudron.

Harry, le front luisant, regarde sa propre potion. Alors que, d'après son manuel, elle devrait avoir une teinte rosée et frémir, elle arbore un rouge vif et commence à s'agiter sévèrement. Il glisse un regard sur Hermione, installée à la même table que lui. Sa potion, à elle, semble tout à fait correct. Harry redresse ensuite un peu la tête et repère Rogue au fond de la classe, près de Malefoy. Il voit ses lèvres bouger et le rictus du Serpentard. Sans doute que le professeur de potions ne tarit pas d'éloges sur le travail de son élève préféré.

Harry juge que le moment est idéal et il glisse légèrement vers la droite sur son tabouret, et interpelle sa meilleure amie :

- Hermione, pitié, aide-moi. Je crois que j'ai foiré quelque part.

La jeune fille regarde son ami, jette un œil sur Rogue toujours au même endroit, et se penche sur sa table, faisant tomber ses cheveux du côté droit de sa tête et cachant ainsi son visage à Rogue.

- Tu as oublié le sirop d'hellébore ! Lui apprend Hermione en parlant précipitamment. Rajoute trois gouttes après avoir remué ta potion sept fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, comme indiqué dans la ligne quatre. Ça devrait rattraper un petit peu les dégâts.

Puis, avisant Rogue qui se rapproche d'eux, après avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux sur la potion de Goyle, elle retourne à son chaudron. Harry pousse un soupir soulagé et attrape la fiole où se trouve l'hellébore, avant d'en déverser les trois gouttes conseillées par Hermione. Sa potion se met alors à siffler et à s'agiter dangereusement. Le bruit attire l'attention de tous les élèves, ainsi que celle de Rogue, posté non loin.

- Potter ! S'écrie ce dernier. Éloignez-vous de ce chaudron, triple idiot !

Harry se lève et fait trois pas en arrière, mais pas assez rapidement. Sa potion agitée l'éclabousse et quelques gouttes atterrissent sur sa main droite. Harry la secoue, puis la douleur cuisante s'estompe petit à petit.

Rogue fait disparaître la potion d'un geste de sa baguette, alors que cette dernière se mettait à déborder dangereusement du chaudron. Puis, il glisse un œil assassin sur Harry.

- L'hellébore était à incorporer _avant_, Potter. Vous ne savez pas lire ? Fait-il en pointant le tableau du doigt, où s'étalent les instructions à suivre.

Harry ne répond rien. Que pourrait-il dire de toute manière ? Il sait bien qu'il a foiré.

- Ça vous fera donc un zéro, Potter. Vous commencez l'année en beauté.

Harry pince des lèvres et retourne s'asseoir à sa table au moment où Rogue s'éloigne pour scruter le chaudron de Neville qui émet de drôles de coassement. Le jeune gomme regarde sa main atteinte par la potion, où des plaques rouges apparaissent. Harry se demande s'il doit avertir Rogue pour un éventuel voyage à l'infirmerie, puis décide que non. Ce serait donner au professeur des potions une autre opportunité de déverser son fiel sur Harry.

Le Gryffondor attend ensuite patiemment la fin du cours. La cloche sonne un quart d'heure plus tard. Harry attrape son sac et sort du cours quasiment en courant. Il est suffisamment remonté contre lui même pour avoir raté sa potion, pour ne pas avoir en plus à subir les moqueries des Serpentard, qui tomberont immanquablement. Ses amis sauront qu'ils doivent le retrouver au cours de défense contre les forces du mal de toute façon. Nul besoin de les attendre.

Harry se faufile dans les cachots de Poudlard jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Là, il se retrouve coincé dans un ralentissement, causé par un duel entre deux troisième année, assez remontés. Leurs camarades de classe semblent préférer les encourager à se jeter des sorts, plutôt que de les séparer.

- Harry ! Crie alors la voix de Ron dans le dos du Gryffondor. Tu aurais quand même pu nous attendre, ajoute le jeune rouquin en s'arrêtant à côté de son ami.

Par « nous », Ron sous-entend sans doute que Zoé et Hermione ne sont pas loin, même si elles ne sont pas encore visibles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'interroge alors Ron à haute voix en apercevant l'attroupement de troisième année dans le hall d'entrée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Ron se fraye un chemin parmi les élèves en mettant bien en avant son badge de préfet, laissant Harry derrière lui. Ce dernier redresse son sac sur son épaule et se prépare à fendre la foule pour rejoindre sa classe, mais quelqu'un l'en empêche en attrapant la lanière de son sac.

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! Crie Zoé à Hermione qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans le couloir, au moment où Harry se retourne.

- Tu veux bien lâcher mon sac, s'il te plaît ? Demande Harry en roulant des yeux. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as donné, rétorque son amie en arrivant à sa hauteur, ses cheveux bruns dans les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es précipité hors du cours comme ça ?

- Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre Malefoy se ficher de moi.

- Je comprends. Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'avais dis d'attendre la fin des directives de la quatrième ligne.

- J'ai paniqué en voyant Rogue s'approcher, avoue Harry en rougissant.

Il voit les lèvres de Hermione se redresser pour former un sourire amusé qu'elle tente d'endiguer. Harry rougit de plus belle. Il sait que c'était une réaction stupide, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, notamment pour éviter un zéro pointé. Dont il avait quand même écopé.

- Dis donc, il te fait un sacré effet ce Rogue, intervient Zoé en haussant des sourcils, signe de sa surprise.

- Entre lui et Harry, c'est une longue histoire, dit Hermione en grimaçant. Et ne surtout, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il soit sympa avec toi, vu que tu es une Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Rogue est directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il fait toujours tout ce qu'il peut pour avantager sa maison.

- Comme tous les autres directeurs de maison, j'imagine, non ?

Hermione se racle la gorge, gênée.

- Eh bien, oui ils le font tous plus ou moins, mais Rogue . . . lui c'est différent. Il va plus loin que les autres.

Zoé acquiesce d'un signe de tête, signe qu'elle comprend plus ou moins ce que sous-entend Hermione. La foule autour d'eux se dissipe ensuite, et Harry voit Ron revenir vers eux, le visage rouge et l'air passablement irrité.

- Ces sales gosses, marmonne-t-il en arrivant près d'eux avec un regard assassin en arrière. Le respect de l'autorité se perd.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Demande Harry, amusé. Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas mieux quand Percy était à ta place.

Ron rougit encore plus, si possible. Harry donne alors une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, signe qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner, et tous les quatre reprennent la direction de leur prochain cours, à présent que le hall est moins encombré.

Ils sont les premiers Gryffondor à arriver à leur cours commun avec les Serdaigle. Ils se glissent dans leur classe, non sans jeter un œil à leur nouveau professeur, avachi sur le siège de son bureau.

Lors de sa présentation la veille au banquet de rentrée, Harry s'est inquiété de voir un homme aussi âgé occuper ce poste. Le professeur McDougal semble avoir au moins soixante-dix ans, il a les cheveux blancs et éparses, la peau ridée et des yeux délavés dont la couleur est indéfinissable. Il regarde ses élèves s'installer sans un mot, les mains posées sur la canne qu'il a installé entre ses jambes.

Harry et Ron s'assoient à une table du milieu et sortent leurs plumes et livres de cours. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotent et lancent des regards déconcertés à leur nouveau professeur.

- Il donne l'impression de pouvoir se briser en deux au moindre souffle d'air, fait Ron en se tournant vers Harry. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Dumbledore à recruter un vieux croûton comme lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Rétorque Harry. J'imagine qu'avec le temps, il devient de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des gens motivés pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand on voit ce qu'ils deviennent . . .

Ron jette un œil au vieil homme.

- Eh bah, au moins celui-là, on sait pourquoi il quittera Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Ce sera les deux pieds devants.

Devant eux, Hermione qui semble avoir écouté leur conversation, se retourne avec un air outrée et fusille Ron du regard.

- Quoi ! Fait le jeune Weasley. C'est la vérité, non ?

- Toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à dire, Ron !

Puis la jeune fille se remet droite et les deux garçons échangent une œillade exaspéré. Hermione a tendance à faire preuve d'un peu de trop de rigidité quand il s'agit du corps professorale.

Les derniers élèves pénètrent dans la pièce et s'installent à leur tour. Neville, en bon dernier, referme la porte derrière lui et se glisse sur le siège à côté de Padma Patil. Puis, un grand silence s'installe.

Harry et Ron se regardent. Pourquoi le professeur McDougal ne parle pas ? Ou ne se lève-t-il pas ?

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Chuchote Parvati à la table derrière celle de Harry.

- J'espère bien que non, répond sa voisine, Lavande. Il lui reste encore neuf mois à tirer.

Mais les élèves n'ont pas à attendre plus, car la salle de classe se rouvre et laisse passer le profil bronzé de Tony Esperanza. Harry hausse des sourcils, surpris, avant de se souvenir que Zoé et Cameron les avait prévenus. C'est juste qu'il avait oublié.

- Euh, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta main ?

Interpellé, le Gryffondor jette un œil à Ron, avant de suivre son regard, rivé sur sa main droite posée sur la table. Cette dernière a doublé de volume et adopté une intéressante couleur violacée. Inquiet, Harry pose un doigt sur la paume de sa main. Mais il ne ressent pas le toucher. Apparemment, les éclaboussures de potions un peu plus tôt ont eu quelques effets.

- Professeur ! S'écrie soudain Ron en levant la main, et attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la classe sur eux. Je crois que Harry a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur McDougal et Tony, qui s'était approché du vieil homme pour lui parler à l'oreille, se redressent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande la voix étonnamment assuré du vieux professeur.

- La main d'Harry a doublé de volume. Et elle est violette.

A la table de devant, Hermione et Zoé se retournent et regardent la main de Harry. Zoé grimace de dégoût et Hermione fronce des sourcils.

- Bien, accompagnez le à l'infirmerie alors, et revenez ensuite suivre votre cours, monsieur . . .

- Weasley, répond Ron en sautant à bas de sa chaise. Merci professeur. Viens Harry, ajoute-t-il ensuite en rassemblant les affaires de son ami.

Harry, sentant son bras commencer à s'engourdir, obéit instantanément, et suit Ron hors de la salle de classe.

Il a sans doute battu son propre record, pense-t-il, en se retrouvant à l'infirmerie dès la première matinée de cours.


	17. Culpabilité

**Chapitre 17 : Culpabilité**

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent avec fracas, me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne et constate la présence de Tony, les bras chargés de sacs. Le tout tient en un équilibre précaire que seul un vampire peut conserver plusieurs minutes sans tout voir s'écrouler.

- Je te pose ça où ? Me demande-t-il, sa tête apparaissant entre deux sacs en papier.

Je lui indique le dernier lit de la rangée de droite avec mon pouce et retourne à mes armoires. J'ignore comment Pomfresh faisait pour s'y retrouver dans ce bazar sans nom. Il n'y a aucune classification, rien qui puissent permettre de savoir quels sont les produits, à part les étiquettes, plus ou moins effacées par le temps d'ailleurs. J'imagine qu'avec l'habitude, Pomfresh trouvait ses potions les yeux fermés, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne me suis pas encore familiarisée avec l'endroit.

D'un coup de baguette, je grave les termes « à appliquer » sur la tranche de l'étagère en bois du second étage, et fais de même avec celle d'en dessous, sur laquelle j'inscris « à boire ». Puis, je me retourne et rejoins Tony qui vide les sacs.

- J'espère n'avoir rien oublié, me dit mon ami, un pli de souci barrant son front, alors qu'il dépose une fiole opaque sur le lit.

- Si c'est le cas, je te renverrai sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Face au désert des armoires, j'ai dû demander à Tony d'aller faire le plein de potions et d'onguents en urgence chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Je sais qu'il n'aura pas pu se procurer tout ce dont j'ai besoin, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Je ne peux décemment pas commencer cette première journée de cours, sans de quoi soigner mes futurs malades.

- J'aurais dû venir voir l'état de l'infirmerie avant la rentrée, dis-je, surtout pour moi-même. Ça m'aurait évité ce genre de désagréments.

- Ouais, ou alors Albus aurait pu faire un peu mieux son travail, et vérifier que l'ancienne infirmière ne s'était pas barrée avec tout le stock.

Je roule des yeux. Comme si Pomfresh était du genre à partir en emmenant avec elle tout ce qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- C'est mon travail de faire ce genre de vérifications, Albus est directeur, lui. Franchement, je pense qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Maintenant, file moi tout ce qui est liquide, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Tony cale dans mes bras ce que je lui demande, et il me suit jusqu'à l'armoire, où il m'aide à ranger mes potions. Quand nous avons terminés, mes placards ne sont pas pleins à craquer, loin de là même, mais au moins, je vais pouvoir commencer à préparer ce qu'il me manque, grâce aux ingrédients ramenés par Tony, et ceux que Severus ne tardera pas à me remonter des cachots, et que je lui ai aimablement réclamé le matin-même au petit-déjeuner.

- Prêt pour ton premier cours ? Demandé-je à Tony en me faufilant dans mon bureau avec le dernier sac, comprenant des ingrédients de potion.

- Tu me demandes ça comme si je devais en avoir peur, dit mon ami en s'adossant au mur près de la porte. Je n'ai pas d'appréhension, tu sais? J'aurais jute à m'asseoir dans un coin et à regarder ce qu'il se passe.

Je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil, pose le sac à mes pieds, et attrape un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume pour rédiger la liste des potions que je vais devoir préparer moi-même, au vu de ce que Tony n'a pas pu ramener.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, renchéris-je, mais plutôt du fait de te retrouver face à une pièce pleine d'adolescents. Au fait, quelle classe tu as ?

- Les cinquièmes années, répond-t-il. Je sens que ça va bien faire rire Zoé.

J'ai prévenu mes enfants avant la rentrée, qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas embêter leur oncle pendant les cours. Je sais que je peux compter sur Zoé pour cela, mais j'ai un peu peur d'avoir parler à un sourd avec Cameron. Mon fils a hérité du côté turbulent de son père.

- Ils sont prévenus, il ont interdiction de te compliquer la tâche, apprends-je à Tony. Si j'ai le moindre écho là-dessus, ça va barder pour leur matricule.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Comme je viens de te le dire, je serais juste spectateur. C'est Eliott qui fera tout le travail.

- Seulement au début, rétorqué-je, le nez sur mon parchemin. D'ici quelques semaines, tu te retrouveras seul face à eux. Et crois-moi qu'ils t'attendront au détour. Si tu avais été un sorcier, cela aurait été plus simple pour toi, mais tu es un vampire, et ils vont vite découvrir que tu ne possèdes pas de baguette. A ce moment-là, si tu n'as pas déjà une certaine autorité sur tes élèves, ils te boufferont tout cru.

Je relève la tête et constate le regarde dubitatif de Tony.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demandé-je, un brin amusée. Souviens-toi que moi aussi j'ai été une adolescente, et c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, comparé à toi. Les mentalités ont évoluées. Tu en auras dix comme Zoé et Cameron devant toi.

- C'est bon, ce ne sont pas des monstres non plus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais si tu ne leur montres pas qui est le patron très vite, tu vas te faire avoir. Si tu veux un exemple concret, regarde le professeur Binns.

- Le fantôme ? S'écrie Tony. Tu me compares à un _mort_ ?

En même temps, dans la tête de la plupart des élèves de cette école, vampire est encore synonyme de mort-vivant, alors je n'ai peut-être pas totalement tort en le comparant à l'antique professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- Ce que je veux dire, repris-je, un brin exaspérée par Tony, c'est que Binns est l'un des rares professeurs de Poudlard à n'avoir aucune autorité dans sa classe. Résultat, la plupart des élèves dorment ou discutent pendant ses cours. Je le sais, j'y ai assisté pendant cinq ans. Et même pour moi, ce cours était barbant.

Et malgré notre appartenance à la maison Serdaigle, Camille et moi avons dormis plus que nous ne l'aurions dû pendant les cours de Binns. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi nous n'avions pas eu la moyenne exigée pour continuer ses cours en sixième année. Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous avions voulus poursuivre les cours d'histoire de la magie. Je me demande d'ailleurs si qui que ce soit à déjà assisté à ces cours au delà de sa cinquième année.

- C'est vrai que toi, les trucs barbants, ça te connaît.

Je jette ma fiole d'encre à Tony qui rigole et l'évite souplement en se décalant d'un pas sur sa droite. Le récipient se brise en rencontrant le mur et laisse une grosse tâche noire à l'endroit de l'impact.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Continue Tony sur sa lancée. Je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui ait lu les montagnes de parchemins qui se trouvent aux archives. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Lucinda l'ait fait, et pourtant elle a largement eu le temps de s'y mettre.

- Il y a rien de mal à se tenir au courant, répliqué-je, un brin vexée. Et puis, je crois que ça l'arrange bien que je me sois renseignée sur l'histoire de la Caste.

- Tu m'étonnes, ça lui a évité de devoir le faire elle-même quand elle est passé au pouvoir.

Je souris, au souvenir des nombreuses fois où j'ai vu notre Reine débarquer chez moi pour m'interroger sur tel fait d'arme de tel vampire, ou sur la date exact d'un événement particulier. Même si Lucinda a vécu plusieurs centaines d'années, sa mémoire ne se souvient pas avec exactitude de tout ce qu'elle a vécu durant ce laps de temps. Elle a besoin de temps en temps d'une piqûre de rappel. Sans parler de ce qui est antérieur à sa naissance. Et fort heureusement pour elle, à l'époque où j'étais enceinte de Cameron et que j'avais du mal à me remettre de mon départ précipité de l'Angleterre, les archives du palais m'avaient aidées à tenir le coup en m'occupant l'esprit. Ça, plus Zoé.

Je me lève de mon siège en remettant ma plume à sa place et de deux coups de baguette, répare l'encrier brisé, et efface la tâche du mur. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas récupérer l'encre perdu. Puis, je prends ma liste de potions à préparer et le sac plein d'ingrédients que j'ai ramené avec moi, avant de passer dans la petit pièce attenante à mon bureau. Tony m'y suit. J'allume les bougies de la pièce d'un mouvement ample, puis dépose ma liste et le sac sur la table où attend patiemment le chaudron en cuivre.

- Je peux rester te regarder faire ? Demande Tony en posant ses mains sur la table, en face de moi et en jetant un œil dans le chaudron vide. Je suis curieux de voir une sorcière à l'œuvre.

- Tant que tu ne touches à rien, et que tu ne t'approches pas trop du chaudron, ça me va, réponds-je, en repoussant sa tête. Surtout, ne fais pas tomber un seul de tes cheveux dans la préparation. On ne sait pas ce que peut donner comme réaction, de l'ADN de vampire.

Tony acquiesce et se recule légèrement. Il se trouve à bonne distance pour pouvoir regarder tout son saoul, sans mettre ma potion en péril. En parcourant ensuite les étagères, je trouve le livre de préparation qui me rappellera les étapes exacts à suivre, puis sors des vitrines le complément d'ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin. Une fois ma table débordante de fioles et de bocaux, j'allume le feu sous mon chaudron et y verse le volume d'eau exigé pour préparer ma potion de sommeil.

- On a de la compagnie, fait soudain Tony, alors que je m'apprête à jeter de la poudre d'asphodèle dans l'eau.

Je retiens mon geste, refusant de commencer la potion avant d'être sûre d'être tout à fait tranquille pour cela. Loin de moi l'envie de la laisser chauffer trop longtemps au mauvais moment, et de la voir exploser. Je crois me souvenir que c'était arrivé à un élève de Poufsouffle de mon année lorsqu'on l'avait préparé pour la première fois en cours. Il avait fallu lui réparer tous les os de son bras droit, et quelques côtes, sans compter les autres élèves atteints, mais moins gravement. Camille et moi nous en étions plutôt bien sortis, puisque nous étions à l'autre bout de la classe.

En voyant Tony fixer la porte dans mon dos comme si il voulait qu'elle s'embrase par la seule force de son regard, je devine assez rapidement qui se trouve là. Et me demande si on a pas raté la sonnerie de l'interclasse, puisque Severus ne devait passer qu'à la fin de son premier cours de la journée, à dix heures.

Je jette un œil à ma montre bracelet en me retournant. Effectivement, Tony est en retard pour son premier cours. Je redresse ensuite la tête et constate que j'ai bien deviné, puisque Severus se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, fusillant Tony du regard.

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Severus acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête en cessant de regarder Tony.

- J'ai tout déposé sur ton bureau. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Au son de sa voix, je devine qu'il préférerait s'étouffer avec ses propres déjections que de devoir refaire un voyage entre mon infirmerie et sa réserve. Surtout à cause de Tony, j'imagine.

Je soupire et secoue la tête, affligée par le comportement des deux hommes. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour vingt ans en arrière.

- Vous êtes deux adultes alors conduisez vous en tant que tels, je vous prie, asséné-je avec force en me retournant pour m'adresser tout particulièrement à Tony, le plus vieux des deux avec ses 497 ans. Personne ne vous force à vous apprécier, mais restez au moins courtois. C'est un minimum de savoir-vivre.

Tony dévie son regard mais croise les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant clairement son mécontentement. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger : se forcer à détester Severus pour oublier qu'il est son âme-sœur.

Severus lui, se contente de faire demi-tour dans un mouvement de robe, et de disparaître sans même nous dire au revoir.

- Merci pour les ingrédients ! Dis-je à Severus en passant la tête par la porte à temps pour le voir sortir de mon bureau.

Puis, je refais face à Tony.

- Tu devrais y aller, ton cours va bientôt commencer. Ça ferait mauvais genre d'arriver après tes élèves.

Tony acquiesce, silencieux, puis quitte à son tour la pièce. Je me retrouve seule et soupire. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile d'avoir ces deux-là sous le même toit, mais le savoir et le vivre sont deux choses différentes. Je regrette que le destin ait voulu que Severus soit le Calice de Tony. Et même après toutes ces années, j'en suis toujours à me demander comment c'est possible. Ils ont tellement peu en commun. Comment pourraient-ils s'entendre ?

Je secoue la tête pour oublier cette histoire, et retourne à ma potion. Je rallume le feu qui s'est éteint sous le chaudron, patiente quelques secondes, le temps pour l'eau de retrouver la température exigée, et y jette la poudre d'asphodèle. La potion vire instantanément au bleu clair. Je travaille encore quelques minutes à ma potion, puis un cri m'interrompt.

- Mme Dawn ! Vous êtes là ?

Je sursaute, surprise, et lâche la totalité des ailes de chauve-souris que j'avais dans la main. Puis, je soupire, en me rappelant qu'elle devaient être incorporées une par une à vingt secondes d' regrette mes capacités de vampire, qui me permettaient d'entendre ou de sentir l'arrivée de n'importe qui à plus de cinq mètres. Grâce à eux, j'aurais pu éviter de foirer cette potion.

- _Evanesco_, marmonné-je en faisant tourner le bout de ma baguette au dessus du chaudron, au moment où ma potion se met à faire de grosses bulles orange inquiétantes.

Puis, je quitte la pièce que je verrouille derrière moi, traverse mon bureau et pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Je repère aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyant au milieu de l'allée, qui remonte dans ma direction. Je le reconnais comme étant le benjamin des frères Weasley, Ron.

- Mme Dawn, c'est Harry, m'explique-t-il sans que je n'ai eu besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, en me montrant le lit le plus proche de l'entrée dans la rangée de gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demandé-je d'un ton patient, en le suivant jusqu'au lit désigné.

- C'est sa main, m'apprend-t-il avec un regard inquiet. Elle a doublé de volume et elle est violette.

J'arrive près de mon patient, assis sur le lit, sa main gauche tenant sa jumelle qui, effectivement, n'a pas son aspect normal. Comme les autres fois où je l'ai vu, la ressemblance de Harry avec James me frappe. Il est moins épais que ne l'était son père, mais il a le même teint de peau, la même chevelure noire et désordonnée, ainsi que la forme de son visage. Mais quand Harry redresse la tête pour me regarder, c'est le regard de Lily que je croise. Le même vert étonnant, et la même luminosité dans les yeux. Il a son nez aussi.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pose sur la table de chevet, au cas où j'en aurais besoin, puis attrape la main du jeune Potter, m'ordonnant de ne pas laisser ma mélancolie prendre le pas sur mes devoirs.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demandé-je ensuite au jeune homme, tout en examinant sa main.

- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je crois que c'est à cause des éclaboussures de ma potion tout à l'heure.

Je me retiens de soupirer. J'aime être guérisseuse, mais des patients comme Harry, j'en ai eu des tonnes, et ils ont le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Je suis censée deviner toute seule quelle potion il était en train de faire ?

- Je suppose que cela s'est passé en cours à l'instant. Quelle potion étiez-vous en train d'étudier ?

- Le philtre de paix, répond-t-il aussitôt. J'avais oublié l'hellébore, je l'ai rajouté plus tard en pensant sauver ma potion, mais . . .

Mais il s'est royalement planté. Manque de chance pour lui car les éclaboussures auraient pu n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Sauf qu'en examinant sa main de très près, je découvre des petite plaies tout autour de ses ongles. Il doit se ronger la peau des doigts, et la potion s'est infiltrée dans son corps par ce biais.

Je relève la tête et rend sa main à Harry, avant de me tourner vers son ami.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, le rassuré-je en souriant. Vous pouvez retourner en cours Ron, Harry vous rejoindra un peu plus tard, quand j'aurais terminé de soigner sa main.

- Très bien, répond le jeune rouquin avec un air rassuré. Harry, on se voit plus tard.

Ce dernier adresse un signe de main à son ami au moment où je remonte l'infirmerie pour aller chercher une crème cicatrisante pour ses doigts, et un antidote au poison qui est en train de se propager dans ses nerfs. Heureusement pour lui, ces deux potions font parties de celles que Tony a pu m'acheter toutes préparées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis de retour près de Harry, et je tire un tabouret roulant qui traînait dans le coin jusqu'à son lit, avant de m'asseoir dessus et de m'installer face à lui. Je lui tends la fiole qui contient l'antidote jaune pâle et lui ordonne de la boire. Il hésite un instant en grimaçant, me laissant deviner que ce n'est certainement pas son premier séjour à l'infirmerie, et qu'il a eu droit à des potions autrement peu ragoutantes. Il faudra que je me penche sur son dossier médical pour être fixée.

Il me rend la fiole vide avec une mimique surprise. Je comprends pourquoi il est étonné.

- Cet antidote est l'un des rares a être buvable, lui apprends-je en récupérant la fiole et en la posant sur la table de chevet. C'est à cause de l'essence de rose.

- C'est un peu sucré, dit Harry. Ça m'a surpris.

- Oui, il fait souvent cet effet là cet antidote, fais-je avec humour en attrapant sa main boursouflée et en commençant à la masser avec la crème. Là, je t'applique un baume cicatrisant pour tes doigts. C'est parce que ta peau est abîmée autour de tes ongles que la potion a pu pénétrer dans ton organisme.

Je relève la tête de sa main et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les ongles, lui conseillé-je. Tu es stressé en ce moment ?

Harry me regarde profondément, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il fronce un peu des sourcils. Je doute qu'il ait entendu ma question. Je me demande si je dois la répéter.

- J'aurais une question personnelle à vous poser, fait-il finalement. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'y répondre ?

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire amusé de naître sur mon visage. Je pensais que Zoé aurait mis plus de temps à parler de Sirius à Harry, malgré que je lui ai dis que leur deux pères avaient faits leurs études ensembles. Elle a été plus rapide que prévu.

- Je ne sais pas. Pose-là moi toujours, et je verrais.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes mariée à Sirius Black ?

Harry parle de son parrain comme si il était un inconnu pour lui. Il doit sans doute faire semblant de ne pas le connaître. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Sirius le lui ait demandé de le faire, quand on voit ce qu'il m'a ordonné il y a quatorze ans.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et, d'après Zoé, vous savez qu'il est innocent.

Instantanément, ma mémoire me renvoie dans cette cellule sordide où j'ai vu mon mari pour la dernière fois. Je revois la fureur dans les yeux de Sirius quand il m'a raconté la vérité sur les événements de ce 31 octobre et son désespoir à l'idée de nous savoir, Zoé et moi, salies par son nom.

- Oui, lâché-je dans un souffle, encore sonnée par la clarté de mes souvenirs. Je l'ai toujours su.

Aussitôt, la main de Harry que j'étais en train de finir de masser s'échappe de ma poigne. Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il semble furieux.

- Pourquoi être partie alors ? S'écrie-t-il avec force. Pourquoi ne pas être restée pour le défendre ?

Je recule et frissonne, les accusation d'Harry trouvant écho en moi. En quelques secondes, il a mis le doigt sur ce qui me ronge depuis tant d'années : la culpabilité.

Je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner Sirius comme je l'ai fait. Peu importe ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là à Azkaban, en tant que femme, j'aurais dû rester auprès de lui et prendre sa défense, me battre pour prouver son innocence.

En tant que vampire, j'ai aussi commis la plus lourde erreur que l'on puisse faire, je me suis infligée la plus grande blessure qui existe en abandonnant mon Calice. Les autres vampires m'ont jugés sévèrement quand ils ont appris les raisons de ma venue au palais. Tout ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas personnellement m'ont traité comme une paria, et lorsque j'ai commencé à régresser, les choses ont encore empiré. J'ai traîné cette honte avec moi jusqu'à mon départ.

Mais c'est surtout en voyant Cameron et Zoé grandir et réclamer leur père, que j'ai compris à quel point mon départ avait été précipité. Mon sentiment de culpabilité s'est alors décuplé jusqu'à me ronger de l'intérieur, tout autant que ma maladie. J'ai souvent caressé l'idée de faire machine arrière, de rentrer au pays et de réparer mes erreurs. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

Jusqu'à la lettre de Remus.

Apprendre que je n'étais plus la seule à croire en la version des faits de Sirius, savoir qu'enfin Remus avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et découvrir que même Harry était au courant, tout cela m'avait finalement insufflé assez de courage pour reprendre ma vie en main.

Cependant, notre retour en Angleterre n'a pas effacé la culpabilité. Au contraire même, remettre les pieds à Londres l'a décuplé. Il m'est devenu de plus en plus difficile d'accepter ma lâcheté, ce qui m'a rendu plus incapable encore qu'avant, de parler de mon passé à mes enfants.

Je regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. Un partie de moi voudrait le flanquer dehors et lui apprendre le respect de ses aînés, se servir de cette excuse pour l'empêcher de m'accuser de ce que j'ai bel et bien fais. Mais la petite voix, qui prend de plus en plus de place à mesure que les jours passent, rouspète et refuse de me laisser répondre ainsi à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est . . .

Mais je ne vais pas plus loin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ? C'est tout juste digne d'un enfant de dix ans. Et si, je suis en faute.

Mais ce qui m'arrête surtout, c'est l'image de mes enfants. Du visage vexée de Zoé quand j'ai refusé d'en dire plus, de la déception de Cameron quand il a compris qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus sur mon passé. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry, je devais de plus grandes explications aux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Les épaules basses, je baisse la tête et joue à mes doigts, refusant de regarder plus longtemps dans le regard accusateur du jeune homme.

- Écoute Harry, j'ignore ce que Zoé t'a raconté exactement, mais sache que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions.

Je soupire, et rectifie :

- Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, je dois parler à mes enfants.

Un silence s'installe. Je m'attendais à recevoir une pluie de reproches et de questions, mais Harry reste curieusement muet. Je lève légèrement les yeux, juste pour pouvoir apercevoir l'expression de son visage. Il parait décontenancé.

- Zoé a précisé que vous aviez du mal à parler de votre passé. J'aurais dû me douter que . . . enfin . . . je n'aurais pas dû demander, lâche-t-il d'un air coupable en passant une main gênée dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

Je baisse de nouveau le regard. Mes yeux picotent et je sens les larmes monter. Je me sens d'autant plus mal en constatant que mes décisions et mes actes ne blessent pas que moi. Harry avait sans doute l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur des gens qu'il aime grâce à moi. Mais je viens de lui arracher cet espoir.

- Je crois que ma main va mieux. Je peux retourner en cours ?

Je presse mes yeux entre mes doigts pour en chasser la chaleur et les picotements, puis prends la main de Harry. L'antidote a fait son effet, sa main a retrouvé une couleur et une forme normales.

- Tu sens le contact de ma main ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Rassurée sur son état, je le relâche et me lève en récupérant ma baguette, la fiole vide et le baume cicatrisant.

- Tu peux retourner en classe, Harry.

Sans un mot de plus, je lui tourne le dos et prends la direction de mon bureau. J'entends la porte claquer derrière Harry lorsqu'il quitte l'infirmerie. Je dépose ce que j'ai dans les mains sur mon bureau et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil, abattue et en larmes.

Mon cœur ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal qu'en cet instant.


	18. Nouveau gardien

**Chapitre 18 : Nouveau gardien**

En se rendant sur le terrain de quidditch le samedi matin des essais pour le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry découvre une terre boueuse et impraticable. Les autres membres de l'équipe sont déjà là, les bottes crottées et pataugeant dans la gadoue.

Katie Bell, élève de sixième année, qui a intégrée l'équipe en même temps que Harry et avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien, se trouve tout à gauche de la rangée de membres de l'équipe. A sa droite se tient Alicia Spinnet, en dernière année, appuyée sur son balai. Puis, viennent Fred et Georges, les batteurs, penchés l'un vers et l'autre et semblant comploter. Ils font tous les quatre face à leur nouvel entraîneur, Angelina Johnson.

Harry les rejoint d'un pas vif, tout en évitant de jeter de la boue partout sur son uniforme d'attrapeur en décollant ses talons du sol spongieux. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de ses camarades, il les salue d'un bref signe de tête, puis regarde autour de lui. Des élèves de tout âges et de toutes maisons pénètrent dans les gradins pour assister aux essais des Gryffondor. Certains sont munis de balais, ce qui signifient qu'ils vont tenter leur chance.

En se tournant vers son nouvel entraîneur, Harry subit le regard foudroyant de la jeune métisse. Elle avait dit dix heures, pas dix heures et quart, et c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'est arrivé que quelques secondes avant les candidats au poste qu'Angelina le fusille des yeux.

- Bien puisque Harry nous fait _enfin_ l'honneur de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avec un peu de retard.

Harry rougit sous les regards goguenards que les jumeaux Weasley lui lancent, et s'excuse mollement auprès d'Angelina en lui expliquant qu'il a oublié de mettre son réveil en marche la veille au soir. Mais cette dernière ne semble même pas entendre les excuses de son attrapeur, puisqu'elle est déjà en train de briefer son équipe sur qui jouera quel rôle pendant les essais.

Tous gardent leurs postes habituels, sauf Harry qui se retrouve exceptionnellement au poste de poursuiveur afin de remplacer Angelina qui regardera les matchs depuis les gradins. L'équipe reçoit comme consigne de donner le plus possible de difficultés aux candidats, même si leurs amis postulent.

Harry jette un œil dans les gradins lorsque Angelina termine de parler, et cherche ses amis du regard. Ron a décidé de passer les essais, et Hermione devait l'accompagner en tant que soutien moral. Il finit par les dénicher, planqués dans le coin supérieur gauche des gradins de Gryffondor. Ron semble un peu plus blanc que d'ordinaire et Hermione, penchée sur son ami, parait vouloir lui prodiguer quelques conseils rassurants.

Harry cesse de les regarder lorsque Angelina donne un coup de sifflet puissant. Il enfourche son balai, donne un solide coup de pied au sol et décolle dans le ciel. Aussitôt, l'exaltation du vol s'écoule dans ses veines. Sur son éclair de feu, il retrouve un univers connu et grisant, un monde auquel il est très attaché et dont il ne se passerait pour rien au monde. Harry en vient même à regretter que ce ne soit pas un vrai match et qu'il n'y ait pas de vif d'or à attraper.

Un autre coup de sifflet de la part d'Angelina, et Harry rejoint Alicia et Katie, déjà en formation, face aux anneaux.

Le premier candidat à les rejoindre dans le ciel est un élève chétif, sans doute en seconde année, tremblant sur son balai. Alicia lui envoie un souaffle très simple à arrêter, mais l'élève le laisse passer avec maladresse. Katie et Harry lui envoient ensuite chacun à leur tour un souaffle, mais il n'arrive à en stopper aucun. Il est aussitôt recalé par leur capitaine.

Un autre candidat un peu plus vieux, sans doute en quatrième année, vient après le premier. Il est bâti solidement, et les rondeurs de l'enfance commencent déjà à s'effacer chez lui. Il a le regard décidé et les mains solidement cramponnées sur le manche de son balai. C'est Katie qui envoie la première balle cette fois-ci, un lancer rapide et efficace que le jeune homme parvient à stopper assez facilement. Des sifflements appréciateurs montent des gradins. Le candidat esquisse un sourire suffisant. Harry récupère le souaffle renvoyé par Alicia, et jette un œil aux jumeaux, de chaque côté du terrain, attendant l'opportunité d'intervenir. Il croise le regard Fred, à gauche, et lui fait signe qu'il serait bon d'envoyer un ou deux cognards à ce candidat-ci. Le jeune rouquin lui répond par un signe de tête.

Harry lance le souaffle, visant l'anneau de droite, au moment où Fred envoie un puissant cognard par la gauche. Le candidat se baisse à temps pour éviter la balle noir et parvient à attraper la rouge au dernier moment. Nouveaux sifflements impressionnés venant des gradins. Alicia récupère ensuite le souaffle et semble vouloir l'envoyer sur l'anneau de gauche, mais vise celui du centre au tout dernier moment. Le candidat laisse passer celle-ci. Angelina lui fait signe de descendre, alors qu'il tape avec rage sur le manche de son balai, puis appelle le prochain candidat.

Depuis sa position, Harry aperçoit Ron s'avançant sur le terrain avec hésitation, puis enfourcher son balai avant de décoller. Il monte trop vite et dépasse les anneaux, avant de redescendre au bon niveau quelques secondes plus tard, les oreilles rouges. Harry lui adresse un signe de la tête encourageant, puis lance le premier souaffle. C'est une balle net et rapide, que Ron a bien faillit laisser passer, mais il parvient à l'arrêter du bout des doigts, faisant tomber la balle au sol. Alicia descend aussitôt la récupérer. Le second tir, d'Alicia, est doublé d'un cognard envoyé par Georges, qui manque de peu le bras gauche de Ron. Mais le jeune Weasley arrive à arrêter la balle rouge, en l'envoyant sur Katie d'un coup de pied. Malheureusement cette dernière, trop occupée à regarder ailleurs, n'a pas le réflexe d'éviter le souaffle et prend la balle dans l'estomac.

- Katie ! s'écrie aussitôt Fred en voyant la jeune fille se plier en deux sous l'impact.

Il descend de son poste plus vite qu'un boulet de canon et s'arrête près de la Gryffondor. Toute l'équipe fait de même, s'inquiétant de sa santé, y compris Angelina qui a rapidement enfourché son balai pour les rejoindre.

- Pardon, je suis désolé, s'excuse Ron qui se glisse parmi eux, le visage rouge, je ne te visais pas particulièrement . . .

- Ça va aller, lâche Katie dans un souffle, toujours pliée en deux. J'ai les abdominaux plus solides qu'il n'y parait. Et t'inquiètes Ron, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ce sont les risques du métier, tu sais.

- Tu es sûre que tu peux continuer ? Insiste Fred en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il serait peut-être mieux que tu ailles voir Mme Dawn, on ne sait jamais.

- Non, il n'y a pas besoin, renchérit Katie en se remettant droite sur son balai et toutes traces de douleurs envolées de son visage. Je vais très bien, on peut reprendre.

Angelina insiste encore une fois, mais le regard flamboyant que lui renvoie sa poursuiveuse convainc la capitaine que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Alors chacun reprend son poste, et les essais se poursuivent.

Après le dernier tir de Ron, qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter, monte un dernier candidat, plus nul encore que le premier. Les essais pour le poste de gardien se terminent alors là, et les gradins se vident. L'équipe retourne à terre et s'exile dans leurs vestiaires pour délibérer sur le gardien à retenir.

- Jack Sloper était le meilleur pour moi, dit aussitôt Angelina en posant son balai sur le banc le plus proche. Ronald Weasley était pas mal aussi, mais pas assez sûr de lui. Ça pourrait nous donner un gros désavantage sur le terrain.

Alicia et Katie sont d'accord avec elle, comme l'attestent leurs hochements de tête. Fred, Georges et Harry échangent des regards. Leurs relations avec Ron devraient les pousser à prendre son parti, mais ils sont tous les trois conscients que Angelina a raison : Sloper était le meilleur.

- On peut mettre Ron en réserve, propose alors Harry pour se donner plus ou moins bonne conscience. Il me semble qu'on a personne là non plus.

- Tu as raison, confirme leur capitaine. Tout le monde est d'accord alors ? Sloper titulaire, Weasley en réserve : ça va à tout le monde ?

L'équipe confirme d'une seule et même voix, et Angelina congédie tout le monde, en précisant que les entraînements de l'équipe auront lieu tous les samedis entre dix heures et midi, ainsi que le jeudi soir pendant une heure avant le début du service.

Harry quitte le stade de quidditch en compagnie de Fred et Georges, laissant les trois filles derrière, qui préfèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Les jumeaux bifurquent rapidement vers le parc, tandis que Harry remonte en direction du château pour rejoindre sa tour.

Dans la salle commune, il rejoint Hermione et Ron, installés près d'une fenêtre. Son meilleur ami est affalé dans une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table et la tête dans les mains. A côté de lui, Hermione, une main dans son dos, le réconforte.

- Ça s'est bien passé Ron, je t'assure, lui dit-elle au moment où Harry se faufile entre les autres élèves pour les rejoindre. Tu n'étais pas le plus nul, loin de là même. Bon, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu étais le meilleur non plus . . .

Ron relève la tête si rapidement qu'Harry se demande pendant un instant s'il ne l'a pas arraché du reste de son corps.

- J'étais si terrible que ça ? A ce point-là ? Oh, Harry a dû avoir honte de me voir sur le terrain. Les jumeaux aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû passer les essais.

Puis, Ron replonge son visage dans ses mains. Hermione, l'air un peu agacée, continue à réconforter le jeune Weasley. En tirant la dernière chaise de libre pour s'y asseoir, Harry se dit que finalement, vu son état, Ron ne sera peut-être pas si déçu d'avoir le poste de réserve.

- Alors ? Demande aussitôt Hermione avec un regard empli d'espoir. Qui avez-vous décidé de prendre ? Je suppose que vous étiez tous d'accords vu que vous avez été rapides.

Harry esquisse un sourire en constatant que Ron n'ose même pas relever la tête pour entendre son verdict.

- C'est Sloper qui a eu le poste, dit-il alors. Mais Ron est le gardien de réserve.

Alors que le jeune rouquin s'était effondré sur la table en entendant le nom de Sloper, il relève la tête très vite en apprenant qu'il n'a pas été complètement éliminé de la course.

- C'est vrai ? Je . . . j'ai réussi ?

Harry confirme d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, même si ce n'est que la réserve, c'est déjà bien, fait Ron en relativisant. Je vais pouvoir m'améliorer pendant un an, et l'année prochaine je pourrais demander une titularisation. Et en voyant Sloper voler, je pourrais peut-être aussi apprendre deux ou trois techniques, il a l'air de s'y connaître mieux que moi. Et même lui demander . . .

Harry décroche à ce moment-là, puis se tourne vers Hermione et lui demande, en constatant la disparition de leur nouvelle amie :

- Au fait, où est Zoé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Avec sa mère, répond la jeune fille. Comme tu l'avais pressenti, les questions que tu as posé à Amandine lundi, l'ont complètement chamboulé. Elle a voulu leur parler, à Zoé et Cameron.

**O0o0O**

Je dépose les potions dont je vais avoir besoin pour soigner mes malades sur un plateau, en tentant de faire abstraction des cris qui fusent dans l'infirmerie. J'en viens presque à être soulagée d'avoir perdu mes capacités exceptionnelles de vampire. Je ne sais pas si mes oreilles auraient supportées très longtemps ce tintamarre.

Dans mon dos, deux élèves installés assez loin l'un de l'autre dans des lits différents, se hurlent des insanités à la figure. Ils profitent bien entendu du fait que je n'ai pas autorité pour leur enlever des points ou leur donner des heures de retenues, pour continuer à se battre. Comme ils ne peuvent plus le faire avec leurs baguettes, que j'ai confisqué dès leur arrivée, ou avec leurs mains, ils utilisent la forme verbal.

Je cherche un baume cicatrisant, tout en me demandant pendant encore combien de temps je pense pouvoir encore supporter leurs cris. Je suis de nature patiente, certes, mais dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, j'ai tendance à perdre assez rapidement mon sang froid. Je préfère travailler dans le calme, même si pour cela, je dois neutraliser mes patients.

Ça m'est arrivé de le faire une fois lors de ma dernière année d'internat. Un homme qui s'était fait battre par sa femme, et qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il la tuerait dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, m'empêchant de le soigner correctement. A bout de patience, j'avais fini par le stupéfixer. Je l'avais laissé dans cet état après avoir quitté la chambre, et c'est un médicomage qui l'avait retrouvé deux heures plus tard. Je m'étais sacrément fait remonté les bretelles par mon référent, mais j'avais eu des circonstances atténuantes : Zoé avait été malade la nuit précédente et j'étais enceinte de Cameron, attaquant le dernier trimestre. Je n'avais eu qu'un blâme, et on m'avait laissé continuer ma journée sans un mot de plus à ce sujet.

Plateau en main, je m'approche du Serpentard de dix-sept ans, dont les os de l'index de la main droite ont complètement disparus. Il est mon patient prioritaire, puisqu'il devra rester à l'infirmerie plusieurs heures, le temps de faire repousser ses os. Et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

- Je vais te faire ta fête Weasley ! Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, même ta chienne de mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !

Je pose mon plateau sur la table de chevet avec un bruit sourd, attirant l'attention du Serpentard aux cheveux bruns, un certain Montague, qui se tourne vers moi avec un regard furieux.

- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Il affiche un petit sourire supérieur, comme s'il était fier de lui, dévoilant une partie de sa dentition mal en point.

Je crois que j'ai rarement vu un garçon aussi irrespectueux et antipathique. Je plisse des yeux, en essayant de garder à l'esprit que je suis une adulte responsable, et qu'il serait malvenu de lui envoyer un sort entre les deux yeux, un dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. A la place, je décide que la potion de sommeil que je voulais lui donner pour l'aider à supporter la douleur de la repousse de ses os, il peut faire une crois dessus.

- Comme vous le faites si bien remarquer, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, Mr Montague, riposté-je. En conséquence de quoi, si vous continuez à hurler comme vous le faites, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous lancer un sort de silence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le jeune homme sert les dents, furieux, et je crois l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme « sale sang de bourbe » pendant que je lui sers un verre de Poussos, la potion qui lui rendra les os de son doigt. Sans lui accorder un regard, je lui tends le verre. Il l'attrape, l'ingurgite d'un trait, pousse une exclamation de dégoût, et me rend le verre que je repose sur le plateau. Je verse ensuite un peu de potion de sommeil dans ce même verre et le lui redonne. Mais au moment où il va pour resserrer ses doigts sur le verre, je le laisse tomber.

- Oh mince ! M'exclame-je dans un cri de surprise feinte. Quelle maladroite je fais. Et dire que c'était le dernier verre de potion que j'avais.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche pour réparer le verre d'un mouvement de main, puis récupère le récipient que je pose sur mon plateau, non sans ajouter à l'adresse du jeune homme :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, Mr Montague, mais vous allez devoir supporter la douleur pour l'instant. Je verrais plus tard avec le professeur Rogue s'il n'a pas un peu de potion de sommeil en surplus pour vous.

L'élève de Serpentard affiche un air horrifié et inquiet, en imaginant sans doute les douleurs qu'il va devoir supporter. Je lui adresse un faux sourire désolée, attrape mon plateau et m'éloigne pour passer à mon second patient en tirant sur le rideau blanc pour donner un peu plus d'intimité au Serpentard.

Puis, je rejoins le lit où le second élève de la bagarre, le jeune Fred Weasley, attend patiemment dans son lit, une moitié de visage brûlé. Je grimace en voyant les dégâts. Heureusement, les élèves qui entouraient les deux combattant ont vite compris que la situation dégénérait et avaient avertis Minerva de ce qu'il se passait. La directrice adjointe était arrivée à temps pour éviter des blessures plus graves.

- Vous êtes fier de vous ? Demande-je à Fred en posant mon plateau sur sa table de chevet. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?

Le jeune homme hausse des épaules d'un geste désinvolte et essaye de me sourire. Mais le mouvement tire sur la partie brûlé de son visage et il pousse une exclamation de douleur, qui lui fait d'autant plus mal d'ailleurs.

- Évitez d'utiliser les muscles de votre visage, dis-je en l'attrapant par le menton pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je vais vous appliquer une crème apaisante pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure, ajouté-je en prenant une noisette de baume rose pâle. Ça va faire mal, serrez les dents.

Fred lève un pouce pour me signifier qu'il a compris, et je commence à masser son visage boursouflé. Aussitôt, je le sens se raidir et contracter sa mâchoire. J'applique le soin aussi rapidement que possible, pour éviter de le faire souffrir inutilement, mais il me faut au moins cinq minutes pour que le baume fasse effet. Puis, Fred se détend. Ensuite, j'applique le baume cicatrisant, une pâte orange et épaisse et que je laisse agir sur sa brûlure.

- Il faut que vous restiez tranquille pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que ça agisse, dis-je avant de taper sur la main qu'il lève vers son visage, en ajoutant : Et vous ne touchez pas au baume, s'il vous plaît !

- Compris, j'y touche pas, maugrée-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante en reposant sa main sur son lit. Mais est-ce que mon frère peut entrer au moins ? Il attend devant la porte.

- Je vais le chercher, concède-je, mais pas de bruit, d'accord ? Vous devez rester tranquille, j'insiste sur ce fait. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir une vilaine cicatrice ?

Fred me sert un sourire charmeur puis, amusée, je vais ouvrir la porte d'entrée et fais signe à Georges, le jumeau patientant bel et bien dans le couloir, d'entrer. Je récupère ensuite mon plateau sur la table de chevet, et laisse les deux frères entre eux. Je passe devant le rideau qui cache le lit de Montague et l'entends étouffer un cri de douleur.

- Allez me chercher cette saloperie de potion de sommeil ! Crie-t-il, sans doute au moment où il voit ma silhouette passer devant son lit.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon seul patient, Mr Montague, alors cessez de crier je vous prie, réponds-je en passant la tête de l'autre côté du paravent blanc pour le regarder. Vous l'aurez quand je pourrais aller en chercher. Maintenant, taisez-vous.

J'aurais bien ajouté « Et souffrez en silence », mais je n'aurais pas paru très professionnelle. Je laisse retomber le rideau clair et décide d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller quérir Severus pour un surplus de potion de sommeil. Puis, je pose mon plateau sur le guéridon près des armoires à médicaments, avant de disparaître dans mon bureau.

Cameron et Zoé, silencieux, sont installés dans le coin salon que j'ai aménagé dans le coin gauche de mon bureau. L'une regarde par la fenêtre, penseuse, pendant que le second a le regard rivé sur ses doigts, avec lesquels il joue nerveusement.

Avant que mes deux patients ne débarquent à grands renforts de cris et de menaces de renvois de la part de Minerva, j'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec mes enfants, comme j'avais dis à Harry que je le ferais. Zoé et Cameron avaient ainsi eu tout le temps de penser à ce que je leur avais appris, pendant que je m'occupais de Montague et Fred. Mais ils semblaient être encore en train de retourner toute cette histoire dans leur tête.

Je m'installe dans le dernier fauteuil de libre de mon salon, et mon regard tombe sur mon album photo que j'ai ressorti pour l'occasion, histoire d'aider mes enfants à visualiser les personnes qui ont comptés pour moi, et qui ont, ou ont eus, une part importante dans ma vie.

- Vous ne dites rien ? Demandé-je à Zoé et Cameron, un peu amusée de les voir aussi silencieux, eux d'habitude si plein de vie.

Zoé ne fait pas mine de m'avoir entendue et Cameron se contente d'avoir un mouvement d'épaule un peu flou. Aucun des deux ne disent un mot. J'imagine qu'il va leur falloir du temps pour avaler tout ce que je viens de leur apprendre. Bien sûr, une part principale de mon récit, de ce que a été ma vie, s'est déroulé durant ma septième année à Poudlard. C'est à cette période qu'ont eu lieu les plus grands chamboulements : ma transformation, ma rencontre avec les maraudeurs, puis avec Lucinda et Tony, la découverte de ma nouvelle nature, mes sentiments envers Sirius, mon amitié avec James, Remus, Lily et Peter, les meurtres et l'arrestation de mon créateur. Je peux comprendre que mes enfants aient du mal à accepter tout cela. Même moi, par moments, je pense avoir rêvé cette vie. Mais il me suffit de regarder autour de moi, de voir Zoé et Cameron, pour confirmer que si, ce cauchemar est bien le mien.

- Comment tu as pu quitter l'Angleterre comme ça ? Demande soudain Zoé, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

- C'était le dernier souhait de votre père, lui révèle-je. Il m'a personnellement demandé de quitter le pays, lors de notre dernier face à face. Et même si maintenant, je regrette de lui avoir obéis, à l'époque, cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Votre père était en prison, sans doute pour le restant de ses jours, et tout le monde le pensait coupable des crimes dont il avait été accusé, même son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait plus personne pour nous ici. La seule famille qui me restait, c'était les vampires. Alors, je suis partie, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique.

- Tu regrettes ? Demande Zoé.

Je soupire. Il est difficile de répondre à cette question.

Oui, d'un côté je regrette. Avec le recul, je pense que j'aurais dû rester pour prendre la défense de Sirius, me battre pour lui. Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner mon Calice et ma seule source d'alimentation. Mais à l'époque, j'avais même _oublié _que quitter Sirius signifiait me laisser mourir à petit feu.

D'un autre côté, cela semble être la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. Au moins ainsi, Zoé et Cameron ont pu grandir loin des tracas qui habitent tous les sorciers anglais. Ils ont pu grandir sans avoir la honte d'un père pensionnaire à Azkaban, et sans avoir à supporter les réactions que le nom des Black déclenche. Quel aurait été leur vie en Angleterre, avec la grande famille de Sirius, qui le déteste ? Quel mal nous auraient-ils fait, pour avoir oser porter leur nom et le souiller, comme ils le pensent dans leur folie ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

- Je ne sais pas Zoé. Oui et non, sans doute. Aujourd'hui, je pense que pour Sirius, il aurait été préférable que l'on reste en Angleterre. Mais j'ai finalement bien fait de partir, ne serait-ce que pour vous. Vous venez d'arriver en Angleterre, vous ne connaissez pas encore les sorciers d'ici, et notamment les Black, la famille de votre père. Déjà à l'époque, quand tu es née Zoé, et qu'ils ont appris ton existence . . .

Je frissonne, au souvenir de la beuglante arrivé chez nous, un matin de septembre. Nous prenions le petit-déjeuner avec Sirius, c'était l'un de ces rares matins ou nous étions ensembles, où aucun de nous deux n'était accaparé par son travail. C'était une matinée claire et joyeuse, puis la lettre était arrivée. Sirius avait tout de suite compris de qui elle venait. A la tête qu'il avait tiré, j'en avais aussi tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Sirius avait bien essayé de détruire la beuglante, mais cette dernière avait été protégé et avait délivré son message : une suite d'insultes et de menaces à l'encontre de Sirius, à la mienne, à celle de Zoé et de tous les « bâtards » que nous déciderions de faire. Que jamais ils ne laisseraient un traître à son sang souiller ainsi le sang de la noble famille des Black. J'avais été atterré par une telle missive, puis je m'étais inquiétée des répercussions sur Zoé à l'avenir. Sirius m'avait un peu rassuré en m'apprenant qu'il avait une cousine qui avait aussi tournée le dos à sa famille, comme lui, et qu'elle et sa famille avaient reçu le même genre de menace, mais sans suite.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, maman, fait Zoé d'une voix rassurante. C'est toi-même qui dit que le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre, c'est ici, c'est à Poudlard, sous la protection du directeur. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, au besoin, on a toujours Tony. Je ne vois pas quel mal pourrait nous être fait, avec un vampire d'un demi-siècle comme protecteur.

Je souris, amusée, en imaginant Tony volant au secours de mes enfants. Il l'a déjà fait pour moi par le passé, je sais qu'il le referait au besoin.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour vous, Zoé, mais je suis votre mère ; peu importe ce que vous direz et ce que je sais, une part irrationnelle de moi se fera toujours du souci pour vous.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sans ajouter un mot de plus, puis je regarde mon fils.

- Et toi Cameron, tu n'as rien à dire ?

Je repense surtout à son excitation le jour où il m'a appris qu'il avait rencontré Harry Potter, puis à son impatience lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il le reverrait lors du dîner chez les Weasley. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il adulte ce héros qui a vaincu un mage noir avant même d'avoir l'âge de parler. Qu'est-ce que cela lui fait d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu grandir à ses côtés ?

- Bah, j'en pense pas grand chose pour être franc, fait-il en arrêtant de jouer avec ses doigts, mais en gardant le regard rivé au sol. Je me dis seulement qu'au moins maintenant, on connaît la vérité, et c'était tout ce que je voulais dans le fond. Et puis au moins maintenant, tu pourras nous parler de papa.

- Vous pourrez me poser toutes les question que vous voudrez, j'essaierais d'y répondre du mieux que je peux.

- Et pour Harry ? Demande soudain Zoé. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait au juste, à propos de papa ?

- Il sait que Sirius est innocent, et il semble même qu'il le connaisse un peu, car il l'a déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, essayez de ne pas trop lui en parler pour l'instant, je voudrais d'abord m'entretenir avec lui, lui raconter mon histoire. Ainsi, peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'il ne doit pas parler de nous à Sirius.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il gardera le secret si tu lui dis tout ?

- Ses parents étaient dignes de confiance, j'imagine que lui aussi, réponds-je à ma fille. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que Remus pourra intervenir le cas échéant.

- Et Charles, tu penses qu'il mettra la main rapidement sur ce Pettigrow ? Questionne Cameron.

Je hausse les épaules. C'est la question à un million de gallions. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Charles depuis des jours, et j'espère ardemment qu'il arrive à mener à bien sa mission, et qu'il a réussi à s'introduire dans le cercles des partisans de Voldemort, afin de s'approcher de Peter. Car il n'y a qu'avec son arrestation que je pourrais prévenir Sirius de mon retour en Angleterre.

Et mes jours sont comptés.


	19. En salle des professeurs

**Chapitre 19 : En salle des professeurs**

Les élèves de cinquième année se ruent hors de leur salle de classe en cette fin de journée du vendredi. Tous, à l'exception de Harry, Ron et Zoé, qui attendent patiemment que Hermione, en bonne dernière, termine de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Une fois fait, ils finissent par quitter à leur tour la classe, en saluant le professeur Flitwick. Ils rejoignent alors le couloir bondé d'élèves qui tentent de rejoindre leur salle commune, ou tout autre endroit du château, pour se reposer avant le dîner.

- Ah, soupire Ron en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Enfin le week-end. J'attends ce moment depuis lundi.

Harry esquisse un sourire amusé, bien vite effacé par le regard agacé que Hermione fait peser sur Ron.

- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu préférerais n'avoir que des week-end, dit Zoé qui marche à côté de Hermione, derrière eux.

- Si seulement c'était possible, répond Ron avec un visage extatique. Tu imagines ? Plus de cours, plus de professeurs, plus de devoirs. Une vie parfaite en somme.

En glissant en regard en bisais derrière lui, Harry aperçoit sa meilleure amie qui secoue la tête avec déception, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Qui dit plus d'école, dit plus de Poudlard, et ce serait bien dommage.

Tous les quatre regardent sur la gauche dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur, par lequel vient d'apparaître Cameron, la cravate défaite et le sac en bandoulière mal fermé.

- Enfin quelqu'un avec un minium de bon sens ! S'exclame Hermione en décroisant les bras. Bien sûr que l'école c'est important ! C'est l'établissement qui fait de nous ce que nous serons à l'âge adulte et qui nous enseigne les bases du savoir. Sans elle, nous ne serions que des rustres.

Ron fronce des sourcils et lance un regard en coin à la jeune fille.

- Il y a des fois où, honnêtement, je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas été envoyé à Serdaigle. Tu es aussi bizarre qu'eux.

Au moment où Ron prononce ces mots, deux filles de Serdaigle de seize ou dix-sept ans les dépassent dans le couloir. Entendant la réflexion de Ron, elles le fusillent du regard et le traitent d'abruti avant de s'éloigner plus loin.

- Quoi ? Demande alors le rouquin en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry retient l'éclat de rire qui menace de pointer son nez, et entreprend de lui expliquer :

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles aient apprécié d'être traitées de bizarreries, Ron.

- Ce n'était pas dit dans le mauvais sens, se défend aussitôt celui-ci. C'était juste pour illustrer que je comprendrais jamais comment une personne peut aimer _apprendre_.

- La prochaine fois, exprime-toi un peu mieux, riposte alors Hermione, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre et sous le regard amusé de Zoé.

- Quoi ? Mais . . . enfin . . .

Ne trouvant comment se défendre devant cette énième attaque, Ron finit par implorer Harry du regard de lui venir en aide. Le jeune homme, amusé par la tournure des événements, se contente de secouer la tête avec un sourire. Sur ce coup-là, il préfère laisser Ron gérer tout seul. Il ne préfère pas se mettre entre ses deux amis.

- Euh, pour information, et avant que vous n'en veniez aux mains, moi quand j'ai dit que j'aimais l'école, je parlais uniquement de Poudlard, hein. Parce que ce qui me plaît le plus ici ce sont les fantômes, les tableaux vivants, et tout le reste. Les cours, honnêtement . . .

Cameron ne termine pas sa phrase, mais nul besoin : tous ont compris où il voulait en venir. Harry n'en peut plus et laisse alors éclater son rire, bien vite suivit par Zoé. Mais il n'y a bien qu'eux deux pour être amusés de la situation. Hermione boude dans son coin en fusillant le jeune Weasley du regard, Cameron semble ne plus savoir où se mettre, et Ron parait un peu perdu.

Le silence s'installe ensuite dans le groupe, jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent le couloir où la séparation se fait entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor, pour que chacun regagne sa maison.

- Dites, fait Cameron au moment où les quatre adolescents allaient prendre la direction du couloir menant à leur tour, et si on allait dans le parc ? Pour une fois que j'arrive à vous voir, je n'ai pas envie de retourner tout de suite dans ma maison, je voudrais rester un peu avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras nous parler de Sirius, glisse-t-il tout bas à Harry pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves qui passent eux aussi dans le couloir.

Harry plisse des lèvres, mal à l'aise, et resserre sa prise sur son sac de cours qu'il porte à l'épaule. Jusqu'ici, il avait plutôt bien réussi à éviter le sujet de Sirius avec Zoé et Cameron, notamment parce qu'il faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais si ils décidaient soudain tout deux qu'il était temps de le cuisiner, Harry n'aurait plus vraiment d'échappatoire.

Après avoir parlé avec ses enfants, comme promis, Amandine avait demandé à Harry de la rejoindre un soir dans son bureau de l'infirmerie afin de répondre à ses questions. Elle l'avait fait au delà des espérances du jeune homme. Amandine lui avait raconté son histoire, un récit que Harry n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour. Ce qui s'était déroulé durant sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, la manière dont elle avait connu Sirius, tout était surprenant. Et Harry s'était d'autant plus étonné de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que la plupart du temps, quand il discute avec Remus et Sirius de leur vie passée, c'est surtout pour en savoir plus sur ses parents. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux amis de Lily et James. Il ignore tout de leur vie avant la chute de Voldemort.

Aussi, il se sent d'autant plus mal vis à vis de Cameron et Zoé. Harry a bien compris que jusqu'à récemment, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de leur père, Amandine refusant de parler avec eux d'un passé qu'elle jugeait douloureux et révolu. Mais à présent qu'ils peuvent être aussi curieux qu'ils le veulent, il est tout naturel qu'ils se tournent vers la seule personne qu'ils connaissent, et dont ils sont sûrs qu'il a lien régulier avec Sirius. Seulement, Harry ne peut rien leur dire sur lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'a découvert l'existence de son parrain que deux ans auparavant, et que durant la moitié de ce temps, il l'a cru responsable de la mort de ses parents, il ne connaît pas suffisamment Sirius pour pouvoir en dépeindre un portrait vrai à ses enfants.

- Harry ? L'interpelle Hermione en le tirant de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh, le parc me semble bien.

Ron fronce des sourcils, et Hermione le regarde avec inquiétude.

- Harry, on vient de dire que nous n'irions pas dans le parc à cause du temps.

Le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre la plus proche et, effectivement, des trombes d'eau tombent du ciel. Comme depuis le début du mois d'octobre d'ailleurs, donnant une désagréable et perpétuelle sensation d'humidité aux habitants du château.

- Zoé a proposé qu'on aille s'installer dans le patio du troisième étage, poursuit Hermione. Au moins, on y sera à l'abri de la pluie.

- Il ne risque pas d'y avoir un peu trop de monde ? S'enquiert Ron. A cette heure, et avec le temps, les tables risquent d'être rapidement prise d'assaut, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- La seule façon de savoir, c'est encore d'y aller, dit Zoé.

Puis, sur ces mots, elle prend la direction des escaliers pour retourner au troisième niveau, Cameron lui emboîtant immédiatement le pas.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? S'inquiète Hermione en venant à la hauteur de son ami.

- Si. Enfin non, fait-il. En vérité, je ne sais pas quoi dire à Zoé et Cameron. Je pense que leur mère est mieux placée que moi pour leur parler de Sirius. Elle l'a connu plus longtemps que moi et . . . enfin . . . plus intimement, conclut-il en ne pouvant empêcher une rougeur gênante s'emparer de ses joues à l'emploi du terme « intime ».

- Tu as raison, mais je crois que ce qu'ils attendent de toi, c'est que tu leur racontes ton point de vu. Vous avez le même âge, et il est la seule figure parentale potable qu'il te reste.

- Potable ? Soulève aussitôt Harry en se tournant vers son amie, les sourcils froncés. Tu veux dire que tu ne penses pas Sirius capable de s'occuper d'enfants ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! S'exclame Hermione en secouant les mains pour accentuer ses dires. Je le comparais juste aux Dursley. Même si, avec un brin d'honnêteté . . .

- D'accord, intervient Ron d'une voix forte, on a tous compris ce que tu voulais dire Hermione. Et si on rattrapait Zoé et Cameron avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans le château, hein ? Allons-y.

Ron attrape Hermione pas le bras et la tire à sa suite. Harry sait très bien pourquoi Ron a coupé la parole à leur amie, en l'empêchant de dire du mal de Sirius, mais il se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré entendre l'avis de Hermione sur la question. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger la personnalité de son parrain.

Harry repousses ses interrogations loin dans son esprit, et entreprend de rattraper le groupe. Il finit par leur tomber dessus dans un couloir du troisième étage, non loin du patio qu'il tentaient d'atteindre. Mais il constate que ses amis ont été interrompus sur leur route par Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Zoé est au sol, immobile. Malefoy menace Cameron de sa baguette, et Hermione et Ron, qui viennent sans doute d'arriver, font face aux deux amis de Malefoy, baguettes brandies.

- Tiens Potter, fait le Serpentard blond en le voyant approcher. Je me demandais justement où tu étais. Quand tes toutous sont là, tu ne peux être guère loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourcille en jetant un regard aux deux loubards qui accompagnent Malefoy. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout un peu de la charité.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Demande Harry en glissant sa main dans sa poche avec précaution pour attraper sa baguette.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec ce morveux, répond le Serpentard en désignant Cameron du bout de sa baguette rougeoyante. Mais j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas le faire tranquillement tant que tu seras là. _Stupefix_ !

Harry saute sur le côté pour éviter le sort, et dégaine sa baguette pour riposter. Mais il n'a pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort. Malefoy a déjà été neutralisé par le professeur Esperanza, sorti d'il ne sait trop où, mais qui se trouve dans le dos de Malefoy, lui tordant la main qui tient sa baguette. Le Serpentard grimace de douleur. Crabbe et Goyle, baguettes menaçant toujours Ron et Hermione, ne semblent pas savoir comment réagir.

- Mr Malefoy, fait le professeur Esperanza, je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans connaître le règlement, et notamment le point qui stipule qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs. Ça vous fera donc une heure de retenue et trente point en moins, à vous et vos amis, pour avoir menacés d'autres élèves. Maintenant, fichez moi le camp.

Le ton sur lequel le vampire a ordonné au Serpentard de déguerpir est si sec que Malefoy ne demande pas son reste, et file aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. En passant à côté de Harry, il lui jette un regard brûlant de haine, faisant comprendre au Gryffondor que cette histoire n'en restera sûrement pas là.

- L'un de vous veut-il bien ramener Zoé à elle ? Demande alors le professeur Esperanza, agenouillé près de la jeune fille, et une main cherchant son pouls. Je crois qu'il l'a stupefixé.

Hermione s'exécute aussitôt, et une seconde plus tard, Zoé se redresse en papillonnant des yeux. Harry se rapproche, accompagné par Ron et Cameron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Marmonne-t-elle en frottant ses tempes.

- Malefoy t'a lancé un sort, répond Hermione en tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Zoé attrape la main qui lui est offerte et se remet d'aplomb, suivit par le professeur Esperanza qui se lève à son tour et pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux aller voir Mandy ? S'enquiert-il.

- Non, ça ira, répond-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire rassurant. Et maman n'a pas besoin d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ?

Harry tourne son regard vers le vampire qui fronce des sourcils, mécontent, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Cameron, qu'est-ce que te voulait Mr Malefoy ?

Harry choisit alors d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

- Malefoy n'a pas besoin de raisons particulières pour s'en prendre aux autres élèves, dit-il. C'est son passe-temps préféré, professeur. Sans doute que le fait que Amandine soit une vampire ne lui a pas plu. Il vient d'une famille qui prône la suprématie du sang sorcier.

- Oui, je vois le genre. Mais faites attention dorénavant. La prochaine fois, je ne serais sans doute pas là pour vous aider.

Harry se retient de répliquer que durant les quatre dernières années, il n'a pas eu besoin d'aide et que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Sans l'intervention du vampire, il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir. Malefoy ne l'a encore jamais remporté dans un duel contre lui. Enfin, un duel loyal, s'entend.

Le professeur Esperanza leur fait un signe amical de la main et s'éloigne, reprenant sa route là où il l'avait interrompu. Grimaçante, Zoé masse encore ses tempes et Cameron pince les lèvres, l'air furieux.

- Il est complètement barge, celui-là ! Explose-t-il alors. Nous attaquer ma sœur et moi, juste parce que je lui ai filé un coup de pied ? Faut qu'il aille se faire soigner !

Harry ne s'est jamais senti plus en accord avec quelqu'un, qu'avec Cameron à ce moment précis. Mais peut-être pas forcement pour les mêmes raisons. Harry a toujours pensé que les sorciers de la trempe des Malefoy aurait tous dû être enfermé dans l'asile le plus proche il y a bien longtemps. Il n'y a pas idée de laisser des gens avec des idées pareilles courir librement dans les rues.

**O0o0O**

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs, jeunes gens, rappelle-je aux deux garçons qui arrivent face à moi dans le couloir, se poursuivant l'un l'autre.

Ils arrêtent de courir à mon rappel à l'ordre, s'excusent, et quittent le couloir pratiquement au pas de course. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont sans doute recommencer à courir dès qu'ils auront disparus à l'angle du mur.

Arrivée à destination, je pousse la porte de la salle des professeurs où seul est présent Severus, assis à la grand table ovale, une tasse fumante à la main et le journal dans l'autre. Il me jette un bref coup d'œil à mon entrée, puis se replonge dans sa lecture.

- Tu ne saurais pas se trouve Tony, par hasard ? Demande-je à l'enseignant.

Je sais qu'il est sans doute utopique d'espérer que Severus connaisse un minimum de l'emploi du temps de mon ami. Même s'ils sont collègues depuis plus d'un mois à présent, du peu que j'en ai entendu avec Tony, ils ne s'adressent que très rarement la parole, et seulement lorsqu'ils y sont obligés. Cependant, demander n'a jamais rien coûté à personne, alors je tente ma chance.

Severus porte la tasse à ses lèvres et pose son journal replié, où s'étale une photo du Ministre de la magie en train de serrer la main à un homme grand et aux long cheveux clairs, sur la table.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à son emploi du temps, dit Severus en posant sa tasse près de son journal. Alors, non, je ne sais pas où il est.

Je serre les dents, agacée par le ton froid et sec qu'il utilise lorsqu'il parle de mon ami. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'accepte pas d'être le Calice d'un vampire, je peux tout à fait l'envisager, mais agir ainsi même quand Tony n'est pas là, j'ai du mal à l'encaisser. D'autant que les faits remontent à plus de quinze ans, et que Tony se porte à carreau avec lui. Il n'a jamais fait aucune allusion à leur lien depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Alors je voudrais que Severus lui aussi fasse un effort de son côté, car son comportement glacial déprime peu à peu Tony.

Je ferme la porte de la salle derrière moi et viens m'asseoir en face de Severus, croisant mes mains sur la table, dans une position qui indique clairement que je veux avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mon interlocuteur. Severus, qui avait entamé un geste pour reprendre son journal, s'interrompt dans son mouvement et me regarde en haussant un sourcil. J'imagine que cela veut dire qu'il aimerait savoir ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je d'un ton péremptoire.

Comme s'il était en train de se passer ce qu'il redoutait le plus, Severus laisse sa main retomber à plat sur la table et fronce des sourcils.

- Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà eu cette discussion.

- Pas que je sache, rétorque-je. Le mois dernier, je n'ai fait que te prévenir de la présence de Tony dans le château. Je n'ai pas abordé le sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur, c'est à dire votre relation.

- Vraiment ? Fait-il d'un ton plat en haussant brièvement un sourcil. Je me souviens pourtant de toi, me traitant de lâche, et m'apprenant que je gâchais ma vie. Alors je crois que tout est dit, non ?

Je pince des lèvres. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était physiquement possible d'énerver quelqu'un aussi vite, et de lui donner envie de vous frapper de toutes ses forces en moins de dix seconde. Pourtant, Severus vient de relever le défi avec brio.

- Tu es exaspérant, fais-je avec un soupir. Je reconnais m'être emportée la dernière fois, et mes mots ont dépassés mes pensées. Mais crois-moi, je ne t'embête pas juste pour le plaisir de te casser les pieds.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu veux juste que ton ami parvienne à obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Mon cœur s'emballe de colère.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates en t'obstinant ainsi ! M'écrie-je. Tu passes à côté de l'une des plus belles choses qui existent sur cette planète !

- Quand on voit où t'a mené ta propre relation avec ton Calice, ça ne donne pas très envie, fait Severus en esquissant un sourire sardonique.

Furieuse, je me lève d'un bond et frappe du plat des mains sur la table. J'ouvre la bouche pour passer ma colère et ma frustration sur l'abruti qui me fait face, mais mon souffle se coupe avant que je n'ai pu même expirer.

- Même toi, tu es consciente du malheur que t'a apporté d'accorder ta confiance à Black, poursuit Severus sans remarquer ce qu'il m'arrive. Tu te retrouves seule pour élever deux enfants. C'est l'image que tu as d'une relation parfaite ?

Une main sur le cœur, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Severus fronce des sourcils alors que la pièce commence à tourner autour de moi. Il semble enfin remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Amandine ? M'appelle-t-il.

Ma tête bascule en arrière alors que j'essaye désespérément d'avaler une goulée d'air inexistante. Je frappe ma poitrine à plusieurs reprise, dans l'espoir vain de faire repartir mon cœur, mais je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : c'est l'une des crises les plus violente depuis le début de ma régression.

Soudain, je sens Severus à mon côté. Mes yeux se voilent d'un nuage sombre, je ne peux pas le voir, mais mes oreilles entendent encore un faible murmure. Je crois qu'il m'interroge sur ce qu'il m'arrive, mais sans air, je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ma main se crispe sur le devant ma robe, comme si mes ongles avaient le pouvoir de passer la barrière de la chair et des os pour redonner vie à mon cœur.

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant pour m'aider à focaliser ma concentration sur mon corps. Je ne peux pas compter sur Tony cette fois-ci. Il est trop loin pour pouvoir m'épauler pendant cette crise. Je dois récupérer le contrôle de mon corps seule. J'essaye de me concentrer suffisamment pour tenter de respirer. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je sens mon esprit lâcher prise rapidement. Je ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience. C'est plus comme si la partie consciente de mon être était refoulée dans un coin de mon cerveau pour laisser la part belle à la partie primitive de mon cerveau.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, ce qui fait de moi un être humain a été complètement repoussé. Ne reste plus que l'instinct le plus primaire.

Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Severus est agenouillé près de moi, l'air franchement inquiet, mais son visage retrouve son visage lisse et inexpressif lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je me suis remise à respirer. Il est soulagé. Il ne devrait pas.

Je prends une profonde inspiration qui amène à mes narines l'odeur de Severus : les effluves fruitées de son gel douche, la pellicule amer laissée par les potions qu'il côtoie à longueur de journée et l'essence naturel dégagée par son corps. Mon corps bouge avant que la partie consciente de mon être n'ait eu le temps de reconnaître la sensation qui a envahi ma gorge.

D'un geste vif, mon bras se tend et attrape fermement Severus par la gorge. Surpris, il ouvre des yeux ronds, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'éviter. Je referme ma prise sur son cou et rapproche son corps du mien. Il se débat vivement durant une petite seconde. Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur le profil de Tony qui, en un claquement de doigt, comprend ce qu'il se passe. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, il m'a arraché du corps de Severus qui tombe au sol, ses mains autour de son cou et retrouvant sa respiration précédemment coupée.

- Mandy, reprend-toi ! Me hurle Tony aux oreilles en plaquant mon corps contre le sien, dos contre torse.

Je l'entends, je comprends ses mots, mais ma crise est plus forte que jamais, je le sais. Je ne pourrais pas retrouver le contrôle de mon corps aussi vite que d'habitude. Je sens mon esprit tiraillé, la partie de moi encore humaine qui sombre petit à petit. J'ai soif. Je veux me nourrir de Severus. Son sang, je ne le perçois que très faiblement, mais il me donne envie. Plus que tout.

Soudain, Tony me balance contre le mur. La douleur explose dans mon corps, si fort que j'en hurle, et suffisamment pour ramener mon esprit à la raison. Allongée par terre sur le dos, je regarde le mur de pierre qui me surplombe et retrouve ma respiration.

Puis j'explose en sanglot.

Je ne peux, et ne veux retenir les émotions qui remontent : la peur de ce que j'aurais pu faire sans l'intervention de Tony, l'angoisse de ma mort qui se rapproche à chaque jour qui passe et la culpabilité d'avoir causé ma régression et l'état dans lequel je me retrouve aujourd'hui. Tout jaillit en maelström. Je m'allonge sur le flanc et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Cette crise plus violent que les précédentes m'angoisse. Et si la prochaine se déclarait au milieu de la Grande Salle ? Ou pire encore, dans mon infirmerie, avec un patient, pendant les heures de cours ?

Je sers les poings et la mâchoire. Je voudrais pouvoir hurler, tempêter, frapper tout ce qui passerait à portée de coups, extérioriser tout ce que je ressens. Mais je me contente de rester prostrée et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente Tony s'agenouiller près de ma tête.

- Mandy ? M'interpelle-t-il d'une voix calme. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Je renifle, essuies les larmes qui souillent mes joues et obéis. Je me redresse et m'adosse au mur. L'expression que le visage de Tony exprime alors me colle des frissons. Je sais à quoi il pense. Nous en avons déjà parler à plusieurs reprises. D'abord, quand j'ai commencé à régresser, puis lorsque j'ai commencé à faire des crises, et enfin, quand mon corps a fini par rejeter toute forme de nourriture. Nous avons déjà aborder le sujet, mais sans jamais décider si nous le ferions vraiment, le moment venu.

- Non, lâche-je dans un souffle. Je ne t'y autoriserais pas.

- Severus, fait Tony en continuant à me regarder, je vais devoir te demander de sortir. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce que tu verras dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce nous la quittions, tu devras le garder pour toi jusqu'au jour de ta mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Severus ne répond pas tout de suite, et aucun de nous ne lui accorde le moindre intérêt. Tony et moi nous contentons de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, en nous demandant lequel des deux finira par flancher en premier.

- Je ne sortirais pas, articule finalement Severus. Je crois que vous me devez des explications sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Comme tu voudras.

Sur ces mots, Tony porte son poignet à sa bouche et mord d'un coup sec sans sourciller. Je secoue la tête et pince des lèvres.

- C'est un crime, lui rappelle-je. Si qui que ce soit venait à le savoir, toi et moi serions condamnés à mort. Peu importe que Lucinda soit notre amie, même en temps que Reine, elle ne pourra aller contre cette loi ancestrale.

- Je m'en fiche, répond-t-il en me tendant son poignet dégoulinant de sang. Le plus important pour 'instant, c'est que tu tiennes le plus longtemps possible. Ton état empire plus vite que je ne le craignais. Mon sang ne t'apportera pas la guérison, mais il pourra retarder l'échéance. Maintenant, bois.

Tony est rarement sérieux. Il prend plus souvent la vie comme une grande partie de rigolade. Mais de temps en temps, il a cette expression, celle qu'il montre aujourd'hui. Celle qui dit que peu importe ce que je pense ou ce que je souhaite, les choses seront faites comme il l'a décidé.

Je ferme les yeux d'un air douloureux. Franchir cette ligne interdite, c'est mettre ma vie en péril, ainsi que celle de Tony. C'est presque comme abandonner mes enfants. Si cela venait à se savoir.

Je rouvre les yeux, et plonge mon regard dans celui de Severus. A la tête dégoûtée qu'il affiche, j'imagine qu'il a compris ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

- Donner son sang à un autre vampire est un crime condamné par la peine capitale dans notre communauté, dis-je à l'homme. Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé ici aujourd'hui, tu nous condamnes tous les deux. Mais si nous venions à savoir que tu as parlé à qui que ce soit, nous te tuerons avant.

Severus ne montre aucune surprise, ni aucune frayeur. Il se contente d'un bref hochement de tête qui veut tout dire et rien à la fois. Alors j'attrape le poignet de Tony et lèche le sang qui s'est écoulé de sa plaie déjà cicatrisée.


	20. Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 20 : Pré-au-Lard**

Le professeur McDougal passe le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie, appuyé sur sa canne, et avec une difficulté à marcher nettement visible. Je laisse aussitôt tomber ce que je suis en train de faire et je me précipite vers le vieil homme pour lui apporter mon aide.

- Oh merci, soupire-t-il quand je glisse mon bras sous le sien. Ces marches, j'avais oublié à quel point elles pouvaient être éreintantes.

Pour un homme de plus de quatre-vingt ans et atteint de la grinchette, je veux bien le croire. Pour la majorité des autres, les escaliers de Poudlard sont seulement interminables.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Eliott ? Demande-je au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche.

- Oh rien de très grave, Amandine. Seulement, je crois bien être en train de couvrir une vilaine angine. Je voulais votre avis d'experte, m'explique-t-il en posant sa canne contre la table de chevet.

-Très bien , je vais regarder ça.

Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort en direction de sa gorge. La lueur blanche qui émane aussitôt au niveau de ses amygdales est significative.

- Vous avez bien fait, dis-je en rangeant ma baguette. Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous soigner, je reviens.

Je m'éloigne quelques secondes, le temps de récupérer dans l'armoire à pharmacie ce dont le professeur McDougal aura besoin pour soigner son infection. Je remarque alors que c'est la dernière fiole qu'il me reste, et que je vais encore devoir demander à Severus de m'en préparer.

Ces jours-ci, le temps est maussade. Une couverture nuageuse et humide stagne sur l'Écosse, déchargeant régulièrement des trombes d'eau et apportant un vent très froid. Les élèves, surpris par ce changement de temps si tôt dans l'année, ont subis une épidémie d'angine.

- Tenez, dis-je au vieil homme en lui tendant une fiole emplie d'un liquide sombre. Vous en prenez la moitié maintenant, et l'autre moitié demain matin. Si lundi vous avez toujours mal à la gorge, revenez me voir, et je vous donnerais un traitement plus fort.

Le professeur McDougal range la fiole dans une poche intérieure de sa veste en tweed.

- Je vous remercie, Amandine. Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas en uniforme. Vous comptez vous aussi profiter de cette journée à Pré-au-Lard ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Vous avez bien du courage avec ce temps.

Je tourne la fenêtre vers la fenêtre la plus proche, laquelle laisse entrevoir le ciel noir, menaçant d'orages, et les arbres du parc secoués par un vent violent.

- Il fallait bien quelques volontaires pour surveiller les élèves, réponds-je au vieil homme en l'aidant à se lever du lit.

Je lui rends sa canne et le raccompagne à la porte. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée, lui rappelle de boire la moitié de sa fiole dès qu'il sera arrivé à ses appartements, et il me souhaite en retour un bon courage. Puis, je referme la porte derrière lui, et passe dans mon bureau pour attraper ma cape doublée de fourrure posée sur ma chaise. Je quitte ensuite l'infirmerie, en priant pour qu'aucun des élèves de Poudlard ne soit malade ou blessé le temps de mon absence.

Je parcours ensuite les couloirs rapidement, saluant ici et là les élèves que je croise et qui me disent bonjour, avant de rejoindre les appartements de Tony. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper à la porte et me contente de me glisser dans le salon comme si j'étais chez moi. Ce qui n'est quand même pas loin de la vérité, vu le nombre d'heures que je passe par semaine sur son sofa.

- Tu es prêt ? Demande-je à mon ami, qui apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donne sur sa chambre, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt.

Je pourrais frisonner en le voyant se trimbaler avec si peu de vêtements sur lui alors qu'il doit à peine faire cinq degrés Celsius dehors, mais comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, Tony est insensible aux changements de température. Je l'étais aussi, il y a encore quelques années.

- J'ai appris que Severus faisait aussi partie de ceux qui allaient au village cet après-midi, me dit Tony en s'approchant pour venir s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche de moi.

Je pince des lèvres brièvement, agacée de constater que mon ami en est toujours au même stade avec le professeur de potions. Tony fait tout pour l'éviter, dès qu'il le peut. Du coup, il ne se montre jamais à la table des professeur pour les repas, et se contente de se terrer dans son appartement quand il n'a pas cours ou qu'il ne vient pas me rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

Je soupire, mais ne lâche pas un mot sur ce que je pense de ses agissements. Tony est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour lui donner des conseils. Quand on voit où j'en suis avec mon Calice, je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour cela.

- Je sais que Pré-au-Lard n'est pas très grand, dis-je en ramassant sa veste en cuir abandonnée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il y a peu de chance que l'on croise Severus, et même si c'est le cas, rien ne t'oblige à lui adresser la parole.

Même si, personnellement, j'aimerais bien que les deux hommes aient une longue discussion à cœur ouvert. Car en vérité, Severus ne sait rien de sa position de Calice, ni du lien qu'il pourrait avoir avec Tony. Le peu qu'il a su lors de sa septième année à Poudlard n'est pas représentatif de ce que c'est vraiment. Et je trouve dommage, que Tony ne se donne pas plus de peine que ça.

Parfois, je me demande si ce ne serait pas à moi d'intervenir. Après tout, si Tony n'avait pas été là il y a dix-sept ans pour accélérer les choses, je n'aurais sans doute jamais entamé de relation amoureuse avec Sirius. Et je n'aurais pas les deux beaux enfants que j'ai aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Tony a besoin que moi aussi, j'intervienne dans ses affaires de cœur. Mais j'avoue que le problème de mon ami me parait bien moins important que mes soucis actuels, et que j'ai tendance à l'oublier quand il n'aborde pas la question.

- Alors, tu viens ou pas ? Demande-je à mon ami indécis, qui pèse encore le pour et le contre.

Pour toutes réponses, il attrape sa veste que je lui tends et me suit hors de ses appartements quand je prends la direction de la sortie. Nous traversons le château jusqu'aux grandes portes, puis remontons par le parc et passons les grilles du domaine surmontées des sangliers ailées protecteurs.

Sur la route boueuse nous conduisant au village de sorcier, nous croisons quelques élèves qui rentrent au château, sans doute poussés par les nuages menaçants et le tonnerre qui gronde au loin.

- Je ne sais pas si on aura grand chose à surveiller, fait Tony alors que nous croisons pour la quatrième fois un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves, juste à l'entrée du village.

- Il y aura au moins Cameron et Zoé, réponds-je. Je ne pense pas que le temps les empêchera de vouloir découvrir ce village, depuis le temps qu'ils m'en parlent.

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase que le ciel se scinde en deux et qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur nous. Puis un éclair blanc zèbre l'horizon. Tony éclate de rire.

- A mon avis, il ne doit plus y avoir un seul élève dans les rues de Pré-au Lard, dit Tony, une fois remis de son hilarité.

Et pourtant, dans la rue principale j'aperçois des petites silhouettes qui courent pour entrer plus vite dans les magasins, en se protégeant de la pluie du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air décidé à laisser passer cette occasion rare de passer une journée loin du château.

- Vérifions les petite rues, dis-je à Tony, en sentant une goutte d'eau se faufiler sous mon pull et dégouliner le long de mon dos depuis mes cheveux.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, faisant voltiger en tout sens ses mèches pleines d'eau qui retombent sur ses yeux.

- Heureusement que nous sommes immortels, plaisante-t-il, autrement on pourrait choper la mort avec ce temps.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Je trouve sa plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça, râle-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Nous arpentons ensuite en silence la première ruelle que nous avons trouvés, pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne fait quoi que ce soit d'interdit par le règlement. Il y a peu de chance de les trouver en train de patauger dans la gadoue de Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont sans doute tous trouvés refuge dans les boutiques du village, en attendant que l'orage cesse.

- Mandy, fait alors mon ami alors que nous rebroussons chemin, tu ne mourras pas. Je te le promets.

Je lâche une exclamation sidérée.

- Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes réussir ce tour de magie ? Tu n'es pas un dieu aux dernières nouvelles. Et tu ne peux pas me transformer en vampire à nouveau.

- Non, je ne peux pas, c'est vrai. Mais si je constate que même notre petit arrangement ne peut te garder en vie , je ferais mon devoir.

Je glisse un regard suspicieux sur Tony alors que nous retournons dans la rue principale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demande-je d'un ton froid, redoutant la réponse qu'il me donnera.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entends. J'aurais très bien pu me passer de t'offrir mon sang, mais je l'ai fait parce que je respecte ton choix. Cependant si tu retombes dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé la semaine dernière - et sache que je n'ai pas oublié que tu as essayé de saigner mon Calice - j'irais immédiatement chercher Sirius.

Je pince des lèvres, le cœur battant, puis fusille Tony des yeux. Il reste insensible à mon regard, se contentant de fixer la route devant nous d'un air impassible.

- Tu sais très bien le risque que tu lui ferais prendre si tu l'amenais près de moi alors que je suis incontrôlable. Je ne pourrais certainement pas me contenir.

- Je préfères voir mourir ton Calice plutôt que toi.

Choquée par son aveu, je m'arrête brusquement. Je constate alors seulement que l'orage s'est éloigné et que la pluie s'est transformée en une petite averse légère.

Tony fait quelques pas de plus que moi puis, constatant mon arrêt, se stoppe à son tour et se retourne.

- Je suis sérieux, m 'assure-t-il.

Je le sais. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Mais Tony se contente alors de reprendre sa route, tout à fait insensible à la peur qu'il a fait jaillir en moi. Je sais très bien que, le moment venu, si c'est le dernier choix qui lui reste, Tony mettra son menace à exécution. Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Mandy, on avait rendez-vous avec Charles ?

La question de Tony, revenu vers moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, me tire de mes pensées. Mon cerveau analyse alors les mots qu'il vient d'entendre sans que je n'y prête de réelle intention, puis je fronce des sourcils.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Tony se contente de se décaler d'un pas sur ma gauche, et me dévoile la silhouette longiligne de notre ami qui descend la rue de Pré-au-Lard comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Sauf qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, puisqu'il est censé être en train d'essayer de s'introduire dans les rangs de Voldemort pour surveiller les faits et gestes de ses mangemorts.

Et accessoirement, m'apporter la tête de Pettigrow sur un plateau d'argent.

D'un pas pressé, Tony et moi rejoignons le vieux vampire au milieu de la rue. Un sourire joyeux apparaît sur son visage, mais Tony l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne aussitôt vers une rue adjacente et discrète, où je m'empresse de les rejoindre. A mon arrivée, Tony est déjà en train de traiter Charles d'idiot.

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, se défend Charles. Aucun des partisans de Voldemort ne se trouve au village aujourd'hui.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, dis-je. Rien n'est moins sûr.

Il me fait un clin d'œil espiègle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ainsi, je sais ce que je fais.

Puis, il reprend son sérieux et un air grave s'affiche sur son visage.

- Plus important, je suis venue vous prévenir dès que j'ai pu. Cette semaine, j'ai eu une information importante. Il faut que en informes immédiatement Lucinda.

- Laquelle ?

- Ses craintes s'avèrent fondées. Au moins un des nôtres est entré illégalement sur le territoire anglais et s'est allié à la cause de Voldemort.

J'inspire un bon coup, non à cause de la surprise que l'information aurait pu occasionner, mais surtout pour calmer l'excès de colère qui s'est emparé de mon cœur et qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Là tout de suite, j'ai envie d'exploser quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le traître de préférence.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Demande Tony à Charles.

- Je n'ai pas encore croisé ce vampire. En fait, j'ai appris sa présence en Angleterre grâce à un sorcier.

- Un mangemort ? Devine-je.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'est pas tout, poursuit-il. Ce sorcier, il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai _senti_. Il y a une semaine, il était humain. Et quand je l'ai vu hier, il était un vampire. Il a été transformé.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines.

OK, je la sens mal cette histoire.

**O0o0O**

Sortant de la boutique de Honeydukes, les poches pleines de bonbons, Harry lève la tête vers le ciel. Un maigre rayon de soleil tente une percée timide entre les lourds nuages de pluies qui encombrent le ciel au dessus du village de Pré-au-Lard, signifiant sans doute que l'orage s'est éloigné. Derrière lui, la cloche au dessus de la porte de la boutique sonne, et il se retourne pour voir Ron quitter la boutique à son tour.

- J'ai de la réserve jusqu'à Noël avec tout ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui, clame-t-il d'un ton satisfait en tapotant ses poches aussi pleines que celle de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais enfin, à condition qu'on arrive à les soustraire au flair sans faille de Seamus, ajoute Harry d'un air mutin en suivant du regard leur jeune camarade irlandais qui marche un peu plus loin en compagnie de Dean.

- Cette fois-ci, je vais les cacher sous mes caleçons, dans ma malle, dit Ron alors que tous deux prennent la direction du Trois balais, où ils doivent rejoindre Hermione, Zoé et Cameron. Seamus n'osera jamais aller fouiller de ce côté-là.

- Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr, rétorque Harry. L'autre jour, je l'ai vu chercher un tee-shirt dans la valise à Dean. Et il n'avait aucun scrupule à regarder sous ses sous-vêtements.

Ron fronce des sourcils, soudain soucieux. Harry esquisse un sourire, amusé par l'effort que produit son ami pour cacher de simples friandises. Hermione serait bien plus heureuse si il utilisait la moitié de cet effort pour faire ses devoirs.

- Bah, je trouverais bien, fait finalement Ron en haussant des épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Au pire, je les mettrais dans mes chaussettes sales.

Tous deux atteignent la porte du pub au moment où le ciel s'assombrit de nouveau, signe que l'accalmie n'aura été que de courte durée avant le retour du mauvais temps. Ron pousse la porte, et ils entrent dans le pub où tout Poudlard semble s'être donné rendez-vous. Il n'y a presque plus de place aux tables rondes qui parsèment la pièce, et Mme Rosmerta doit faire des contorsions digne des plus grands gymnastes pour se frayer un chemin entre les chaises.

Cependant, Hermione semble avoir réussi à leur garder deux places puisque à sa table, deux chaises sont encore libres. Harry et Ron se frayent un chemin, avec bien moins de souplesse et de discrétion que la propriétaire de l'établissement, occasionnant ici et là des des grognements agacés et des cris de douleurs. Ils doivent s'excuser une bonne douzaine de fois avant de parvenir jusqu'à la table où leurs trois amis les attendent avec une biéraubeurre chaude chacun. Et d'après ce que Harry peut voir, il y en a même deux en plus pour lui et Ron.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Hermione en poussant vers eux les deux bouteilles pleines et encore fumantes. Nous venons d'arriver alors la biéraubeurre est encore chaude.

Harry attrape sa bouteille avec délice et la cale entre ses mains frigorifiées. Il n'a pas réussi à se réchauffer depuis l'averse qui les a pris par surprise un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors le toucher du verre brûlant est un régal.

- C'est bon ce truc, dit Cameron en reposant sa bouteille sur la table.

- C'est une spécialité d'ici, explique Hermione. Je pense que votre mère doit connaître.

- Vu qu'il y a plus de dix ans qu'elle n'a plus touché de la nourriture humaine, je pense qu'elle a fini par oublier le goût de la biéraubeurre, dit Zoé. Dommage pour elle.

- Dix ans ? Relève Hermione. Je croyais que votre mère avait été transformé avant votre naissance ?

- C'est le cas, fait Zoé, mais lorsqu'elle était enceinte de nous, elle se nourrissait comme un être humain. Donc ça fait à peu près treize ans maintenant qu'elle ne boit que du sang.

- C'est bizarre, intervient Ron, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à boire du sang pendant sa grossesse ?

Harry avait sa petite idée sur la question, et la raison que donna aussitôt Hermione confirma ses suppositions.

- Zoé et Cameron sont humains, dit-elle. Ils ont besoin de nourriture humaine pour vivre. Il est donc logique que leur mère en ait eu aussi besoin pendant sa grossesse, pour les nourrir eux. J'imagine qu'elle continuait aussi à boire du sang en parallèle, non ?

Cameron et Zoé confirment d'un signe de tête, leurs bouteilles à la bouche.

- Compliqué, commente Ron.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais n'ajoute rien. C'est Cameron qui finit par ajouter :

- En fait, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humain. On est à moitié vampire, par notre mère.

Harry fronce des sourcils, surpris. Comment cela est-il possible ? Il côtoie Zoé activement depuis deux mois maintenant, et jamais il ne l'a vu se nourrir autrement que comme lui. A moins qu'elle ne le fasse en cachette ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi, reprend Zoé en envoyant un regard assassin à son frère. Nos gènes vampires sont en sommeil, en fait. Il suffit d'une morsure pour faire de nous des vampires à part entière.

- Bah comme tout le monde, non ? Fait Harry.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est écrit dans le manuel de défense contre les forces du mal de septième année ? Intervient Hermione.

Harry se remémore alors cet instant dans la chambre de Ron, après le dîner en compagnie de la famille Dawn. Quand les plus jeunes avaient été congédiés suite à l'apparition de Remus et Kingsley, portant dans leurs bras le corps inanimé de Fletcher. Ils avaient parlé de ce que Hermione avait lu dans ce fameux manuel. Mais Harry ne se souvenait que de peu de choses de ce qui s'était dit dans la chambre.

- C'est assez vague, dit le jeune homme. Je me souviens qu'on a dit que les vampires qui mordaient des humains créaient des faucheurs. Mais c'est à peu près tout.

Ron confirme d'un vif hochement de tête.

- C'est exact, dit Cameron. Et comme Zoé et moi sommes déjà à moitié vampire, la morsure d'un membre de la Caste ne nous transformera pas en faucheur, contrairement à vous.

Harry tique. Il ne trouve pas l'idée de se faire mordre particulièrement rassurante. C'est comme mourir en fait. Et savoir que certains membres de cette Caste se promènent librement en Angleterre et mordent qui ils veulent est tout aussi effrayant.

Hermione et Ron regardent tous les deux leur ami d'un œil soucieux. Sans doute pense-t-il à la même chose que Harry. Si des vampires se sont alliés à Voldemort, combien de temps s'écoulera encore avant que l'un de ses vampires ne s'attaque à Harry, envoyé par son ennemi ?

Le jeune homme attrape sa bouteille et y boit une longue gorgée, troublé par ses pensées.

- Et si on rentrait au château ? Propose soudain Ron d'une voix forte. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard pour le banquet de Halloween.

Hermione et Harry acceptent aussitôt, sous les regards surprise de leurs deux camarades. Mais Zoé et Cameron ont vite fait d'oublier leur comportement étrange, et les suivent hors du pub après avoir réglé leurs consommations. Dehors, la pluie a recommencé à tomber, et la nuit qui arrive les force à utiliser leurs baguettes pour éclairer le chemin du retour.

Quand ils arrivent enfin au château et qu'ils pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée en marbre, ils sont dégoulinant d'eau et ont les chaussures crottés. Harry tort le bas de sa cape et une grande flaque d'eau se forme aussitôt autour de lui.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans la Grande Salle avant que Rusard ne nous attrape, dit Ron, dont les chaussures ont laissés une traînée de boue dans son sillage.

- L'autre fois, il m'a crié dessus parce que mes cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur le sol du troisième étage qu'il venait de nettoyer, leur raconte Zoé d'un air mauvais. Il ne serait pas un peu maniaque celui-là ?

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de lui que tu devrais te méfier le plus, dit Harry. Ce serait plutôt de sa chatte Miss Teigne. Dès qu'elle voit un élève en train d'enfreindre le règlement, elle court chercher son maître.

- T'es sûr que c'est un chat cette bestiole ? Demande Zoé, l'air peu convaincu. Ce ne serait pas plutôt un animagus ?

Harry hausse des épaules. Lui aussi s'est déjà interrogé sur la vraie nature de Miss Teigne, ainsi sans doute que de nombreux autres élèves. Mais aucun n'est suffisamment suicidaire pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit au chat de Rusard.

Sur ces mots, tous les cinq rejoignent le Grande Salle. Cameron les quitte pour rejoindre sa maison, et les quatre autres trouvent un coin où s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, près de Fred et Georges. Les plats sont encore vides, mais la table des professeurs se remplit petit à petit, signe que le banquet ne devrait plus tarder à commencer.

- Hey, vous n'auriez pas vu Jack ? Demande Fred au petit groupe d'amis. Angelina le cherche depuis ce midi.

Harry et Ron secouent la tête Aucun des deux n'a croisé le gardien de leur équipe de Quidditch de la journée.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut le voir ? Demande Harry.

- On a une séance d'entraînement spécial prévu demain à dix heures. Elle ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- On n'a pas vu Angelina aujourd'hui, dit Ron. Et pourquoi une séance d'entraînement spécial ?

- Au cause du match contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine, explique Georges. Elle dit que nous ne sommes pas encore au point, alors elle veut nous faire retravailler notre plan d'attaque.

Ron et Harry partagent un regard exaspéré. Si ils ont trouvés que leur ancien capitaine d'équipe, Olivier, Dubois, était un acharné, ils ont revus leur critiques à la baisse depuis qu'ils ont Angelina au même poste. Elle est pire que son prédécesseur. Lui au moins, les laissait dormir le dimanche matin.

La discussion qu'ils ont ensuite avec les jumeaux sur leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes est interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui, tout juste entré dans la Grande Salle, se positionne devant son fauteuil à haut dossier et s'adresse à ses élèves :

- Chers amis, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween, et espère que le temps ne vous aura pas empêcher de profiter de votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Des grognements déçus s'échappent ici et là des tables, signes que certains n'ont pas pris le risque d'aller se faire tremper. Cela fait sourire Dumbledore.

- Bon appétit à tous, et essayer de ne pas . . .

Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'ils devaient essayer de ne pas faire, car le directeur s'interrompt en voyant le professeur Esperanza, exceptionnellement présent au côté de ses collègues, se lever d'un bond, sauter par dessus la table et remonter la Grande Salle a une vitesse si exceptionnelle que Harry ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est que quand les portes de la Grande Salle se referment dans un claquement sec, qu'il suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Harry jette alors un œil à la table des professeurs. Tous les adultes regardent Amandine qui semble aussi dépassée que les autres, au vu des mouvements que sa tête fait de gauche à droite, sans s'arrêter.

- Ça ne sent pas bon, ça, chuchote Zoé d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis ? Demande Harry sur le même ton, alors que la Grande Salle devenue silencieuse quelques secondes plus tôt, retentit de nouveau de murmures empressés.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui peut pousser Tony à cesser de brider sa nature de vampire : un autre vampire n'est pas loin. Un vampire non autorisé.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de Zoé, Amandine quitte alors la table des professeurs en compagnie des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, et passe dans leur dos pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Le visage que la femme affiche est suffisamment explicite. Elle redoute quelque chose.


	21. Amélioration

**Chapitre 21 : Amélioration**

Je ne peux pas suivre Tony. Il est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi, et je ne peux pas non plus le pister avec mon odorat humain. Mais les portes d'entrées grandes ouvertes me renseignent assez vite sur la direction qu'a prise mon ami. Je crois même voir sa silhouette disparaître entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.

Je regarde à ma droite et à ma gauche, fixant les couloirs qui s'étendent à l'infini. Si un vampire était présent ici, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Aucun de ceux qui ne se seraient pas présentés à moi en tout premier lieu, ne serait venu à Poudlard sans avoir un but précis. Mais lequel ?

- Vous sentez quelque chose d'anormal ? Me demande Albus en s'approchant de moi dans mon dos.

Je secoue la tête. Que serais-je capable de sentir de toute manière ? Avec mes sens redevenus humains, je ne peux qu'attendre le retour de Tony pour découvrir la raison de la présence du vampire inconnu en ces murs.

- Doit-on demander aux élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs ? S'interroge Minerva à voix haute. Je ne voudrais pas d'incidents fâcheux.

Je me tourne vers elle pour rétorquer qu'il serait sans doute plus sûr pour les élèves de rester dans la Grande Salle sous la surveillance d'adultes, mais je suis stoppée dans mon élan par une effluve. Je fixe le couloir de gauche, tétanisée. Il y avait des années que je n'avais plus senti une telle odeur. Et il faut croire que finalement, le sang de Tony fait bien plus que me garder en vie. Il semble qu'il me rende aussi un peu de mes facultés d'antan.

Sans un mot, je prends la direction du couloir menant aux étages supérieurs. J'entends Minerva et Albus m'emboîter le pas. Ils me suivent dans le dédale de couloirs sans poser de questions, alors que je me laisse guider par l'odeur qui parcourt les couloirs, charriée par le vent glacial. Je remonte la piste jusqu'à une salle abandonnée du troisième étage. La porte est entrebâillée.

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur et pousse le battant de la main. Dans un raie de lumière filtrant entre les lourds rideaux pourpres troués par les mites, apparaît le corps inanimé d'un jeune garçon, étalé au sol. Minerva se précipite aussitôt dans la pièce et s'agenouille près de l'adolescent allongé face contre terre. Albus et moi la suivons dans la pièce. Je jette un œil sur la mare de sang qui entoure la tête du jeune homme. Minerva l'attrape par le torse pour le retourner. Je reconnais alors l'adolescent. C'est un Gryffondor de quatrième année, nommé Jack Sloper. Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloge sur ses talents de gardien dans son équipe de Quidditch.

La vieille femme se trouve vers moi et me lance un regard abasourdi, alors qu'elle allonge le corps du jeune homme sur le dos, posant sa main sur son cou, là où s'écoule encore faiblement son sang.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? S'écrie-t-elle. Vous êtes infirmière oui ou non ?

Je me tourne vers Albus. Son regard abattu confirme mes suppositions : lui aussi a compris, dès l'instant où il a mis un pied dans la pièce, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour ce jeune malheureux.

- Je suis désolée, Minerva. Je suis impuissante.

Elle papillonne des yeux.

- Il respire encore, dit-elle. Je sens son pouls.

Soupirant, je la rejoins près du corps et, délicatement, ôte sa main du cou ensanglantée du garçon. Je jette un œil au visage blafard, aux yeux clos et à la bouche entrouverte qui laisse échapper son dernier souffle. Je pince des lèvres et combat vaillamment l'émotion qui remonte. J'ai l'impression de revivre certains de mes cauchemars, souvenirs des événements qui se sont déroulés plusieurs années auparavant.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Il est déjà en train de se transformer.

- Il pourrait avoir été attaqué par un faucheur, non par un membre de la Caste, riposte ma collègue avec fougue.

- Si c'était le cas, le faucheur l'aurait vidé de son sang, lui explique-je calmement. Le vampire qui l'a attaqué est parti en le laissant pour mort, pour laisser le venin agir. Dans le meilleur des cas, il est en train de se changer en vampire. Dans le pire . . . eh bien . . . il lui arrivera la même chose qu'à Mondingus Fletcher.

Ébranlée, Minerva vacille un instant. Je l'attrape par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et la stabilise. Albus s'approche d'elle pour la remettre debout et l'éloigner du garçon.

- Venez Minerva, sortons d'ici. C'est suffisamment éprouvant comme ça.

Il l'accompagne hors de la pièce, et je reste seule avec le jeune Gryffondor. Je regarde son uniforme débraillée, le sac de cours à ses pieds. Je devine qu'il s'était isolé pour travailler au calme, comme il arrive souvent aux élèves. Il n'y a pas de désordre dans la pièce, le corps du garçon repose au pied d'une table et d'une chaise. Son assaillant l'aura pris par surprise, dans le dos. Comme moi, lorsque mon créateur m'a attaqué. Je sais ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là. Je me souviens de ce que j'avais moi-même éprouvé en sentant cet inconnu m'attraper par derrière et plonger ses canines dans ma chair. Il n'y a pas de peur plus primaire.

Je me relève et constate que je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds quand j'ai rejoins Minerva. J'ai du sang sur ma robe blanche, au niveau des genoux, ainsi que sur les mains. Je m'essuie rapidement sur les zones de ma robe encore vierge, et me tourne vers la porte quand je sens l'arrivée de Tony.

Le visage de mon ami se décompose lorsqu'il avise le garçon allongé par terre, la vie quittant peu à peu son corps.

- C'était un vampire, m'annonce-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper, il a disparu subitement une fois hors du domaine de Poudlard.

- Il a transplané, devine-je eu moment où Albus nous rejoint dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. C'était donc un sorcier. Tu as reconnu sa fragrance ? C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît ?

Tony secoue la tête, le regard rivé sur le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi attaquer un élève ? Demande-t-il à voix haute.

Je regarde le directeur. Je crois que lui et moi pensons exactement la même chose. Mais pour confirmer notre idée, il faut savoir qui sont les parents de la victime.

- Je pense que les raisons sont les mêmes que la dernière fois, dis-je à mon ami en m'approchant de lui. William avait attaqué les élèves de la même manière, il y a dix-sept ans. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il n'est guère étonnant de voir un vampire pénétrer de nouveau à Poudlard.

- Instaurer la peur chez ses ennemis a toujours été l'une des méthodes préférés de Voldemort, renchérit Albus. Je ne crois pas que Mr Sloper soit issu d'une famille puissante pouvant s'opposer à son ascension, donc je pense qu'il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Sur ces mots, nous nous tournons tous les trois vers le garçon. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus. Il ne respire plus. Je me tourne vers Tony et nous échangeons un regard triste. Mon ami devra neutraliser un autre faucheur d'ici quelques heures.

**O0o0O**

Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick tentent de ramener un semblant de calme dans la Grande Salle en demandant aux élèves de ne pas s'inquiéter et de continuer à profiter du banquet. Mais la plupart des adolescents se contentent de murmurer fiévreusement entre eux, d'avancer les suppositions les plus folles, sans toucher à leur repas.

- Un . . . un vampire ? Bégaye Ron, le teint crayeux en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette. Tu . . . tu es sûre ?

Zoé hausse des épaules en donnant une drôle de forme à sa bouche, signe sans doute que non, elle n'est pas sûre de ses suppositions. Mais pour Harry, son idée parait plutôt logique. Pourquoi le professeur Esperanza se serait-il précipité ainsi hors de la Grande Salle, si ce n'était pour poursuivre une créature aussi rapide que lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? Interroge Georges à voix haute, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi venir à Poudlard ? Si c'était un visiteur pour Tony ou Amandine, l'un ou l'autre l'aurait su, non ?

Harry tourne son regard vers Hermione. Elle-même le regarde déjà. Elle hoche de la tête de manière assez discrète, comme pour confirmer les suppositions de son meilleur ami.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à Mondingus Fletcher ? Demande Hermione en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

- Difficile de l'oublier, rétorque Fred.

Autour de leur groupe, les quelques élèves qui entendent leur discussion cessent de parler entre eux et tendent l'oreille. Harry se demande s'ils ne devraient pas avoir cette discussion loin des personnes non concernées, mais Hermione poursuit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et de l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

- Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le même vampire qui soit entré ici ce soir. Et sans doute pour les mêmes raisons, quel qu'elles soient.

Harry lâche un petit soupir apaisé. Hermione a donné tellement peu d'informations dans sa phrase que seules les personnes déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé peuvent comprendre de quoi elle parle.

- Brr, fait Ron en secouant les épaules comme si un frisson venait de lui dégringoler le long du dos - ce qui est d'ailleurs fort possible. Poudlard n'est pas censé être l'un des lieux magiques les mieux protégé du pays ? Comment il a fait pour en percer les défenses ?

Hermione hausse des épaules en guise de réponse, puisque c'est essentiellement à elle que la question est posée. Il n'y a que la jeune fille qui ait lu _L'histoire de Poudlard._

_- _Si ce vampire est un sorcier transformé depuis longtemps, intervient Fred, il est peut-être possible que les protections de Poudlard ne soient qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Imagine si il a plus de cinq cents ans. Ou si c'est un Fondateur en personne !

Tout ceux qui écoutaient leur discussion éclatent de rire, amusé par l'absurdité de l'idée de Fred. Cela détend l'atmosphère à la table des Gryffondor. Les professeurs continuent quand même de réclamer le silence et demandent aux élèves de poursuivre leur repas sans crainte, passant entre les tables pour accorder un mot réconfortant à ceux qui semblent vraiment paniqués.

Harry prend alors conscience d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici : malgré que Voldemort n'ait rien fait pour confirmer ses dires de juin dernier sur son retour, beaucoup de jeunes sorciers sont sur les nerfs. Sans doute ont-ils crus sa version des faits, sur le décès de Cédric, et non l'excuse du Ministère qui ne cesse de clamer que ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

Harry regarde autour de lui, ses camarades de maison assis autour de la table. Aucun d'eux n'ait venu lui demander d'explications, malgré l'été qui s'est déroulé sans anicroches. Aucun n'est venu pour l'accuser d'avoir menti ou d'avoir rêve les événements du cimetière. Pourtant, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils auraient dû faire en ne constatant aucun changements dans leurs vies de tous les jours, en continuant à vivre paisiblement, sans menaces de la part des mangemorts.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent alors, et Amandine remonte l'allée centrale d'un pas pressé. Harry se dit que finalement, si personne ne se préoccupe de savoir s'il a dit vrai ou pas il y a trois mois, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que la découverte de l'existence des membres de la Caste a effacé des mémoires le retour silencieux de Voldemort.

Zoé suit sa mère du regard, les sourcils froncés. Amandine s'approche du professeur Flitwick qui discute avec une seconde année de Serdaigle. Elle se penche sur le petit homme pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas bon signe, fait Hermione à mi-voix.

La jeune fille se tourne vers Zoé qui, tout en ne quittant pas sa mère du regard, acquiesce lentement d'un signe de tête. Amandine se relève et Harry remarque que le professeur Flitwick arbore un visage clairement inquiet. Il pointe sa baguette vers sa gorge et aussitôt, sa voix fluette retentit dans toute la Grande Salle, éteignant les quelques rares bavardages qui s'entendaient encore.

- Chers élèves, nous vous prions de rejoindre vos dortoirs dans le calme. Suivez vos préfets et préfets-en-chef. Ne vous dispersez pas. Bonne nuit à tous.

Hermione et Ron se lèvent aussitôt, bien qu'en grommelant un peu pour le jeune homme, et ils font signe aux élèves plus jeunes les plus proches de se rassembler autour d'eux. Harry, Zoé et les jumeaux font de même et suivent leurs camarades de maison lorsqu'ils prennent la direction de la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton avis, pour mettre les professeurs dans cet état ? Demande Harry à Zoé, une fois s'être assuré de ne pas être écouté par quelques oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ma mère t'a-t-elle raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant sa septième année ? Les circonstances exacts de sa transformation en vampire ? Le questionne la jeune fille en retour.

Harry fronce des sourcils, peu sûr de bien comprendre où Zoé veut en venir. Amandine lui a raconté avoir été transformé lors d'une retenue pendant laquelle elle avait croisé le chemin d'un vampire fou. C'était peu après cet événement qu'elle avait commencé à côtoyer les maraudeurs et notamment Remus, qui avait senti le changement qui s'était opéré chez elle. Puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées quand elle avait découvert l'existence des Calice, appris que Sirius était le sien et que donc, ils étaient liés pour toujours.

Harry ne voit pas en quoi ce qui se déroulent en ce moment-même dans le château a à voir avec le passé d'Amandine.

- A-t-elle mentionné les meurtres qui ont eu lieux à Poudlard pendant sa septième année ? Précise Zoé en murmurant à l'oreille de Harry.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, surpris, et regarde Zoé avec effarement. Le seule meurtre de Poudlard dont il n'ait jamais entendu parler est celui de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes pour filles du troisième étage. Mais le faits remontent à une cinquantaine d'année auparavant.

- Je vois que non, poursuit la jeune fille. Mais j'imagine qu'elle a au moins mentionné William, son créateur ?

- Elle ne l'avait pas nommé, dit Harry, de plus en plus perdu. Ta mère m'avait juste dit qu'elle avait été attaqué lors d'une retenue. Elle le connaissait ?

Zoé secoue la tête alors qu'ils entament l'ascension vers leur tour, toujours mêlés aux autres élèves de leur maison, mais en queue de peloton.

- William se trouvait en Angleterre pour se mettre au service de Voldemort, lui explique-t-elle. Il a attaqué ma mère lors de son arrivée dans ce pays parce qu'elle ressemblait à son Calice, une femme qui était morte peu de temps avant. Quand il a constaté ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère, il n'a pas eu le cœur à la voir devenir un faucheur, et a préféré faire d'elle un membre de la Caste. Mais lorsqu'il s'est mis au service de Voldemort, ce dernier lui a sommé d'attaquer certaines personnes de Poudlard. Il y a eu deux morts cette année-là. Puis Tony, que tu connais déjà, et Lucinda, qui était une amie à maman à l'époque mais qui est devenue aujourd'hui la Reine des vampires, ont réussi à arrêter William. Il a été jugé et exécuté pour ses crimes quelques mois plus tard.

Harry acquiesce lentement de la tête, alors qu'ils pénètrent dans leur maison. La plupart des élèves étant restés groupé dans la salle commune, Harry et Zoé tardent à trouver un coin où ils pourraient poursuivre leur discussion. Ils finissent par se décider pour une zone près d'une fenêtre. Le temps de leur recherche aura au moins permis au jeune homme de mettre à plat toutes les informations que Zoé vient de lui donner. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle histoire.

- Tu veux dire que, peut-être, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix-sept ans, est en train de se reproduire ?

- Je n'espère pas, répond Zoé. J'aimerais vraiment me tromper, mais je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison un vampire serait entré ici, si ce n'est pour reprendre le boulot laissé par William.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort avait envoyé un vampire assassiner des élèves ? Demande Harry. Ta mère l'a su ?

- Oui, les personnes visées étaient des enfants de sorciers puissants qui s'opposaient aux hommes de Voldemort. Ceux qui lui résistaient.

Harry frissonne. Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité dans les mur de Poudlard. Même en apprenant l'existence des vampires, et en devinant que certains s'alliaient à son ennemi, il ne s'était pas senti en danger outre mesure. Mais à présent qu'il connaissait l'histoire des attaques qui s'étaient déroulés pendant le septième année de ses parents, il se sentait vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait maintenant Voldemort d'envoyer un vampire le saigner proprement, là où lui-même ne pouvait l'atteindre ?

**O0o0O**

Tony dépose délicatement le corps du jeune sorcier sur le lit de la petite chambre privé, attenante à mon bureau, dans l'infirmerie. Je le regarde depuis le pas de la porte, Minerva et Albus dans mon dos. Ensuite, Tony tire une chaise près de la tête du lit et s'y installe, prêt à veiller sur le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Il fera ensuite ce qu'il doit faire.

Je ferme la porte de la chambre et fais face à Minerva et Albus. Le directeur semble abattu. Comme à moi, celui doit lui rappeler les attaques d'il y a dix-sept ans, et l'impuissance qu'il a dû ressentir à ce moment-là, face à des créatures plus fortes que lui ou ses professeurs. Minerva, quant à elle, adopte le visage d'une femme accablée par le chagrin.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour lui ? Demande-t-elle. L'empêcher de se transformer en faucheur ?

Je secoue la tête. Tous les deux connaissent déjà les règles, puisqu'ils font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et donc, savent que nous avons dû neutraliser Mondingus Fletcher à son réveil, avant de remettre ce qui restait de son corps à sa famille. Nous avions dû mettre en scène un accident d'incendie dans sa maison, pour expliquer la carbonisation de son corps. Une mise en scène que nous ne pourrons pas répéter ici.

Soupirant, je passe dans mon bureau et m'assois sur ma chaise. Je fais ensuite signe à mes deux collègues de prendre place dans le sofa et, d'un coup de baguette magique, leur incante deux tasses de thé à la verveine. Je pense que Minerva en a bien besoin.

- J'ai peine à croire que l'un de vos homologues ait pu faire une telle chose, dit Albus. Je sais que votre peuple est de nature pacifique, et je ne m'explique pas les agissement de ces vampires.

- Nous non plus Albus, réponds-je. William a expliqué les raisons de ses agissements, mais il était un esprit dérangé, auquel nous pouvions éventuellement trouvé une excuse. Mais cette fois-ci . . .

Je soupire de nouveau et me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de m'offrir aussi une tasse de thé à la verveine.

- Il va falloir que j'envoie un hibou à Lucinda, dis-je. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas tenir les autorités éloigné de cette affaire, maintenant que nous nous sommes révélés aux yeux du monde anglais. Il faudra que Lucinda puisse défendre notre peuple face aux accusation qui ne tarderont pas à jaillir dans tous le pays.

- Vous pourrez lui envoyer Fumseck, mon phénix, propose Albus en avalant une gorgée de thé. Il ira plus vite que n'importe quel hibou, et il faut qu'elle puisse se préparer le plus vite possible.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et le remercie d'un sourire. A côté de Albus, Minerva sirote son thé en silence, les yeux brillants.

- Si vous préférez Minerva, je pourrais rencontrer la famille de Mr Sloper, dis-je. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou dès ce soir, pour leur demander de venir de toute urgence.

Minerva hésite, sans doute toujours attachée à son devoir de directrice de maison, mais finit par accepter de me déléguer sa tâche. J'attrape aussitôt plume et parchemins, et rédige un rapide courrier à l'adresse des parents de la malheureuse victime.

- Nous supposons que cette attaque est l'œuvre de Voldemort, dit soudain Minerva en reposant sa calme sur la table, l'air beaucoup plus calme. Mais comment en être sûr ? Comment le prouver au Ministère ?

- Il vaudra mieux n'avancer aucune de nos suppositions devant les Aurors quand ils seront ici, conseille Albus. Cornelius ne supporterait sans doute pas cet énième affront.

- Il préférera accuser mon peuple et risquer de faire tomber à l'eau les négociations, ajoute-je d'un ton aigre. Si seulement . . .

Je ne finis ma phrase qu'en pensée : si seulement j'avais eu toutes mes capacités de vampire. A deux, nous aurions pu le coincer. J'aurais pu l'immobiliser par des sorts, ce que Tony est incapable de faire.

- Amandine, est-ce que je me trompe si je suppose que vous ne semblez pas en possession de vos pleines capacités ? Me demande soudain Albus.

Il pose sur moi un regard inquiet. Je me doutais bien qu'il finirait par le remarquer. Et les événements de ce soir n'ont sans doute pas aidés à cacher mon état de faiblesse.

- C'est vrai, réponds-je alors que j'attaque ma seconde lettre, adressée à Lucinda. J'ai perdu presque la totalité de mes capacités de vampire. Je ne suis guère différente d'un être humain aujourd'hui.

Je sers les dents et combat l'émotion qui monte. Je me sens coupable d'être aussi faible, et de n'avoir pas pu faire mon devoir en pourchassant ce vampire fauteur de trouble. Nous n'aurions pas pu sauver le jeune Gryffondor, mais nous aurions pu arrêter son agresseur et éviter d'autres victimes. Dorénavant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre la prochaine attaque. Ou compter sur Charles et sa mission d'infiltration dans les rangs ennemis.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Questionne Minerva, inquiète et interrogative à la fois. Êtes-vous malade ?

Je pourrais leur expliquer que c'est la perte de mon Calice qui me rend ainsi, mais ce serait divulguer les secrets de la Caste et, tant que nous n'avons pas signé d'accord définitif avec les sorciers, nous n'en avons pas le droit.

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, dis-je. Sachez seulement que je suis mourante, mais que Tony prend soin de moi.

Albus et Minerva se redressent, comme électrifiés. La nouvelle a de quoi surprendre, c'est vrai. Et on ne peut pas dire que je leur ai annoncé avec douceur, ni au bon moment.

- Il me reste encore de nombreux mois à vivre, mentis-je pour les rassurer. Soyez assurés que je travaillerais jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat en juin. Et plus, si possible.

Je leur adresse un sourire rassurant, mais Albus et Minerva ne sont pas dupes. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de me taire.

Je signe ma lettre et glisse le parchemin dans une enveloppe, avant de me lever.

- J'envoie cette lettre de suite à Mr et Mme Sloper.

Puis, j'attrape mon autre missive que je tends à Albus.

- Si vous pouviez envoyer Fumseck à Lucinda dès ce soir, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Le directeur attrape mon enveloppe en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et quitte aussitôt mon bureau. Minerva le suit en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, et disparaît à son tour. Je quitte moi aussi la pièce, verrouille derrière moi et fais un crochet par la chambre. Tony est toujours à la même place, aussi immobile qu'une statue veillant sur le jeune homme.

- Je monte à la volière, le prévins-je. Je dois alerter ses parents de sa mort.

- Tu leur a expliqué les détails ? Demande Tony en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

- Non, je le ferais de vive voix. Je sais qu'ils auront du mal à comprendre mais je ferais de mon mieux. J'espère seulement que leur fils ne se réveillera pas avant leur arrivée, qu'ils puissent au moins le voir une dernière fois avant sa transformation.

Tony et moi échangeons un regard. Il est toujours difficile, même pour un vampire, de voir de tels choses se produire. On pourrait presque en venir à se haïr de voir nos congénères agir d'une telle façon, et surtout d'être impuissant. Mais si nous devions changer en vampire tous les malheureux mordus, nous serions surpeuplés. Et ce ne serait une bénédiction pour personne.

- Une fois que j'aurais envoyé le courrier, je reviendrais te tenir compagnie. A tout à l'heure.

Tony hoche de la tête et je referme la porte, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender le lever du soleil, dans quelques heures. Demain sera une journée interminable.


	22. Le lendemain

**Chapitre 22 : Le lendemain**

La lueur du jour commence à peine à se lever lorsque j'entends Tony s'agiter dans la pièce d'à côté. Penchée sur mon bureau et occupée à rédiger une lettre narrant en détail les événements de hier soir, je me redresse avec surprise quand mes oreilles captent le son que fait la chaise de Tony lorsqu'elle glisse sur le sol au moment où il se lève. Plume en l'air, je regarde le mur attenant à la chambre avec stupeur. Je repose mon regard sur mon parchemin au moment où une goutte d'encre échappée de la point de ma plume s'écrase sur celui-ci. Rouspétant, je repose aussitôt ma plume et tente de rattraper les dégâts en tapotant le parchemin avec un chiffon qui traînait sur mon bureau.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entends Tony s'approcher de la porte. Je lâche alors mon chiffon, plus inquiète pour ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre pièce que pour mon parchemin souillé, et quitte mon bureau pour me rendre dans la chambre. J'arrive dans l'embrasure de la porte à l'instant où Tony pose la main sur la poignée. Il sursaute quand il me voit apparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que . . ., lâche-t-il avec un regard surpris.

Je ne réponds pas à son interrogation somme toute assez légitime, et porte mon attention sur le garçon allongé sur le lit. Il a les yeux ouverts. Je sais qu'il ne lui faudra que cinq minutes tout au plus pour se lever et commencer son triste œuvre.

- Attache-le solidement, dis-je à Tony.

Il soupire.

- Mandy, il faut l'éliminer. Il est une menace pour tous les élèves de cette école.

- Fais ce que je te dis, dis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Tu l'attaches, s'il te plaît. Fais en sort qu'il ne puisse pas bouger le moindre petit doigt.

Tony ferme les yeux brièvement, lèvres pincées. Il ne peut aller contre un ordre direct, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de me faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision. Il relâche la poignée de la porte et se retrouve au pied du lit en moins d'une seconde. Celle d'après, Jack Sloper se retrouve avec le corps de Tony allongé de tout son long sur le sien.

- Je ne serais pas contre une corde, me dit Tony depuis l'opposé de la chambre. Ou mieux encore, des chaînes.

Je repasse aussitôt dans mon bureau, attrape ma baguette au vol et reviens dans la chambre. Au regard que me lance Tony, je comprends que, comme je m'en doutais, j'ai dû faire tout cela en moins d'une seconde.

- Tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités ? S'étonne-t-il alors qu'il contient le garçon qui commence à se débattre.

- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien, réponds-je en incantant silencieusement.

Une chaîne en métal épaisse et résistante jaillit de l'extrémité de ma baguette et vient gentiment s'enrouler autour de la gorge du garçon. Tony se relève légèrement, juste assez pour que la chaîne continue à s'enrouler autour du garçon et du lit, jusqu'à le saucissonner solidement. Puis mon ami descend du lit et me rejoint sur le pas de la porte. Jack Sloper est complètement réveillé maintenant, sa tête, seule partie de son corps qu'il peut encore bouger, se tourne vers nous et il nous envoie un regard empreint de fureur et de promesse de vengeance.

- Laissons-le, fais-je en tournant le dos au jeune homme.

Tony me suit hors de la chambre et je me retourne pour verrouiller magiquement la porte, avant de repasser dans mon bureau et de me laisser tomber sur ma chaise avec lassitude.

- J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne se réveillerait pas si tôt. Je voulais que ses parents puissent le voir avant son changement.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est dommage. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser en vie. S'il arrive à se libérer, il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts.

- Non, réponds-je en secouant la tête. Le sort que j'ai lancé sur la porte l'empêchera de sortir. Il lui faudra une baguette pour ça, et maintenant qu'il est devenu un faucheur . . .

Nul besoin de terminer ma phrase. Nous savons tous les deux qu'un sorcier transformé en faucheur ne se sert plus de sa magie. Dans l'hypothèse où, bien sûr, il en possède encore. Mais je ne préfère pas imaginer les dégâts que pourraient occasionner une baguette entre les mains d'un faucheur.

Depuis la chambre, je peux entendre les chaînes qui cliquettent, signe que le garçon continue à se débattre et à tenter de se libérer. Tony et moi restons à l'écouter, sans prononcer un mot, pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, mon ami pousse un profond soupir et vient s'étaler dans mon sofa. Je le regarde s'allonger de tout son long.

- Vos Aurors ne vont plus tarder à arriver maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il.

- Je l'ignore. En fait, je m'étonne même de ne pas encore les avoir vu débarquer. Mais il est possible que Albus n'ait décidé de les prévenir que ce matin. Dans quel cas, il pourront débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

- Ils nous accuseront aussitôt, devine-t-il avec aigreur. Nous sommes des vampires, ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin.

- Nous avons un alibi. Nous étions tous les deux dans la Grande Salle quand l'agression a eu lieu.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi, dit-il en se redressant en position assise avec aigreur. Tu verras, ils diront que pendant le court instant où j'ai pourchassé le meurtrier, j'aurais très bien pu tuer le garçon.

- Nous sommes trois à t'avoir vu sortir du château, et nous avons trouvés Sloper au troisième étage. Ils ne pourront rien contre toi.

- Ils trouveront, insiste-t-il, tu verras. Et comme en plus, ils ne croient pas au retour de Voldemort, ils ne voudront pas non plus croire qu'un vampire extérieur au château a pu commettre l'agression. Pour eux, cela viendra forcément de l'intérieur.

- Il ne faudra pas leur parler de nos suppositions, le prévins-je. Quand ils t'interrogeront, ne parle pas de Voldemort. Dis plutôt que certains des nôtres sont opposés à la divulgation de notre existence, et que ceux-là sont prêts à tout pour nous faire passer pour des monstres. Et ce ne sera pas comme si tu mentais, nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas. Lucinda a de nombreux détracteurs.

Tony se laisser tomber contre le dossier du sofa avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi Lucinda a-t-elle choisi ce moment pour faire parler de nous ? Grogne-t-il en frottant ses paumes sur ses yeux fatigués.

- Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir le retour de Voldemort.

Je jette un œil sur mon parchemin taché. En repoussant le chiffon, je constate que finalement, je n'ai pas trop mal rattrapé ma bêtise. Mon texte est encore lisible.

- A qui tu écris ? M'interroge Tony.

- A Charles, réponds-je. Je veux qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et comme ça, il pourra mener son enquête de son côté et peut-être nous aider à arrêter le tueur.

- C'est une bonne idée.

On frappe alors à la porte. J'échange un regard surpris avec mon ami avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer le profil du professeur de métamorphose.

- Bonjour Minerva. Vous allez mieux ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête avec un léger sourire. Comme son visage a retrouvé son calme habituel, j'imagine qu'elle ne ment pas.

- Les Aurors sont arrivés Amandine, m'apprend-t-elle. Deux d'entre eux, ainsi que Albus, souhaiteraient vous parler. Ils vous attendent près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Je hausse des sourcils, signe de mon étonnement, puis me lève de mon siège pour la suivre. En passant, je fais signe à Tony de rester là où il est et je sors de mon bureau en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

Albus est près des portes de l'entrée, en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme. Le premier est grand et sa peau est noir comme l'ébène. Il a le crâne chauve et un anneau d'or à l'oreille. Je reconnais Shackelbot, qui accompagnait Remus le soir de l'attaque sur Mondingus Fletcher. A côté de lui, la femme est jeune, menue et, chose étonnante, a des cheveux roses pétants. Plutôt originale pour une Auror.

- Bonjour Amandine, me salue Albus quand j'arrive à leur hauteur. Voici l'Auror Shackelbot, que vous connaissez déjà, et l'Auror Tonks. Ils auraient quelques questions à vous poser, rapport à hier soir.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Shackelbot sort aussitôt une liasse de parchemins de sa poche et dit :

- Nous avons déjà recueillis les témoignages de plusieurs personnes. Nous voudrions avoir votre version des faits pour voir si cela concorde avec ce que l'on nous a déjà rapporté.

Sans plus attendre, je leur raconte alors les événement de la veille, sans rien omettre. Le tout ne me prend que quelques minutes, pendant lesquels l'Auror Tonks s'est approchée d'un des lits et en se retournant, a fait tomber le verre qu était posé sur la table de chevet. Elle s'est aussitôt confondu en excuses et a réparé le verre qu'elle a reposé à sa place.

- Il nous faudrait aussi parler avec le professeur Esperanza. Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver ? Demande Shackelbot.

Je me retourne légèrement pour jeter un œil sur la porte de mon bureau.

- Tony ? Interpelle-je d'une voix normale, sachant qu'il est sans doute en train d'écouter notre conversation. Tu peux venir.

La porte s'ouvre deux secondes plus tard pour laisser passer mon ami qui nous rejoint. Le visage dur, il croise les mains dans son dos et fait peser sur les deux Aurors un regard peu amène. Je lui file un léger coup de coude pour le ramener à la raison, mais il se contente de m'ignorer.

- Les témoins que nous avons interrogé nous ont dit que vous avez pourchassé le tueur dès que vous avez su qu'il était là. Les portes de la Grande Salle étant closes à ce moment-là, comment avez vous remarqué sa présence ?

- Nous, les vampires, avons les sens plus développés que les autres. Je l'ai entendu descendre les escaliers depuis ma table, et j'ai senti l'odeur caractéristique des nôtres. Comme à part Mandy et moi, aucun vampire n'avait le droit de se trouver dans le château, je l'ai aussitôt pris en chasse pour savoir ce qu'il fichait là.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à l'attraper ?

- De toute évidence, répond Tony d'un ton condescendant.

- Et le corps du garçon, il est ici n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons le voir ?

Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas réellement une question. Quand un Auror demande s'il peut voir quelqu'un, c'est demandé par politesse mais il faut le prendre comme un ordre. Malheureusement, là, j'allais devoir donner une réponse. Et une qui n'allait pas leur plaire.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, dis-je. La transformation s'est opérée plus vite que nous ne le pensions. Nous l'avons attaché mais par mesure de sécurité je n'autoriserais que ses parents à le voir une dernière fois.

- Il est devenu un faucheur ? Demande la jeune femme, un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

Son collègue lui lance un regard de reproche mais Tonks se contente de hausser des épaules en réponse, comme si sa question n'était pas déplacée.

- C'est ça, répond Tony. Je l'aurais bien éliminé de suite, mais malgré le danger, Mandy tient à ce qu'il reste en vie au moins jusqu'à ce que ses parents le voient.

- En parlant de cela, fait Shackelbot, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas toucher au garçon comme bon vous plaira. Il y a des procédures à respecter, et la situation n'est pas la même que pour Mondingus.

- Vos procédures ne s'appliquent pas à ce genre de cas, interviens-je. Un faucheur est un réel danger. Plus le temps passe et plus il prendra de forces. A la fin de la matinée, les chaînes ne le retiendront plus. Et je ne crois pas que vous vouliez qu'il y ait d'autres morts à Poudlard.

- Écoutez, dit Shackelbot avec patience, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserais faire comme vous le voulez. Je comprends le danger que représente cet enfant, mais malheureusement, je prend mes ordres de plus haut. Et le Ministre de la magie a exigé qu'on ne vous laisse pas approcher du corps tant que nous n'aurons pas mis cette histoire au clair.

- Cet abruti, lâche sa collègue avec une grimace de dégoût en regardant par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, bras croisés sous la poitrine.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas mieux dit moi-même.

- Il a sans doute peur qu'on efface les traces de notre méfait, grince Tony avec colère. Je t'avais dit qu'ils nous mettraient tout sur le dos.

J'ignore mon ami et me tourne vers Albus. Sans que j'ai besoin de poser de questions, il m'informe aussitôt :

- Cornelius est en route. Il devrait arriver d'ici très peu de temps. Si vous voulez vous occuper de Mr Sloper avant son arrivée, je vous conseille de faire vite.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent pour laisser place à un couple d'une quarantaine d'années, visiblement anéantis par le chagrin. Et malheureusement, le Ministre de la magie les suit de près.

**O0o0O**

Lorsque Harry se lève en ce dimanche matin, malgré l'heure matinale, Ron a déjà quitté la chambre. Harry fait donc une toilette expéditive et sort du dortoir, décidé à partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Son investigation s'arrête bien vite puisqu'il le trouve dans la salle commune en compagnie de Hermione. Tous les deux sont installés sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour, face à face, et leurs visages tournés vers la vitre.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, hein ? Demande Hermione à voix basse, malgré qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce et qu'il n'y ait donc personne à déranger.

- Je ne pense pas. Si les Aurors s'en mêlent, c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Ce sont des combattants d'élite.

- Alors le vampire d'hier soir . . . il a bien attaqué quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'a laissé sous-entendre Zoé.

Ron hausse des épaules. Harry cesse d'espionner ses amis et les rejoint en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour les alerter de sa présence. Se faisant, il se prend volontairement le pied dans une des chaises mal rangée. Il laisse échapper un cri de douleur et grimace en tenant son petit orteil dans ses mains. Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire mal.

- Harry ? S'exclame Hermione. Tu es déjà debout ?

Harry acquiesce en reposant son pied à terre. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit levé si tôt. Sa révélation de la veille l'a empêché de dormir correctement. Il n'a pas arrêté de se tourner dans son lit toute la nuit.

- Je vous ai entendu discuter en descendant, dit Harry en venant se poster debout face à la fenêtre, juste entre ses amis. Les Aurors sont là ?

- Ouais, confirment Ron. Ils sont arrivés il y a une dizaine de minutes. Dumbledore et McGonagall les attendaient. Il y avait le Ministre avec eux, ainsi qu'un couple.

- On pense que quelqu'un a été attaqué par le vampire que le professeur Esperanza a pris en chasse hier soir, poursuit Hermione. Tu as discuté de quoi avec Zoé hier soir ? On voulait venir vous voir après avoir rassuré les premiers années qui étaient inquiets, mais tu es monté te coucher très vite. Et Zoé n'a pas tardé à faire de même.

Harry jette un œil dans son dos, avise le dossier du fauteuil derrière lui et se laisse tomber contre ce dernier, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand pour lui, hérité de son cousin Dudley.

- Zoé m'a appris qu'il y a déjà eu des attaques de vampire à Poudlard il y a dix-sept ans. Il y a eu des morts.

Hermione prend un air épouvanté, et Ron fronce des sourcils.

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà entendu parlé, dit ce dernier.

- Nous n'étions même pas nés, rétorque Hermione. Ça s'est passé pendant la scolarité de tes parents, Harry ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Pendant leur dernière année d'école. Le vampire qui a tué des élèves est aussi celui qui a transformé Amandine. Et c'est le professeur Esperanza qui l'a arrêté.

- Un truc comme ça, on aurait dû en entendre parler au moins une fois, fait Ron. C'est tellement . . . énorme ! Et ce n'est pas si vieux que ça.

- Et surtout, le vampire avait agi sur les ordres de Voldemort, conclut Harry.

Ron frissonne et grimace à l'entente du nom honni. Hermione se contente de pincer des lèvres, mais ne fait preuve d'aucun signe de peur. Harry comprendre qu'elle prend sur elle pour combattre cette peur irrationnelle d'un simple patronyme.

- Tu penses que c'est encore la même chose aujourd'hui ? Demande Hermione. Que le vampire qui a pénétré dans l'école hier est aussi sous les ordres de Voldemort ?

- C'est ce que Zoé suppose, même si elle espère se tromper, répond le jeune homme. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un vampire entrerait ici autrement.

- On ne sait rien des vampires, en vrai. Ça se trouve, il peut y avoir une centaine de bonnes raisons.

- Pas si cela implique les Aurors, leur rappelle Ron en filant un coup de tête en direction de la fenêtre. Je pense que Zoé est dans le vrai.

Les trois amis cessent de discuter des événements de la veille quand ils entendent leurs camarades de maison commencer à s'agiter. Certains d'entre eux descendent dans la salle commune, mais aucun ne fait mine de vouloir rejoindre la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione regardent leurs homologues Gryffondor envahir peu à peu la pièce, sans plus parler des vampires.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Zoé descende à son tour dans la salle commune et les rejoigne près de la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes déjà levés ? S'étonne-t-elle en guise de salutation.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à bien dormir, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione ne répondent pas, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête lorsque Harry termine sa phrase, signe qu'ils ont sans doute passés une toute aussi mauvaise nuit que lui.

- Je comprends, je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner dans mon lit toute la nuit moi aussi, fait Zoé avec une grimace en se frottant les yeux. Heureusement que c'est dimanche et que nous n'avons pas cours. J'ai l'intention d'aller voir maman pour avoir des infos sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Les trois amis ne se font pas prier et, c'est en chœur qu'ils quittent la salle commune les premiers, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Ils constatent bien vite que les couloirs sont vides et que les autres maisons ont sans doute faits comme eux, c'est à dire attendre les directives de leur directeur de maison pour savoir s'ils pouvaient prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin.

- Le repas ne sera pas servi avant une demi-heure, dit Hermione. Et nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles du professeur McGonagall. Je pense que nous pourrons prendre notre petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, fait Ron en massant son ventre. Je meurs de faim et je n'ai pas envie de me contenter de toasts et de marmelade.

Zoé les mènent directement à l'infirmerie, prétextant que sa mère se trouve rarement dans ses appartements à cette heure-là, préférant profiter du calme du matin pour travailler dans son bureau. Mais quand ils arrivent dans le couloir qui dessert l'infirmerie, ils entendent des cris de voix.

- C'est ta mère qu'on entend, non ? Demande Hermione en se tournant vers Zoé. Et l'autre, c'est qui ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne reconnais pas la voix.

Zoé presse le pas et ils arrivent devant les portes de l'infirmerie grandes ouvertes. Au beau milieu de la pièce se trouvent Amandine, Tony, Dumbledore et McGonagall, faisant face au Ministre de la magie et un couple d'une quarantaine d'années que Harry ne connaît pas. Un peu en retrait, Kingsley et Tonks regardent les deux groupes qui semblent se disputer.

- Vous n'avez aucune autorité dans cette école ! S'époumone le Ministre au moment où les quatre adolescent pénètrent dans l'infirmerie à pas de loups.

- Mais moi oui, rétorque Dumbledore. Et s'il le faut, j'autoriserais Miss Dawn et Mr Esperanza à faire ce qui leur semble essentiel.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, vous non plus vous n'avez pas d'autorité dans cette affaire. Cela relève du bureau des Aurors et du Ministère. Et je refuse que vous touchiez à ce garçon !

Harry, Zoé, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres du Ministre et du couple. La femme, une petite brune un peu boulotte a le nez plongé dans un mouchoir et semble ne pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. A côté d'elle, celui qui doit être son mari, la tient par les épaules et lui glisse quelques mots de réconforts, lui aussi visiblement très bouleversé.

Harry se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette pièce, et pourquoi le Ministre semble en vouloir personnellement à Amandine, qui elle-même parait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. En tout cas, si c'était lui que la vampire avait regardé comme ça, il aurait déjà pris les jambes à son cou.

- Fudge, fait Amandine d'un polaire, je ne relève pas de votre autorité, j'obéis aux ordres de ma Reine. Et ils sont parfaitement clairs : tout faucheur doit être immédiatement exécuté. Je suis déjà bien gentille d'avoir laissé ce garçon en vie assez longtemps pour que ses parents puissent lui dire au revoir. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, si jamais on venait à détacher Mr Sloper, il tuerait tous les gens présents dans cette pièce, y compris ceux qui lui ont donné la vie !

Harry sent un désagréable frisson lui dégringoler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il revoit Fred et Georges lui demander s'il a vu Jack, leur gardien, pendant sa sortie à pré-au-Lard. Il les entend encore lui dire qu'Angelina l'a cherché la veille, mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Et maintenant, il apprend que c'est lui, l'élève attaqué.

Kingsley tourne la tête dans leur direction à ce moment-là, et s'aperçoit de leur présence. Il tourne aussitôt la bouche pour prévenir :

- Mr le Ministre, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que . . .

Mais il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Fudge se fiche de ce que l'homme a à lui dire que de sa première paire de chaussettes, et poursuit sa dispute avec Amandine, alors que tous les autres adultes s'aperçoivent à leur tour de la présence des quatre Gryffondor.

- Si vous touchez à cet enfant, Mme Black, soyez assurée que . . .

La suite se déroule si vite que Harry a tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tout à coup, Amandine saute sur Fudge, l'attrape par la gorge et le plaque violemment contre le pied de lit le plus proche. De là où il est, Harry entend distinctement le son ténu qui s'échappe de la gorge de l'infirmière, et que le jeune homme compare aussitôt à un grognement animal, ainsi que le teint rougeâtre de l'homme politique.

Amandine est tout simplement en train d'étrangler le Ministre de la magie.


	23. Menaces

**Chapitre 23 : Menaces**

Je vois rouge. Il n'y a pas d'autres manières de le dire. Je vois tout simplement rouge. Au moment-même où Fudge prononce le nom de Sirius, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je n'ai qu'une envie : lui arracher la tête. Je l'avais pourtant déjà mis en garde. Il avait l'interdiction formelle de prononcer le nom de mon mari. Et pourtant, il a recommencé.

Mais ma raison reprend vite le dessus. Même si nos lois vampires m'autoriseraient à le tuer sur le champ, parce qu'il menace des vies en tentant de nous empêcher d'éliminer le jeune faucheur, je sais aussi que Lucinda tient cet accord très à cœur. Je ne peux pas tout faire capoter comme cela.

Je desserre alors un peu ma prise sur la gorge de Fudge, mais sans le relâcher. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas l'un de ses citoyens. Qu'il ne peut pas agir comme bon lui semble avec moi.

- Veuillez relâcher le Ministre.

C'est Kingsley qui intervient. Il pointe sur moi sa baguette, avec l'intention manifeste de s'en servir contre moi si besoin. Tony s'interpose aussitôt. D'un geste trop vif pour les yeux humains, il désarme l'Auror, puis fait de même avec Tonks, qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à dégainer pour protéger Fudge. Un peu plus loin, j'entends les hoquets surpris des parents Sloper.

- Sachez que, non seulement il est ridicule de menacer un vampire avec une baguette, mais que nos lois nous autorisent aussi à tuer toutes personnes qui nous menaceraient. Question de préservation, explique calmement Tony, revenu derrière moi, en jouant avec celles de deux Aurors.

Les visages de Kingsley et Tonks sont explicites : ils sont vert de rage, mais aussi légèrement mort de trouille. Ils ne sont sans doute jamais retrouvés face à un ennemi tel que nous.

- Dites-lui d'arrêter, ordonne aussitôt Kingsley en regardant Tony.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à lui donner, c'est elle ma supérieure hiérarchique, répond mon ami en croisant les bras. Je ne suis qu'un simple secrétaire, la vraie ambassadrice, c'est Mandy.

J'entends Kingsley grincer des dents. Le visage de Fudge en face de moi, reprend peu à peu sa couleur originelle. Mais je sers sa gorge assez fort pour l'empêcher de parler, et je vois bien que ça le rend d'autant plus furieux. Je décide alors de mettre définitivement les points sur les i avec lui.

- Je vois que vous avez la mémoire courte monsieur le Ministre, alors je vais vous aider à la rafraîchir. _Je vous interdis de prononcer le nom de mon mari._ Si j'entends de nouveau le nom des Black dans votre bouche, je vous tuerais. Et ce n'est pas une menace, monsieur le Ministre, c'est une promesse.

Sur ces belles paroles, je consens enfin à le relâcher. Le vieil homme s'écroule lamentablement par terre, le trop plein d'émotions l'empêchant de pouvoir se tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Les deux Aurors se précipitent aussitôt près de lui pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Tony. Il m'adresse un léger sourire. Puis, derrière lui, Albus et Minerva montrent clairement leur désapprobation.

- Mr et Mme Sloper, fais-je en me tournant vers le couple complètement terrifié. Si vous voulez faire vos adieux à votre fils, c'est maintenant.

Je leur laisse le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions avant de me répondre. Un court instant pendant lequel Tony me tapote l'épaule et me désigne l'entrée de l'infirmerie. J'y découvre alors la présence de Zoé, accompagnée de Harry et ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Je me demande depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sont là, et ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici. Mais les réponses devront attendre.

- Que décidez-vous ? Demande-je au couple.

La femme, une dame replète aux cheveux bruns, fixe son mari en secouant la tête. Quant à lui, il a l'air décidé.

- Je vous suis, dit-il, la voix un peu tremblante. Où se trouve Jack ?

D'un signe de la main, je l'invite à m'emboîter le pas. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre où nous avons attachés le jeune garçon, laissant Tony se débrouiller avec le Ministre, les Aurors, Albus et Minerva. Je déverrouille la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique et fais signe à Mr Sloper d'entrer. Il pénètre dans la chambre avant moi,et je referme derrière nous.

Le jeune Sloper cesse de se tortiller sur le lit lorsque nous arrivons. Il ignore très vite me présence pour se concentrer sur celle de son père. Et l'émotion qui scintille dans ses yeux n'a rien d'ambigu, c'est celle de la faim. Son père doit le comprendre car il a un mouvement de recul et un hoquet de stupeur en voyant son fils.

- Qu'est-ce . . .

- Je vous avais prévenu, fais-je d'une voix douce, consciente du drame qui se joue pour la famille Sloper. Votre fils est mort. Le venin de vampire anime son corps, mais ce qui faisait de Jack ce qu'il était n'existe plus. C'est pourquoi nous devons l'éliminer.

Ms Sloper plisse les lèvres, submergé par l'émotion.

- Je . . . Je ne pouvais pas vous croire quand . . . Mais maintenant que je le vois . . . Ce n'est plus lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me glisse un regard suppliant. Je serre la mâchoire.

- Non, ce n'est plus lui. Votre fils nous a quitté hier soir.

Les yeux de Mr Sloper se remplissent de larmes. J'estime qu'il en a suffisamment vu, et rouvre la porte. Le jeune garçon recommence à s'agiter quand il comprend que nous nous apprêtons à quitter la pièce. Il se met à grogner de façon menaçante, faisant trembler son père de terreur. Ce dernier ne prend même pas la peine de lui adresser un dernier mot et s'enfuit de la chambre presque en courant. Je referme derrière nous.

Dans l'infirmerie, les choses n'ont que peu évoluées. Les adolescents sont restés près de la porte, sans doute peu désireux de mettre leurs nez dans les affaires des adultes, et certainement à cause de moi. J'imagine qu'ils ont vus mon coup d'éclat.

Fudge a fini par se relever et a retrouvé le peu de dignité qui lui reste, dans laquelle il se drape aussi bien que dans sa cape vermeil, d'un air outré. Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, les deux Aurors surveillent Tony, baguettes en mains, que Tony a visiblement eu la gentillesse de leur rendre.

Albus et Minerva entourent Mme Sloper d'un nuage de compassion, bien vite rejoints par Mr Sloper. La pièce, emplie de bourdonnements de discutions murmurées jusque là, se retrouve plongée dans le silence quand le père de ce pauvre innocent prend sa femme dans ses bras.

- C'est comme elle l'a dit, fait l'homme en caressant les cheveux de son épouse. Notre petit Jack n'est plus. Il n'est pas . . . cette chose.

Mme Sloper repart en crise de larmes. Je prends une profonde inspiration et regarde Tony. Il m'interroge du regard et je sais ce qu'il me demande silencieusement. Je lui adresse un léger signe de tête en guise de désaccord. Nul besoin de faire endurer ça aux parents du jeune garçon. Nous nous occuperons de son cas, une fois qu'ils seront partis.

- Albus, dis-je en m'approchant du petit groupe, il serait peut-être bon d'offrir un petit remontant à Mr et Mme Sloper. Hors de mon infirmerie de préférence.

Minerva a un léger sursaut. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec notre manière de faire, à Tony et moi. Elle comprend que nous devions neutraliser le faucheur mais elle préférerait que nous employions une autre méthode. Seulement, il n'en existe pas d'autre.

- Allons dans mon bureau, dit Albus au couple. Je vais nous faire servir un chocolat chaud.

- Si vous aviez quelque chose d'un peu plus fort . . .

- Je pense que cela peut s'arranger, concilie Albus en adressant un sourire doux à Mr Sloper. Minerva, vous nous accompagnez ?

La femme acquiesce d'un signe de tête, non sans me supplier du regard au passage. Que croit-elle ? Que ça m'amuse de décapiter et démembrer des adolescents, avant de les jeter au bûcher ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était moi qui avait agressé cet enfant.

- Soyez assurés que nous ferons toute la lumière sur cette affaire, s'exclame Fudge d'une voix forte quand le groupe de Albus quitte mon infirmerie.

- Vous pouvez bien faire la lumière sur tout ce qu'il vous plaira, tant que vous le faites _dehors_, dis-je. J'ai assez vu votre tête pour aujourd'hui.

Le Ministre se gonfle, prêt à m'invectiver, mais Kingsley intervient. Il s'interpose, passant devant Fudge et me cachant à sa vue. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'il peut bien lui dire. Je préfère m'intéresser de plus près à la présence de ma fille et de ses amis. Je leur fais signe d'approcher. Zoé obéit aussitôt, mais les autres hésitent. Constatant qu'ils ne la suivent pas, elle s'arrête au bout de deux pas et se retournent. J'ignore quel regard elle leur jette, mais cela les décide à bouger.

- Nous allons vous laisser, dit Kingsley alors que Fudge s'éloigne et quitte mon infirmerie d'un pas furieux. Tonks restera ici pour le reste de la journée, je veux qu'elle assiste à l'exécution de Mr Sloper. Pour éviter tout incident.

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que la gamine de tout juste vingt ans apprécie beaucoup le spectacle.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, qu'elle reste.

Kingsley m'adresse un léger signe de tête, s'approche de Tonks aux cheveux roses pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et quitte l'infirmerie à son tour. La jeune Auror nous adresse alors un sourire jovial et demande :

- Est-ce que je peux voir la victime ?

J'échange un regard avec Tony. Ce dernier hausse des épaules, pensant visiblement comme moi : cette fille a l'air complètement taré. Comment elle a pu être recrutée par le bureau des Aurors ?

- Suivez-moi, fait Tony. Je vais m'occuper du garçon pour éviter qu'il ne s'agite de trop, et votre baguette ne sera peut-être pas du superflu.

- D'accord !

C'est presque en sautillant qu'elle suit mon ami dans la chambre. J'ai intérêt à garder un œil sur cette jeune femme.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Zoé, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui attendent sagement à quelques pas de moi. Voyant que je suis enfin libre de pouvoir parler avec elle, ma fille s'approche plus près et me saute au cou. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle tremblait jusqu'à présent, mais c'est bien le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Zoé ? M'inquiète-je.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais alors ? C'est l'œuvre d'un vampire . . .

Je tire ma fille en arrière, la tient par les épaules et la fixe avec détermination.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, d'accord ? Tu sais que ça peut arriver, ça s'est déjà produit en Italie. Ce n'est qu'un cas isolé.

- Pour l'instant, précise-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Mais avec ce Voldemort de retour, qui nous dit que tout ne recommence pas ? Comme lorsque tu as été transformé . . .

Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû raconter l'entière vérité de mon histoire à mes enfants. Je me doutais que cela les inquiéterait plutôt qu'autre chose. Preuve m'en ait donné.

Je resserre ma prise sur les épaules de Zoé. Elle grimace et lâche un petit cri de douleur. Je la relâche aussitôt. J'avais oublié que mes capacités de vampires m'étaient revenues.

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais c'est un risque effectivement. C'est pourquoi nous allons sans doute patrouiller pendant quelques semaines et voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Seulement toi et Tony ? S'étonne ma fille.

Je la regarde puis jette un coup d'œil aux autres adolescents. Ils sont silencieux, mais ne perdent pas une miette de ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que vous êtes venus faire ici . . .

- Nous voulions seulement savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies, intervient Hermione. Mais nous ne pensions pas si mal tomber.

Je soupire, voyant mes suppositions confirmées. Je n'ai pas donné un très bel exemple à ces jeunes.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir imposé une telle scène, fais-je en allant m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit le plus proche. Pour ma défense, même si je sais que c'est un maigre argument, je ne peux vraiment pas voir Fudge en peinture. C'est lui qui a envoyé Sirius en prison, sans procès. Alors le voir me narguer de cette manière . . .

Je sens la rage de nouveau bouillonner en moi et je sers les poings. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler cette partie de moi.

- Nous sommes deux alors, fait Harry avec amertume.

J'esquisse un léger sourire. Vu la manière dont Fudge juge Harry à cause de ses propos sur Voldemort, je comprends que lui aussi ait une dent contre le Ministre.

**O0o0O**

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance est morose à toutes les tables, mais plus particulièrement à celle des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall a annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt le tragique décès de Jack Sloper aux élèves présents, et les a aussi informé de la présence des Aurors dans le château jusqu'au soir pour enquêter sur sa mort. Ces informations, additionnées aux événements auxquels tous ont assistés la veille, ont vite fait comprendre aux élèves que des vampires sont mêlés à l'affaire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, dit Angelina, les yeux rouges, assise sur la gauche de Harry. Ce pauvre Jack . . .

- Dire qu'il s'est fait saigner, renchérit Fred, le teint pâle. Et ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des vampires ? Qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal ? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit dans la Gazette, bafouille Lavande Brown, une camarade de classe de Harry.

- Celui-là a peut-être confondu Sloper avec une vache, affirme Seamus dans une vaine tentation de plaisanterie.

Sa remarque fait instantanément fondre en larme Lavande, que Parvati Patil s'empresse de consoler, non sans envoyer au passage un regard assassin à l'Irlandais. Ce dernier grimace et tente de disparaître dans le banc.

De son côté, Harry soupire en jouant avec ses yeux brouillés du bout de sa fourchette. A côté de lui, ses amis sont silencieux. Sans doute sont-ils tous encore en train de ruminer les derniers événements, sans compter ce à quoi ils sont assistés à l'infirmerie.

Harry frissonne encore au souvenir d'Amandine sautant sur le Ministre. Elle a été tellement rapide ! Et le professeur Esperanza, quand il a désarmé Kingsley et Tonks . . . aucun sorcier ne pourrait aller contre la vitesse à laquelle se déplace un vampire. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à eux. Du coup, Harry comprend pourquoi Voldemort pourrait vouloir d'un vampire dans les rangs de ses alliés. Ça lui faciliterait sans doute drôlement la vie.

- C'était impressionnant, hein Harry ?

Le Gryffondor sursaute, interpellé par la voix de Ron. A sa gauche, son ami semble pensif, son verre de jus de citrouille suspendu dans les airs à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et son regard perdu au loin.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande Harry, surpris.

- Je parle d'Amandine et de Esperanza. Comment ils étaient, à l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient rien . . . d'humains.

Harry ne le dit pas, mais il pense la même chose. Il revoit la colère dans les yeux de la mère de Zoé, cette rage tapi au fond d'elle et qui ne demande qu'à sortir, les mots qu'elle a prononcé, les menaces qu'elle a proféré. Et l'information capitale, délivrée par Esperanza.

- Tu crois qu'il était sérieux, quand il a dit que leurs lois les autorisaient à tuer tout ceux qui les menaçaient de mort ? Demande Harry.

Ron hausse des épaules puis, semblant sortir de sa rêverie, porte son verre à ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai, dit alors Zoé, installée face à eux et qui parait ne pas avoir perdu un mot de leur conversation. Ils en ont le droit. Mais, je vous rassure, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Ce sont des situations très rares, et ils évitent d'en venir à un tel point s'ils le peuvent. En même temps, il faudrait être timbré pour menacer un vampire.

- C'est pourtant ce que les Aurors ont fait, observe Harry.

- Oui, et tu remarqueras que Tony n'a fait que les désarmer, alors qu'il aurait pu les tuer, pour avoir levé leurs baguettes sur ma mère. Mais il a été correct en se contentant de les avertir de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si la situation se reproduisait.

Harry acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Zoé a raison. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu arrêter les vampires s'ils avaient décidés de faire chèrement payer aux sorciers leurs menaces.

- Vous savez, poursuit Zoé, quand on y réfléchit, cette loi n'est pas totalement dénuée de sens. Il faut se mettre à leur place aussi.

- Comment ça ? Intervient Ron. Peu importe ce que l'on est, personne n'a de droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis d'accord, mais c'est compliqué pour les vampires. La caste est une communauté très fermée qui compte peu d'individus comparés aux sorciers. De plus, il est très rare de voir un vampire naître. Pour vous donner un exemple, ma mère est la dernière a avoir été transformée, et cela remonte à plus de dix-sept ans. Il s'écoulera encore sans doute beaucoup d'années avant de voir naître un autre membre de la Caste. C'est pourquoi, quand il s'agit de la vie des leurs, les vampires ne prennent pas de pincettes. Il en va de la survie de leur peuple.

- Ce n'est quand même pas une raison, rétorque Harry. Si ils ont si peur d'être une espèce en voie de disparition, ils n'ont qu'à transformer plus de personnes.

Zoé ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais, finalement, décide de ne rien dire et se contente de lui adresser un drôle de sourire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitte la table. Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans ses derniers mots, c'est une simple constatation. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et Harry trouve cela vexant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas ? Ils ne sont pas plus bêtes que les autres.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers son ami pour lui faire part de ses pensées, mais Ron l'interrompt avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

- Dis, à ton avis, pourquoi Dumbledore a engagé deux vampires à Poudlard cette année ?

La question a le mérite de lui couper le sifflet. Harry se demande même comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Sans doute parce que l'infirmière et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ont tendance à agir comme des humains, donc ils ont finis par croire qu'ils l'étaient. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

- Bonne question, répond Harry. Tu crois que Dumbledore s'attendait à quelque chose du genre ?

- Si c'est le cas, alors c'est que nos suppositions sont les bonnes. Tu-Sais-Qui est bien derrière cet assassinat.

Harry secoue la tête.

- Mais c'est stupide ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Jack ?

- A cause de ses parents, peut-être ? Propose Ron. Zoé nous a bien dit que la dernière fois, il avait envoyé un vampire s'occuper des enfants de ceux qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Il recommence peut-être.

- Les parents de Jack ne me disaient rien.

- A moi non plus, fait Ron en haussant des épaules. Mais je ne connais pas tous les sorciers. Peut-être que papa pourra nous renseigner. Si on allait lui envoyer un courrier ?

Harry regarde autour de lui et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester dans la Grande Salle, à jouer avec le contenu de son assiette. Ron et lui se lèvent de table et prennent la direction de la sortie. Devant les portes, ils croisent Hermione et Ginny.

- Vous venez aussi de terminer votre petit-déjeuner ? Demande leur amie. Ginny et moi allions dans le parc pour nous détendre, vous voulez venir ?

- En fait, on s'apprêtait à aller à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à mon père, fait Ron.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonne Ginny.

- On a un truc à lui demander, à propos des Sloper.

Ginny ne voit pas du tout de quoi ils veulent parler, mais Hermione, elle, fait aussitôt le rapprochement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te réponde. Avec l'Ordre et tout ça.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, rétorque Harry. Et je vais aussi envoyer une lettre à Sniffle. Il sera peut-être plus conciliant que Mr Weasley.

Hermione hausse des épaules, comme si elle jugeait leur idée toujours aussi stupide. Mais les garçons n'en ont rien à faire, et ils prennent la direction de la volière en laissant les filles se diriger vers le parc. Harry se rappelle alors qu'il devra être prudent dans sa lettre pour Sirius. Il n'oublie pas qu'Amandine lui a demandé de taire son retour en Angleterre.


End file.
